Shadows of My Shinobi Way
by OniBaki
Summary: Naruto was scorned by the villagers, but what if Naruto slowly started to become what they want to believe he is. Dark / Grey / Impulsive and unstable Naruto, NarutoxHarem Mature for Violence, Sexual references and later situations First time writing please be gentle and give Honest thoughts / Reviews - Small Hiatus
1. The beginning of it All

**This will be a God-like Naruto fic; he WILL be overpowered compared to everyone else as well as have little respect to his peers around him. There will be Lemons, mostly with older women of the Narutoverse; why? Because the younger generation just wouldn't appeal to Naruto in this story. Lastly I will be going with the "Old enough to kill, old enough to drink, old enough to fuck" because really, if they have the mentality to kill, they have the mentality and responsibility to handle everything else in life. Even if they don't show it *cough* *cough***

* * *

**Warning: This was my first attempt at writing a chapter and i was unprepared for this in the beginning. The are a lot of unexplained things in this that will be explained in the later chapters, if you can look past that as well as the painfully poorly written beginning that has A LOT of flaws in the first few chapters then I hope you'll enjoy the story. **

**From now on those reviewing _chapter one_ saying everything is crap will be ignored. I didn't make it to 100k+ Words writing things like this every chapter. I have given you my only warning.  
**

* * *

**Shadow of my Shinobi Way**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Beginning of it all. Naruto Age 5**

* * *

In the dead of night sounds could be heard as the villagers gathered around chasing after young Naruto. The reason for this being the days date; October 10th, the day of celebration for the fall of the Kyuubi at the hands of their beloved Yondaime Hokage. The Sandaime Hokage had so _graciously_ been reinstated as the current Hokage to watch over the village hidden in the leaves. While doing what he could to protect young Naruto, he was hard pressed by the council to provide more than a weekly stipend pay and a visitation once a month. Mostly those on the civilian side of the council had called for the death of him but with little argument they kept their opened opinion of Naruto as hushed as possible, turning to shunning and denying Naruto the basic necessities of life.

What they didn't know was that the young Naruto they were chasing was in fact not the real one, but a doppelganger that had taken place of him. You see Naruto had the cunning and the IQ far beyond his years, much higher than a certain lazy clan known for their smarts. How he became like this one would ask? He had not hidden himself behind a mask; rather he chose to fall to his darkness in his heart, scorning those around him in the village for what they've done to him. This by no means had he thought of revenge for the leaf, instead he would play his cards right and abide by what was necessary to survive. To live for himself and only himself because he realized in the end; that that's all he could ever trust in this village regarded for its kindness and teamwork.

Turning back to our 'Naruto' we see being chased by the mob of villages bent on 'finishing the Yondaime's job of killing the demon' cornering him in a nearby alleyway. They began to assault young 'Naruto'. "Kill the demon brat!" one random civilian yelled. "We'll finally finish you off today demon!" another cried, full of malice and hate for the loss of a loved one at the claws of the Kyuubi.

"I didn't do anything! I'm not a demon!" 'Naruto yelled in anguish as his body was beaten bloody at the hands of those who scorn him. His clothes being torn apart and he himself being tortured in disgusting ways, bones being broken and flesh being cut opened and stabbed with various weapons and house hold items; whatever it took to end the so called demon brat.

Several ANBU black ops that were stationed to watch and protect Naruto smirked cruelly behind their masks as they let the villagers continue their work before stepping in and stopping them from fully killing him as per the Sandaime's order. Never once taking notice of the figure that was watching over the entire scene as it played out. This figure had the look of disgust as he continued to watch his doppelganger take so much abuse at the hands of this village; further turning his feelings of darkness as he watched from above floating in the air while masking his chakra completely.

This figure looked to be much older than his doppelganger counterpart; he looked about the age of 21. At an impressive 5"9' already at the age of 5, he had long blonde hair that was currently combed back with a single lock of hair sticking forward over his forehead (Aizen reference). Wearing a black cloak that further hid him from sight, underneath he wore a tight but formfitting black fishnet meshed outfit that showed off his slim but ripped body. Wearing black standard Jonin pants with a kunai pouch attached to both of his thighs, finishing off with standard open-toed ninja shoes that were also black.

"Yet again… I watch these foolish villagers try to harm 'me'" he spoke solemnly to himself before letting a dark chuckle escape his lips. "Truly these people are beneath my wrath, crying for the head of a demon, only to cast away a child into their darkness… how this village has fallen" He mused to himself as he saw the ANBU unit finally stepping in and stopping the villagers from completing their task before informing the Hokage of yet another incident.

"I must say… Surely Jiji would have noticed how such an attack was missed until it was too late again" sighing heavily he flew off towards the back of the mountain overlooking the village, only to stop briefly above one Haruno estate to see the widow Sakuya Haruno as she smirked and spoke to herself. "That foolish old man, surely he should see that keeping the demon child alive would bring the end of our beloved village" she said in a disapproving tone.

Smirking to himself, he pondered what he should do to this middle aged woman that looked to be mid-thirties. Sakuya was by all means a beautiful woman with her bubble gum pink hair, C-cup breasts that had an appealing perkiness to them. She was currently wearing a form fitting dress that left little to the imagination of her luscious curves and a rather plump ass. The woman had lost her husband when the attack of the Kyuubi came, saving only her 3 year old daughter when it happened. He continued on his way to continue training his body and mind in the safety of the mountain away from prying eyes.

Meanwhile with the Hokage, he was alarmed at the state of young 'Naruto' before him as he arrived at his hospital room. Taking note of all the wounds and broken state he was in; He was furious that this had happened yet again. "ANBU" he screamed, having several appear before him the moment he called. "I want those responsible for this at the door of Ibiki's within the hour!" Saluting the vanished via shunshin leaving the Sandaime with 'Naruto'. "What has this village done to you my boy…" he spoke quietly to himself as a lone tear fell. "Minato… I'm sorry for this village's foolhardiness of your child and your last wishes" Unknowing to him the doppelganger was relaying the conversation to the real Naruto. "So… My father is the Yondaime Hokage eh... Pity my father was foolish to believe in the people he chose over his own flesh and blood" He said with a neutral tone as he continued his training behind the mountain.

* * *

**Several hours later**

* * *

'Naruto' slowly stirred awake and stretched, cracking his bones back into place as he sat up and saw that the Hokage was sitting beside him the moment he had awakened. "Jiji? What are you doing here? Where am I?" Speaking in an innocent tone the Sarutobi sighed sadly. "Naruto… you were attacked last night, I'm sorry my child I could not get to you in time to prevent what was done"

"Eh?... So I was attacked again…" the sound of his voice cracked as tears started to fall "Why… Why Jiji… what have I done to deserve such treatment?"

"I wish I knew Naruto… But you must not give into the foolishness of the villagers" Sarutobi responded to his question trying to ignore the look of sadness on 'Naruto's' face at the answer. He could not tell 'Naruto' the truth of the reason why the village would do this to him. So he played ignorance to it until he was ready to handle such a thing.

Stopping himself from laughing the real Naruto continued to listen to the conversation his doppelganger was having with the Hokage. "Really… how pathetic he is, responding with such a blatant lie as that." He said as he sat on top of the hospital above the room where his other self was staying. All the while staying completely hidden in plain view from the ANBU stationed around the hospital in case something happened while the hokage was with him.

"Jiji… I want to be a ninja!" young 'Naruto' suddenly said to him as he continued the conversation with him. "That way everyone will look up to me instead of how they do now!" he continued his rant while having a face-splitting grin that seemed to light up the entire room.

"Oh? Well I don't see why not Naruto, we can have you enrolled into the academy as soon as you get out of here" Sarutobi responded giving a small smile in return for seeing Naruto's exclamation. "It won't be easy though, are you sure you will be able to handle it?" he said while watching Naruto calm down enough to give a retort.

"Of course I can! Because I'm Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo! Someday I'm going to be Hokage and you'll give me that hat of yours! Hehe" He yelled jumping onto his feet before not so subtly falling back down onto the bed rubbing his legs slowly from being numb from being in bed all night.

Shaking his head at his doppelgangers carefree attitude he jumped away from the hospital leaving them to whatever they were doing, he passed over the Haruno's home once again. Watching the woman that had the most hate for him, he continued to think of what he should do with her.

'_She would make a rather useful pawn on the council_' he thought to himself as he watched her suddenly strip away her clothes slowly, getting a good look at her body before him as she posed in front of a mirror. '_Well now… she certainly is a fine specimen to view_' feeling the blood slowly rush down to his growing erection, he contemplated sneaking inside as she continued to move herself with grace that many women would die for.

"Heh… I could tempt anyone of those _prestigious _ninja clansmen into further giving me the power I need" Sakuya said to herself with a power hungry attitude. "Many would be on their knee's just too even view my perfect body" drawing a scoff from Naruto as he blended in with the shadows.

'_Be that as it may, a Kunoichi has a much more enticing body than yours, you foolish human_' shaking his head from his thoughts as he continued to watch her as she moved to the bathroom, where he heard the sounds of the bath filling. Now Naruto was not a pervert, he fully understood the way his body worked and the pleasures of the female counterpart. But he understood there were thin lines between admiration and perversion.

Once he had enough he vanished back into the shadows and away from the home, continuing to think of what he would do with her once the time was right.

* * *

**3 Years later -Naruto Age 8**

* * *

'Naruto' was signed up at the academy where he would begin his training towards becoming a Shinobi. While the doppelganger may live a life completely independent of the creators, that didn't mean the knowledge learned would not be transferred between the doppelganger to the original. Currently he was being introduced to the class where he took notice that nobody from the prominent clans of Konoha was present as far as he could tell, but there we're noteworthy people in the class that excelled in certain aspects.

'This is soooo boring!' Naruto whined in his thoughts as he sat there listening to his teacher go over the history of Konoha.

"Naruto! Are my lectures that boring for you brat?" his teacher spoke with hate seeping in his voice. "If it's like that get out of my classroom!" he continue to yell at Naruto wanting nothing to do with the demon brat and keeping him from gaining any power.

"That's fine! Who wants to be here learning about the history of some old dude anyways?" Naruto shot back at the teacher before leaping away while laughing, setting off to prank some unsuspecting villager or clan. "I wonder if I should prank those stuck up Hyuuga's this time…" he spoke to himself as he raced back to his apartment only to find it broken into yet again, seeing several destroyed pieces of furniture he sighed.

"This place is becoming more of a dump each day" shaking his head and grabbing several dyes of bright pink before leaping out the door towards the clan district where his victims were, having a prominent fox-like grin on his face that told unspoken horrors of what he was planning.

While the doppelganger was busy running off towards his destination the real Naruto was busy training his body even further, currently he was shirtless in a white Gi going through several katas of various fighting styles; ranging from karate, Muy Tai, Tai Chi, Brawler, Jujitsu, Strong Fist, Even the Yondaime's fighting style (AN: You get the idea) with several hundred shadow clones split into groups for each. Several other groups we're working on ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, and even Genjutsu.

He learned that he was proficient in every element, with his strongest being Wind, and his weakest being Earth. But quickly sought to rectify that with hundreds of shadow clones, there were several hundred also working tirelessly on chakra control that was slowly coming to Jonin level control. On the side there were also several hundred clones reading books of all kinds to further his mental state as well as passing off information to the other clones. If one were to stumble onto the scene they would be left completely and utterly left in awe at what looked like thousands of one person doing the impossible.

"Keep up the training regime I need to be prepared for everything this pathetic world has to offer" Naruto yelled out to his clones as some motivational speech. "Yeah!" every clone responded in a unanimous cheer before intensifying the training. Occasionally dispelling them so they could be replaced with another group, while the real Naruto was working on physical training to further keep his body fit to perfection.

Smirking to himself young Naruto watched from several miles away as he took in his handy work, seeing the Hyuuga compound in various colors of pink, most predominantly their undergarments.

"Haha, that'll teach those stuck ups not to mess with me!" Naruto said to himself as he saw various Hyuugas run frantically trying to find the one responsible for this mess. Before dashing away from the scene, only to run into one Anko Mitarashi "Well well well… what do we have here, a little gaki that seems a bit lost" she said in with a smirk that sent shivers down his spine as she held him tightly against her D-cup breasts. "Tell me… That stunt at the Hyuuga compound was your doing wasn't it?" she spoke in a highly amused tone as he watched him squirm under her grasp.

He stared up at her for a moment as he continued to squirm taking in her appearance, She had dark purple hair tied up in a pineapple look, wearing a brown overcoat with a somewhat revealing body mesh suit underneath, followed with a match brown skirt that looked to barely cover her rear if one were to look closely enough without her noticing, which was very few before they felt her wrath.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts "What's it to you, you crazy lady!" he said in muffles as he continued to escape her grasp. What he didn't know was that Anko was one of the few that didn't see Naruto as the Kyuubi and had something of a kinship with him being the villages clown and scorn. Being the crowned "Snake-Whore" because of her relation to Orochimaru the snake sannin, she felt relieved someone knew what it was like to be hated from the village. But she did have appearances to keep up after all.

"Well, then I have to applaud you for your work, it's not every day someone messes with them and gets away with it gaki, and it's not crazy lady, it's the sexy and single Anko Mitarashi!" she chirped in making him sweat drop at the last part.

"Oookay… well I have to go now crazy lady" he said as he backed away, causing a tick mark to appear at being called crazy again. "Get back here gaki!" she screamed as he bolted away giving chase after him. It was going to be a long day for young Naruto.

* * *

_And that's the end of the first chapter, Its rather short and it could and most likely would be seen as jumbled about but it's my first attempt at things and I'm trying to improve so I'd like some honest feedback on the idea as well as how the story's going. I'm not sure how often I'll update but it'll depend on the first few chapters. On the note the pairing will obviously be NarutoxHarem with fun on the side. There will be bashing where I can fit it and I'll look into improving the characters as best I can. _


	2. Illusions and Temptations

**Before I begin I have to say that I know little about the more proper way of saying different jutus' as well as other parts in the Narutoverse, I've tried numerous times to find suitable ones that would work well but I decided to scrap trying to use the sayings for a more reasonable way on my part, its unnecessary stress and it'll play itself out eventually, but for now I'll be sticking to names that better suit the course of writing for what I have in mind.**

**With that in mind - **_**Chapter Two down! I've read your reviews and messages best I could; I'm actually surprised that I got as much response as I did. I know I didn't explain the doppelganger clone that took over for Naruto's life at the time so hopefully I did alright with the explanation in this chapter. So far I've had people asking for Tsunade as part of the harem and I'm as of right now inclined to agree, Tsunade is one very attractive female in the Narutoverse. Please keep your suggestions coming on who you want as part of the harem and I'll fit it in as much as I can. I'm still not sure of the line up but if people want a certain character more than others than that's what I'll do to provide. Thank you once again for your welcoming support and opinions towards the story so far!**_

_**Another thing I'd like to thank **_**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan**_** for bringing my attention that I didn't explain "Young Naruto" properly and I have to agree I didn't think of that while putting it down, Young Naruto will be referenced to the doppelganger that's running around living his life as him while the real one furthers his power throughout the village in secret until it's at a suitable position.**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Illusions and Temptations**

* * *

It was two weeks since the doppelganger Naruto ran into Anko, when the real Naruto received the information from his doppelganger about the event that went down he decided he'd follow her a bit and learn what her intentions were from the time the event occurred. Curiosity one would call it knowing that a woman of her stature would take an interest in him, due to the certain number of times he'd catch her spying or simply watching over his doppelganger as it continued to play the village clown for him in ways that would further allude people from his real persona, not that it mattered considering no one caught wind of his little trick the past few years.

'_Hmmm…. I wonder what the little snake woman wants with me_' He mused, floating quite a distance away, while using a **camouflage jutsu** to hide his presence in the sky during the day to not arouse any suspicion of others. The more he found himself watching her the more curious he began to feel, and started digging up what he could from various people while disguised under a **henge**.

What he learned from that is that the woman had been scorned for several years prior to the attack of the Kyuubi and for sometime afterwards that she had been almost treated almost the same as his doppelganger had. It was somewhat light hearting knowing that at least _one _person had experienced what it had to a certain degree.

Though he did find out relatively quickly that she had an insane obsession with dango, which was eerily similar to how his doppelganger had been towards ramen. Though unnecessary the doppelganger only needed to keep up the appearance of a human, when in reality it needed nothing of the sort and survived through _natural energy _around it to continue its existence until he decided when the duty of the doppelganger served its purpose.

Getting back on track the doppelganger did discover that the shop Ichiraku's was very compassionate towards the boy and allowed him many times to eat there as well as provide a free meal on occasion when he couldn't pay for a meal. Teuchi and his daughter Ayame were the shop owners' names. Teuchi was a middle aged man that had signs of living a well thought out life so far, while Ayame was 12 year old girl at the time. She had long shoulder length brown hair, pupil-less black eyes with fair lightly tanned skin. Finally she was dressed in plain white casual looking kimono that was well suited for working in their shop.

He occasionally dropped by in under various **henges' **and constantly ordered various dishes there just to keep business going well for them, along with very generous tips. One might wonder how he was able to acquire such funds when combined with his doppelgangers spending habits as well as his own. He bought out hundreds of small time stores and investments in corporations leading him to be one of the richest if not the richest child/man in the elemental nations. While his most prominent ownership, being a certain publisher of the books _"Icha-Icha" _written by none other than the legendary Sannin Jiraiya.

Coming back towards the story Naruto found himself landing near the dango shop where Anko was currently residing earning her fill of dango. He walked inside while subtly glancing around for her, taking notice of her along with the company of 3 other females which the 4 of them made up the _"Ice Queens of Konoha". _

These women were Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuuhi, Hana Inuzuka, and Yugao Uzuki.

Kurenai Yuuhi was a wild black haired woman with red eyes, fair cream colored skin with little blemishes. Taking quick notice of her outfit, it was an unusual bindings of wraps with a red sleeve on one side of her, covering up her borderline D-cup breasts and slim figure that was no doubt toned to perfection being a Jonin. From what he could tell at a glance she was definitely one of the top four in Konoha.

Hana Inuzuka was a slightly tanner looking woman with twin fangs on her cheeks which marked her as one of the Inuzuka clan, being the Heiress of it of Tsume Inuzuka her mother. Compared to her from what Naruto had noticed at a glance was that she had long straight brown hair that tied into a ponytail midway with black eyes full of life that showed she had a fierce side to her, but he could see hidden underneath she had a very submissive side that begged to be dominated by an alpha male. She was dressed in a standard Chunin outfit that hid her C-cup breasts well from the glance, with a red formfitting undershirt, standard light green pants and standard blue ninja shoes. She was an exotic beauty to be held.

Lastly there was Yugao Uzuki; she had dark purple hair that crept down to her back a somewhat stotic looking face that looked to be standard ANBU protocol to handle emotional situations, but could see the highly amused character she had going for her among her friends, She had Low C-cup breasts that fit perfectly with her body structure, She was currently not in her standard ANBU outfit, and opted for civilian clothes; her top consisted of a light grey v-neck top that exposed some cleavage but not nearly as much as a pervert would like, Dark Navy blue jeans and ninja shoes. She definitely had a rough but admiring quality to her looks.

The girls turned to him as he walked pass in a somewhat slow but unnoticeable pace as he glanced at each one of them. Averting his eyes the moment he noticed that they were took notice of him. Naruto had his hair slick back in his usual fashion, his eyes a enticing oceanic blue that one could get lost endlessly in, wearing a black Racer looking jacket with chains on his left and right biceps, wearing a white form fitting shirt that clearly subtly his defined muscles that anyone could tell was there at a glance, wearing black jeans that also had chains attached at the pockets and belt loops, finishing off with black closed ninja shoes. Overall he was a Kami among men, looking at them at a more reasonable glance he gave them a warm smile that made all four of them blush madly.

As he walked past them he channeled his chakra into his ears to have listen in on their conversation from a few seats away, ignoring the rest of the populaces' stares of lust, jealousy, and admiration while ordering several sticks of dango and jasmine tea.

"Holy… Girls did you see that man that walked past?" Anko stating the obvious just now breaks the girls from their stares. "I'd LOVE to cut up his cheek and taste his blood before taking him back and getting a ride out of him" she spoke wiping a bit of drool off her face.

"Kami… I've never seen such a good looking man around here, he must be new if we've just taken notice of him NOW of all times" Hana spoke next, with a heavy blush on her cheeks remembering how amazing his smile was from just a glance.

"Yes yes… We've seen how he looks and while he was very easy on the eyes I don't think he'd enjoy us staring at him like hungry animals" Kurenai chimed in, all the while trying to push down her blush that she had when she saw the warmth in her eyes.

"Oh Nai-Chan come on now, we all saw how you were eating him up just now with your eyes" Anko teased, causing her to blush completely once more. "What do you think Yugao, You know you enjoyed the sight of his tight ass" She said with a smirk as she turned her attention to her.

"N-No… I have no idea what you're talking about Anko, there was no w-way I was staring at his ass like that!" Yugao sputtered as she had a furious blush that covered her entire face, completely unlike the usual composed attitude she had.

"Sure you didn't Yugao-Chan" she chirped in a highly amused tone smirking at her before turning back to her dango stick and red bean tea.

Chuckling to himself as he heard them speak about him he slowly took a bite out of one of his dango sticks while continuing to listen, silently relaying a mental command to his doppelganger to pass by while it was busy outrunning yet another chase by Iruka-_sensei _shaking his head at how he managed to dump paint all over him.

After several minutes from relaying the command everyone heard the screams of Iruka and Naruto running by "Naruto! You've done it now!" Iruka was using his **Big Head Jutsu** as he yelled at the young doppelganger.

"Hahaha! Iruka-sensei you should see the look on your face, orange looks AMAZING on you" Naruto shot back at his teacher as he continued to dash off afterwards leaving a stunned and amused group of bystanders behind.

"Oh that gaki!" Anko said between breaths of laughter at seeing him run past in an orange blur "Causing trouble yet again for the poor sap" she snickered before coming back with a full on laugh.

The others were giggling to a softer extent as they too enjoyed the sight of Iruka being outsmarted by a child. "Yes, little Naru-Chan has been giving everyone a hard time as of late, I wonder why?" Yugao spoke, everyone knowing she had been reassigned occasionally to watch after him since the group of ANBU originally assigned to him were found out and turned over to Ibiki where they had been interrogated and executed as traitors.

"Whatever the case, the little guy has balls to constantly get himself into trouble like this" Hana chimed in as she calmed down from her fit of laughter, turning back to her own dish of treats that she ordered previously.

"I don't know about that Hana, the boy needs to stop sometime and take his studies seriously, he's not getting any younger at this point." Kurenai said rather flatly, though with an underlying tone of amusement that the three caught but didn't press.

"Yes well still Nai-Chan, you know how he is, always wanting some form of attention from someone" Anko said back towards the group. "And how would you know that Anko? You haven't been watching over the little kid again have you?" Kurenai shot back with a teasing tone; it wasn't every day that she got to get her back for her constant teasing.

"You should know Kurenai, we both have the same experiences in life, you've seen what the villagers have done to the little Gaki, and I can't help but worry about him sometimes" Anko said sighing with a somewhat sad tone of voice as she spoke.

This had caught the attention of Naruto who was sitting back and enjoying the conversation they were having all the while enjoying his meal. '_So she worries about me eh? Well she won't have to worry for too much longer. Once my training is complete and I show these insolent humans the demon they brought out of me is' _He thought before quickly derailing that last bit. He had trained himself not to give into the foolish actions the people had taken on him. It was _beneath _him.

"Anyways I should get going; I've got a shift at Interrogations and Torture department. We caught some random Iwa Jonin crossing our borders for some reason." Anko said before getting up and paying for her tab, waving at the group before leaving. While the others followed soon after to carry on about their day.

'_Well, it seems these four have a particular feeling of me, whether its neutrality or possibly more. Anko seems to at least like me from what it seems' _he thought to himself before leaving, once more leaving a rather large tip for the services. He'd remember on several occasions that this store was another one that didn't treat his doppelganger with hostility.

* * *

**6 months later**

* * *

After that day of hearing the opinions of the group, he continued to occasionally ease drop on their conversations, picking up bits and pieces of information from them that further proved that they were worth at least associating with to some degree, and on more than one occasion had his doppelganger come by. He learned that Anko had actually reached out to his doppelganger more intimately than most and earned his friendship. This was an eyebrow raiser for Naruto since he was so adamant on not trusting these people even if they didn't have bad intentions for him.

The attacks on his young doppelganger lessened by quite a degree after Yugao had been aside to watching him as well as several more _trusted_ ANBU units. This being a grey haired gravity defying one with an Inu mask, a light brown haired man with a boar mask, and finally a black haired one with the Weasel mask. He found out while tailing Yugao one time from switching out with them on watch duty that their names were Kakashi Hatake, Kisen Agami, and Itachi Uchiha. Little was known about Kisen other than the standard background, nothing noteworthy to say the least other than a soldier through and through.

Kakashi was a rather aloof person that had hid his past emotions well behind his orange book that was obviously _Icha-Icha. _He was a standard looking person that reached 5"8 just slightly shorter than Naruto was currently, with a body that looked to be more focused on speed and ninjutsu.

Itachi was the so called prodigy of the Uchiha clan, with a very stotic face that seemed to scream emo, long black hair tied into a ponytail at the base. The man was hailed as a Genjutsu master because of his sharingan, overall though what he could tell, the man was extremely loyal to Konoha and he was content with the Uchiha clan to a fault. It made him stand out from the rest of the clan in his opinion to say the least.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he decided it was time to explore the vast reaches of his mind now that he had properly learned how to enter his mind-scape. He was unable to do so previously for some reason but pushed it off to the side to continue expanding his knowledge until he could.

Taking deep breathes he calmed himself and felt the pull of his mind drag his consciousness into it.

* * *

**Inside his mindscape**

* * *

He opened his eyes to see that it was nothing but a sewer system and a single tunnel, pipes lined the walls as he looked inside his mind, to say the least he was VERY unimpressed.

"Well… this was certainly not what I was expecting of my mind, but nevertheless let's see what's so bad about it" He said to himself, before beginning his decent into his mind, following the pipes that occasionally rushed to a bright white before becoming dark once more.

'Interesting, it looks like these pipes are my chakra paths' he mused as he continued to follow where the flash of white came from. As he continued along the way he felt the air slowly become heavier and foul, it had a sinister feeling to it that he felt… oddly comforting. Like it was something he had no reason to actually fear because he had already accepted things as they are around him.

Long before he slowly came up to what looked like a prison cell, a large gate with a giant piece of paper that said "Seal" on it. Pondering to himself he started to understand the reason for being a demon in the eyes of the villagers. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a booming demonic voice.

"**So, my warden finally comes to visit me. The All mighty Kyuubi!" **the voice screamed feeling the air whoosh past him what felt like a warm breath before understanding fully hit as two giant blood slit eyes came forward and the face of the Kyuubi came into view.

"**What do I own this **_**pleasure **_**ningen? I must admit I wasn't expecting you for several more years to say the least." **It continued to speak of its own free will.

"**Well?! What's wrong? Kitsune got your tongue?" **It said in a much more contempt but amused tone from what Naruto could pick up.

"So… the Kyuubi has been inside me this entire time? I'm not entirely surprised by this revelation" He said in a neutral tone, keeping an icy blue gaze upon its red eyes. His gaze never wavering in the slightest in front of what the strongest being that was staring down at him.

"**Oh? Now that's impressive, the little ningen thinks he can keep his gaze on me?" **It said, smirking and baring its fangs towards Naruto, though Naruto kept an impassive face through it all, knowing it was trying to intimidate him.

"What's there to be afraid of? I've already accepted my own inner demons, what's the difference of accepting the strongest demon of them all?" he responded raising an eyebrow at the question it spoke.

"**Hoh… When you put it like that I suppose I have to agree... Regardless, release me from this cage and step forward so I may feast upon your bones child." **It said in a commanding tone but Naruto kept a impassive calculating face that made the Kyuubi Seethe in anger at reminding it of that _human_ that put it here in the first place.

The silence of Naruto became unnerving to the demon and it yelled once more **"Remove that expression from your face, it reminds me of the one that sealed me in here you insolent **_**human."**_ Saying the last bit with heavy disgust in its voice as it growled at him.

"So… I have the face of my father? Pity… I always thought I had the look of my mother instead of _him"_ He responded with a cold tone that even made the Kyuubi shiver at the pure malice that was in it.

"Since I'm more inclined not to release the seal at the cost of my own life, I think I'll be passing on your _offer_ to me on it" He said with an amused smirk before speaking in a more serious tone. "Unless you'd rather work out a deal that's beneficial to both of us, I'd rather you not waste my time"

"**My… You certainly are an interesting one, chalking up deals with the beast that makes the world tremble at a mere glance" **It spoke once more causing his brow to quirk up once more.

"By the tone of your voice, you sound female…" He said as he walked even closer to the cage in a challenging way.

"**Oh you are a smart one ningen. Why yes, I am indeed **_**female**_** as you put it" **She responded back slamming her claw into the cage, unimpressed by the challenge Naruto put forth.

"**What does it matter to you ningen, I will feast upon you soon enough" **She added on, narrowing her eyes at him as he continued to move past the bars of the cage in a confident stride.

"It matters to me because it's rather fun to know my opposition" Speaking in a much more relaxed and bored tone at her constant attempts to make him fear her.

"As I've said, make a deal more beneficial to us both, because we both know I'm far from tempted to pull off that seal and release you. _Kit._" Adding the last bit in a rather teasing tone which made the Kyuubi raise her brow in surprise, it wasn't often that someone teased her, the mighty Kyuubi.

"**Well now, you're certainly walking a dangerous line, teasing powers that are far beyond your own" **She retorted biting the air in front of him letting him see how sharp her teeth were.

"**Very well, give me freedom of your senses; let me feel what I yearn for. To see what I haven't seen in 8 years ningen. I'll give you a **_**taste**_** of what my powers are then when you need it" **She spoke in a more business like tone before continuing **"Also, give me access to your memories, as well as your mindscape, I hate living in this sewer you call a mind." **Saying the last bit in a mocking tone.

"Oh? Only a taste hmm… That's slightly tempting. But I want more, I will stand above ALL of the world I have before me" He countered back, looking right in her blood red eyes as he said his terms.

"**Child, your far too weak to handle my power, nothing less of being a half-demon, a Hanyou will get you close to the power I have" **She spoke seriously, which was a welcome change from her usual arrogance.

"Then make me one, I will stand above these pathetic _humans_ in what I want. Freedom from all of them" He said flatly, leaving no room for argument which caused a booming chuckle to come out of her muzzle.

'_**I didn't think tempting him with power would go so easily, he'll be soooo much easier to tempt into releasing me if this continues' **_Kyuubi mused, thinking of ways to manipulate him later on.

"**You will have to wait for the transformation of becoming a hanyou ningen, your body isn't old enough to sustain the stress, regardless of how you look now" **It finished leaving no more room for bargaining for now.

"Is that so, that will be all I require for now" He said before turning around, concluding the deal he had with her before jumping up and tearing the seal off slightly.

The Kyuubi was surprised he tore the seal like that on his own without her telling him it was necessary in order to give access both ways, she was knocked out of her thoughts as he spoke one last time "I've given what you need for the deal, I expect the same in return. I'm not a fool as you might think; you'll see my memories prove that point." Vanishing away and leaving the mindscape leaving her to her own plots.

"**Oh how fun you'll be giving into my temptations and giving me my freedom. **_**Kit."**_ She said to herself unaware that he had heard her before regressing into the cage to find out more of her jailor.

* * *

**Outside the mindscape**

* * *

Shaking his head smirking as he heard her speak the last line, he enjoyed the idea of tempting such a being, even if it only served to rile the beast up. He moved to the edge of the forest bringing him on top of the Hokage Monument he watched as the villagers below celebrate amongst themselves, reminding him that today was actually October 10th.

'**Foolish ningens, all of them' **he suddenly heard the Kyuubi speak as she peered through his own eyes now that the connection between them had been established. **'Celebrating a useless event such as this is pathetic; I don't see why you haven't destroyed these peasants kit.'**

'_All things will come in time, but for now I'll just enjoy the solitude I have for now_' He responded before leaping down the mountain and using his mastery over wind to fly around the village unnoticed through the night towards his doppelganger to observe once more what may or may not happen.

The young doppelganger was seen running back towards his apartment that Sarutobi-Jiji had given him after learning what happened at the orphanage, He also had the ANBU squad now responsible for him provide much more close but un-interfering protection. They were occasionally confronted by the civilian council about turning a blind eye to the young Naruto but were threaten and beaten back quickly with cut-throat tactics by the group, only responding to the hokage's word and no one else.

He found out that this squad systematically put down mobs before they began to form, effectively cutting the problem off for him, making his life much easier than it was before. He was still scorned by the villagers and denied services to a point, but it was much more manageable than being openly threatened and chased. They wised up more once they saw that ANBU was actually doing their jobs instead of turning a blind eye.

He shook his head bringing himself out of his thoughts as he saw Sakuya Haruno was once again stopped and quickly dispersed from rallying a crowd of drunken villagers that were almost convinced to go after his doppelganger again. '_I have to do something about her soon' _he thought to himself.

'_**Yes because a pink haired ningen obviously garners such **_**loving **_**attention from you' **_Kyuubi retorted in a mocking tone as she listened to his inner thoughts.

'_Having her as a pawn would make things much easier you know Kyuubi. A pawn will always have a use, until it becomes necessary to __**throw it away.**__' _speaking the last bit rather darkly, unknowingly causing the Kyuubi shiver with excitement from how he spoke it.

'**Bah, you humans always find some way to manipulate eachother one way or another' **she responded, causing him to raise a brow at that. '_And what does that say for yourself knowing you're trying to manipulate me as well?' _He shot back causing her to growl at him before cutting the line.

Smirking knowing he won that argument against her he continued his trek down to where Sakuya retreated away from. Deciding it was time to make an appearance on her and begin his plans for her.

"Well now, Ms. Haruno I'm surprised you aren't enjoying the festival like the rest of these _people_" he said with an amused but venomous tone that she missed. Drinking in her appearance she was in a rather expensive dark purple kimono that screamed royalty to those that were glancing at her. Her hair was currently tied into a bun and held in place with a rather luxurious looking hair tie, her makeup done to perfection that made her _easier_ on the eyes.

"And who would you be you… you… _Amazing_ looking man?" She said with sultry in her voice upon seeing him in full view now. He was wearing a regal looking kimono that was black and red, an Uzumaki swirl design on the left side of his chest and on his back. His blond hair in his usual style while his eyes had a cold amused look to them that made her shiver with delight.

"Why… You may call me Arashi my dear, but you didn't answer my question beautiful" He said the last part loosely which again she didn't notice due to her obvious staring.

"If you must know, I don't have such… exceptional acquaintances to escort me through tonight's festivities." She responded with a hungry look in her eyes. She made her intentions well known from him sniffing the pheromones she started releasing making him raise an eyebrow.

'**Ugh… pathetic ningens and their attempts at mating' **Kyuubi said in disgust at catching the scent of her. '**Remind me WHY you're putting up with such an unappealing woman' **causing him to chuckle inwardly about how she seemed to want to put her own thoughts into this.

'_I put up with it to further my own goals, it helps that I'm using a Genjutsu to make things… easier' _he said before turning his attention back to her. "Well… in that case why don't I escort such a woman as your stature tonight then my lady?"

"Oh I don't know… if you insist I suppose I have little choice" '_that's right, I've still got it after all these years' _she responded wrapping her arm around his and walked off in the direction of the festival.

Mentally shaking his head at her answer "Is there a name I may have of the lovely woman I'm escorting for the night?" He asked "Why yes its Sakuya, Sakuya Haruno" she responded as he guided her along several stands that might have been of interest but too little success. She seemed less interested in the festival itself and had a certain distant look in her eyes, almost like she was planning something to happen or otherwise. It wasn't until they found a small stand that had very small and friendly gambling that she took an interest in the activities.

"Oh, well this looks interesting" she explained, watching them play Cho-Han. It seemed that she enjoyed luck based games, at least from what he could tell.

"Welcome my dear Sakuya; would you like to play a round or two?" the vendor spoke with happiness from the atmosphere of the festival. "It's only 50 yen per play, win a hand and get a prize! You win one you can try your luck and go for one of the higher tier prizes" he continued on his selling rant as parents and children gathered around some of which had already won objects of different sizes.

"Oh I don't know, what do you think Arashi?" She said looking over to him with a certain gleam in her eyes that said '_Please do it for my amusement' _if one were to look hard enough.

"Hmm… well I don't suppose why not, anything you'd fancy from this?" 'Arashi' responded as he glanced at the prizes before she pointed out the one on the top shelf, a fancy looking bracelet that had several rubies and small engravings.

"Oh my dear, you certainly have a high expectation of the man, He needs at least 20 wins straight for that" the vendor responded to her actions.

"Well if you insist" 'Arashi' retorted back before setting down the 50 yen, seeing that the vendor shook the dice and placed it down. Contemplating for a moment before responding "Cho" lifting up the cup that hid the numbers the vendor exclaimed in 'happiness' saying " 12, Cho, that's one kind sir"

Nodding his head the vendor shook again "Han" "Well what do you know, that's another win for you!" smirking lightly at winning again 'Arashi' continued to win time and time again much to the shock of everyone that was watching. "Well… ahem, that's… 19 wins so far… one more and you win…" the vendor spoke nervously, cursing inwardly at the devils luck the man before him seemed to have.

"What can I say, I was born lucky" making a small joke that everyone seemed to laugh light heartedly about even though they we're cheering him on saying "One more win" constantly. Meanwhile Sakuya was astounded that this Arashi person had so much luck, smirking slightly she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek for luck, much to the inwardly disgust he felt from her doing that.

'**You will wash that cheek later right?' **the Kyuubi chimed in shaking him from his disgusted thoughts

'_No, I'll burn the skin off later, that was more unpleasant than the breath you had' _he retorted, getting what sounded like her claws smashing at the cage before returning to the game. Saying "Han" the vendor nervously lifted up the cup showing that it was indeed Han, crying anime-tears he handed over the bracelet that cost him much more than everything else he put up.

"Well then, here you are my dear, the bracelet you asked for" He said in a teasing voice that sent shivers down every woman's spine that heard his voice. Grabbing her hand gently and slipping it on, afterwards giving a small chaste kiss on her hand before letting it go, making Sakuya blush furiously at how he was acting. "Oh my, you're quite the charmer aren't you Arashi-kun?" she managed to sputter out before regaining her regal composure.

"Well I would like to think myself as one" He responded as he looked in her eyes, showing unwavering confidence in his actions as she turned her head away with a blush, unable to meet his gaze that seemed to stare right into her soul. "After all, such a beautiful woman as yourself deserves nothing better than one that could keep you on your toes" smirking lightly as he teased her more"

"Y-yes w-well… I-I suppose one such as y-yourself would do well in that p-position wouldn't you?" She stuttered out as she started to fall for his continuous flirting. '_Calm down Sakuya this man shouldn't beat you at this game!' _she thought to herself as she pushed down the blush on her cheeks.

She noticed a very tempting smirk on his face while his eyes that seemed cold as glaciers filled with confidence as he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I suppose so, though I could think of many different positions that entail that dear Sa-ku-ya" saying the last bit in a completely lustful tone causing her blush to come back twice as hard making her sputter nonsense as she tried to retort but in the end kept her mouth quiet as the festival continued on through the night.

Noticing how late it became he offered to walk her home which she readily accepted, though being the tease that Arashi was, he managed to slip his arm around her waist and have her pressed at his side, much to Sakuya's pleasure. Taking notice of a certain blonde doppelganger he brought the question "What do you think of the boy, Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked innocently, feeling her stiffen up suddenly before relaxing slightly.

"Do not speak as if he were human Arashi, surely you jest t-t-that thing is human, Its nothing but a demon that's taken over a child's body to trick us all" She responded, rather heatedly if he might add.

"Hmm… is that so? And what made you think that way if you don't mind me asking?" He continued to pry information out of her as he listened to her continue to rant, occasionally having to turn her out from rambling on about it, until she got to the main reason of it where he took interest once more.

"That child killed my daughter's father, as well as my husband, he isn't a child, No he is a demon that deserves to be put down!" she finished leaving no room for any sort of argument there.

"Ahh I see, I'm sorry to have had you relieve such poor memories of the past" He spoke softly, rubbing her side slowly as they continued to walk and reach her front door. "Well I guess this ends our lovely night" He said as he turned and looked at her with a small gentle smile which made her blush once again.

"I suppose it does Arashi, tell me" she paused for a moment "W-will I be seeing more of you in the future?" She asked rather shyly, which was a surprise considering a woman of her stature. He looked to be pondering it a bit from what she could tell '_What was that? I have more class than to be asking… Asking such a thing from a man like him' _she thought nervously but stopped when he responded.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it, but maybe I would enjoy getting to know you more if you'll let me Sakuya" He spoke, further causing her to blush as she nodded slowly. "Please… I'd enjoy it very much if you did…" She said lowly, almost afraid? If he were to look into it enough but nodded nevertheless "Then you just might" He said before doing something that she wasn't expecting, he pressed her against the door gently, bringing his hand under her chin and tilting it up to look at him as her blush darkened tremendously.

He leaned in slowly and captured her lips with his own, a small yet passionate kiss that she almost too eagerly returned, licking her bottom lip lightly asking for entrance which caused her to open slightly where he slipped his tongue inside, dancing it around hers slowly battling it for dominance where she gave in almost immediately, Not noticing the taste of an enzyme entering her mouth as she swallowed and continued the kiss. The kiss itself lasted for several moments but to her it seemed like hours. Whimpering as he pulled back with a rather victorious grin, he whispered in her ear softly "I'll see you again" before turning and walking away, leaving a blushing Sakuya behind.

* * *

**Alone with Naruto After Leaving her**

* * *

As he rounded a corner he smirked before vanishing via walking into a shadow appearing back on top of the mountain as he thought back to today, smirking rather cruelly at his accomplishments "It's only a matter of time, soon I'll have my pawn eating out of my hand like an obedient little _dog" _he said to himself rather darkly.

'**Is that right? And what exactly did you slip into her mouth when you kissed her hmm?' **Kyuubi asked curiously, wondering what he had made that enzyme for when he created it for this night.

'_Why, it's simple my dear little Kyuubi' _smirking when he heard her growl at that comment '_That enzyme will slowly invade her body and mind, causing various _changes_ throughout the course of the night and over the next few years, it will cause her thoughts to turn to me, she'll want nothing but to please me at my whim no matter what I ask_' he explained with a rather amused dark tone which caused the Kyuubi to shiver in delight. Her container was certainly an interesting one.

'**While we're at it, what is this constant stream of information you're receiving from this… doppelganger? How did you manage to pull that one off anyways, no human should be able to do such a thing like that' **she asked curiously, amused that a human was using a youki technique that she knew she didn't give access to.

'_Well, after I was run out from the orphanage, I stumbled upon what looked like a regular forest at the time. But it was surrounded by a chain-linked fence at the time, but having to escape the villagers I wound up falling into a strange temple that had scrolls lying around' _He explained and continued when she didn't give a response.

'_It had several looking carvings around it, even stranger it had a statue of you Kyuubi. Most of the scrolls we're worn beyond recognizable but this one particular scroll in its mouth was in perfect condition' he waited a bit before continuing, figuring that she was taking it all in._

'**You know, you found one of my hidden dens ningen, that temple was build and hidden away by one of the strongest illusions known to the kitsune clan' **She said seriously, not fully believing that a child managed to get past it all.

'_Is that right? Well aside from the scroll the temple reacted weirdly, the next thing I knew my mind started growing rapidly, my body became what you see now and I had an understanding that could comprehend everything at a simple glance.' _He finished, shrugging like it wasn't such a big deal anymore.

'**And what happened to the temple?' **she somewhat demanded rather than asked.

'_It's gone, destroyed, I had to leave it since ninja's were running through the area during the Chunin examines afterwards, some idiot used Doton ninjutsu and caused it to collapse on itself. I took everything of value already so there wasn't much inside' He explained, receiving a mental nod from her in understanding at the situation. _**'I see, that place was several hundreds of years old long before when I was worshipped for my power it was a wonder that it was still standing after so long'**

'_Yes, well considering how things were at the time I was lucky to find all the different scrolls on all my studies so far_' He continued on '_If I hadn't found that temple none of my knowledge would be with me and I'd be running around like my doppelganger is now'_ scoffing at that thought disgusted that his doppelganger seemed to adopt such a persona while living its life.

'**Hmph, Had you not found my temple you would be below my acceptance for a container unlike your mother' **Shaking his head knowing that his mother was the container before him '_Yes well she did one thing right, and that was passing you on Kyuubi.' _He said honestly without any sort of malice.

Unknowingly he caused the Kyuubi to blush, not that he would be able to see it '**Well now, you certainly love to tempt those with power don't you kit?'**

'_Yes well, I've always had a thing for powerful women.' _He said lastly before cutting the connection and continuing on with his night as he prepared for the next part of his plans.

* * *

**Somewhere in a town gambling den **

* * *

A blonde woman sneezed before winning big for the first time of the night "Yes! I won Shizune!" She yelled in happiness that her luck finally brought her something

"Umm… Lady Tsunade, are you sure that's a good thing? With your luck winning means something terrible will happen" The black haired woman named Shizune explained shaking her head.

"Oh don't worry so much Shizune, we'll win more soon enough" Tsunade chirped in happiness before continuing on with her bad habit. Shizune could only sigh at her Mistresses bad habits as she continued to rack up debts.


	3. Fall of a Clan, Rise of ones Goals

**I'm glad people are taking the follow up chapter well, it seems like I did a fairly good job at putting more of a back story to Naruto's powers and where his plans are starting which is great, getting the responses so far I have to say I've gained a tiny bit of pride knowing people are actually enjoying the story more than I would have hoped for so again Thank you for it. I've received more requests and so far here are the stats**

**|Tsunade – 3|Shizune - 2|Kurenai – 2|Mei – 2|Anko – 1|Fuka – 1|Hana – 1|Konan - 1|Yugao - 1 |**

**Fem. Kyuubi I have things planned for so expect her to be in the harem just not right away, she is trying to manipulate the already dark Naruto into her plans after all. She shouldn't be THAT easy for Naruto either considering she is a being of pure malice and hate so the concept of love would be considered foreign to a being such as her.**

**Now these pairings aren't set in the harem so people can continue to choose who they want or who they wish to add, I'll be keeping tabs for each chapter until I feel it's at a point where I won't feel confident in my abilities to provide a good enough character view point. So for now Please let me know who you want and I'll do what I can to take into consideration (Obviously the younger generation won't have a place unless they have a significant plot booster, but other than that they'll be like Sakuya – a pawn in Naruto's schemes towards having the life he wants.) **

**Chapter Three: The Fall of a Clan. The Rise of One's self.**

* * *

**With doppelganger Naruto – Naruto Age 12 – Four years later **

* * *

Things couldn't be looking better for the young Naruto, from what he's noticed his life was actually starting to turn for the better, at least to a certain degree. People still scorned him but the looks of hate and disgust seemed to lessen. Why he might wonder, but never received the answer towards because his persona left little understanding apart from the carefree mask the original set for him to play the charade for.

While he was sad that parents still kept their children away from him, he did manage to garner some "friends" as he put it. They were Akamichi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, and to a lesser extent Hyuuga Hinata. As per the originals order, he became closer to the future generation clan leaders to gain the trust of such prestigious clans that he would later call on support for should the need arise. _(AN: The younger Generation is 2 years younger than Naruto)_

Akamichi Choji was a _plump_ 4"9 child with light brown hair, _plump_ cheeks with swirls on them. He wore a light tan brown shirt with the kanji for food on it, along with dark brown shorts and standard ninja shoes. The Akamichi clan was known for their expansion jutsu and well, their size. The food they make was packed with chakra enhanced calories that would feed many for day when in actuality it was only one meals worth of food.

Inuzuka Kiba was the younger sibling of Hana; He was 5"1 and had the twin fangs clan mark on his cheeks. His hair was a dark brown color, wild and unkempt where it looked like he _rarely _bathed much to the dismay of everyone. He wore a grey shirt with the kanji for dog on it, along with blue cargo pants and shoes. Accompanying him was his life time friend and partner Akamaru. He was a small white puppy that seemed to be attached to his head or hanging from the top inside his shirt whenever they were seen.

Nara Shikamaru; He was without a doubt a Nara. Lazy and uninterested in the world to the untrained eye, He was 4"7 with black hair tied back in a pineapple (Which reminded him of his crazy snake lady friend Anko). He wore a light grey shirt that had a small kanji for shadow on the front while wearing light green shorts and black Shinobi shoes. He was smarter than most of the generation with an IQ of over 200 which he learned after watching him play shogi with Choji one time.

Aburame Shino was a 5"2 Black haired child that had black sunglasses over his eyes, wearing a thick grey raincoat that covered most of his physic. Wearing dark grey pants and grey shinobi shoes, there was little he could tell from the glance, but knew that the Aburame clan was known for using bugs to fight and drain chakra from their opponents making them dangerous from long range and amazing scouts/trackers.

Lastly there was Hyuuga Hinata; what he learned almost immediately after approaching her was that she would turn red and faint initially. She was 5"6 and had short regal dark blue hair that was put in a hime fashion. Wearing a white overcoat that covered almost every bit of her modesty but if one were to look close enough she was already starting to bud in certain area's much to her embarrassment. She wore dark blue shinobi pants and shoes to finish off her ensemble.

Those around his class were of little consequence to his creator's goals and were free to associate with them as it pleased. What he immediately took notice of was Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, and one Haruno Sakura. Originally he wanted his doppelganger to get close to both Sasuke and Ino, but choose in the end to change his mind considering how cold Sasuke had become, and how Ino seemed to hang off every action he made. Sakura was a different story though; the doppelganger found her to be an object of affection _much to the disgust of the original. _Why he chose her he'll never understand.

Uchiha Sasuke was a 5"4 black raven haired styled in what the doppelganger called "_ass of a duck" _He wore a blue shirt with a high rimmed opening on top, followed with the red and white fan of the Uchiha clan on his back, wearing white shorts and arm warmers, finishing off with blue ninja shoes. He seemed to have a scowl on his face that would NEVER come off in the words of his doppelganger. (_The Uchiha massacre hasn't happened yet, it will soon though.)_

Yamanaka Ino was a ditsy 4"5 blonde haired girl that had it tied up in a pony tail and covered one of her eyes. She wore a purple shirt (_she hasn't taken drastic changes to outfits yet) _and tan colored jeans, finishing off with blue shinobi shoes. Her clan was well known for their ability to dive into the minds of others making them highly valuable in the IT department where her father worked. She seemed to only want the attention of Sasuke and neglects most of those around her.

Haruno Sakura was the last of the group; she was a 4"6 girl with her mother's bubblegum pink hair. She had a rather large forehead that she tried her best to ignore in favor of wearing a red ribbon that had helped taken people's eyes off her forehead _or so she believes anyways. _She wore a light pink Japanese styled shirt that went down to her thighs, wearing a skin tight black training pants, and light blue shinobi shoes. She was the self-proclaimed leader of the Sasuke fan club, while her on again off again best friend Ino was vice. (_The roles are reversed in Ino's mind currently)_

Breaking his thoughts away from his recollection of noteworthy people in his class he heard the famous shriek of the banshee and his love interest Sakura as the lecture continued on in Iruka's class about the famous hokage's so far. Shaking his head at how Sakura continued to scream for Sasuke's love only to have a scoff in return.

'_Sakurrrraa, why can't you do the same thing for me?' _Naruto thought as he watched her from behind. Watching the sparks fly from her and Ino's eyes he continued on his inner rant '_I'm WAY better than Sasuke-teme will ever be!' _he screamed mentally in his head.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered next to him as he kept his head down and tried to sleep. "Why are girls such a drag" he sighed before turning his head over to the other way.

"You know Shika *munch* you could always *munch* try to listen to *munch* Iruka-sensei's lessons" Choji responded as he ate his delicious barbeque flavored chips. Over to the side of him Akamaru was sitting on the desk hoping to steal a chip when he wasn't looking.

"Because Choji, that's too much work for a guy like me" Shikamaru said lazily before yawning and closing his eyes once more. "Besides, I would rather go up to our spot and watch clouds all day"

Kiba scoffed at that "Why watch clouds all day, I'd rather train to get stronger and put Sasuke in his place, right Akamaru?" hearing his partner bark in agreement before trying to steal a chip again.

"A-Ano… Kiba-san, in order to do that you have t-to… L-Listen to I-Iruka-sensei's lecture" Hinata stuttered out while poking her index fingers together while trying to steal glances at Naruto

Scoffing yet again Kiba retorted "Why would I want to know how people of the past fight when I'm a man of the present?" Sticking his chest out like an Alpha he _wasn't _

"Yeah because how you're close to being a man is beyond me dog-breath" Naruto muttered loud enough for their group to hear and nobody else causing Kiba to shoot up out of his seat in rage  
"What was that Naruto I'm twice the man you'll ever be shorty!" he yelled out making everyone look at him in surprise

"Kiba! Sit down and stop interrupting my lecture!" Iruka yelled out causing everyone to laugh at his predicament.

"Yeah Kiba, sit down and be a good little dog. I'm sure Akamaru taught you how to at least do that right?" Naruto said loud enough causing everyone to laugh hysterically while Akamaru barked in happiness.

"Wha!? Akamaru you're supposed to be on my side with this! Not the dobe's!" Kiba screamed while everyone continued to laugh until Iruka did his patented **Big Head Jutsu **"Quiet All of you! Kiba stop causing a mess or you'll have detention again! You too Naruto!" He finished leaving no room for argument as everyone quieted down.

"Hn, the dobe's of the class." Sasuke said causing the girls to squeal in delight and agreement

"Shut up Sasuke/Teme!" Kiba and Naruto said together before quieting down

"Naruto-baka, Kiba-baka, don't tell Sasuke-kun what to do!" Sakura/Ino screamed back making Iruka yell once again "That's it all of you line up and get ready to do a surprise **Henge** test now!"

Groans were heard by the entire class as they filed down to the front of the room where everyone did as they were told except Naruto who opted to do his **Sexy Jutsu **which made Iruka fly back in a nose bleed.

"Ha ha ha! Iruka-sensei you should see the look on your face, that'll teach you, you damn pervert!" Naruto said in victor before was smacked down by the enraged Iruka. "Stop playing games Naruto! This is your last warning!" Iruka yelled with an even stronger version of his **Big head Jutsu** that made everyone stifle a laugh at his expense.

* * *

**With the Original Naruto**

* * *

Leaning back in a tree as he watched his doppelganger continue to amuse and belittle himself in the eyes of others he smirked, knowing when graduation came he would pull the wool off their faces with his presence. Thinking back to the previous two years since the night he made his plans come to motion, he approached Sakuya many times afterwards ending at the same pace. Slipping the mind altering enzyme into her body, it made her progressively submissive to his will while she was within his presence. By the end of the first year alone she was already begging for him who made him cringe at the thought; bad enough he was already kissing the woman just to slip the enzyme into her system. He wasn't about to take her as his first choice in a woman, just having her use her power to make things smoother for him in the long run.

'_The enzyme is doing its job at bending her to my will; it's a good thing too. I don't want to resort to Genjutsu because of the chance it'll be noticed by someone' _He thought as he recollected his thoughts.

'**Yes well you could have used a kitsune illusion instead; almost nobody with a Dojutsu could tell it even existed if you had' **Kyuubi said throwing her own _valued _opinion in.

'_I don't want to take that chance even if only those with one would notice it, I know for a fact that Kakashi has an implant, as well as the Hyuuga's and their Byakugan. Also I have a bad feeling about this Danzo character on the council. He has at least 10 implanted in that arm of his.' _He retorted, remembering when Danzo had approached his doppelganger at times while he was alone. '_Its better this way, No one will ever notice the enzyme because it's tasteless and devoid of any smell.'_

Breaking himself out of his inner thoughts when he saw that the class had been let go for the day he took off towards the mountain side once more where he had thousands of clones continuing his elemental training again. He had progressed to the point where he could use one hand seals as well as no seals at all. He even got to the point where he could mutter the name in a hushed tone or in his mind. His physical training had taken itself to the edge, where even Maito Guy would cringe in fear of trying. His body was ripped past perfection and he only had to do light things to keep his body that way. The only thing he seemed to have trouble grasping now was the sub-elements. Things like Lava, Corrosive, Storm, Wood, Plasma, Ice, Crystal, and Swift (_AN: Stopped there because you get the idea)_

It wasn't that he couldn't do them; it just required Hundreds of years of practice to master. Something of which he knew he had because of the Uzumaki Longevity combined with the Kyuubi's healing ability. He would live far beyond anyone of this or however many more generations down the line. In truth he was basically immortal, only sure one-shot kills would get him and he knew it after _several _training accidents that occurred. He could honestly say he was a God among man _'_**Yes, because you certainly need a god complex now don't you kit?' **Kyuubi said derailing that train of thought instantly

_**Quick Scene Change**_

A red head teen and a black haired man sneezed rather harshly as a meeting between them and several others took place "Bless you" the others responded before they continued their _evil _plans. "Now then…"

_**Back with Naruto**_

'_Thanks for that, I'm not power hungry or anything'_ He responded honestly, with a hint of playful mocking. **'Whatever makes you sleep at night kit' **Kyuubi shot back with a lazy growl as she ended the connection.

Jumping away he pulled Sakuya to the side in an Alley as she waited for her daughter to come out. "How are things Sakuya, I know you've been busy doing what I've asked" He spoke quietly in her ear while she was pressed against him with her back on his chest.

"Things are getting better like you wanted, though I don't know why you want to help such a _demon _as him" Sakuya said harshly even though she was pressed against her _lover_. '_This man really tries my patience sometimes… but I can't help but want to give in and listen to him' _She thought to herself as they continued.

"I would rather have him useful to us in terms of power, than let a wasted weapon rot away" He said rather darkly, enjoying the unnoticed taunting he put in his voice as he spoke about himself.

"Its better this way, having a _demon_ under control is better than having a hateful one" he finished as he roamed his hands along her body in a _teasing _fashion that he inwardly hated. '_While such contact with her is disgusting, but I have to endure it for my plans to come to fruition.'_

"Fine, but I hope you know what you're doing… Dear…" She said the last part blissfully shyly, even though she was still coming to terms that a man managed to make her like this as she blushed much to her dismay. "Now if you'll excuse me my daughter is waiting for me" She said as she tried to pull away only to be pulled back and feel his member grind hard between her cheeks causing her breath to hitch.

"Don't doubt my words _dear_" He shuddered having to use such _endearment_ as well as excessive touching. "As long as things go the way I need them to, _we'll_ have as much power as _we _desire." He said finally before turning her head and giving her a heated kiss sending more enzymes into her system once again causing her to slowly go limp as she gave into it. '_God this is getting worse each time I have to do this but it's the only way to get it into her system'_ he thought while she was thinking a different way

'_Ha… his kiss, the kiss I've wanted so long for since the last… my mind's getting hazy… I… I… No I must keep my composure!' _She thought as he pulled away from her and gave her a slap on the ass to send her away, leaving him to himself as she was greeted by her daughter.

"Mom mom! Sasuke was so dreamy today, I'm so going to win his affections soon, and I just know it! Its true love I tell you!" Sakura exclaimed in blissfully ignorant happiness. "Yes yes, you're doing well my dear now let's go home" Sakuya responded as she took her away from the academy.

'_Such pathetic behavior, But I suppose she is the spawn of that _woman _after all' _He thought as he vanished away by the shadows again feeling his clones dispel slowly as he gained the knowledge of successfully completely his mastery over the main elements while the rest continued on sub-elements.

'**With the power you have now, surely you'll have no trouble with these **_**ningens **_**kit.' **Kyuubi chimed in as he was recollecting the knowledge. '_Be that as it may, it's still not enough' _he responded.

'**Then why not take more off the seal, I'll grant you even more powers and control over my own if you do'** Kyuubi said as they continued their chat as he sorted through his mind.

'_I know your game Kyuubi, you continue to try to tempt me into giving you what you want, but it's not something _I _necessarily want right now, now is it?' _Causing her to growl knowing she failed to get him yet again. '_Now unless you'd rather make me a Hanyou which I know you won't because my _body _wont handle it as you say reframe from such noticeable tactics' _he finished cutting the line afterwards.

Reaching a certain spot on the mountain right on top of the Yondaime's head he channeled some Doton chakra into it cause a secret door to slide open where he descended inside. Inside the head was carved out perfectly in a large open room, separated by walls that indicated other rooms of the place. It was completely designed like a rather large home, several floors each leading to other parts of his underground home. On the walls were engraved seals that reinforced the foundation making it impossible to be destroyed should it ever come to an attack, while other parts included other elemental seals for a fireplace, water circulation and other necessities required for a house. It was complete with an indoor dojo that could be freely torn apart due to the self repairing seals and enforcement ones in combination. There were enough bedrooms completely full with beds drawers and private bathrooms for at least 10 people, a work study that had thousands of seal projects being worked on. Lastly the eyes of the head were replaced with crystal windows that were carved with camouflage seals to hide them should anyone look close enough from the outside. It was his fortress hidden away in plain view. He moved towards the center of the living room that had a large screen in place, there were thousands of viewing seals throughout the village which gave him the perfect spy network.

'_Hmm… It's about that time where the council is usually called for some reason or another' _he said as he focused on the seal hidden away there.

* * *

**In the council room**

* * *

"Sakuya this is an outrage, why must we continue to lessen ourselves to that _demon_ child when he shouldn't have anything at all!" One councilman screamed as they continued their talks.

"We do it because it'll be much easier so that we may have the child under our control councilman, having him that way instead of wasting away will prove much more _beneficial _to us instead of having the demon snap" She responded causing murmurs among themselves.

"If that's true, how do we know the demon hasn't manipulated you into giving it what it wants!?" Another screamed out causing several to agree with her.

"Do not doubt my actions on this councilman!" she shrieked out, causing many to hold their ears as they quieted down. "That will _NEVER _happen, do you understand me? I lost my only love to that _demon_. I will not lose anything else!" Sakuya said with a tone that left no room for argument.

"But what of this… Arashi character you've been seen with? Surely your _only love_ wouldn't enjoy having you in the arms of another after saying that" Said an obese rich trade leader. "We all know you've been getting rather _close_ to him after all. A man like him coming out of nowhere and swaying you" he scoffed before finishing "How do we know such a man isn't manipulating you?"

It was well known that this _pig _had been after her since the death of her husband, constantly trying for her hand when some random man appears out of nowhere and swept her away from his grasp. "Don't you dare instigate that Arashi-kun would dare manipulate me _councilman_. He's treated me far better than a jealous _pig_ has" she shot back "At least he has much more ambitious goals for the boy than you have, throwing away a useful tool like this having it waste away" Unnoticed to everyone Danzo narrowed his eyes from the constant change that things have been going, but nevertheless approved of having the _demon child_ under their control.

Meanwhile the obese tradesmen became furious at that but kept quiet, knowing it would be a losing battle should he try and argue with her, considering the man in question from what he could dig up has his hands in far more pockets than he would ever hope to have himself. It would ruin him if he dared fight against him.

"Now than, seeing as we're done with that, we'll move onto the more pressing matters…" Sakuya said as they continued on with their duties.

* * *

**Back with Naruto**

* * *

"So, that man has an issue with me having her as my loyal _lap dog_ it seems." He said before he wrote a scroll before placing it on a teleportation seal towards the man's businesses using blackmail and other means to bankrupt and acquire his assets. "There… now he won't be an issue" He said cruelly knowing he ruined yet another person's life just now.

'**Mmm… Kit you really are becoming more and more entertaining from this you know.' **Kyuubi spoke as she watched him with glee that he was using his powers to destroy others. Something that aroused her greatly, though he wouldn't know that anytime soon she figured.

'_Well I try, _humans _like him deserve nothing less for trying to disrupt my plans for this world'_ he responded before switching the screen to the dango shop where he found his doppelganger along with Anko as they ate dango together

**Dango Shop**

"You know gaki, you can eat almost as I can but you won't admit that dango is better than ramen" Anko said as they ate together.

"Hell no!, ramen is the food of the gods and it'll never be beaten!" Naruto said loudly before he was interrupted when Anko stole a stick of his. "Hey give that back Anko-chan"

"No, you don't get to enjoy it if you can't admit that dango is better" She responded before taking a bite out of it and getting a blissful face soon after. "Mmm… Free dango is the best hehehe" She said dreamily as she continued to eat while Naruto pouted in defeat.

"Anyways, how's things been for you gaki? Have you been getting better with your pranks—I mean studies?" Anko asked with an amused tone waiting to hear his lately victim story.

"Well, I haven't done anything today… I was planning on going to those stuck up Uchiha's and throwing rotten eggs all over the place" He said as he thought about it more.

"Heh… Gaki's got balls to go messing with those that can burn you if they catch you" she responded getting him to laugh like it was nothing but blushed a faintly at the balls comment.

"He he… Nah if I can outrun ANBU I can easily outrun those teme's" He shot back causing her to cackle with glee knowing it was true that Naruto could easily outrun people with his stamina

"Mmm, you know Naru-kun with that stamina of yours, you'll be a beast in bed" She said teasingly causing him to blush up a storm.

"W-What are you talking about you perverted snake lady!" he sputtered out causing her to clutch her sides at getting him so easily with that. "Haha too easy Naru-kun too easy" causing him to huff in annoyance and return to eating what was left of his dango.

'_Oh you have no idea how much stamina I really have Anko, I'm sure you'll find out one of these days if you're lucky' _the real Naruto mused as he took a better look at her once more. Sure he found her attractive but he wasn't planning on making a move on her just yet. Even though he found out from a different time that while she was with the rest of the queens he overheard her admitting to some bit of feelings for the blonde much to the embarrassment of admitting it to them.

_**Flashback**_

"_Come on now Anko spill it, you've got something for little Naru-kun don't you?" Yugao said in a rather sing-song voice during one of their usual get togethers._

"_Oh? I don't know what you're talking about Yu-chan I have nothing of the sort for the little gaki" Anko replied trying fighting down the blush that tried to escape as they spoke._

"_Come on now it's not that bad to admit it, even I like the little guy. He's full of life and has a lot of determination, even if it's misplaced in his pranks majority of the time." Teased Kurenai, trying to rile her up and get her to admit something._

"_Oh come on now Nai-chan not you too! There's seriously nothing between Naruto-kun and I" Anko responded as she started to waver when a small blush escaped her grasp._

"_Oh look at that girls, Anko's starting to blush. Maybe we should get little Naru-chan here and have him hear this" Hana spoke causing Anko to slump in her chair._

"_Gee thanks you guys, you really know how to help a girl here." Sighing she contemplated just getting it out of the way. But she had an image to protect because of the mask she put up, not even they knew the things that Naruto knew about her. _

"_O-okay… So it's true… I-I do feel something for the little gaki" She admitted rather quietly, getting the other three to grin in triumph knowing they got her. "There! I said it okay, I like little Naru-kun. He's able to make me smile even when I don't want to. His pranks make my day, especially when he stops me just to let me know of his plan and if I could help in some way." She spoke distantly with a serene smile on her face._

"_It's the little things he's done too; the brat goes out of his way sometimes. I don't know how he manages to treat me dango on occasion when he sees that I'm depressed because some random villager decided to talk down about me… I can't help that I love the guy…"She finished keeping her hands on her face not wanting to see their looks at the moment_

'_So, little Naruto broke through our Anko did he?' Kurenai thought while rubbing her back "see, isn't it better that you admitted to it?" she added on only to hear "Yes, but it doesn't make me feel any better" as Anko pouted afterwards before taking another stick of dango too much on._

_While this was happening the other girls were also thinking how the guy went out of his way to get at least a smile out of each of them whether he knew it or not._

_**End Flashback**_

Turning his thoughts back to the screen he saw that his doppelganger and Anko had finished up and left and he leaned back in his chair. "Maybe I'll approach her properly once I reveal myself completely" He said quietly, She deserved at least some chance after all.

Before long he saw that the seal for the council flashed twice indicating that something secret was happening. He immediately took note and turned back to that particular viewing seal.

"So… The three old bats decided to host yet another talk with Itachi eh?" He said as he leaned onto the desk and focused on what's happening there.

"Itachi, report, how are things fairing in the Uchiha district at this time?" Homura said flatly, He wasn't one to fool around and wanted to get down to the point. Koharu and Danzo remained silent to listen to him on the events that were taking place.

"Things… are not faring well I'm afraid. Father believes he's being pushed aside far more than his pride will allow. I've tried convincing him other wise but the man is blind by his arrogance." He replied before continuing "I'm afraid hostilities are starting to get to the boiling point soon. The clan is falling further from grace, a shell of what it once was."

Danzo was sharp as ever from what Itachi could tell. The man had a look that seemed like he was waiting for this to happen, like a hawk to strike when the time came. He was very wary but could not bring it to attention due to insufficient evidence. The man was very elusive even to Itachi's prowess.

"Should this become a problem, we'll have you take immediate action Itachi." Koharu said in a aged voice. "For the good of Konoha, we mustn't allow this to continue or there will be civil war on our hands."

"Indeed, we cannot allow Fugaku to freely continue as he is now. We may have to order you to eliminate the rebels before things get fully out of hand." Homura said.

"No. We'll need to remove it entirely or things will repeat itself." Danzo finally spoke making tension rise further. "For the good of the village Itachi, you must cut out the disease before it spreads." Danzo continued, knowing he had already taken sets to acquire the sharingan for his own uses.

"If I must, I will not kill my younger brother though. If I have to kill everyone of the clan, I will leave him to redeem the clan." Itachi said with a distant tone, his conscious weighing heavily on him with what he was about to do.

Smirking Danzo was already formulating ways that would be beneficial to his goals and nodded. He would have his ROOT operatives on the scene ready to take what he needed long before ANBU arrives.

"Very well, prepare for the coming night when your mission will take place Itachi, say your final farewells, we will convince Sarutobi in the mean time to go along with the mission. Unfortunately you'll have to be marked as a missing-nin for this." Homura said last before standing up and walking away.

"For the good of the village, I will do whatever it takes." Itachi replied before vanishing via leaf shunshin.

* * *

**Back with Naruto**

* * *

Turning away from the screen he knew he had plans he would need to do. If Itachi was going through with this, he would need to extract Mikoto from there before things got out of hand. He had met Mikoto two year ago and learned that she was his mother's best friend, having occasionally provided for his doppelganger when she could. He thought back to the time when he appeared before her in his real form once to see if those feelings she had over the him were genuine, to his surprise it looked to be even more than that. Which left him with another means to an end should he choose so.

_**Flashback **_

"_Well now, if it isn't Mrs. Uchiha" Naruto said with a carefree tone at seeing Mikoto alone which was rare, but to him he had it planned perfectly to where she would leave the compound and meet his doppelganger. "How are you this evening Ma'am?"_

"_I am fine, but I'd like to know who you are, I've never met you before…" She trailed off leaving him to answer "Ah… Excuse me, my names Arashi. It's a pleasure to meet the female patriarch of the Uchiha clan" he replied noticing the flinch she made at being called that._

"_Yes well if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be Arashi" She replied somewhat quietly before trekking away from him only to stop dead in her tracks as he said "What are you doing with the young Naruto Mikoto?"_

"_That's none of your business or you concern with what I do with him" She said rather harshly, missing the smirk he made as he faced away from her. "Why it's actually my business for you see, Naruto is a very important person to me and I dislike knowing someone may _use _him for some underlying scheme."_

_She growled at what he was insinuating "How dare you think I'd be using Naruto-kun in any sort of way, and who are you to say that to me?" She half said/shouted at him causing him to smile victoriously at seeing the emotion she put into it._

"_Why I've invested a lot of time making his life easier for your information Mikoto. Have you not noticed that stores have been more _contempt_ at having him shop there lately?" he replied. "Those stores were all owned by me. And the shop keepers were disciplined to the point where they know not to abuse their job positions when their lively hood is at stake" he finished with a cruel grin that sent shivers down her spine._

"_Now I'll ask again, what are you doing with my precious Naruto" He said flatly. Waiting for her response to notice that she was shifting uneasily causing him to raise an eyebrow_

"_Naruto-kun is my best friend's child. What kind of person would I be if I ignored her legacy, her Sochi, the person she loved the most before Minato?" she said quietly while rubbing her arm._

"_Why I'd say you were doing the right thing treating him with care like you have been" he said with a grateful smile on his face that cause her to blush. "In that case, I shall leave you to what you're doing." He turned away and began walking only to stop when she grabbed her shoulder._

"_That's fine, but tell me _Arashi. _Would you drop the _**henge** _Naruto?" having her sharingan flaring noticing that his chakra felt exactly the same as the young Naruto only much more matured. "My you are observant Mikoto-chan." He said before leaning in and whispering in her ear. "I'll see you soon _my_ Kawarimi no Kami" which caused her to blush rather heatedly at being called his. "Just ignore what you saw today, and speak to my doppelganger as if this never occurred." Leaning back slight he kissed her cheek and left via fire shunshin, leaving a confused and dazed Mikoto._

**End flashback**

Chuckling to himself at remembering the last part, he wasn't expecting her to react the way she did. Carefully thinking about it now he remember the details of how she looked that night.

She was a 5"6 long black haired woman, she was wearing a dark blue shirt that had the Uchiha clan symbol over her left breast. Her bust was a borderline D-cup breast that was very perky and pleasing to the eye, Wearing a black dress that followed the curves of her hips and ass, he knew he would have trouble keeping his eyes off her had he not trained himself to remained composed and resist his urges.

"I suppose I'll have to move her here. Away from the world so that nobody would be suspicious" he said to himself before Kyuubi interrupted his thoughts '**She would make a fine servant kit, a patriarch of those accursed eyes deserve nothing short of death. But even more humiliating a life servant of yours' **she said before cutting the connection. '_I hadn't thought that far into things, but I have to agree. She has her uses, whether it be on the council or not.' _Thinking of how he would use her for regular gains, let alone companionship through this solitude.

'**Companionship? If you needed that you could have come into the seal **_**kit. **_**I'd show you no mortals could match the stamina of mine.'** She said rather sultry which was rather welcomed if nothing else.

'_If I was that desperate for power maybe, I know you wouldn't enjoy such a thing so freely if there wasn't enough in it for you' _he retorted hearing a rather feminine scoff

'**I've seen your **_**tool**_ **ningen, its far bigger than every other male of your kind I've come across in my moments of weakness, if I ever actually wanted to go as low as to be with a human anyways' **she spat causing his eyebrow to raise before she elaborated.

'**You are an exception because you desire to be made into a Hanyou, which it's almost time for in a few more years.' **She said, knowing he'd be tempted into things at the mention of more power at his hand.

'_Indeed. But for now I have to focus on getting her out of dying by Itachi's hand' _he said before cutting the line and getting ready for tomorrow night.

* * *

**The following night, Uchiha Massacre.**

* * *

The screams of the Uchiha clan were heard while the slaughter of the clan was happening, Itachi Uchiha was already half done with eliminating the clan before him. As he made his way down to his home, stopping along each house and killing those inside.

"Itachi what are you—Argh!" One male said as he was stabbed through the chest by a shadow clone behind him, killing him instantly.

"Why Itachi, Why are you doing this!" one female member cried before she was placed under Tsukuyomi and fell down dead, nothing left of her mind as he stabbed her down.

"The clan has had this coming for a long time, its arrogance has become its downfall." He said as he ran through several handsigns and used a **Fireball jutsu **to burn down a group of the police force in front of him.

Arriving at his home he stepped in seeing parents Fugaku and Mikoto sitting side by side waiting for him. "Why Itachi, did everyone deserve this fate?" Mikoto said as tears fell for her fallen clansmen.

"Yes Mother, Father here has planned to overthrow the Hokage and it has been decided that the clan must be purged if there is to be peace in Konoha" he replied coldly, causing her to look at Fugaku and move away "No… That can't be true… Fugaku why? What caused you to do this!"

"I don't have to answer to you Mikoto. I've done what was right for the clan, it deserves nothing less than standing above all, we're the Elite of the Elite. The best." He said with determination before jumping at Itachi with a kunai in hand, only to be stopped when Itachi's blade ran through him. "Foolish father, your arrogance in your eyes has led you to this. Fall into darkness. Tsukuyomi" He said breaking Fugaku's mind completely as he died slowly.

"Now then Mother… Forgive me but its time you die as well" As he stepped over to her he heard the door slide open and Sasuke ran in "Itachi! What's going on, what happened to everyone?" He said as he stopped when he saw that his father was dead and Itachi's sword was covered in blood. "Foolish little brother. This clan had this coming long ago. And your too weak to stop this." He said as his sharingan flared and morphed into the Mangekyo Sharingan and pulled Sasuke into the Tsukuyomi.

_**Inside the Tsukuyomi**_

"Welcome to the world of Tsukuyomi, here you will face the pain of everyone in the clan for the next 72 hours." Itachi said coldly as he started the slaughter of everyone in the Uchiha clan.

"Itachi! Why, why are you doing this to the clan and I!" Sasuke screamed as he found himself relieving the deaths of everyone in the clan, including his father and mother being stabbed repeatively.

"To test my ability Sasuke, to prove how strong I am to the world, I do this for my own enjoyment." He replied as he stabbed his sword through his father and mother. "Noooo!" Sasuke cried as he watched them die once more in front of his eyes. "Damn you Itachi! They didn't deserve this!" he yelled, before finding himself tied to a cross.

"Foolish little brother. You do not have enough hate in you to stop me" He said as he started stabbing Sasuke again and again. "Ahhh!" Sasuke screamed loudly as he felt his body became a pin cushion.

"Hate me brother. Hate me with all your being for being weak. Pathetic to stop the massacre of all those you loved. Only then will you be able to kill me once the time comes" He said as he continued torturing him. "Only 71hours 59minutes and 59seconds to go Sasuke" He said with a grim expression on his face that Sasuke missed as the pain continued.

_**Outside the World of Tsukuyomi**_

While this was happening Naruto arrived on the scene seeing Itachi was busy with Sasuke, he had masked his chakra completely making them unaware of his presence. He reached for Mikoto and covered her mouth the moment she tried to scream "I'm here for you my Kawarimi no Kami" He said in a tone that soothed her completely, knowing it was Naruto even if she never sensed him enter. She turned around quietly and became hypnotized in his eyes as he placed her under a Genjutsu of his own which made her fall asleep in his arms.

"Who are you?" Itachi spoke as Sasuke doubled over on the floor in shock as he passed out. "It makes no difference if you interfere. The Uchiha clan is ending tonight, and only Sasuke will live" he said coldly as he tried to place Naruto under a Genjutsu.

Smirking at his attempt as he felt Itachi's chakra invade his body to no avail. He stood up and looked at him coldly which made him flinch under his gaze. "I'm hurt Itachi, you should know who you've been watching after so many years" causing Itachi to raise a brow.

"You are not Naruto, he is only 12. You look to be 21" He said flatly before realizing something. The feeling of his chakra felt similar, almost exactly like Naruto's which was impossible. No one could replicate a chakra network that had the Kyuubi's influence in it.

"So you've realized it have you?" Naruto said smugly, before returning to a neutral but cold face that reminded Itachi of the Fourth which caused him to shudder before he stepped forward to attack. Only to be stopped by a grip on his sword mid swing that pulled it back. "Come now Itachi, I thought we were on better terms than that"

'_What was that? How could Naruto move like this, and what was that strength he had?' _he thought before being flung across the room and out the main door. Coughing a bit from the dust as he got back up, he was immediately hit in the face by a knee which cause him to slam into the wall, leaving spider webbing in it from the impact. "Ugh…" He managed to cough out as blood came out of his mouth.

"So this is the prodigy of the Uchiha clan? Pity I thought you were more of a challenge" Naruto spoke in a bored term as he stepped out of the house while carrying Mikoto in bridal position.

'_There is something very wrong here'_ Itachi thought as he removed himself from the wall and went though handsigns quickly **Fire release: Great Fireball Jutsu **he called out as a massive fireball shot forth from his mouth.

Scoffing at the sight of the fireball rushing towards him, he slammed his foot into the ground and wordlessly thought **Earth release: Mud Wall Jutsu** causing a wall of mud to rise out of the ground as the fireball slammed into a fiery explosion. As it did he slammed his foot into the wall and called out ******Earth release**: Earth Shrapnel Jutsu making the wall explode forward once more as chunks of earth and fire flew back towards Itachi who switched with a **Kawarimi Jutsu **at the last moment and reappeared on top of the wall as the segment he was in front of collapsed from the attack.

"Hoh… as expected of an ANBU captain Itachi" Naruto said nonchalantly. Before leaping up onto the opposite wall in front of him. "Not everything is as they seem now, is there?" Chuckling softly before speaking in a serious tone. "I know the reason you did this Itachi. For Konoha? I'm surprise you didn't look _underneath the underneath_ as they say. Danzo will swoop down on the remains and use those famed Eyes of the deceased."

Itachi shook his head "There is little doubt that he would have use for them in his ROOT program, There's little to be done after I destroyed most of them regardless" he spoke in a monotone voice "Times running out, I must depart now Naruto-kun. Since you know the real reason of this event I must ask you to watch over my little brother. He will come for me, he will be my retribution"

Raising his eyebrow he shook his head "If you say so Itachi, I know you'll be protecting Konoha from the outside just as you've done before so." He said before appearing beside Itachi and slamming a teleportation seal on his right arm.

"Use this to relay messages you may or may not have. And I'll be keeping your mother for myself since you've lost this fight" He said in a chipper voice before becoming serious again "I'll be watching over both of them as best I can, but if Sasuke falls into darkness, I will do what I must to protect those _precious_ to me."

Vanishing away via storm shunshin with Mikoto in tow leaving Itachi to himself. '_Heh… Uzumaki Naruto eh? You've proved to be a greater challenge than I'd originally hoped' _He thought to himself before a vortex appeared behind him.

"We have to leave. Now." The mysterious figure said darkly before grabbing Itachi and vanishing into the vortex once more. Not once noticing that Naruto's Shadow clones had come out of the shadows to observe every option in the fight before going to work quickly and destroying every pair of eyes they could find before dispelling.

Soon after Danzo and his ROOT operatives appeared and scattered throughout the compound looking for his prize. "Danzo-sama it seems that someone has destroyed the eyes of every Uchiha here." One spoke in a broken emotionless tone.

"Search more thoroughly, there must be some pairs untouched by whoever caused this." Danzo replied as he watched all of his operatives search every dead body for their eyes.

After 30 minutes of searching and turning up with only a very small handful of eyes they vanished from the scene as the Hokage arrived with several ANBU squads. "Kami… what happened to this place… Quickly! Search the area for any survivors!" receiving a salute the ANBU units quickly looked through each house and apartment. Only to find nothing but dead bodies in its wake.

"Hokage-sama! We've found one!" one with the Tora mask said as he returned to the hokage with Sasuke Uchiha in his arms. "He's unconscious sir. He needs medical attention ASAP" Nodding he waved his hand and allowed Tora to leave the scene and rush to the hospital. While the rest gathered the bodies for the morgue.

* * *

**With Naruto and Mikoto**

* * *

Having arrived back at his fortress he brought her into the master bedroom and set her down on the bed placing the covers on top of her. He stroked her cheek slowly before tapping her forehead with his index finger which caused the sleep induced Genjutsu to be removed and would allow her to awake when she felt rested enough.

'_Well that went as expected. I'm surprised Itachi didn't put up a better fight, but I guess I overestimated him.' _He thought as he recollected the fight. Noticing that Itachi wasn't in the least bit surprised he had been able to keep up with him. '_Though I suppose given his track record he wouldn't be too surprised either way' _

'**Really? You barely showed any of your power as you so called against him. Only two jutsu's if I recall' **Kyuubi mocked, though was inwardly impressed that he handled himself in that fashion. Though a bit disappointed that its container didn't humiliate the Uchiha more before the fight ended.

'_You realized I had someone in my arms right?' _he retorted only to receive a scoff in the end

'**Pathetic ningen, you forget you've mastered yourself to a degree far greater than your peers.'** Kyuubi said in a disappointed tone before continuing into a more serious tone '**But regardless, the man your clones saw with him. He was the one that freed me from your mother, his chakra was much fouler than my own. I would never forget that signature.'**

'_So the one that used you is still alive eh? No matter. It just means I'll have to step up my training on sub-elements and make myself even stronger.' _He replied as he sat down on his couch as he watched his monitor switch between various viewing seals.

'_Seems Danzo managed to find some bodies I overlooked. Pity he only found 10 pairs worth keeping, though those eyes will never have the sharingan awaken in them.'_ He smirked, knowing he interrupted someone else's plans while further his own.

Flipping past that one, he moved towards the one in the hospital seeing the doctors' talk amongst themselves about what to do with the now 'last' Uchiha. '_Good they know nothing of Mikoto. It'll make things much easier having her out of view for now.' _He thought while going to the conversation in the council room.

"This is a grave situation we're in everyone. The Uchiha clan has been all but wiped out" Sarutobi said causing everyone to gasp at the news.

"Hokage-sama is there any survivors?" One asked and many sighed in relief with he nodded. "Who did this? Who could have caused the Uchiha clan's downfall?" Another asked unsure of what to make of the situation.

"It was none other than Itachi Uchiha" Danzo interrupted causing another collective gasp to be heard. "He along with his mother Mikoto Uchiha were nowhere to be found once the bodies were collected and brought to the morgue" He finished as everyone listened to the report.

"The lone survivor Sasuke Uchiha will be able to shed some light on this… I hope, this has caused a major uproar among the civilians and ninja alike" Shikaku explained lazily while yawning. Making several sweat-drop at his attitude but dismissed it as a 'Nara' thing. "Regardless, Are you sure it was Itachi Uchiha that did all this?" He continued on as he put his head back down.

"As of right now it seems like the most logical choice. Mikoto was a compassionate woman; it defies the current logic that she would have the will to destroy her own clan." Shibi Aburame said in a monotone voice. Getting several to nod in agreement, having spent time with her during various gatherings.

While the meeting was going on Mikoto had stirred awake and gasped when she looked around. Finding herself in an unfamiliar room she couldn't help but wonder '_Where am I?'_ as she gazed around finding herself covered by sheets. Slowly she stood up and left the room, hearing the voices of the council and immediately put herself on guard. When she heard Naruto call out to her she relaxed and joined him in the living room as he continued to listen to the council.

"Naruto?... What is all this? Where are we?" She asked, unsure of her surroundings from being in such a life altering experience. "We're in my home Mikoto-chan. Hidden deep within the Hokage Monument" he responded getting a small gasp out of her.

"How are we in the monument Naruto? You couldn't have done all this even with all the time you've had and certainly not without someone finding out" She said, getting him to huff lightly.

"Nothing's impossible with me Mikoto, You should know this. After all I look like I'm 21. Remember?" he retorted getting her to blush lightly while nodding before turning back to the screen. "What is all this anyways? Why can we see and hear the council like this?"

"We can view and hear them because of seals I've set up in the room; the whole village is littered with these. I can view any strategic point or place of interest at will if I want" He spoke as if it was nothing important.

They were interrupted from their talk when they overheard them on the important task at hand. "Right now Itachi Uchiha will be marked as an S-ranked criminal with a Engage with Caution / in a group with the bounty of 75,000,000 Ryo dead or alive". Causing Mikoto to gasp at what she heard that.

"Why would Itachi do such a thing… he loved the village, he was contempt with the clan, but he would never do such a thing like this willing!" She cried out as tears started to flow once more.

"I know Mikoto. Itachi was very protective of me during his assignments of watching over my doppelganger" he responded "There is a lot of corrupt things going on here Mikoto, but you must bear with it for now. Thing will get better, I assure you" he said soothingly, bringing her into an tight embrace as he rubbed her back.

"How can you be so sure Naruto?" She said quietly between sobs as he held her, bringing her arms around his waist and squeezing tightly. "How can you know that it'll work out?"

"Because I will make it work out Mikoto. Just like I always have, you know this." He responded as he kissed the top of her head, causing a small blush to appear on her cheeks as she nodded collapsing into the hug as she squeezed him against herself.

"What will you do now Mikoto?" He asked leaning back a little to look at her "You know the council will be searching for you after all, and they'll most likely try to put you under a breeding program to preserve the sharingan" He said rather bluntly, but it was the truth nevertheless, Konoha was adamant about keeping bloodlines alive.

"I don't know Naruto… I can't leave Sasuke to himself… He's only a child…" She said somberly, still trying to comprehend that they were the only ones left besides Itachi. "I know… But he has the village to look after him" He said softly changing the monitor to Sasuke's room where he was under the care of several doctor's and even more willing nurses "See, he'll be fine… Konoha won't let anything happen to him. You should focus on yourself for now" He continued whispering in her ear. "You can stay with me here; you don't have to bear such a burden you know"

She was wavering slightly at hearing the last part, but she was still unsure because of Sasuke would need his mother regardless. "I-I… I don't know Naruto…" she stopped when she heard him making a 'shh' noise. "It's okay, my doppelganger will keep an eye on him… and you can watch him from here" he said pulling back and looking in her eyes and wiping away the tears.

"Just stay with me… Please Mikoto…" looking pleadingly in her eyes which were showing to waver completely now she nodded slowly. "A-alright… Naruto… I-If your sure he'll be okay…" he nodded and leaned down slowly, capturing her in a chaste kiss. She was shocked that he did so; her eyes were opened wide before slowly closing and kissing back. It was a small kiss that slowly became headed; she pressed herself against him more as he leaned back onto the floor while she came on top of him. What she needed now was a source of comfort; she needed what he was giving her right now, love and attention. It was something that she inwardly wanted for the past two years once she learned who Naruto really was. That he was a strong confident man that could achieve whatever he set his mind towards.

Fugaku wasn't what he once was; he changed after becoming the head of the clan. Becoming distant towards her and more focused on their children, he barely made time for her anymore. It was Naruto that helped make her feel comfortable with herself as a woman, a woman to be loved and cared for. Something that Fugaku long forgot once he had his heirs to his clan. On more than one occasion Fugaku was caught teaching Sasuke his ways that furthered his own arrogance, berating him into being a weak minded person. That wasn't what she wanted for him, he was once a kind young boy before and now she was seeing more of Fugaku in Sasuke more each day.

Minutes when by as they continued to kiss, her not letting go of him, and him not letting her feel alone. Pulling away from each other once the need for air became too great, there was a small strand of saliva that connected their lips together before slowly breaking apart.

"Stay with me Mikoto, you want this. We both want this." He said softly while looking at her face that took up a shy fragile looking woman. She nodded once more albeit more willingly now. Unknowingly that it was the work of the enzyme he slipped into her mouth which the strand of saliva actually was. Her mind had already accepted him, making the enzyme work much faster at giving herself to him.

"Alright Naruto-kun… I'll stay with you, a-as l-long as you want me to..." she somewhat stuttered out shyly, making him nod in approval. "Great… Now you should go back to sleep, it's been a long day." He said picking her up bridal style and carrying her back to his room where he would stay with her for the night. Seeing as the council concluded and there were several happy looking civilians that looked to be planning for Sasuke's loyalty to them not that Mikoto could see as she snuggled herself into his embrace as he brought her to the room and set her down, laying beside her and bringing an arm around her waist, he pulled her against him before pulling the covers over them. "Goodnight _my Hime"_ he whispered softly, which made her blush once more.

"G-Goodnight N-Naruto-k-kun" she said meekly, scooting herself against him more. She was mentally exhausted and fell asleep quickly, missing the cruel smirk on Naruto's face as he acquired someone useful after careful steps. "Yes… _Goodnight_ Mikoto" he said one last time as he held her.

_**And that wraps up Chapter Three. In the end I'm still debating on how I should approach Fem. Kyuubi since I have to make it look like she's interested, but at the same time look like its manipulating for both of them. The jutsu's well… I've got nothing to say about them for now, I'm still searching for more suitable ways of having them named, but I'll have to improvise in the mean time. Incase people we're wondering the Enzyme is more like a liquid viral that Naruto created from finding one of the Kyuubi's scrolls. He learned how to willing secrete it from his saliva and will be abusing it when he needs/wants to. Its purpose is that of a love potion but to a much more potent extent, constant receiving of it permanently molds ones thoughts towards "Love" or "Admiration" towards the user borderline obsession in their thoughts. It's meant to be something only Naruto knows about, while the Kyuubi herself doesn't because she wouldn't keep track of such of thing among thousands of scrolls in the temple Naruto mentioned last chapter. Otherwise she would have brought it to his attention out of "curiosity" but since he doesn't give hint towards it often, she passes it as something unimportant. This doesn't mean Naruto will kiss every female in power. Just ones that have a significant part of Naruto's life, obviously not including the younger generation unless absolutely necessary. Though this includes the females you choose as part of the harem, so keep giving me your opinions on that and I'll do my best to work the most wanted for. **_


	4. Establishing Positions & Transformation

_**Wow… I can honestly say I'm amazed at the amount of positive reactions I've received about my story so far. The amount of responses I got since the last chapter were staggering to me and its very motivating to know that people want me to continue on with it. So I'll do just that and hope I can meet the wants and expectations I'm setting so far**_

_**The Harem pole so far since I started writing is as follows! **_

_**Tsunade – 6, Kurenai – 6, Anko – 6, Mei – 6, Mikoto – 5, Yugao – 4, Hana – 4, Konan – 4, Shizune – 3, Fuka – 2, Samui – 2, Yugito – 2, And the rest are at 1 being Shizuka, Fem. Kyuu, Karui, Fem. Haku, Fuu, And lastly Tsume. **_

_**As far as I'm willing to go so far It's still very early to set it in stone since we've not even gotten past the Academy so it's very likely that things will continue to progress as they've been. Recapping so far Naruto has been influencing Sakuya to make things better for himself among the village and the council. Anko has admitted to the group that she has more intimate feelings for him and plans to at least give her the chance she deserves when the time comes. Itachi was ordered to eliminate his clan and become rogue, Mikoto was saved and has been staying with Naruto since. Sasuke has fallen into his Avenger persona and will be much more arrogant now that he's the 'Last' Uchiha in the eyes of the village and spoiled rotten. **_

_**Also I'd like to thank the user **_**Zweig****:**_** for the suggestion of breaking down the harem into parts. Which you'll see in this chapter when it comes to it. It seemed like a very good idea at the time and I might be able to include others that were voted into the harem but didn't get as much as the ones that did. It might be more work for me in the long shot but if those that took the time to read and give me their honest wants and desires for the women of their choice. ANYWAYS on with the story! **_

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Establishing positions, and Transformation. **_

**Warning: There is a Lemon scene in this chapter. You'll see it underlined when it comes up.**

* * *

News had spread like wild fire among the Elemental Nations about the Uchiha Massacre. Hundreds of people in the village had sent flowers and get well cards to Sasuke as he stayed in the hospital to recover. His mentality was strained to the extreme and he was lucky that his mind hadn't shattered from the amount of damage Itachi's Tsukuyomi caused during the assault. Inoichi was hard pressed to find any salvageable information when he used his clans mind technique's to do an evaluation of his psyche. Only to find the last moments before he was put under the Tsukuyomi where he saw Itachi had killed their father and was about to do the same with Mikoto.

"Are you sure of this Inoichi?" Asked the Hokage as they sat at the bedside of Sasuke "Are you absolutely sure that Mikoto was not killed by Itachi?" He repeated what was heard.

"Yes, I'm very sure Hokage-sama. He interrupted Itachi from continuing his onslaught of the clan and prevented the death of her. The only issue is we have no idea where she is at this time" Inoichi said as he continued to recall what he found.

"There was no struggle between Mikoto and Itachi from what I found out, for all we know, she is alive and somewhere hidden in this village as we speak" He said seriously as he finished his report.

"This is certainly welcomed news after all that's happened. We'll have to find her as soon as possible to find out exactly what transpired after Itachi confronted young Sasuke here" he responded. Taking a deep breath before continuing, "If she is indeed alive we must make sure she is alright. We've lost more than enough lives inside our own walls, we do not need another" he said finally.

"I understand Hokage-sama" Inoichi said before continuing "But for now, we should wait for Sasuke to awaken before proceeding, he'll need to be under constant supervision until he's deemed suitable to be released I'm afraid." He said sadly "His mind will be very fragile, and anything could happen once he awakens to find himself in an unfamiliar place"

Unknowingly to the two, Mikoto was watching via the viewing seals that were placed in Sasuke's room thanks to Naruto.

"Sasuke… my little boy, why do you have to suffer such a thing… by your own brother no less" She said to herself as she began to tear up once more. "I will get answers for this, there has to be a reason why Itachi did all this so willingly… It couldn't have just been because of what Fugaku was doing… There has to be more" she continued on, trying to reassure herself that there was more than what was really there.

Bringing herself back to the conversation between Sarutobi and Inoichi she listened intently, praying that her Sochi would be okay.

"Hokage-sama, he appears to be waking up" Inoichi said suddenly, noticing Sasuke toss and turn before he screamed and sat up "Itachi!" He cried out, looking around frantically only to find himself in a white room with the two. "Where is he? Where is my brother!" He yelled trying to come to terms with what happened to him.

"Itachi is gone Sasuke, he fled the village after his attack" Sarutobi said solemnly before continuing. "Sasuke, what happened exactly? Do you have any idea why he would do this?"

"No… He said he did this to test his abilities, to prove his worth to the world… He slaughtered all of us! All for his sick and twisted amusement I can't forgive him for this!" Sasuke muttered angrily as he continued to speak.

"Calm down my boy, you're still under a lot of stress from what Itachi did do you" Inoichi said as he pushed Sasuke back down to lie on his bed. "Rest now, you'll only hurt yourself if you try to do anything strenuous!" he said without any room to argue.

"Inoichi is right Sasuke, we cannot allow anything else to happen to you, now that you're the last of your clan." Sarutobi said, leaving out the fact that Mikoto was possibly alive.

Sasuke was furious that they had the audacity to tell him what to do. He needed to find Itachi and make him pay for what happened. '_I will avenge my clan Itachi. You'll pay for your transgressions against me' _Sasuke thought to himself while cooperating with them… for now. Closing his eyes soon afterwards only to immediately fall asleep once more, he was far more exhausted than he would ever admit.

Mikoto watched as they left the room before focusing back on Sasuke, the look on his face seemed exactly like Fugaku would have every time they would speak. It was always serious, there was no love for anything, only a lust for power. She had no idea how close she actually was with that train of thought.

With Naruto he was busy outside and on top of the mountain working on his Kenjutsu katas and techniques. He was working on several historical styles that were lost to time or were strictly guarded by their wielders; Kendo, Dual blades, Iaido, Crescent Moon dance, and lastly the legendary Hiten Mitsurugi style. Each style had hundreds of shadow clones doing nothing but katas, while half of those numbers would watch and correct the mistakes in each move they made, making his technique almost flawless with a blade.

He found a strong passion for swordsmanship after picking up a discarded kendo stick at one time. Finding it extremely enjoyable after several swings, it was if he was born to wield a blade and sought to improve himself beyond recognition. This continued on for several hours throughout the day. Continuously dispelling and recreating clones after each hour to make changes on his own if he needed. He wanted to make his own style using the various styles that would be unstoppable should it ever be challenged.

He sighed after looking up guessing it was about mid-day at this point, where he would have to make an appearance to his newest housemate. Knowing she would need some kind of comfort after sending a clone to check on her only to find her staring at her unconscious sochi-_teme _slept.

Heading back downstairs he saw that she had actually stopped and started to explore around her surroundings now that she had the chance. The living room was luxurious, it had a dug sitting area that had a couch running around it in a circle with fire pit in the middle that had several seals to prevent the smoke from building. A long the walls were stacks of different reading materials as well as several painting scrolls or random scenery pictures, the walls themselves were painted white while the floor was smoothened out using a Doton jutsu and covered with various rugs. It was his home, and we made the best of it after all.

"Good afternoon Mikoto-chan. I see you've finally looked away from the screen" He said light heartedly, knowing it was still a sore topic for her.

"Well it's good to finally see you around Naruto-kun, where were you anyways?" She shot back playfully, trying to get off the subject of her sochi.

"I was outside training of course, I wouldn't want to get rusty after all." He replied nonchalantly heading over to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water while Mikoto followed suit.

"Wow… you've really out done this place haven't you?" She said as she glanced around, finding that the kitchen itself was also luxurious, state of the art appliances, expensive looking cabinets and a fully stocked industrial sized fridge.

"Well of course, I'd rather not have to deal with that rundown apartment that would constantly be broken into back then" He said with distain. It was ridiculously how often someone had broken the door just to break _anything _ of value, even the hinges on the doors if they were desperate enough.

"Fair enough… now can you cook as well as you can train?" She teased before sitting down at the table and leaned on one arm to watch, challenging him in a sense for a free meal.

"Honestly? I'm not the best, but I'm sure I'll manage" He chuckled before going to the fridge and pulling out bacon, bread, eggs, milk, and what looked to be several stripes of steak, over the course of 15 minutes he moved with grace as he cooked the items to perfection. He was mesmerizing to watch in Mikoto's eyes as she looked at him in a dream like trance. When he finished and brought over the plates she gasped at what she saw.

The eggs were scrambled and had an enticing smell, the toast had been turned into French toast which she'd rarely seen before. The steaks looked just about right, not undercooked and certainly not overcooked, she was interrupted from her thoughts when her stomach growled uncharacteristically, causing her to blush deeply at having him hear that.

"Well someone's hungry I see" He chuckled lightly, causing her to pout cutely while sticking her bottom lip out a little. "Oh now it's not so bad, go ahead and dig in." He added on before slowly consuming his own food.

"Wow… I'm impressed Naruto-kun, you really know how to cook" She teased as she tasted hers, finding it divine and started eating at a faster pace but kept the regal grace she always had as a woman. "I'd say you were the perfect boyfriend material with this" she finished off saying with a gleam in her eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you find me _perfect_ Mikoto-chan. It means a lot coming from you… but boyfriend material eh? I didn't know you enjoyed the thought of me being your _boyfriend"_He shot back just as teasingly while waggling his brow ever so slightly. Causing her to blush heavily and sputter nonsense at being out done.

"W-what? I D-didn't mean it that w-way Naruto… I-I only meant that by… by a feminine stand point" she returned before huffing lightly and going back to her food.

"Sure you did Mikoto…" He replied innocently before continuing on. "What will you do now? The council seems to be looking high and low for you now that Sasuke's awake."

"I'm not sure yet, I said I'd stay with y-you Naruto, but if they're looking for me as hard as they are, I'll have to make an appearance at some point." She said quietly, still coming to terms at choosing to stay with Naruto, as well as remembering last night when she slept in his arms which she really enjoyed.

"True… you will have to show yourself eventually since they believe you are alive" He mused as he pondered the situation. He could use this to even further his control over the council even with Sakuya already doing what he asks. "It might be better that you return to them, It will do well to ease their troubles. But no doubt they will try to force you into the breeding program the moment they find a good way to manipulate the laws." He said bluntly.

"Unless you give a strong reason not to be put into it, it will be troublesome" He chuckled at the reference.

"Then I suppose I'll just have to do that. They won't force it on me if I say that the stress of the massacre will be too much on my body if they try to put me into it." She thought before nodding to herself. "This could work, I just need to make it believable enough, and it won't be that hard because of it happening so recently"

"Well you certainly seem to have this planned out already Mikoto, has someone been thinking of ways to keep herself away from them?" He teased before becoming serious "This could work well, but if you do leave, you'll have to make sure you aren't followed whenever you come back here you know." He said in a hard tone "No one can know of me until the time is right" He added on.

"I'll be careful Naruto-kun, they didn't name me the _Kawarimi no Kami_ for simple replacements after all" She shot back in a gitty tone. "Or could it be you're more worried for me than yourself?" She teased once more.

"Now I never said that now did I Mikoto-chan" He said in a rather sultry tone of his own before getting up and walking over to her. Leaning down and giving her a small chaste kiss that she enjoyed immensely. "I just want you safe after all _my Hime_" he said in her ear, making her shudder at the tone.

"Y-yes Naru-kun… I'll be careful" she said in a daze, caught up in the moment as he pulled away. "You should probably wait a few days before returning nevertheless, it was still very stressful for you." He said as he walked away as she replied "I will do just that Naruto-kun"

* * *

**With Doppelganger Naruto several days later**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun your back!" Every girl cried out as they saw him return to class after being released. Mikoto had returned and was questioned rather heavily on if she was alright by the hokage once she made her appearance.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry about what happened to your family" Sakura said as she kept a dreamy look to her eyes. "If you want I'm here for you if you ever need me" she continued on causing every other girl to glare at her

"Shut up Sakura! Sasuke-kun doesn't need you when he has me to look after him!" a random fan-girl yelled out. "No way he's mine!" another said "Like hell he is tramp, only I can help him!" causing Sasuke to grunt in annoyance at their antics before going to his seat and looking out the window.

Iruka came in soon afterwards and saw the scene of ravaging fan-girls go on about Sasuke, rubbing the bridge of his nose in aggravation he used his **Big head Jutsu **"Quiet down! And return to your seats!" He yelled out causing everyone to quickly shuffle to their seats quietly.

"Now then, with everything that's happened we've got a lot to cover…" He said, at this point Naruto had tuned out his lesson once again as he slumped in his chair rather bored. '_Man… this again? Why can't we do anything ninja like? It's not like there's any use of this in a fight' _Naruto thought

Glancing around he spotted his friends Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba doing the same as he was, but in their usual fashion. He really wish he could get away with sleeping like Shikamaru did, but Iruka would always catch him right before he did and he would have to answer some question he had no answer to.

'_Hah… I can't watch until the tests come around again. This time I'll pass and be a ninja for sure!' _he thought as he continued to day dream about being a badass ninja and seeing the world. '_I'll show everyone I'm the best there is dattebayo!' _

"Naruto! It's good to see you have such a happy expression about my lecture, but answer the question!" Iruka-sensei said with an irritated look. "Uhm… sorry what was the question again?" he replied making everyone laugh at him.

"Naruto how are you going to pass if you can't even pay attention long enough to your surroundings?" he said back while shaking his head.

"Yeah Naruto, you'll never last long enough as a ninja if you can't even handle this" Kiba said while laughing. Making a tick mark appear on his head "Oh yeah?! At least I'm not some dog smelling ass that hasn't bathed in months!" he retorted making Kiba growl at him.

"Hey I took a bath!..." He stopped his train of thought there trying to remember when he actually _did _take a bath. "Ha ha, and you say _I _won't last long as a ninja, someone would be able to smell you from miles away!" He yelled making everyone turn their laughter towards him. "Why you!..." he started only to be stopped by Iruka-sensei.

"Alright that's enough! Kiba, sit down and be quiet, Naruto, stop causing trouble for Kami's sake, its you've only got several more months until the ninja examines and your nowhere near ready" he said bluntly causing Naruto to pout.

"Ha ha, yeah right Iruka-sensei, I'm more than ready for that stupid test of yours" he replied, only to get shot down once more when Iruka said "Oh really? If you were, how come your still in my class with the rest of the class?" causing Naruto to fully deflate back into his chair.

'_N-Naruto…' _Hinata thought quietly as she stared at his sadden form. Wishing she could be there to help him, but knowing she was far too shy to even approach him. Oh how she wish she were more confident in herself.

"N-Naruto… D-Don't w-worry, I-I'm s-sure you'll pass t-this t-time…" She stuttered out causing him to turn around and say "Huh? Did you say something Hinata?" causing her to rapidly shake her head and blush madly as she gazed down at her desk. "Well alright then" He replied turning back forward. 'She's so_ weird, always turning red like that and mumbling something' _

"Alright everyone we're going to head outside and do kunai training again" Iruka said, breaking him away from his thoughts "Alright! I'm going to show everyone how great I am now!" Naruto said as he jumped out the window while everyone else sweat-dropped "That baka! Nobodies better than Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, every annoying fan girl agreeing with her this time before filing out of the class to the training field where Naruto was already bouncing around with glee on the balls of his feet.

While this was going on, the real Naruto was once again lying back against a tree. It had become a habit of watching the sheer stupidity his doppelganger was showing at this point. '_Just wait… Soon I won't have to worry about these ridiculous stunts any longer' _He thought as his peers took their turns at through kunai at the training dummy.

"Alright, nice job Ino, your getting better with your aim" Iruka-sensei said in his teacher praising mode. "It's your turn next Sasuke" He continued on, getting a "Hn" as a reply from him.

As he stepped up to the designated spot Naruto thought it would be a good time to mess with the Uchiha bastard. Channeling some wind chakra, he waved his arm causing several subtle gusts of wind to force the kunai off target as they flew, making them fly completely past the target and into the fence.

"Ha ha ha, what's the matter _Sasuke, _cant aim properly or something?" Doppelganger Naruto said smugly making every fan-girl glare at him while Ino and Sakura yelled "Shut up Naruto!/baka! It's not like you'll do any better!"

"Alright Naruto since you seem so ready to go, why don't you go next?" Iruka said making him run up to the spot. "Alright, here I go!" He yelled as he gripped several kunai rather clumsily, throwing them one after another wildly at the target.

The moment he threw them, the real Naruto decided to fix the trajectory with more wind chakra, making each slam into the target's _bull's eye _that gave the most points '_Like anyone would stand still for someone to throw right at the center'_ He sighed, this wasn't time for games the academy so righteously seemed to put it as. Almost everyone of this generation was far too unprepared for the world.

"HA! See I told you I'm the greatest!" He said cheerfully, enjoying the shocked looks on everyone and especially the angered expression of Sasuke. "W-Wha… Naruto there's no way you could have done that, you must have cheated!" Sakura said disbelievingly, her fangirlish would never allow such a thing to be admitted. Even if it was seen with her own two eyes.

'_Sha! That's right, Sasuke-kun's the greatest' _Sakura mentally said repeatively '_He'll notice me soon enough, and then he'll never be able to resist my charms!'. _As she continued in her own little world she started to drool, making everyone look questionably at her but chose in the end, to ignore her outright.

'_**Bah… I swear she's a disgrace to the female kind, ALL of them are' **_Kyuubi suddenly interrupted, '_Well now, it's about time crimson beauty woke up'_ Naruto said, causing her to growl lazily at being called that.

'**Quiet Ningen, I happen to enjoy my time **_**away **_**from your ridiculous thoughts' **Kyuubi retorted making Naruto shake his head '_Sure hime, sure, You know you _love _hearing my thoughts about power, destroying people's dreams, and of course using people to get what _I _want.'_

'**As much as I do, its nearly time for you to become a Hanyou you seem to want far more than anything else'** Kyuubi continued getting away from that conversation. '**Once this happens you'll never have to worry about being a **_**human **_**again. Though being Half isn't much better in your case you pathetic ningen' **She said in dark humor

'_Yes yes, we all know your hate towards _my _kind, almost as badly as the Uchiha's themselves.'_ He responded '**Yes, but unlike the rest of your race, they were all but destroyed. Pity I couldn't be the one to do it myself'** She off handedly said before getting back on topic. _'_**Once you become a Hanyou, you'll have to train much more harshly to gain proper control. Even having me to **_**help **_**you per our agreement, this will be nothing like anything you've had before'** She said.

'_Ah well… It'll be just another day then. Training beyond perfection, making myself stand above all these pathetic worms. Good times. Good times.' _he said as the conversation ended. Looking back at the class it seemed to have reached sparring practice.

Everyone looked to be doing the basic academy style, while those of prominent clans used their own as well as the academy one. Those that stood out the most were of course Kiba, Hinata, and _Sasuke_. While his own doppelganger was completely abysmal at it. '_Maybe I should have shared my knowledge of at least _one _style…' _He thought to himself as he sweat-dropped at his doppelganger flailing about like an idiot, which wasn't that far off from what he saw. '_Yeah… definitely should have given him at least the academy style correctly_' he sighed, shaking his head at how poorly his image would be when the time came.

* * *

**With Mikoto in the council room**

* * *

"Mikoto, it's good to see your alright" Sarutobi said as he took a puff from his pipe. "We were very worried about your disappearance when it happened that night" he continued on.

"Yes Sarutobi-san, I'm surprised you found me as fast as you did… I was completely lost and confused of my surroundings when I returned" Mikoto replied, keeping the look of exhaustion on her face from what transpired a few nights ago.

"Yes… Tell us, what happened to you the night it occurred? You were nowhere near the Uchiha compound when you were found. It would help us greatly if you elaborated" One council member on the civilian side spoke rather amused, he always had that look of perversion that looked to be stripping her with his eyes which made her shutter in disgust but answered.

"I was… incapacitated at the time. I know not why I was found the way I was, someone of great skill managed to sneak up on me and put me under a Genjutsu I'm afraid." She replied half-truthfully, since Naruto did in fact do that do her.

"Someone managed to get one over you eh? My Uchiha-san, you certainly have changed over these years." One rather arrogant council woman said making her growl but kept quiet nevertheless. "Do you know anything else of this _unknown _assailant to have us aware of?" she mused with an arrogantly amused grin that seemed to split her face in half.

"It was my son, not some unknown assailant as you say. Do not mistake my skill, I could easily cut you down where you sit _councilwoman_" She replied while her sharingan flared.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" She said fearfully, but tried to keep it hidden "You'll respect this council Uchiha-san, your far from better than me" She continued on as sweat started to form over her.

"You are but a civilian. You have no right to even be here, let alone _speak" _she said as the tomoe's in her eyes started to spin rapidly. Making her look very dangerous as she flared her KI at the woman making her faint.

"That's enough Mikoto, you've proven your point." Sarutobi said in a tone that had complete power in it. He wasn't the Professor by his age. "Everyone else will reframe from meaningless behavior, is that understood?" He continued on, flaring his own KI that made even the shinobi start to breath heavily from its effects.

"Now then… While its good your alright, we would like to know what you plan to do now Mikoto-san" Sarutobi said in a more calmer manner. "I plan to take care of my remaining son Hokage-sama. He's all I have left" Mikoto said rather pleadingly, causing many to nod in agreement before Danzo Spoke up

"Be that as it may Mikoto-san, you and young Sasuke are one of the last remaining members her in Konoha. It would be wise to put you under the CRA to preserve the sharingan from becoming lost to us." Saying calmly while leaning forward on his desk with his arms propped on his cane.

"You can't seriously be suggesting I be part of that _disgusting _plan. I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and I've been far to stressed to even THINK about such a thing!" Mikoto seethed out as she answered his question.

"Sasuke may do what he likes when he's old enough, but I for one am not taking such a thing. I will not be used for whatever off-spring I may or most likely not have!" She said with finality in her tone, her sharingan flaring once more in anger before turning around to leave. "I'm done here, I will be returning to my sochi since this conversation is going nowhere"

"You cannot leave without our permission Mikoto!" the perverted councilman cried out, he had hopes to use the CRA to get a piece of her and tried to salvage the situation.

"You do not have the authority over me _councilman_" She said without turning back, leaving via shunshin back to Naruto's home inside the monument. "Well now… I suppose this meeting has come to an end." Hiruzen said before getting up "And councilmen, do not think you have power over MY ninja like that again" He spoke while flaring his KI much harder than before making the one in particular piss his pants and pass out. '_Hehe… I've still got it, now then… Tsunadera( AN: Icha-Icha character obviously_) _you naughty girl, what you and Jirayian are doing together in that room…'_ he thought to himself as he made his way back to his office with a perverted chuckle and a slightly bloody nose at the thoughts he was having.

* * *

**Back inside the Monument that night**

* * *

"Now Mikoto-chan, what did that piece of furniture ever do to you?" Naruto teased as he saw her pound away at her bedside, obviously frustrated about the audacity the council had to try and force her into such a thing.

"You were right Naruto-kun, the bastards tried to use me the second I come back." She huffed against her pillow as she buried her face into it. "They didn't even care how I was, only that they got their hands on their baby maker." She yelled out into the pillow in frustration.

"Yes yes I know, I was watching everything play out from the screen here. That one bastard won't be going home with full pockets anymore either…" He chuckles cruelly, he sent word to his people to start buying out his assets and putting huge amounts of debts into his name. The man wouldn't last the night once he found out his home has had a rather _accidently _gas fire and no insurance to cover it.

"I know you did… but still! They just had to try and pull that CRA card on me" she said on a rant, not even once mentioning Sasuke as part of it. "I wasn't about to spread my damn legs for some random _pig_ with power hungry perverted look" sighing heavily into her pillow, she was stressed far more than before.

Seeing this Naruto channel his chakra to his hands and started rubbing her back in a soothing circular motion, causing her to moan softly in delight. "Mmm… Naruto… I didn't know you were good with your hands as well" She said dreamily, making him chuckle in return as he continued with his motions.

"Yes well, I have _magic _hands after all Miko-chan" he said teasingly in her ear, making her blush deeply while burying her head even more into the pillow as she started to relax. He moved his hands even lower along her back while kneading his knuckles into it, making her back fall into place as she let out a sigh of relief at what he was doing to her.

"There… That's better isn't it Mikoto?" He said in a much more softer yet all the more pleasing voice. She missed the look in his eyes that had grown darkly as he channeled more chakra into his hands, making her moan louder at the pressure of it. "What… What are you doing to me… Naruto-kun…" she spoke in between moans as she let herself go completely.

"I'm just helping you relax _Hime_, you've been through so much as it is over these past few days" He replied, moving his hands even lower, running them over her ass and giving it a rather sensual squeeze which made her squeak in delight but continued to let him do what he wanted.

'_I'd have smacked him for that, but god his hands are just too good… what the hell is he planning to do with this?' _She thought only to cry out a moan once more as he massaged her thighs. Giving them gentle squeezes as he pushed his chakra into her system even more, not that she could tell being so into it.

"Relax Mikoto-chan, just let me take care of all your troubles." He spoke once again in a spine tingling tone. '_God the things he's doing to me!'_ She thought dreamily as she continued to lose herself into the massage. '_At this rate… I might fall asleep at how good this is…' _

'_Hmm… Should I try something else and move on her now… or should I continued to abide my time a little longer...' _he mused as he continued to listen to her moan at his touch. '**Kami, just take the woman already, she's completely vulnerable like this' **Kyuubi said suddenly, she seemed annoyed at the fact that he was doing this right now. '_You know what… I think I will since you seem to want me to…' _He should back before going on.

* * *

**Lemon Alert! Skip until the next Underline if you don't want to read.**

* * *

Naruto brought himself back to the task at hand, moving his hands more slowly now as he started to raise her top, something of which she voiced no complaint towards as it started to rise up her back slowly. He shifted himself on top of her as he continued to slowly but surely remove her clothing

"Mmm… Naruto…?" She said dreamily once more, unaware of what was really happening at the time. "Yes _Hime?"_ he responded as he brought his hands fully along the back side of her, all the way down to her ass as he gave it a squeeze once more.

"What are you planning to do… once everything happens?" saying it rather distantly as she enjoyed herself even further than before. "Whatever do you mean Mikoto-chan?" he replied with a raise of his brow. "What will you do… once you reveal yourself to everyone?..."

"I'll continue as I always have, living as best as I can." Saying that rather bluntly that seemed to make her feel somewhat at ease, he removed his hands from her long enough to take his own shirt off before returning to touching her exposed skin more freely now, sliding his hands under her shirt and groping gently at her sides as he made his way up to her breasts. Making her sigh in content and pleasure at his actions.

"Will everything be alright? You're not alone anymore Naruto-kun… You have me there with you…" She spoke softly biting her lip as she felt his hands suddenly clasp her breasts, fondling them gently while giving them a reassuring squeeze that showed his dominance at this time.

"I _know_ Mikoto-chan…" he responded back as he teased her hardening nipples against his fingers, making her stifle a gasp at how sensitive they were at this time. "But… I'm sure you can _show _me just how much you'll really be there with me" He whispered in her ear as his hardening member pressed against her ass, making her blush at both the contact and his voice. She could do nothing but press herself back against him in this position as he had his way with her body, not that she cared while enjoying the feeling of passion that was coming forth from her.

Bringing his hand down her stomach he slid it inside her skirt and started rubbing against her crotch, feeling how wet she already became from just feeling her up, he started rubbing her slowly at first, gradually picking up speed as he used his other hand to raise her shirt above her breasts, making them seen in plain view as he pulled her up and back against him, making her gasp and moan even louder than she had done so before. "Do you enjoy this Mikoto?" He said in her ear lustfully before nibbling it as he squeezed her breast once more while slipping his hand inside her panties and rubbing his hand fully against her. "Kami… Yes Naruto-kun… Yes…" She replied blissfully, grinding herself against his hand, wanting to feel more of it.

"Tell me you love it _Hime_" He continued on speaking as he slipped his fingers inside, making her almost scream out in pleasure as he fingered her. "Ahh… Yes Naruto! I love it when you do this to me" feeling herself get closer each passing moment while he continued to tease and toy with her.

"Would you do anything for this feeling I'm giving you?" He replied with a cruel smirk as she closed her eyes tightly while he fingered her much more roughly than before channeling chakra to his hands once more "Yes.. Yes… Kami Yes I would!" she said as she suddenly came from him doing it to her like that.

"You'll serve me loyally, won't you Mikoto?" Pausing for a moment "For our _love?"_ he whispered the last part as she continued to cum from just this. "Yes… Naru-kun… I'll do whatever you wish… just please… love me…" She panted out as she came down from her high, falling back against him as she tried to catch her breath, only for him to move her downward. "_Prove _it then…" he half said/commanded in a dominating voice.

Nodding she sat back for a moment, pulling off her clothes completely before standing up and kneeling at the bedside. Shifting forward he moved himself where she was between his legs, she pulled down his pants slowly, only to gasp loudly at what she saw. "Kami… Its… Its _Huge_…" She whispered to herself, His member was bulging out stretching his boxers to the limit. Rubbing it once with her hand she felt the warmth of it as well as taking in the intoxicating smell it had. She removed his boxers making it stand tall at a full 10" in length with a girth almost the size of a can, she was becoming afraid it wouldn't fit in her mouth, let alone inside her.

"Yes I know it is…" he responded while rolling his eyes, he knew it was big damn it, it was _his _own after all. He suddenly shivered when he felt her take a lick of the tip, making circular motions with it slowly before attempting to slide it into her mouth. He moaned out when he felt her tongue slide at the bottom of his shaft when she pushed her head down slightly. Placing his hand on top of her head, she took it as a sign of approval of what she was doing and continued to bob her head.

"Mmm… Mikoto your mouth is amazing…" He moaned out as he pushed down on her head more as she continued to move, making her take in half of its length before she started to gag a bit but continued on somewhat forcefully as she tried to relax her throat. Much to his and her delight she managed to push slowly further until she reached the base of the shaft stopping for a moment before moving back up to take a small gasp of fresh air. "How… am I doing… Naruto-kun" she panted out while taking a long lick along the underside once more before going back down on him.

"You're doing great Mikoto… I'm almost there… Keep going" He said in between moans and small panting at the pleasure she was giving him. It was his first time ever receiving such a thing and he was enjoying it to the fullest. Nodding while she brought herself back down to the base, she looked up into his eyes causing him to shudder in pleasure at the look she was giving him.

"Hold still…" He said suddenly, before suddenly starting to thrust himself into her mouth while holding her head. She wasn't expecting it and gagged a bit once more but eased her throat and allowed him to do what he wanted. Picking up speed quickly he felt himself building up; this continued on for several more minutes before he spoke up saying "I'm cumming Mikoto.. Swallow it all for me" he panted out as he released load after load of cum into her mouth as she swallowed it quickly, but it was far too much for her and she ended up pulling back and spitting some out before taking it back in.

"Ha… That was great… but still.." He spoke again, his member still standing tall and ready for more, he wasted no time in pushing her back onto the bed as he got between her legs. "Now for the main dish…" he said with a gleam in his eye that she couldn't resist. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her a bit while she brought her arms around his neck. In one swift motion he thrusted himself inside her, making her scream in pleasure at the size of him.

"Ahh!" she cried out "Not so… rough Naruto-kun… I'm not going anywhere… I never will…" She spoke as she wrapped her legs around his waist, he paused and let her get used to his size. "Fugaku was _nowhere _near the size of you Naruto…" She whispered into his ear making him smirk as he bit into her ear "I'm glad you approve." He replied before thrusting slowly once more, making her moan in his ear as he started getting into rhythm.

"Mmm… Harder Naruto… fuck me harder" She moaned out, loving the feel of his member move like this inside her. He did as she asked, moving his hips into it even more than he already was making her squeal in delight. "That's the spot Naruto-kun… Right there!" She screamed as she felt herself start to build up once more. "Keep going Naru-kun… Kami.. I'm close" panting out in his ear, he bit down on her neck making her moan much more loudly than before. Until he started thrusting much more faster, picking up the pace as she bounced on top of him "I'm… I'm cumming!" She screamed as she threw her head back as her juices rushed past his shaft and onto his lap. He continued to pound away at her making her ride it out before he whispered in her ear. "Your _Mine _Mikoto." Saying it like she was his possession she couldn't resist saying "Yes!... Yes! Naruto, I'm all yours!"

"Take it Mikoto, take all of it!" He suddenly said as he forced himself in all the way, pressing the tip against her womb as he released himself into it. "Hai… I will Naruto… Give it all to me…" She said as she felt him fill her to the brim with his seed.

* * *

**End Lemon. It's safe to continue reading if you skipped.**

* * *

'**I don't mean to interrupt, but it's about time you marked her before it's too late.' **Kyuubi said in a rather heated tone which he couldn't not miss. '_And how do I do that?'_ he responded as he kept himself inside her.

'**Channel your chakra into mouth and bite her, it'll do the rest'** She replied as she _panted _out. He would have questioned it if he wasn't preoccupied with this. Shaking his head he did just that, channeling his chakra he bit down hard onto her neck making her scream out suddenly. It wasn't something she was prepared for but it was thousands of times more pleasurable than she had ever felt which made her cum for a third time tonight. Unknowingly to her his chakra invade her system, along with some of Kyuubi's youki.

A mark started to form in that of an Uzumaki swirl, along with a nine-tailed fox that wrapped its tails around it in a possessive like fashion. It glowed red for a moment before becoming almost the same color as her skin, just barely noticeable to even the most trained eye.

'_Not that I'm complaining… but what was that?' Naruto asked only to hear a scoff from her '_**That, was the mark of the servant ningen, she'll never betray you now.' **'_Not that I'm ungrateful… but was it necessary?' __**'**_**No, but it did its job in binding her to you. Be happy, it's your first of many.' **She said before cutting the line, going back to whatever she was doing.

"Ha… Naruto… That was incredible…" Mikoto panted out as she released him and fell back onto the bed. "I've never had anything so… amazing as that" she said, sighing happily at being loved.

Pulling out of her he laid down beside her "Well I'm glad… You were my first by the way." He chuckled at that fact shaking his head before stretching out. "Oh?... It was, was it?" She said asked rhetorically. "That makes me happy… Knowing I was the one that made you a man" she giggled at that, it wasn't everyday one got to say that about such a man as Naruto.

"I'll bet it does… but you know what?" He whispered in her ear making her look at him. "What?" She asked before seeing the playful glint in his eyes. "Round 2." He said before jumping her.

Her cries of pleasure went on long into the night.

* * *

**Several months later the night before graduation**

* * *

Since that night Mikoto gave herself to Naruto, they've spent many nights' passionate nights together that became more enjoyable each time they indulged themselves in eachother. The council had continued to hound Mikoto about being placed into the CRA much to her dismay, she fiercely shot it down each time that it was brought up.

Sasuke from what Naruto's doppelganger could tell, became much more colder and distant to everyone. Only making appearances when needed, Mikoto had tried to reach out to him many times over the past few months but to no avail. He would push her away and berate her for being weak and stopping him from becoming stronger due to her constant interruptions.

When she came back to Naruto that night she broke down entirely, something he found himself angered by because someone had made what he established to be his property cry. The following day after that even Naruto's doppelganger had received a mental command to dye all of Sasuke's belongings pink, as well as write "I'm an Emotional-Duck-butt" in bold lettering on EVERYTHING Sasuke owned. Needless to say Sasuke had to burn everything that was ruined in his opinion and had received many sets of clothing by the villages _freely_ at that.

His arrogance skyrocketed when he started seeing everyone kiss his ass and gave him everything he asked for. He considered himself the very elite of elites, the one that stood above everyone. His reality was in need of a very strong beat down. One that he would gladly do once everything was set.

Sakuya on the other hand, had continued to do what he wished of her, much to her pleasure and his disgust. She pleaded with him on taking their relationship to the next level of things, in other words being _intimate _with her. He had to burn the memory of doing such things with her afterwards. Kyuubi readily agreed with helping destroy such a foul memory.

'_At least she has a different mark on her now' _He thought back to, he had marked her with a different mark that swore undying loyalty to him. Kyuubi had explained the power of the marks in depth and that there was several types of marking that could be given. The highest of them all was the "_**Life Mate Mark**_" followed by the "_**Servitude Mark**_" That Mikoto was given the night they first made love, lastly the "_**Mark of Slavery**_" which Sakuya had received on her arm.

The _**Life Mate Mark**_ as its name states, the one that is marked with this was considered a true lover to the one bearing it. It coming into being would only happen when both partners bit into each other's necks. There they would receive each other's markings symbolizing commitment into the one they considered mates with.

The _**Servitude Mark**_ that was given to Mikoto was one that the receiver had deep affections for the one marking them. It comes into place when the bearer has a light feeling towards the receiver, often one that was unsure of whether or not he or she would actually love the other. It bound the one receiving it to the person regardless, because of some mutual feeling towards eachother albeit only to some degree. This mark could morph into the Life Mate Mark should the bearer bite down on it once more while the receiver did the same to the bearer.

Lastly, the _**Mark of Slavery**_. This mark was set in stone, it only comes into place when the feeling of disdain or loathing towards the receiver. While the receiver could have feelings towards the bearer, it would most likely never come to fruition. The receiver would be one that was willing to give themselves without remorse, knowing that; the mark forms itself into that of chains and several seals inside the links of the chain. Usually in one's name or in the form of "_Master's Property" _

'**It's time kit.'** Kyuubi spoke seriously, breaking Naruto's train of thought as he recalled each mark to himself as he thought of who and what he could do with it. '_Finally… I was growing tired of waiting after this long' _he mused playfully. Knowing he had to wait until a certain point regardless of how fast he wanted to get.

'**Yes well, I hope you know that this will be permanent kit. Though I don't have to remind you of that regardless of how many times I've done so before.'** She continued on wards while setting the ritual to begin on her side as he himself mimicked the same motions outside of his mindscape.

'_Of course. Tell me, why exactly are you suddenly more interested in me becoming a Hanyou Kyuubi?'_ He asked suddenly. Over the past several months he's noticed a small change in her attitude with things. She seemed more _helpful _in a sense, though she continued to try to get him to release the seal, only a lot less.

'**I already told you before kit, your tool is payment enough once its complete.' **She said rather teasingly, which was something else she started doing. She occasionally teased him on the most unusual things during one point or another.

'_While I wish I could agree with you, I still feel there's some underlying scheme to things.' _He said before getting serious. '_Things are set up on this side, are you almost ready with your part?'_

'**Almost Kit, there are many more precautions needed in doing this. One wrong step and both of us could fall into a rather **_**unpleasant **_**combination. Which usually leads to a failed transformation where you will die, and I will be powerless.'** Kyuubi said seriously, there was no hint of a lie in her voice.

Inside the Seal Kyuubi was in her human form, she was a very tall 6"5 Wild crimson haired woman that when down to the nape of her back. Her skin was a flawless light tan that looked to be complete perfection, her breasts were a Borderline DD-cup that had no sag to them, Her body was slim yet firm, toned to absolute beauty that could not even begin to compare to even the most beautiful of women on the planet, the curves of her body was that of an hour glass. Her nine crimson colored tails were slowly moving about behind her. Overall, she literally was a goddess among women.

'_Well if in the off chance it does fail and I do die. Is there any chance I can know your name?' _He asked innocently, He had hoped that they established themselves to the point of exchanging names. After several moments of silence he was about to say something when he heard her speak.

'**My name… My name is… Kisara kit.'** She said quietly, making him raise an eyebrow hoping what he heard wasn't a trick of his mind.

'_Well Kisara… It's nice to finally have your acquaintance.' _he replied honestly. Only to hear her scoff at him. '**While it indeed is nice, I'm ready to begin' **

'_Alright then… well… No time like the present' _He said before running through the handsigns that Kisara had shown him, While she started chanting inside his mindscape in a foreign language that he couldn't even begin to understand.

What happened next was the world around him started to become dark, His body started to feel like it was on fire. Gritting his teeth he endured the pain while feeling his body start to morph and change, he started panting hard as he held the final handsign position.

_(AN: I didn't want to go using a bad translator so at this point until the end of the ritual, Kyuubi will sound like she's speaking in demon language)_

'_**He who wishes to wield my power, He who wishes to turn away from that of mortals.' **_ Kyuubi spoke in a more louder tone as she continued to chant.

'_**Give yourself to your inner demons, become what you so fear. Feel the taint that courses through you. So that you may feel power beyond your wildest imaginations' **_The next thing he knew he saw glowing royal purple eyes with slits through them. They were staring into his own which seemed to stare into his soul. Almost searching for something in his eyes.

Suddenly, as if it found what it was looking for the beast began to form right before his eyes. As it stepped forward it started to take shape as a Kitsune, something that was explained to him by her, that he would take shape in what his nature reflected the most. Its fur was a regal ice blue color almost like his chakra from the time he went into his mind, while its underbelly was cool white. Its tails we're flaying about in its full glory, but what shocked him though was the number of the tails. There were 12 ice blue tails with white tips.

'_**So you are the one that calls to me**_**' **it said with a calm alluring voice. '_**You who manipulate others with your mind, and sway those with your heart with a determination that would change the world as you see fit. Yes… You'll make a fine vessel for me child' **_It continued saying in an unfamiliar language. He was about to ask what it was saying before it rushed into him, It looked as if it was being sucked into his heart when the reality was that it was entering his body.

Suddenly everything became cold, much colder than he's ever felt. '_What's happening… to me?!' _He thought as his body became so cold that the dead would feel as it was full of life.

'_**Relax child, your body is adapting to my presence. Soon you'll feel the power that even pales to the mightiest of beings.' **_It said in a female voice that he could understand suddenly. '_Who are you?' _He cried out as his body started to morph now, fur started to grow faintly on his body in the color of the kitsune that entered him. His ears started to recede into his head, only to have Ice blue fox ears with white fluffs on the tip to appear on his head. His tailbone felt like it was forcing itself out of his body. Growing and splitting out into twelve different ligaments that formed tails soon afterwards.

His body itself started to become lean as he grew another two inches taller. His nails grew into small claws while the ones on his feet started to grow as well, but much smaller in comparison. _**'You are almost done child. Your chakra is the most unique I've ever felt in my time of living' **_She said as her conscious began to form along the lines with his. '_**Use my power well young one… I will be watching you… from much deeper in your mind than your other tenant' **_she finished before becoming quiet as she fell into a deep slumber within him.

While this was going on with Naruto, Kyuubi felt a surge of youki that was almost infinitely more powerful than her own as it suddenly invaded Naruto's mindscape, although she couldn't see it the youki she felt was almost regal, it was something she hasn't felt in thousands of years. Long before she received her title of "Kyuubi no Yoko"

Then suddenly as quickly as it came, it vanished making her confused on what exactly was going on with Naruto's transformation. She couldn't see what was happening because she had to keep all of her focus on the connection between her and Naruto in case something went wrong.

'_**Surrender, surrender, give yourself to your demon, become one with it, accept it as your own as you have accepted yourself!'**_ She yelled suddenly as everything suddenly glowed white. If one were to look at the hokage monument they would have seen a bright flash appear in its eyes. The ritual was complete and she had fallen forward, panting heavily from how much concentration and youki she had to use.

'**Kit?'** She asked quietly, still trying to catch her breath as she peered through his vision '**Answer me kit, did the ritual go as planned?' **confused, she wasn't sure what to make of things since nothing significant could be felt inside his mindscape. When she suddenly heard him speak her breath hitched.

'_I feel incredible Kisara. I've felt better than I've ever felt in all of my life.' _His voice now held a lot of power in it, yet it was tamed and from what she could feel from it, it had the confidence of a king, a Daimyo. It screamed to be heard and demanded one's attention when the person spoke. His voice was melodic, enchanting and most of all, alluring.

'_Well, let's see how I look…' _he said as he moved himself towards a mirror. Something Kisara almost wish she hadn't seen due to how regal he looked now in her eyes. '_**This can't be…' **_Kisara thought to herself as she soaked in his appearance. '_**How could he have came close to THAT woman!' **_she continued on with her thoughts. '_**She was the most powerful of my clan, she was royalty among the kitsune clan… this can't be… she couldn't have chosen to become part of him..'**_

"Well now… I certainly look the part of a Hanyou…" he mused "What do you think Kisara?" only to hear small mutterings he couldn't make out. '_**No no NO! This changes things… his power vastly overwhelms my own now… of all the things to happen. THIS was not one of them!' **_Kisara thought out loud only to stop when she came up with an idea '_**It's a long shot… but maybe if I play my cards right this could turn out for the better' **_she nodded at that already trying to find ways to turn this around.

'**You look perfect kit… This is much more pleasing to the eye than your pathetic **_**human **_**form you once had' **She finally said to him as she drank in her appearance, a blush appearing on her face while she stared at him through his own eyes.

"While this is great… and I wish I could test out my powers, I do have examines to finally appear for tomorrow…" He said softly to himself "Tomorrows the day I reveal real self to everyone…"

'**What, getting cold feet all of a sudden?' **Kisara teased, smirking when that got his attention. "No.. This is the time, I've done all I can, all that's left is to get the experience I need. And to do so… I have to be placed on a _team_ with those pathetic humans… I just hope that I won't be paired with the _banshee _and _teme."_ He shuddered at the thought. Turning around he walked out of the basement and up to his room where Mikoto was already sleeping in after another excessive night of sex before hand.

'It's all coming to place' Naruto mused to himself as he got in bed with her, making her roll over and embrace him in her sleep. He closed his eyes soon afterwards to prepare for tomorrow. The world was going to change and this was his first step into it.

* * *

_**And that's it for chapter four. I was having a bit of writers block at first and I didn't know where to take it this chapter. In the end as you saw I went towards the transformation of Naruto. It came on a whim and The Royal Kitsune that merged with him will be explained at a later time… As soon as I figure out where to go with that as well… Ha… Ha.. Ha… Anyways. I tried not to get too into the lemon because I don't want to throw large amounts of lemons left and right because it would take away from the story too much I feel, I saved those disgusting thoughts of having a lemon with Sakuya because it would have been too much. **_


	5. Expectations, Revelations & Reunion

_**Alright, so a lot of people have been calling the hanyou part cliché and your right it is. It's been done before and everything and even I feel that it is. I guess my reasoning for it would be a 'deal with the devil' kind of setting Naruto was given. In a way I had to put it as a 'Will he choose to have a challenge in what was to come, or would he take the temptation of having something otherworldly'. Kyuubi is portrayed as a temptress after all, she would be willing to do anything to gain her freedom. But what she wasn't counting on was anything as strong as the OC I tossed in on a whim. So in a way with Naruto's luck she got more than she bargained for and now has to find a way around it. **_

_**I suppose I should also go a bit more in depth of what the Doppelganger is now that I've gotten some reviews on Naruto being a bit hypocritical in a way. The doppelganger in a way is as real as the real Naruto. Why Naruto seems a bit darker than I sort of want to portray is that basically he split his persona. A Yin and Yang approach to it if you were to wonder about it. Everything in a way needs balance and harmony. The doppelganger received Naruto's Yin while leaving himself with the remaining Yang so he will seem unstable with his actions at times. His doppelganger will be the complete embodiment of a Yin type of child; carefree and playful to the world. While the original being the Yang type; will make darker more unusual decisions.**_

_**Another thing I'd like to point out is yes the Enzyme is very broken in terms of it being what it is. Even though it something I haven't seen done before while reading other stories it's very unique. I should clarify more on it I suppose; while it gives the feeling of "love" "Admiration" and in some cases "Obsession" it's geared more towards those that have **_**some **_**type of feeling towards Naruto. It's not complete manipulation, but more like a "push" to make ones feelings known turning one's desire for "hate" in example from Sakuya, towards the "Obsession" part whether she would truly admit it or not. Or in another case with Hinata she has more admiration and obsession so she would be literally willing to do what he asked regardless of him using it on her. Now that doesn't mean he wouldn't either, it's just the concept of it I suppose is what I'm trying to get across. What it does is gives a focal point and a small twist of one's feelings regardless of what they are to one of the three. As for physical attraction… well, Nature does have its calling, even to the most unpleasant type of people in Naruto's life (Sakuya, Sakura, Ino…)**_

* * *

_**Anyways the harem pole is as follows with Mei -16| Tsunade – 14| Kurenai – 12| Anko – 10 | Samui – 9 |Mabui – 8| Mikoto & Hana – 7 | Fem. Kyuubi – 6 | Konan, Yugao Yugito & Shizune – 5 | Fuka& Fem. Haku – 4 | Shizuka – 3 | Guren & Karui – 2 |and lastly Fuu, Tsume, and my OC – 1**_

* * *

_**I'd also like to thank everyone that provided more in depth reasoning for Naruto to use his enzyme ability on and why he should. I'm not sure if I should add the names to the pole since outright they seemed like they were more leaning towards loyal servants & or slaves for his gain. But I will keep track of the tallies for them regardless to be added to the story.**_

_**Thank you all sincerely for your constant opinions and reviews as always. It means a great deal to me far more than I can put down here in words. Thank you for helping me form the story and continuing to drive it forward! Now enough of this let's get on with the story!**_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Expectations, Revelations & Reunion**

* * *

Naruto had awakened fairly early the next day, he had far more on his mind than he would like. This was the day he became a ninja _officially _under the banner of Konoha, something he had a particular distaste for but he had nothing against the village itself. Just those he would be _sworn_ to protect because of his enlistment and service. He shivered at the idea of actually _protecting_ everyone after what has been done. It was then that he shuddered once more unusually before glancing down at Mikoto to find that she had wrapped herself around one of his _tails_.

'_Hmm… I guess in all my excitement I forgot to hide my true form after the ritual' _He thought to himself. Shaking his tail slowly trying to get free, he saw the look of Mikoto change to a pout at losing the appendage of warmth from the previous night. This caused a small ghost of a smile to appear on his face at seeing what she was unconsciously doing.

Using a **Kawarimi jutsu **he swapped himself with a nearby pillow and got up to do his morning routines. Frowning he noticed his body was far more rigid than he was used to '_Well that's rather inconvenient'_ he mused, stretching himself out he felt various bones fall into place as he continued to walk towards the outside.

"Hah… There's still several hours until I have to get ready so…" He said to himself before wordlessly creating hundreds of clones to experiment with sub elements once more. So far he's only managed to grasp the basic concepts of both Ice, and wood. For such reason he choose to divide his own attention towards those two mainly. After some basic kata exercises to get better acquainted with his body he sat down and started meditating on what he could feel from his body after it underwent the change.

'_There's definitely something different from what I can feel… If this is what my own youki feels like anyways… strange, it feels much more calming than compared to Kisara's. Hers feels almost catastrophic and wild. While mine feels almost… cold, dreadfully and amazingly cold' _As he continued to get a feel for his youki, he decided it was time to try out his new found power.

Channeling his youki into his fist he took up a boxing stance and called out. "**Futon: Devine fist of the wind god**" and threw his punch forward. What happened next was not what he was expecting to happen. Wind spiraled out of control as it flew forward towards the edge of the mountain; the wind itself was below sub-zero and he could see blades of ice mixed in with the wind. It looked as if the blades were dancing about as the wind continued to fly past the edge and over the town.

He struggled to keep his stance as the technique continued its path of destruction. His body gave out and he was thrown back at the continued force and slammed against a tree with a loud crunch sound. "Argh!" gritted out as he spat out his own blood at the impact. The tree couldn't handle the force of the hit and its trunk shattered as he slumped to the floor. Breathing shakily he tried raising his arm only to find he couldn't move it, turning his head to the side he saw his arm limp and completely shredded.

"Fuck… I know I didn't channel nearly as much youki to make it like this…" He panted out; gripping his arm he slammed it into the tree once more making a resounding snap as the bone fell back into place. "Gah… Fucking hell!" he whined out "It's… been a long time since… I've had to do that…" lying back against the trunk he wondered what happened. He figured his control over it would be non-existent, but he didn't think it'd be _that _uncontrolled.

Wiping his blood away from his arm he found it already starting to heal thanks to the Kyuubi's ability from being sealed inside him. Slowly he started to stand looking at where he was once standing he saw that the ground had been torn to pieces as well. Shaking his head he decided that it was enough for now, he had to get ready for today and there was far more to do that he would have liked.

When he made his way back downstairs he went towards his study to retrieve several youki limiters he made before hand. They were a variation of charka ones that were far more potent at keeping his power suppressed when it was needed. Something he was very glad he had prepared when he could feel himself radiating with it.

"Mmm… Naruto-kun… what time is it?" Mikoto said as she stumbled out into the hall way while rubbing her eyes. "It's just half past seven Mikoto, go back to sleep if you want. I've got to get ready for today's examines." He sighed as he told her. Getting a nod in return he guided her back to bed and moved towards his closet and grabbed the clothes he would wear specifically when this time came.

After a quick shower, he combed his hair back in its usual fashion, having a single lock of hair drape stand out over his forehead. Pulling out a dark grey fishnet mesh shirt, followed by a form fitting body suit that would help keep his body temperature in cold weather. He moved onto black jeans that had several chains on it that could be removed and served as a form of weapon should he need it. They were all hooked to various belt loops and also served as something like a belt, while having two kunai and shuriken holsters attached to both his left and right thighs. He put on black close-toe ninja sandals that were reinforced with seals to prevent ware from constant use. Lastly he grabbed a long black leather over coat that had a hood attached to the top, He opted to leave it open only having the rope tied to both ends of his collar and down to his chest. The coat itself was covered in various hidden seals ranging from climate control ones to large storage seals filled with the standard and unusual ninja tools.

Stepping back out he was stopped by Mikoto once more as she looked over his outfit. "_Perfect_ Naruto-kun… though aren't you a bit over dressed?" she said teasingly, though failing to hide a blush on her cheeks at how mysterious he looked.

"Maybe, but I'm sure you can help me with that when I return." He responded back as he leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Now then… Its time I go show those _people _who Uzumaki Naruto really is." He chuckled a bit darkly though highly amused at the thought of showing off himself after so long of hiding away. He gave her one last kiss on the forehead before setting back out to where his doppelganger was. It was time to reunite with his _other _half after 8 years of being separated.

Moving towards the edge of the Fourth's head he glanced down at the village he had to call _home _for. He fell forward in a free fall, enjoying the freedom of the wind as it blew past him before he channeled chakra around him in preparation. The moment he touched the shadow he sank into it just as fast as he fell, becoming one with it as he moved himself towards the apartment where his doppelganger was currently residing in.

* * *

**With the doppelganger**

* * *

"Alright! Today's the day I become a ninja!" He cheered, already eating away at several instant ramen cups as his daily breakfast. Even with the villagers treating him reluctantly at the word of Sakuya as well as their employer _Arashi_ at some point or another. They chose to keep their own lives in tact by providing the _demon child_ what he needed. Something Doppelganger Naruto questioned at one point but figured why look into a gift horse's mouth.

"I'm gonna show everyone that I'mmmmm the greatest of them all. He he he." He cheered on once more before finishing his 5th cup of ramen before him.

Suddenly the room felt cold to him all of a sudden, like someone had appeared in the room with him but he couldn't find where. He looked around frantically while being on guard. "H-Hey… Who's there, show yourself!" he squeaked out completely afraid of what or who was here.

"Is this how you treat your creator _Naruto_?" (AN: I'll be using D Naruto and R Naruto respectively for this part.) R Naruto spoke from behind him causing to jump away and face him. "Creator? You're not my creator, what the hell does that even mean teme?" D Naruto said loudly

"Oh I'm sure you know _exactly _what it means. You've served your purpose long enough my _other_ half." R Naruto said darkly, making shiver at the tone he was being addressed as.

"Like hell I have!" He retorted "I haven't even become a ninja yet, there's no way I can die now!" He said while his legs shook in fear while trying to play it off as being tough. "Listen buddy, I don't have a clue of who you are, but I'm gonna kick your ass one way or another!" Dashing forward in an attempt to punch the mysterious person in front of him. He swung wildly which the figure easily swatted away, stepping to the side he let continue forward and slam himself onto the counter.

"Ow… That was a lucky shot teme! I'll get you this time!" yelled as he jumped at . He merely shook his head and lunged forward grabbing his face and slamming his head back into the ground. "I didn't think my other self would be _this _foolish as he led others to believe." spoke darkly his tone was cold and emotionless. "No matter, you've done your duty, its time you returned to the void of my mind. **Oni-ninpo: Doppelganger Release"** R Naruto said as D Naruto continued to struggle.

"H-Hey w-what's going on!? Let me go y-you freak!" he said as he continued to struggle but to no avail. He felt his conscious start slipping as he felt a pull on his mind that said to give in. But his persona wouldn't allow him to just lie down and take it. No, he continued to kick and throw punches wildly at him. Managing to get one punch to the figures face he grinned for a moment. Only to feel the room become frozen over by the feel of R Naruto's KI. "Insolent _bastard_, quit your foolish struggles and return to me where we may become whole once again!" He said angrily, lifting D Naruto's head up and slamming it through the floor this time making faint from the impact as he was absorbed back into R Naruto's body.

"That's better… go back into the depths of my mind where I will never have to deal with you again." Naruto said before falling back and taking a deep breath at feeling his soul become whole again. Something he hadn't felt since the day he stumbled into the temple. He sighed heavily; the feeling of his Yin once more was an odd feeling he wished he didn't need to have.

"Now then… Let's see how my class will think of my real look Dattebayo!" He said happily, only to slap himself _**hard **_in the face from using that line. "Bah… even now that line will haunt me."

He glanced over at the remaining ramen cups and had a sudden taste for them; he walked over and sat down in the chair taking _his _first bite into the noodles after so long without it. "Hmm… I don't remember the taste being so… _bland_." He chuckled to himself before continuing on eating at a brisk pace. He had to blame his other self for this craving of this pathetic prepackaged meal.

He finished cup after cup until there everything was empty, he believed not in wasting food regardless of what it was. There were things he was definitely grateful for from not having an abundance of it at one point in his life. Walking around he recollected every detail of his doppelganger's life. Living here in this trashed apartment for about 9 years from the day he was created by him. He glanced over at the closet and found his _horrendous _amount of Orange colored suits he immediately called out **Katon: Fireball Jutsu** which burned away everything, followed by a **Suiton: Water Gun Jutsu **to prevent the place from completely catching on fire.

"There… that's _one _less abomination to worry about." He said before tears started falling from his eyes subconsciously. He could have sworn he heard a cry of '_Noooooooooooo!' _in the mind and merely scoffed at his mind playing tricks on him. He wiped his cheeks dry and was about to set out when suddenly someone pounded on his door.

"Naru-kun! Wake up, you're going to be late for your examines at this rate!" The person yelled out from behind the door, his mind searched for who would do this so early in the morning. Until he remembered Anko would do this sort of thing for his doppelganger because of how late he always was.

Sighing once again for who knows how many times today, calling out to her he replied "I got it I'm awake already sheesh!" Blinking once again he wonder how badly his speech pattern would change now that his old self was bound to him. Muttering to himself he said "this is going to get old, _very_ quickly."

"You know not to talk to your Anko-chan like that mister!" She suddenly yelled once again while pounding at the door once more. "Open the door and let me in already gaki!"

Shaking his head at his long time friend / crush? He wondered where that came from as well. He would have to shift through his personality far more once the day was done. "Fine Fine just wait." He replied before pulling the door open only to see a gawking face "W-who the hell are you and where's the little shrimp I knew?" she squeaked out as she took in how he looked now. There was no way the little brat she knew and loved was this person… right?

"Anko-_chan_, I'm hurt. You don't recognize me?" He asked in his usual regal voice making her blush heatedly at hearing it. "Y-You c-can't be N-Naruto r-right?!" She continued to stutter as she grasped his face, looking for any tell tale signs that it was him. It was then she noticed the three whisker marks he always had. Yup, this was her Naruto alright. A really _really_ sexy looking boy—No, man in front of her.

"This isn't funny N-Naruto, D-Drop the henge and quit playing games!" she half spoke half yelled. Making him roll his eyes in annoyance. "Is it _that _hard to believe I looked like this under that hideous jumpsuit?" he shot back making her blink in surprise, Naruto – Not calling orange the _gift of the gods along with ramen_? There was something definitely wrong with this picture.

"No. Well. Maybe? You never took that thing off before so how would I know gaki?!" She continued on, still not believing this was him making him huff. "Anko, I've treated to you to dango weekly, you secretly love shopping, and you _hate_ Orochimaru with a passion. What else… you told me that the curse mark on your neck makes you feel like he's being a pedophile on you at times. Oh and he loves little boys." He finished while shaking his head away from _that _thought.

Suddenly he was grabbed by her as she tried to lift him in the air "And how do I know you haven't been stalking me huh?" She said angrily, knowing the things she kept even away from the rest of the girls in fear of losing her bad girl act. No matter how much she really wanted to wear the clothes she bought once.

"Because, who else has blond hair and blue eyes?" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which technically it was considering the only other blondes in Konoha were the Yamanaka's. "Oh, and my rugged good looks with these whisker marks." He teased lastly

"Pfft, those whiskers only do you so much Naru-chan" She said without thinking making her stifle a gasp. "N-no way… You really are Naruto aren't you?!" She continued on as if the world was ending.

"No, I'm the jolly green giant here to make you eat your greens" He responded with a roll of his eyes. "Or better yet, I'm the damn Kyuubi that's come to smack you with my nonexistent tales" He mused knowing Kisara wouldn't hear him from going into a long slumber to regain her powers.

"Gaki don't even joke about that last part." She said as she took a much slower look at him now while sporting a very visible pink blush "Enjoying the view?" He said suddenly breaking her out of her thoughts.

"No, just enjoying the drapes" She shot back making him chuckle lightly as he kissed her cheek suddenly "Silly Anko… You'll never pull one over the self proclaimed _King of pranksters_" He said as he dashed off towards the academy. Something he was sure she came by to _get_ him to go to.

She was left there with a complete shocked and dazed look on her face. '_Did he just…' _She thought to herself while placing her hand on where he kissed her '_He did… Oh my god…'_ She finished as she became a red that would make Hinata jealous.

Back with Naruto he stopped far enough where he wouldn't be seen by her, he took a small breath before smirking '_Knew I'd get her with that one' _He said light heartedly, Oh how fun things would be getting _everyone _at some point. Shaking his head once more, he put down his childish thoughts before they became out of hand '_I'll stop my old antics soon enough. But this is ridiculous… was my other half __**that **__into doing things as this?' _

He gazed towards where the academy was and thought of trying something different. He channeled his chakra mixed with the faintest amount of youki into them and took off in a flash. The next thing he knew he was standing on top of the academy with a solid imprint of his foot along with spider webbing cracks. Turning around he say that a part of the roof he was standing on before had had shattered slightly making him sweat-drop "Well… At least I know it works…" He said to himself before shrugging. He looked down to see his classmates slowly filing in line into the school where he dropped down to join them.

* * *

**With Anko shortly after Naruto left**

* * *

'_That gaki kissed me… he freaking kissed me just now… he NEVER did that before!' _as she walked towards her usual hang out spot where the rest the Jonin were gathering to discuss about the future graduates and ninja force of this generation.

"Ahh! This is so confusing!" she yelled out in frustration causing everyone around her to look weirdly at her "What the hell are you all looking at!" She said while flaring her KI "I'm not a side show dammit!"

"Whoa… What's the big idea Anko, you never get this angry in the morning" Hana said from behind she and the rest of the adults came out to see what was going on. "Ah… It's nothing to worry about Hana, just naruto and his _pranks_ again. Little brat got me good this time."

"Oh?" Kurenai suddenly joined in wanting to get the chance to mess with Anko again. "And what did little Naruto do to you now?" She asked in a sing song voice that just dripped with teasing.

"Nothing big, I'll get him back don't worry" She replied not wanting to tell them she was outdone by a kiss on the cheek. "Anyways how do you think this batch of ninja will do?" She said while everyone else went inside to the bar.

"Well, I'm certainly looking forward to getting the second Ino-Shika-Cho squad" Asuma replied while taking a puff of his cigarette. Much to Kurenai's annoyance. "Asuma, those things really will get you killed one day." She said with disgust.

"Oh lighten up Kurenai, it's not like I'll die the next day to _this _of all things" He played her off before glancing once more at her "Unless you're that worried about me Kurenai-chan" he said teasingly making her huff

"Please, like I'd enjoy myself around someone who can't even stop smoking in my presence." She replied waving him off, making him drop his head in defeat.

"Ouch Nai-chan, that was harsh hehe. Good one" Anko chirped happily at this, she was one for breaking people down after all, it was her job to do so while not on missions. "Anyways. What do you think Kakashi-sempai, are there any hopefuls that you would actually take on this time?" Yugao asked as she took a drink of her sake.

"Oh not really, it'll be either really good or really bad with getting this year's best and brightest with the "Dead-last" everyone talks about". Kakashi replied lazily as he read his book, giggling every now and then while Kurenai tried her best to ignore the man's constant foolishness.

"If anything I'll be able to take care of Obito's legacy with this…" he said in a distant tone. (_AN: Kakashi doesn't believe Naruto is Minato's child and is too blind to see it at this point in the story)_

"Come on now Sempai… Your friend wouldn't want you to be like this" Yugao patted his back before returning to her drink. "You still didn't tell us what Naruto did by the way" Hana said with a cruel animalistic smirk, there was no way she was going to let Anko get away from the possibility of being teased.

"I told you he just did a harmless prank on me and got away. The gaki was good this time" She stuttered out while averting her gaze as she ate some dango. "Oh? So why are you blushing then?" Hana said in her ear playfully making Anko jump "Gah, don't do that Hana!" she yelled before sitting back down "He got me good okay. Let's just leave it at that anyways isn't it about time you report to the hokage to see how the graduates do?" she continued on getting several nods. "Your right, we should get going" Kurenai said as she got up and left, with Asuma and Kakashi in tow. Leaving Hana and Yugao with Anko. "So what'd he do?" Yugao said off handedly as she finished her drink.

"Bastard kissed me on the cheek" She said without thinking as she watched them leave before widening her eyes "Shit! You didn't hear that" she said quickly turning her eyes to them only to see the widening smirks on their faces "So he did eh? I wonder how Kurenai will react when she hears about it" Hana said before dodging a viper that flew out of Anko's sleeves, making her flee away while laughing.

"You wouldn't dare!" She yelled as she chased away Hana. Leaving Yugao only to shake her head at the two before heading back inside for another drink.

* * *

**Back with Naruto**

* * *

He was contemplating when making himself known as he stood completely hidden in the shadows in front of the room. Everyone had filed inside already and they were waiting in anticipation for the test for them to become ninja's had finally come. He chuckled silently to himself in anticipation of what was to come.

It wasn't until several minutes later that Iruka walked in along with his assistant Mizuki. He immediately wanted to run him into the ground the moment he walked in; it was fairly obvious that he had a grudge against Naruto for whatever reason. He could feel the malice radiating off him from just entering the room.

"Alright everyone we'll begin as soon as we call everyone's name, first off…" He began calling everyone, getting their response until they reached his name. "Naruto?" Iruka asked while looking around. "Naruto if you're here please speak up" Everyone glanced around before Sasuke smirked and arrogantly spoke aloud. "Hn… Looks like the dobe finally gave up. Figures he didn't have what it took to be a ninja."

Every fan-girl of his squealed at hearing his voice while Sakura said "Of course he didn't Sasuke-kun, he'd never be able to handle the role of being one" only to hear him scoff at that. She was far worse than the dobe was in terms of physical terms of being a ninja.

Smirking he sent his chakra to his voice box, throwing it throughout the room. "If I'm such a dobe, then why is it you haven't even found me in the room?" His voice was clear to everyone in a melodic sounding way; every girl except Sakura was blushing at how alluring his voice was in their ears.

"Hn. Nice trick dobe, but it's not that impressive" He said as he inwardly seethed, '_how did the dobe learn to throw his voice like this?_'

"Really Sasuke, I'd love to hear your voice ringing through everyone's ears like mine with being here then" He chuckled lightly, making every girl that heard him have hearts starting to form in their eyes, While Hinata in particular suddenly passed out with a happy expression.

"Naruto-baka! Quick messing around, we all know your trying to impress me but nothing will ever get me to like you!" Sakura yelled out making several glare at her for thinking she was the reason for this.

"Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…" He said faintly while starting to chuckle and break out into a demonic laugh "If you think… That I'm doing this for you… Then your _**sorely mistaken**_" Making her shiver at the tone of distain in his voice.

"Alright Naruto you've had your fun, come out so we can begin already" Iruka said though he was slightly shaken from hearing the malice in his voice "You've done enough now… Come on and join the rest of us"

"Why Iruka… I didn't know you were that blind to have walked by me" Naruto said from beside him with his hood on, His face was covered with a scarf making him all the more mysterious.

Everyone suddenly turned back to Iruka when Naruto said that, while Iruka jumped away in surprise at not seeing Naruto stand there. "N-No way…" Ino suddenly said as she soaked up the view "He's not wearing… Orange…" Another said before realizing how good he looked in those clothes.

"Naruto, drop the henge dude we all know your nowhere near as cool looking." Kiba said trying to play it off as some prank. "Yeah baka! Your definitely not impressing me with that disguise" Sakura added on. Making him roll his eyes at that. "Really…" He said as he took off his hood and revealed his face making everyone blush heavily at seeing how he looked.

"If this was a henge I'm sure you'd have noticed it by now" He said with a bright smile which made every girl besides Sakura scream in delight. "Traitors! You all know Sasuke is much better than him!"

"Shut up Billboard brow. Don't ruin it for the rest of us that actually enjoy his new look" Ino said dreamily while others nodded hastily in agreement.

"What was that Ino-pig?!" Sakura screeched out making everyone cover their ears. "You heard me now quit trying to make everyone deaf!"

"No matter, a dobe will always be that. A dobe." Sasuke said with a scoff, but his thoughts were '_I didn't even sense him there, how the hell did he pull that off?'_

"Alright settle down! Naruto, go sit down so we can begin already" Iruka said, getting a slight nod from him as he walked past and winked at every girl he made eye contact with '_That's right, you disgusting fan-girls fantasize all you want. You'll never be worth any actual effort towards'_ he chuckled to himself inwardly. Taking his place besides Shikamaru he leaned back against the wall and propped his feet on top of the desk while he waited.

"Troublesome Naruto… Why'd you have to go and ruin my nap?" Shikamaru yawned out as he glanced over at the new Naruto. "Such a drag…" He said afterwards before closing his eyes once more.

"Hmm? I have no idea what you're talking about Shika" He said innocently while rolling his eyes once more at his friend being the way he was. '_Friend? Ha… it seems my other self is affecting me in more ways than one' _he thought as he sighed and got comfortable.

As Iruka grabbed the papers needed for the written part of the exams, he took the time to look around and notice that several were taking glances back at him, while Ino kept her eyes fully on him with a look of lust in them. He shuddered at the thought of actually letting her get his hands on him. Looking a bit further down he noticed Sasuke was also sending glances of hate at being out done.

Smirking at him he channeled his chakra back into his voice only this time focusing on Sasuke "**It sucks doesn't it? Having power that isn't your own. Your weak Sasuke, it's pathetic that you have to look **_**up**_** to me from here" **He spoke in a whisper while putting his head down as he continued to speak.

Only this time he changed the tone of his voice to that of Itachi's from the night of the massacre. _**"Foolish little brother, you don't have enough hate, your weak because you don't hate me enough. Your nothing compared to me, hate me more Sasuke, much more, only then will you have the power to kill me!**_

Glancing back up he saw that Sasuke had a stunned and furious look on his face. '_Impossible! Itachi couldn't be here! I will kill you Itachi! Count on it' _grinding his teeth while looking at Naruto, their eyes met for a moment and that was all he needed. **Genjutsu: Memories of forgotten sorrow** Naruto suddenly said to himself in a small whisper.

Sasuke's world suddenly went black as he fell prey to the illusions Naruto had put him under; he was forced to relive his memories even clearer than before. '_This is… What the hell is this?!' _Sasuke raged in his mind '_Why am I remembering this NOW of all times. Damn you Itachi. Damn you to hell'_. Minutes went by as he continued to see the look of Itachi's face as he stabbed his blade into him; ghost pains started to crawl under his skin remember what it felt like to be stabbed over and over.

While this was happening everyone started to notice his demeanor had changed. Sakura was the only one currently at his side "Sasuke?... Is everything okay?" She asked quietly only to have him turn to her as he yelled out "Okay?! How is this okay…" His vision suddenly refocused as Naruto ended the Genjutsu. He tortured his mind enough for now.

Sakura jumped back in fear at how he was asking while Sasuke suddenly noticed he was back inside the classroom while everyone stared at him like he was crazy. "Hn." He grunted out before going back into silence. '_Itachi did this to me. I will kill him.'_

Iruka and Mizuki came back shortly afterwards wondering what was going on, but when they saw how the class was they ignored it when everyone looked towards them expectantly. "Okay… Well then here are your tests everyone. You have 45 minutes. And Shikamaru, WAKE UP!" Iruka said using his **Big Head Jutsu **only to hear "Troublesome teacher…"

When Naruto received his paper from Mizuki he immediately saw the Genjutsu place onto it. Scoffing mentally he placed his hand on it and cancelled it out before going to work and finishing quickly. '_These questions are ridiculous… I might as well have left the damn Genjutsu in place, the questions on it we're much more worthwhile to answer than these'_

After quickly moving through the questions he ended up waiting for the remaining 30 minutes. Shikamaru had finished before him answering only the bare minimum need to pass, he raised a brow slightly when he noticed that Shikamaru was passing a small calculating glance at him. For what reason he wasn't sure but passed it as him figuring out why the sudden changed occurred.

"Alright class bring your papers to me and we'll head outside for the kunai portion of the test." Iruka said as he checked over the tests, he handed them to Mizuki who immediately searched for Naruto's.

"Che… the demon noticed my Genjutsu…" He muttered as he glanced more, he knew if he were to tamper with it now Iruka would notice. So in the end he left it alone and followed after Iruka where he was already doing the tests for them. '_I have to find some way to get him to get him to steal the scroll for me…'_ He thought to himself.

"Good job Sakura, you passed with 78 points" Iruka said while Sakura smiled at him before running back to Sasuke like a lost puppy.

"Sasuke your next" He pointed at him as he stepped forward, nodding he gripped several kunai and shuriken to throw and immediately threw all of them at the target. Each one hit dead in the center, burying themselves enough where it would lodge into place securely.

"Well done Sasuke! You managed to get a perfect score" Iruka said while several fan girls let out girlish screams. "Hn. Did you expect anything less?" He responded while Sakura and the remaining loyal fan girls squealed "Yay Sasuke! You're the best!" Sakura yelled.

"Alright, Naruto your up" He carried on, looking over to where he saw Naruto lazing about under a tree. "Naruto! It's your turn!" Iruka called out yet again, waking Naruto from his nap "Ha… Alright I'm coming…" He yawned while stretching, watching these childish people were far more dull than he once thought.

"Hn, Don't miss dobe." Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk while they watched him step up "Don't blink then Sasuke, I'll be done long before you open your eyes." He retorted making Sasuke huff at his response.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" Iruka suddenly asked when Naruto stepped up, he had thrown his hood over his eyes and was gripping each kunai and shuriken in an odd position. "Ha. He doesn't even know how to hold his weapons properly" Kiba barked out with a laugh, several of the more tough guys laughed at that since they thought he was showing off too much in front of everyone.

"Like I said, don't blink." He said before whisking his arms out suddenly while letting each kunai fly one after another. With the amount of force he put into them with each throw, they were move far faster than any of them had ever seen. It was just a blur when it happened, each Kunai hit their marks at various kill shots on a person's body. While it was impressive, what shocked everyone was that the kunai had sliced clean through and slammed hard into the wall where it was embedded all the way to the hilt while the shuriken thrown were completely inside the wall.

"W-what…" Kiba sputtered out when he saw the holes as clear as day. "No way…" Ino said as she gawked at it while Sasuke was fuming at the power behind each one had. '_How! How can the dobe be this strong! He never showed anything like this before!_' he thought

"While that's nice Naruto… you didn't hit the mark for the most points" Mizuki said while trying to regain himself after seeing what he saw. Iruka had to agree with him on that part until Naruto spoke up once again.

"Really? I'm sure I hit every part that would _kill_ someone instantly." He said as if it were nothing serious. "But your right… I missed this one" He smirked before flinging the final kunai he had remaining in his hand. The moment it hit the target the pole that was supporting the training dummy broke. Sending it flying into the wall with a resounding thud.

"There, now I hit the mark" He chuckled before walking back to the tree. Everyone stared from the dummy and back to Naruto in disbelief. Then all of a sudden every girl cheered at how amazing that was while Choji, Shikamaru and Shino gave a short nod of acknowledgement at what he did.

'_Naruto-kun… that was amazing' _Hinata thought before hearing her name and started to walk up to the spot but stopped the moment Naruto's voice went into her ear "_Good luck Hinata"_ was all he said to her. But that was enough to make the girl blush completely red from him saying it.

'_N-Naruto wished me luck! H-He's acknowledging m-me, I-I can't let him s-see me fail' _She thought to herself before moving up to the spot to begin her turn.

'_Far too easy…'_ Naruto smirked at the sudden change of her demeanor from just 3 simple words '_Maybe there will be use from her… pity she wasn't older though,_ _maybe she'd have an actual chance with me if she did. But I will admit she is rather cute in a sense' _He thought before suddenly slamming his fist into his head.

'_These damn thoughts again! Why does my other half have to torment me like this!'_ he screamed in his mind. Before turning his focus back onto everyone now that they had concluded the ranged portion of this examine.

"Alright everyone, lastly you'll be sparring with Mizuki and I. We'll be evaluating your score based on how well you can handle yourself in a fight. First up Kiba and Shino" Iruka said as he called out to them.

"Alright! This'll be a breeze, right Akamaru?" Kiba said aloud while Akamaru barked in agreement. "I believe I will not fare well in an up close encounter. My Kikai are not suited for this kind of fight" Shino spoke in a matter of fact kind of tone before stepping up.

The fights itself were rather short given they lacked experience in going at an actual spar. Kiba had managed to score a few hits before being knocked down by Mizuki, while Shino only lasted for several minutes due to how reliant he was on his bugs.

"Next Naruto, and Sasuke!" Iruka yelled out causing every girl to cheer for their beloved Sasuke, while some actually started to cheer for Naruto.

"Heh, the dobe's going to get his ass kicked" Kiba said as he caught his breath, while Hinata was too busy staring at Naruto to care about what he said right now.

"Hey teme, let's see who can finish their fight first" Naruto chuckled as he egged Sasuke on, hearing him scoff he knew he got his attention "Whatever dobe, we both know who will finish their fight and come out on top" Sasuke arrogantly said as they approached their sensei's.

"Iruka why don't you take Sasuke, I'll take care of Naruto here." Mizuki said with a gleam in his eyes, it was going to be fun to put the demon in its place once again. "Alright Mizuki, come on Sasuke your with me then." Iruka responded as he ushered Sasuke to the other ring.

"Come on then Naruto, show me what you've got" Mizuki said as he took up the Academy style. He figured Naruto would pose no threat due to how he fought before if he could even call it that. "Hmm… that's rather sad Mizuki-_sensei_ I was sure you'd try something other than egging me into going first" Naruto replied nonchalantly without a care in the world.

Inwardly Mizuki was pissed '_So, the demon brat thinks I'm not a threat? Well I'll show him!'_ And with that he lunged forward with a punch that was meant to hit Naruto out of the ring. Naruto hadn't moved when he saw it and he figured that Naruto had locked up from the KI Mizuki was releasing from being pissed.

Suddenly, Naruto caught his punch with no resistance. Mizuki was shocked that he hadn't even made him flinch from the punch he threw "Wha-" he was about to speak before he was suddenly hit by an unseen force that made him fall back while grasping on to his face in pain.

"Ah… I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Naruto chuckled darkly as he looked at the downed form of Mizuki. "I didn't know I had to hold back even more than that…" He said as he brought his hand back, it was in an open palm, making it clear that all he did was slap him.

Getting back to his feet quickly Mizuki was seeing red, he abandoned the academy style for one that he was much more familiar with, throwing several feints at Naruto along with a few actual punches, Naruto moved around with little effort. Just barely dodging out of the way while continuing to taunt Mizuki.

"Come on _sensei_, I thought we were having a spar" He smirked as he spoke "I thought spars were meant to be between those with equal or challenging strength". Mizuki and the rest of the class couldn't believe what was happening in front of them. The dead last was making a fool out of Mizuki. Even Sasuke and Iruka looked on in surprised after Iruka had taken down Sasuke due to his inexperience with a style that wasn't his clan's trademark style.

'_Why, Why can't I hit him!' _Mizuki thought to himself as he continued to throw both punches and kicks this time. While Naruto continued to dance around Mizuki in a bored fashion "Hey teme looks like you win, though you lost the fight" He said as he faced Sasuke while dodging a punch that was meant to hit the back of his head, grabbing his arm in the process. "Hey, _sensei_ I didn't know throwing sneak attacks were allowed" Naruto said over his shoulder while looking Sasuke right in the eyes with a challenging glance. '_That's right you arrogant asshole. I'm stronger than you. I'm superior to the so called Uchiha.' _ Naruto inwardly said to himself.

'_Why, Why does he have so much more power than me. It should be MINE, not his. He doesn't deserve the strength he has'_ Sasuke thought to himself while gritting his teeth and clenching his fists in anger.

"Well then…" Naruto said before suddenly swinging his body downward, bringing his foot up into a round house kick that slammed itself into Mizuki's right side of his face. Followed by rotating his arm into an arm lock before bringing him down onto the ground. "Give up?" Naruto asked innocently much to the anger of both Mizuki and Sasuke "Y-You Brat—" He didn't finish due to Naruto dislocating his arm suddenly "What was that? I didn't hear the right words." He chuckled darkly While continuing to twist Mizuki's arm. Everyone was flinching at hearing the bone be removed from place as well as his screams of agony.

"A-Alright!" Mizuki stuttered out in extreme pain "I Give I give!" he let out a breath of relief before crying out in more pain at feeling his arm be forcefully brought back into position. "Gahh!" he moaned while clutching his arm. "Much better, right _sensei?" _Naruto chirped in an innocent voice.

"A-Alright then… We'll move onto the final portion of the exam after lunch. Meet back here in two hours everyone" Iruka said while picking Mizuki off the ground to take him towards the medical wing.

"Fight me dobe!" Sasuke yelled out the moment Iruka left. Naruto merely raised his eyebrow at the demand. "And what, ruin the amazing reputation you have for yourself?" He said jokingly "If you insist." Everyone quickly gathered around to watch the fight with anticipation. One they were going to see Sasuke get put in his place. Or Naruto would be, it didn't matter to them.

"Go Sasuke! Show that baka who's the best!" Sakura screamed out with dreamy eyes that Sasuke was fighting for her love '_Sha! Sasuke's going to win and he'll proclaim his love for me' _Sakura thought to herself _'then we'll get married and Ino-pig will have to see that I'm the best choice for him'_

"Now then…" Naruto took up a much more relaxed stance as he set himself into a Tai chi position. "Don't keep me waiting." He said seriously while Sasuke merely scoffed and assumed his clan's _interceptor style._ "Don't keep _me_ waiting dobe." He shot back with an arrogant look in his eyes.

"Really Sasuke, can't think of anything better to say?" Naruto smirked cruelly at that "I suppose it's right after all. Your clan is known for stealing from others" He added on making Sasuke furious. He abandoned his stance and suddenly attacked Naruto "Dobe! We're the elite, they should be glad we used their pathetic techniques" he yelled as he threw his first few punches. Only to be stopped by a kick to his stomach which made him cough up blood.

"Pathetic, one taunt and you lose yourself… It's no wonder Itachi killed your clan." Naruto continued with his taunted "_Foolish little brother, the clan had this coming to them" _He said in an Itachi like voice. "That's it dobe your going to pay for that" Sasuke screamed as he went through several handsigns and yelled out: "**Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu**" Spewing a large fireball from his mouth aimed at Naruto. Never noticing the smirk on his face as he vanished at the last moment.

"Ha… Ha… Take that dobe!" He yelled while panting heavily. "Hmm… Nah I don't think so" Naruto said suddenly from behind Sasuke, making him wide eyed at how fast he got behind him. The moment he started to turn around he was slammed with a half closed fist that made him skid back several feet while making his head turn away.

Naruto followed up with a single leap forward and came in low, bringing an elbow to Sasuke's gut and making him fall forward from the amount of strength put into it. But instead of letting him fall fully using the same arm Naruto cranked his arm back up in a 90 degree angle, making the back of his fist slam into Sasuke's face and sent him flying away from the blunt force it made.

He flew straight into the side of the academy and made spider webbing crack marks appear once Sasuke fell forward unconscious. Everyone at that point was stunned at how things played out before Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs "Sasuke!" without a second thought she ran towards him in hopes that he was alright.

Murmurs were heard at this point "Damn…" "Did you see that?..." "Dude… what happened just now?" "So cool…" "Ha, Sasuke got what he had coming to him" different onlookers said that this point "Naruto baka! How could you do this to Sasuke!" She continued to scream as she held onto him for dear life picking him up slowly she struggled to get him to the medical wing without the help of others.

"Nice job Naruto, you might be good. But even I could have done that" Kiba said stupidly, trying to keep up his Alpha male persona he set for himself. "Right Kiba, whatever you say" Naruto said while rolling his eyes before walking away.

When Iruka returned with Mizuki in tow with his arm in a cast he called out the students one by one to do the last part, the Ninjutsu portion of the test. "Almost done…" Naruto said to himself as he watched the next batch of students walk out with headbands proudly displayed.

His name was called next and he walked inside where he saw Iruka and Mizuki waiting. "Alright Naruto you know the drill. First up Henge, then Kawarimi, and lastly Clone Jutsu" Iruka said while he felt Mizuki's chakra try to invade his body in an attempt to disrupt his control.

'_So he thinks his pathetic attempts at hindering me would work?' _Naruto thought as he forced his chakra to flow in one massive burst breaking him from Mizuki's Genjutsu. '_Let me show you how a real Genjutsu is teme.' _He said before locking his eyes on Mizuki's. "**Genjutsu: Journey into Darkness"** Naruto whispered as he forced Mizuki into it.

His eyes suddenly became unfocused as he sat their quietly. Iruka was unaware of what was going on while Mizuki had lost all his senses in an attempt to figure out what was going on. '_What the… what's going on? How am I under a Genjutsu. Is the demon brat doing this to me?!' _He tried to say vocally but to no avail.

While this was going on Naruto had already completed the 3 required jutsu's with ease while maintaining the Genjutsu over Mizuki. '_Now then, for the real fun. __**Genjutsu: Eternal slumber of Nightmares.**__'_ He thought as he added the next layer of the Genjutsu onto the first. He went and picked out a black Konoha headband and started to walk out the door Mizuki suddenly screamed in immense pain before falling to the floor. "M-Mizuki?! H-Hey pull yourself together! Mizuki!" Iruka's voice was heard as he left the building while tying his headband around his arm.

"heh… that will teach the insolent _human_ to mess with me." Naruto said to himself as he walked by. Glancing around at everyone who was celebrating with their families in graduating the examine and becoming ninja. His eyes locked on with Sakuya's the moment he saw her familiar pink hair. She stiffened suddenly but couldn't voice her opinions in front of everyone, She wasn't about to admit she had relations far beyond that of hate with the so called _demon child_ after all.

Suddenly he heard Anko call out to him "Naruto-kun!" She yelled before grabbing onto him from behind and nuzzling her cheek against his. "I see you've graduated this time." She said playfully as she continued on with her usual persona that was seen by the general populace. "Come on your taking me for dango and your treating!" She chirped while Naruto merely shook his head at her antics. "Hai… Hai… Let's get going then Anko-chan" he replied as she latched her arm around his and began dragging him away.

* * *

**Later that Night**

* * *

After celebrating with Anko he had taken her back home to where she lived, in the forest of death he found himself wondering what he was going to do now. '_That wasn't a challenge… but how else will I get more experience besides fighting here and my clones…' _He pondered to himself before feeling a familiar chakra signature.

"Well Well Well… I wonder what Mizuki is doing so late out here in the forest." He smirked deciding to go after him to see what he was doing.

"That damn demon… He ruined my plan to get the scroll. But no matter, it was easy breaking into the Hokage's vault." Mizuki said to himself while panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath. "Lord Orochimaru will be pleased to have this in exchange for giving me more power…" He smirked as he patted the forbidden scroll of sealing. Glancing around making sure he wasn't followed he set it down so he could properly rest for the moment before setting out and leaving the village.

"So… That's why you're out here Mizuki? Betraying the village are you?" Naruto said as his voice rang out all around Mizuki. "What the? Damn I wasn't expecting them to catch up this soon!" He said to himself as he got up and started to flee once more.

"Run Mizuki… I love a good chase" Naruto continued throwing his voice as he followed him on top of the trees while Mizuki himself was dashing from branch to branch frantically. "You'll never escape me this way, I can take my time and watch you kill yourself from just trying to run" Naruto chuckled darkly which was still heard as clear as day to Mizuki.

"Who the hell are you!" Mizuki yelled as sweat poured down his face. _'This can't be happening, I should have been able to out run anyone long before they found the scroll was gone!'_ he thought as he came to a clearing in the forest where he was suddenly kicked in the back and fell hard onto the forest floor. "Oof" he lost all his breath from landing on top of the scroll and from the force of the fall.

"Well, it seems I caught the little _snake_ trying to escape the village" Naruto mused out in a toying fashion. Walking around Mizuki as he lay there trying to regain his composure after such a hit. "Look at you… Laying there pathetically on the ground like this… It's almost sad how all your efforts will go to waste now… _almost…_" He continued speaking darkly, oozing with malice at the teacher that hindered his advancement, even if it was only his doppelganger. It was still a part of him, and he wouldn't stand for such things.

"What do you have there _human_? Konoha's scroll of forbidden jutsu eh?" He scoffed, talking to him as if he were a child. "I should thank you for bringing it all the way out here… where _no one _will come looking until it's far. Too. Late." Naruto finished before kicking Mizuki hard on the side, breaking several ribs as he was hit and flew towards a tree, only to break the other half of his ribs in the process.

"Ah, I'm sorry… did that hurt?" He asked rhetorically, before laughing and picking up the scroll and balancing it in one hand. "I'll be taking this…" strapping it onto his back with one of his tails that he had hidden under an invisibility illusion he started to walk away when Mizuki jumped into the air while blood was dripping down from his mouth "You demon! I'll finish you here and now!" he yelled out while holding the two fuma shurikens he had on his back. He hurled both of them with ninja wire strapped on.

"This is your best attempt Mizuki-_sensei_? Throwing fuma shurikens is all you can do?" He taunted before catching both of them like they were nothing. "Ninja wire… I see, so you were hoping I'd dodge and get myself tangled in these little wires… How cute…" Yanking the wires towards him he forced Mizuki to fall once more "I'm done playing games… Die now… **Futon: Divine Fist of the Wind God.**" He said while channeling only a sliver of youki into it. already feeling the pressure of using this attack as it rushed forth and hit Mizuki as he fell.

"Ahhhh!—" he cried out in pain as his body became sliced to pieces, tearing away at everything it could in its path his body was severed by the Ice blades that also formed in the attack, making it rain blood as Mizuki became nothing but piles of flesh in the sky.

"Ha… Hahaha… Perfect… Absolutely perfect…" Naruto said to himself as he became covered in his now deceased sensei's blood. **'Is it kit?**' Kisara suddenly said, awakened from her slumber if only for a moment. She had felt the explosion of chakra and youki as it rushed out of his body into that attack.

'**Oh my… I didn't know it was my birthday kit… being rained upon in blood… very nice**' she mused happily at the carnage. "Yes well… he was a thorn in my side for long enough…" He replied. Looking back down at the scroll he immediately opened it and began reading what he could. All the while pulling out a scroll from one of the storage seals he had and started writing what he found of use.

'_Hmm… the Nidaime's __**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei**__ eh… This may come especially in handy if I need it.'_ He thought to himself before he felt the chakra signatures of several ANBU units moving in. He had what he wanted, rolling up the scroll he set it down amongst the pile of blood before vanishing away via **Water shunshin **_Or in this case _**Blood shunshin**.

The team of ANBU finally arrived at the scene only to find the clearing full of blood everywhere. "Oh Kami… What the hell happened here?" the one with the Neko mask asked. "I-I-I think I'm gonna be sick!" the one with the Tora mask said before he moved away and emptied his stomach of its contents.

"Quickly… Get the scroll, we need to inform Hokage-sama of this… whatever this is immediately" the one with Captain markings and the Rabbit mask said as he shot up a flare signifying that the scroll had been found.

"Let's go… grab a blood sample so we can figure out who's blood this is." He ordered Tora, while Neko grabbed the scroll. The three soon vanished via shunshin while the clean up team made its way to the scene. There was going to be a lot of questions on what they found and they were already dreading whatever answer could be given.

* * *

_**And that's the end of Chapter 5. Hopefully this met some of the questions you may or may not have in the beginning of the chapter because I did what I could to explain it. Those who were hoping for a good fight I hope I delivered enough to at least satisfy you for now! Here's hoping you guys enjoyed this chapter like the others.**_


	6. Teams, Missions, Kick ass

_**Okay, it's been awhile since I last updated but here we go. The reason for it being is that I had to figure out who I was going to place him with team wise. Since there are a lot of different paths I could go with. Like say keeping the original squad 7 together because it would lead to -a lot- of bashing between the entire group because hey, it'd be fun to see Naruto kick Kakashi's ass to the curb just as much as Sasuke's. While another would be switching Naruto with Kiba, which would lead to more interactions with Kurenai, or I could have done a one man team cell with Anko and do several interlacing parts between the two. But enough rambling, there won't be a poll update since the numbers haven't really changed.**_

_**Also, I'd like to thank the user **_Schwarzer Lowe: _**for pointing out that I mixed up the Yin Yang part in my explanations.**_

_**Now then on with the story!**_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Teams, Missions, Kick ass.**

* * *

**Council room later that night**

Immediately after finding the forbidden scroll, an emergency council meeting was called to assess the situation following the scrolls recovery. Everyone was on high alert due to the matter of seriousness of this action.

"Hokage-sama, is there any update towards whose blood was found along with the scroll?" Inoichi asked, having read the report on the latest update.

"As of right now we still have no idea whose it is, but due to the state it was found in, as well as finding the scroll itself we're inclined to believe that it's the blood of the thief or someone of that description." Sarutobi replied while glancing around for the others reactions.

"And what of the one that did the deed of killing this person? Was there any sign of whoever did this to the perpetrator?" Shikaku asked next while lazily looking at his own copy of the report.

"The only signs of this person were remaining chakra residue that was in the area and in some particles of blood, but not enough for us to do any conclusive search or otherwise" he responded all the same.

Danzo was the next to speak up "This is very troubling, the very notion that our security was so lax as to allow some rogue element to just waltz in and take our villages most highly regarded secrets and nearly escape with them all the way to our outermost parts of the forest, We've been far too comfortable with our time of peace." Many nodded in agreement, but mostly on the civilian side that were bribed into it or were looking towards gaining further control.

"Be that as it may, I have ANBU constantly patrolling the outskirts of the village as well as inside the village now. If there's something to find, rest assured we will find it." Sarutobi said, pushing down whatever complaints some would have towards the issue.

Just then another ANBU member appeared in front of the council with a new report. "Sir, we have new information about the situation." He said as he bowed to Sarutobi. "Well! Get on with it then!" Sakuya suddenly yelled out while others cringed.

"Sakuya. Need I remind you of our last meeting on ordering _my_ soldiers?" He replied while glaring at the woman, making her shrink into her chair from feeling the pressure. "Now then… Now please let's hear the rest of the report."

Nodding he responded "Sir, we've managed to conclude that the blood belongs to one Mizuki. No formal Last name, his rank was that of Chunin. From what we could gather he had been acting strange prior to the theft from one Umino Iruka during the academy examinations."

"I see… that would make it a logical choice in him being a suspect for this, he had access to some of our more guarded information being that of a Chunin, as well as a school teacher." Shibi said in his usual monotone voice.

"Is there anything else note worthy that you were able to find?" Inoichi wondered while contemplating what was heard.

"Yes sir. Actually, this was the most unusual thing was that we found trace amounts Ice manipulated chakra inside the amount of blood we were able to recover. As well as the… for a lack of a better word, butchered body that was also recovered… or lack thereof was… Well it was frozen over sir." The ANBU member said grimly.

"Ice manipulation? Konoha has no known record of any users with the Hyoton bloodline as far as we know…" Shikaku said suddenly, immediately focused on the fact that there was an unknown amongst the information.

"One can't simply recreate such a thing either. It's theoretically impossible one would have enough time in their life to successfully mold chakra in such a fashion without the aid of the bloodline either… Aside from the Uzumaki longevity bloodline, but it was completely lost to the world from the second shinobi war." Shibi chimed in next.

While this was going on Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at seeing their baffled _'The fools, they know so little about the situation at hand, the Uzumaki bloodline flows through my veins stronger than ever. But even then, they forget that the Uzumaki's weren't just feared for ability with seals, but our manipulation in chakra as well.'_

"We should find this person immediately; such a person would no doubt be a valuable asset to us all." Danzo said the moment the soldier finished speaking. He was already thinking of ways to implement such a bloodline to his ROOT forces, if such manipulation was able to render a person to pieces.

"While yes we should find such a person we must also consider the possibility that he or she would become hostile to us. They've already made it clear that they didn't want to be found even with the amount of clues they left behind" Sarutobi said, already picking up on Danzo's attempt to finding this person.

"If there's nothing else I believe we should convene towards a later date once all the information has fully been gathered." Sarutobi said before dismissing the council.

As they were leaving Inoichi stayed behind with Sarutobi waiting for everyone to leave, "Are you sure we shouldn't investigate this unknown person Hokage-sama?" He asked, Sarutobi looked to be in deep thought on the situation.

"For now, we should continue as if everything was alright. We cannot allow our people to be wary of our actions should we start screening everyone for such a thing" He replied finally, as they walked towards his office. When they arrived it was already looking to be day break and Hiruzen knew that Iruka would be by soon to hand over the reports on this year's graduating class.

* * *

**A few hours later**

* * *

Iruka was already in deep thought about the situation at hand. He had gone to check up on Mizuki several hours later after his sudden episode during the exams only to find out that he had been released from the ward prior to the theft. He was currently on his way to the Hokage's office when his thoughts drifted towards the examines themselves.

'_Naruto showed skill that was far beyond his years. He wasn't able to do any of the things he's done before until now… And even the way he looked was completely different from the day before… He's nothing like the little brother I thought he was' _He thought to himself

'_Maybe I should bring this up with the Hokage… He'll definitely want to know what happened during the exams and Naruto's sudden change'_ As he made his way down the halls he stopped at the door of the Hokage's office and began to knock.

"Enter" was all that he heard and he was greeted with the sight of a smiling Sarutobi. He was expecting him after all, wanting to know how this generation's ninja did. "Ah, Iruka, I'm glad you were able to show up this early to deliver the records of our ninja candidates."

"Yes Hokage-sama, here are this year's graduating students sir." He responded as he handed the files of the 21 students did. Glancing through each student he was rather glad to see that Naruto's file was among those that passed. "So young Naruto was finally able to become a ninja this time Iruka?"

"Yes, it was actually surprising sir. The skills he used this time were impeccable, which was something I found strange… He showed prowess that goes far beyond his years. If we were basing top students on just the graduating exam alone, Naruto would have passed as this year's Rookie of the Year with top marks." Iruka said rather questionably.

"Hmm… Is that so? Tell me what happened exactly Iruka that would make you believe that our Naruto would be so advanced that you would question his real abilities?" Sarutobi asked, his curiosity peaked at this revelation.

"Well, the way he handled himself wasn't that of a young boy sir. It looked like he had the experience of someone hardened and trained to such a degree that it becomes second nature to them." Iruka said rather grimly. "And the way he handled himself during the practical part of the exam… It was something I've never seen before."

"What do you mean? Surely it wouldn't be something that bad would it?" Hiruzen said while leaning forward to make sure he heard everything clearly.

"Well sir, with the kunai and shuriken part, the way he threw his was unusual to say the least. But the results were… well quite frankly, the strength he put behind each throw was enough to severe limbs off the human body if his target were human" Iruka said darkly, there wasn't any point in sugar coating things now.

"And that's not the least worrying thing sir, during the Taijutsu portion he was put against Mizuki. He handed Mizuki as if he wasn't worth the effort sir, only dodging with the bare minimum amount of movement. Towards the end though when Mizuki went in for a surprise attack while Naruto was facing Sasuke and me, he grappled Mizuki's arm and dislocated it when Mizuki refused to give in." The moment Hiruzen heard that he immediately was alarmed.

"How did Naruto handle such a thing? Surely he wouldn't have done so without necessary reason" Sarutobi said hoping that there was some light to it. "No sir, He did it without remorse. Like it didn't bother him in the least in doing such a brutal thing"

This itself was shocking to Sarutobi, that Naruto would do such a thing without sense of remorse for the opponent, especially one that was his teacher. "Is there anything else I should be aware of with Naruto at this point?"

"Yes, from what rumors have suggested, Sasuke had challenged Naruto to a fight soon after the break for lunch. Normally their little rivalry would be a good thing for building character, but in this case it was different. From what the nurse could tell from the wounds on Sasuke, Naruto had did the same with brutal efficiency. Cracked ribs, broken nose, the muscles around his back were bruised heavily. To what some of the students were saying it was extremely one sided" Iruka finished speaking at that point waiting for the response to this.

"I see… I'll have to speak with him soon and see what changes happened for Naruto to cause such injuries on his fellow classmates as well as his fellow comrades. But for now I have a team to assemble Iruka, so you may leave for now. I will send someone with the team dossiers before your class begins." With that he turned his attention to each file, while leaving Naruto's in a separate spot for him to go over in depth.

"Yes sir, if you'll excuse me then" Iruka said as he left, at that moment Danzo came in with a separate file on one of his own students. "I see that I'm not too late with adding someone to the addition of this year's graduates." He said formally before placing the file down along with the rest.

"His name is Sai; he's shown great promise in his ability to be a ninja. He'll no doubt be a valuable addition to whichever squad he's placed." He continued on while glancing around at all the files spread out across the hokage's desk.

"I see, he wouldn't happen to be a member of your old ROOT program now would he?" Sarutobi suddenly asked. Danzo however kept his calm as best he could, knowing that this was a small mind game set by the old fool to try and get him to slip up.

"Nonsense Hiruzen, you know my program was disbanded long ago when you asked for it to be. This child was merely found among the orphans that showed great promise." Danzo said coolly, before laying his eyes on the files of Sasuke and Naruto. "Tell me, how goes the team placement with this year's crop of students?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Well with your little addition to the roster we'll have an imbalance in teams. Since young Sai here will be added without any prior grading he'll be this year's 'Dead last' as the academy puts it." Hiruzen said while Danzo was inwardly smirking, he would be able to keep an eye on the last Uchiha since Mikoto was so adamant on denying the CRA plan.

"I see no issue with that, but tell me, who is this year's Rookie of the year?" Danzo asked next while Hiruzen merely raised a brow for a moment. "That would be young Sasuke here. But if we were to grade based on the test alone, then it would be Naruto."

"The container of the Kyuubi you say? Surely you jest Hiruzen." Danzo said light heartedly, but all the same kept an impassive face to it all. "No, in all actually he alone scored the very top marks while Sasuke had came in second followed by Shino of the Aburame clan"

This itself was news to Danzo, the mere fact that the container had actually come out on top prior to his appalling record for the past three years. "I see. So where would Naruto be placed then?" "Why that's a very good question, based on his scores overall he would no longer be considered last. But at the same time he showed skills far beyond what he should be capable of."

'_Hmm… so he was able to fool us all with his act. Clever brat.'_ Danzo thought. He had confronted Hiruzen about taking him under his wing time and time again only to fall short due to him wanting balance in Naruto's life. '_What a fool you were Sarutobi, you've let a gem go to waste from your inability to see things in more… useful perspectives.'_ "I see, well that's all then." Danzo said before excusing himself from the room.

"So it seems…" Hiruzen said as he watched his old teammate leave. '_I don't know what you're planning adding this Sai character, but regardless, I'm sure Kakashi will be able to handle whatever he does have in store'_

Taking a moment he placed each file in accordance that would best be suited for eachother. Leaving Naruto's file to the side he wasn't sure what to do with him now from with the new information that was brought to his attention. "I'll definitely need to talk to you soon Naruto…" contemplating things he summoned his ANBU "Bring me Anko Mitarashi." Nodding she vanished off to get her. "I think it's time she took on an apprentice." He chuckled at that knowing her reaction would be towards this.

* * *

**With Anko**

* * *

She was currently walking towards her favorite dango shop once again for her morning meal. She had a smile on her face that would scare anyone because of her nature to the public, inwardly they were praying for whoever she sunk her claws into from the stories they've heard about her from the I&T department.

Arriving at the shop she noticed that Kurenai was there enjoying a small coffee as well as a light breakfast. "Nai-chan!" She yelled gaining the attention of her. "Ah, Anko why am I not surprised you'd be here this early…" She mused while chuckling at the sight of her friend's happy expression.

"Yeah yeah, very funny Nai-chan. What are you doing here anyways?" Anko asked as the waiter came by and took her order. "I'm here waiting for the summons on teams today. I'm hoping Hokage-sama took my request on having Hinata as part of my team." She responded while taking a sip of her cup.

"I swear Nai-chan your so uptight when it comes to her" She said while leaning forward onto her hands as she looked at her "It's almost as if your trying to be her mother, or at least a sister figure to the girl" She jabbed smiling innocently at her when her order was placed on the table.

"Of course Anko, you know this already. I'm just trying to be there for her since her family pressures her so much into being something she's clearly not" Kurenai responded while glancing at the clock. "So tell me, how are things with you and Naruto coming along?" She teased while watching Anko look at her with a wide grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about Nai-chan, there's nothing to tell hehehe." She replied while focusing more towards her food that Kurenai noticed. "Oh? So there's nothing going on between you two at all?" She pressed forward, seeing Anko suddenly tense up slightly before continuing on. "Nope, not a thing… Not a thing at all…" Anko said with a faraway look on her face.

"You know, you could try working for his attention more" Kurenai said seriously now. "Everyone knows that you've got a thing for him. It's no secret how often you've been seen shamelessly flirting with the boy"

"It's nothing like that Nai-chan… I just don't know how to approach this right you know? He's always been kind and patient with me even with all the things I do" Anko said dropping her mask momentarily. "Plus given the fact that I'm twice his age… How would I know that he wouldn't find someone more… his age, you know?"

"Honestly Anko… There's no reason for you to be doubting things, he lets you get away with everything you do. Heck he even lets you get away with it far often than one would think." Kurenai said. "But if your that concerned, just wait a little while longer. I'm sure something will come up"

As if someone above was listening to their conversation the ANBU unit that was sent to retrieve her appeared in front of her. It was none other than Yugao "Hey girls, Hokage-sama requests your presence Anko, for whatever it is you'll have to find out yourself when you get there."

"Huh, well alright then I guess I'll head over there now." She said as she paid for her meal and started on her way towards the tower.

"So what did Hokage-sama really want Yugao?" Kurenai asked since she didn't leave just yet.

"Hmm? Oh nothing really, seems Anko's going to be given an apprentice." Yugao said off handedly while shrugging "There was a late addition to the graduates, so there's an imbalance number of students this year."

"I see, do you have any idea who the lucky person is that's going to be stuck with our Snake Mistress?" Kurenai joked while hoping whoever it was, was prepared for whatever torture Anko had in store.

"Nope, not at all. Though from what I could see, it looked like Naruto's file was placed to the side while the rest were paired into teams." She replied while Kurenai's face suddenly lit up with anticipation. "Oh this'll be perfect ammunition to tease Anko with should it happen." "Oh you know it girl. Well I better get back, I'm still on duty. We're all having dinner together later right?" Kurenai nodded before watching her friend leave as well. "Things are going to be a lot more interesting now." She said to herself while ignoring the sudden pang of jealousy she had in her chest.

As Anko made her way towards the Hokage's office her mind continued to drift off towards what he could want with her. '_Oh maybe I'll get a new A ranked mission! I've been needed the pay check for one for awhile now. Having Naruto pay for dango is already enough as it is… or is it? hum…'_

Arriving at the door she knocked once and immediately entered "Ohayo Hokage-Jiji, what did you need me for?" She chirped happily hoping it was something amazing she had to do. While Sarutobi merely chuckled at her antics. She was one of the few that considered him still as a person rather than a figure head / leader.

"Well now, you seem to be in a good mood Anko" He smiled lightly as she nodded "Of course! Now what did you need me for? Was it a mission, did you need someone important interrogated? What? What? What?" She chirped while slightly bouncing on the balls of her heels.

"Ahaha, calm down my dear. While your excitement is well placed, it's not why I called you here." He chuckled once more seeing her visibly deflate at that. "No, why I called you here is of something of greater value" He said afterwards seeing her immediately perk back up.

"And what would that be Hokage-sama, whatever you need I'm your girl for." She replied while sticking out her chest proudly. Sarutobi stole several glances subtly but managed to get away with it only due to his experience. "Now before I give you this assignment I'm giving you one chance to back out of it." He said seriously, immediately turning on his Hokage mode.

Shaking her head while staring at him she responded "Whatever it may be I won't back away from it sir. You have my word."Nodding, he pushed the file across his desk towards her. Picking it up she immediately regretted what she just accepted. "You can't be serious sir… an Apprenticeship file?"

"Anko, you already gave me your word that you would accept this. I hope you don't take me for a fool in believing in you" He shot back while Anko slumped down completely. "Oh now, it isn't so bad. You've been wanting a promotion for a long time now into becoming a full fledge Jonin correct?" Seeing her nod he pulled out a dark green vest from inside a drawer with a seal in place and handed it to her.

"Then consider this your promotion as well as taking on your first student." He said seriously while she immediately grabbed her vest. "Well, I won't like it whoever you stuck me with is going to be in for the long haul. You know this right?" Smirking at already what she was planning to do to the poor child placed under her care.

"Maybe, but you should look to who's going to be your apprentice first before you jump to conclusions." He glanced at the file once more before ushering her to read it.

Once she did her eyes immediately lit up even further than they ever had before. "Sir, you don't mean he's going to be my student are you?" She said barely holding in her happiness at who's file this belonged to.

"I wouldn't have given you the file if I didn't believe he could handle it." Taking a puff out of his pipe he smile warmly at her "I'm sure you'll do just fine with him. Now if there's anything else, I believe I have to brief the rest of the Jonin's that are taking on Genin teams now."

Nodding she immediately dashed out of the room to prepare for her big entrance later on. "Ah that girl, such a carefree spirit. If only my foolish student hadn't done so much to her past…" He said sadly as he tipped his hat down '_Orochimaru…'_

He was broken out of his thoughts when the others came in. "Alright then, as you all know. You'll be taking on this year's graduating class. First off…"

* * *

**With Naruto**

* * *

Awaking at his usual time he looked over at the alarm seeing it go off indicating that it was 7 in the morning. Class today was pushed back towards the afternoon because of the team placements going on. He glanced over to his other side to see that Mikoto was still snuggled against him, pressing herself into him more at hearing the alarm. "Mmm… Mou… it's too early Naruto-kunnn…" She mumbled as she buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"Now now Mikoto. You already know I have to do things today, especially since I have to meet my sensei I've been assigned to." He tried to reason, He could easily just replace himself with a clone, but he'd grown to love the contact she provided with him since he acquired her. "I'll leave a clone if I have to. But I can't stay in bed today." He mused, kissing her forehead as she nodded and moved away long enough for a clone to take his place.

Walking to his wardrobe he glanced at it once more, deciding to change the color of his outfit for the day he grabbed a pair of white pants along with a dark orange and white overcoat. Leaving it in its usual fashion he decided he'd do light training for the day. Or so he thought as he felt his seal go off at the apartment that someone was knocking on the door.

Groaning to himself he walked into the shadows and appeared inside his apartment. Opening it he let out a fake tired yawn while rubbing his eyes. "Eh? Ayame-nee-chan? What are you doing here this early?" He blinked wondering why she actually was here for a change. Ayame herself was holding back a blush at seeing Naruto's attire, nodding to herself in approval she shook herself out of checking him out '_Calm down girl, it's just Naruto after all.'_

"Ah, dad wanted me to grab you for breakfast in celebration for today." She replied before gripping his hand and dragging him along. "Come on Naruto-kun, we don't want to keep him waiting do we?"

Smiling faintly to himself he couldn't help but enjoy that the sister figure he'd grown to accept as was dragging him along to the shop. '_Well… This isn't too bad I suppose, they were nice enough to provide for me regardless of the opinion of others. So they alone deserve the benefit of a doubt being compared to the rest of this _humans' He thought to himself as he grabbed her and leaped onto the roofs.

Earning a scream of glee, Ayame rarely got the chance to feel what it was like being a ninja. She gripped tightly onto Naruto as she looked around "Wow! So this is what it's like jumping up here" She said loudly as she took in the view, all the while blushing at feeling his hardened muscles.

"That's right Nee-chan, you have to _walk_ instead of doing things like this" He joked to her, making her puff her cheeks in annoyance. "Mou Naruto no baka…" With that she bopped him on the head lightly before being set down in front of the restaurant.

"Dad I'm back with Naruto!" Ayame yelled out as Teuchi walked in from the back door. "Naruto my boy! Are you excited for the big day?" He said as he glanced at his appear. "New look huh? I was surprised when I heard the rumors that you'd grown so well. Seems my ramen did wonders for you didn't it?" He joked while smiling warmly at the boy he happily accepted as a member of the family.

"Haha… I suppose it did Teuchi-Ojisan, speaking of which Ayame-Nee said you wanted to do breakfast?" Naruto responded while taking his usual seat. "That I did, it's not every day that you become a ninja Naruto. So today's meal is on the house!" giving a warm hearted smile he placed a large bowl packed full of everything he could fit into it.

"In that case, don't mind me Ojisan!" He chuckled, before breaking his chopsticks and began eating at a brisk pace that shocked both of them. "What?" He asked while slurping a bit of noodles.

"Y-Your eating n-normally!" Ayame stuttered out while Teuchi nodded in agreement. "So? I learned how to enjoy my meal Nee-chan. It's not like I was planning on shoveling down this delicious meal" Earning a small gasp from the two they started crying anime tears.

"Naruto has finally learned proper manners! I never thought I'd see the day!" Teuchi yelled out while wiping his eyes. Naruto merely sweat-dropped at their antics. "Right…" was all he could say as he continued onto eating his meal.

After about 15 minutes later he finished and pushed the bowl away. "Thank you for the meal Ojisan." He said light heartedly, it was one of the rare moments Naruto felt at peace and he wanted to enjoy it as long as he could.

"No problem Naruto, you know we'll always have our doors open for you." Teuchi said while cleaning the bowl from behind the counter. "Isn't that right Ayame?" He glanced over seeing Ayame make subtle glances at Naruto's appearance once more. Nudging her she shook her head and smiled while nodding "That's right, my—I mean our doors are always open"

Shaking his head he looked at the time to see that it was only 10 since he was dragged away. "I've gotta get going guys. I've got to train a little before class in two hours." Nodding at his answer the two waved goodbye to him as he left and dashed away to the furthest training field possible.

Once he arrived he pulled out several sealing papers that would place the entire area under an illusion to the outside that the area was being used by random Chunins along with several chakra suppressors. He threw them in a wide arc in a circle and called out "**Fuinjutsu: Barrier of Illusions!"**

Immediately seeing the effects of the barrier activate he unleashed all of his chakra limiters. The moment that his youki flooded his system he felt more alive than ever before. Looking behind him he saw all twelve of his tails swishing about lively. "Hmm, still have to get used to those…" He chuckled a bit before throwing off his coat as well as his meshed undershirt.

He summoned several clones and began sparring with them. Dodging blow after blow he focused solely on the fluidity of his movements rather than going in for the kill. Several passing blows did manage to connect from the clones but he ignored the pain and started going on the offensive as well.

Grabbing the next punch that came at him he threw him over his shoulder and slammed him into another clone, dispelling both of them while the other five came rushing out at him. Focusing on counter blows he continued to slowly dispel one after the other. After about 30 minutes he managed to bring down the second to last clone, which was standing across from him currently.

The real Naruto himself was rather bruised and banged up because he had to compensate for how easily coordinated each blow was thrown from the clones. Dodging 4 punches at once wasn't an easy feat with coming unscathed after all, especially since each clone knew everything that he currently knew.

His own style itself was still being developed so he himself was rather clumsy when it came to the flow of each subtle move. "Well, come on. We aren't finish yet until I get you" Naruto shouted towards the clone while it just merely smirked.

'_Oh I'm gonna enjoy hurting you'_ He thought to himself seeing that arrogance in his clone. He used a foot technique to close the gap suddenly and brought his foot down into an axe kick. But the clone anticipated this and stopped it mid fall while going down and did a leaf whirlwind making Naruto jump up into the air "Shit!" He yelled as his clone followed through with a rising kick that slammed into his gut.

Coughing a bit he flew further up and away as he landed on his feet while rubbing where he was hit. "Bastard, that really hurt." He said to the clone while the response was "Of course, I am you after all." It said while getting into a Muay Tai stance and lashed out with a mixture of punches and elbow blows.

Naruto had to dodge while doing a back flip at the end when the clone brought up its Knee into trying to land a blow to his face. "You're really not pulling any punches are you?" He rhetorically said to the clone while smirking, lowering his stance a bit while cocking his fist back. "Then let's try something new."

Building up his chakra to his fist he stared at his clone which was starting to sweat lightly at feeling how much pressure was building from this. It immediately charged at Naruto and leap into the air with his fist cocked back aiming straight at his face. But it was far too late for the clone.

"Here we go. **Chaotic Heaven's destruction strike!** (_AN: Used it from the manga "The Breaker")" _With that he threw his fist forward and his chakra burst forth suddenly as it hit the clone dead on. The clone itself was hit square in the chest but it didn't stop at that. There was a gaping hole the size of a fist that went right through signifying that the sudden burst of chakra was too much and its body couldn't handle the strike before dispelling from existence.

The memory received from the clone was far from a welcomed one. Naruto himself doubled over from the ghost pain it made while he gripped his chest. "Well damn, so that's what it feels like getting your chest rammed through…" Looking at his fist he found that it was shaking uncontrollably, most likely due to how much chakra was suddenly used from the tenketsu points in his hand.

"I'll have to look towards improving those as well it seems… My body will certainly need to get an overhaul with what I'll be doing with it." He joked to himself before laying back and taking a deep breath. His senses were at its peak when he smelled others presence starting to gather around. '_Seems I've overstayed my welcome here'_ He thought to himself as he grabbed his things to leave and vanished via an Ice shunshin. The seals around the field suddenly burned away leaving no trace of their presence other than the burn marks on the ground.

The sight everyone was greeted with when the illusion dispelled was a very strange one to say the least. One moment the field looked fine and then the next it was covered with damages to the entire field.

"What the hell happened here? It looks like a damn warzone!" one civilian suddenly called out while the ones meant to use this particular field arrived to the sight of dismay. "Well… it doesn't look like we'll be using this one today boys." The Jonin said to the group while they just dumbly nodded.

'_Well it's about time to get to class anyways…'_ With that he vanished away using the shadows once more.

* * *

**At the Academy  
**

* * *

Sasuke was having the worst time of his life. The day before he was manhandled by the dobe, he found himself with several injuries as well as the broken nose that was put back into position. Sakura had weighted hand and foot on him due to his injuries, he had been humiliated by Naruto in front of his peers. '_Damn you Naruto! I'll show you that no one messes with the Uchiha.' He thought to himself as he made his way to the academy._

Sakura was following shortly behind him while having a dreamy look to her face '_Oh Sasuke, why won't you at least acknowledge me. That's all I need, and you'll fall in love with me!'_

Suddenly shivers went up Sasuke's spine glancing back he noticed exactly why it happened. '_Damn fan girl, why won't she take a damn hint already.'_ Shaking his head as he made his way to the gates of the academy he was greeted by his numerous fan girls once again that squealed for his attention.

"Hn" was all he said to them which got them screaming once more. '_At least I know these _people _are still loyal to me.'_ He inwardly smirked at that before hearing much louder cries of joy. Turning around he saw Naruto walking past them all with a smile on his face as he waved at each of them.

'_Damn you Naruto!'_ He inwardly yelled, he was losing in so many terms in his eyes to the dobe of the class. '_Just you watch dobe! I will put you in your place. After I deal with Itachi!'_

Looking over at Sasuke, Naruto smirked darkly as he continued his ploy to take what he could from the emo-duck butt. Shaking his head at that '_Well… his hair is shaped like a duck's ass… I guess that's one of the few things I can agree on with my other half'_

Sakura however was far off limits as far as messing with Sasuke went. He had already tainted himself enough associating with her mother, and was already using her to the bare minimum needed.

**Flashback **

"_You!" Sakuya screamed out as she was confronted well into the afternoon while Sakura was out shopping. "How dare you show yourself to me you demon!"_

"_A demon eh? I don't remember you calling me that all the times we were _intimate_ with each other Sakuya." Naruto said with distaste remember all he had to do with the woman when the time came around to it._

"_S-S-Shut your mouth you b-bastard! You used me!" Sakuya stuttered out while holding down a blush that was escaping onto her face. "Used? Is that what you call what we had…" Naruto said darkly before laughing_

"_Why yes, I did use you Sakuya. And you enjoyed __**every **__moment I did. Or did you forget what you said that night we fucked?" Naruto continued on while closing in on her into a corner. Pinning her against the wall he started into her eyes which he saw was fear. Fear as well as lust for the man in front of her. _

"_Why Sakuya, it seems you enjoy knowing that you became a demon's play thing." Naruto teased with a devilish smirk on his face. Sakuya on the other hand had her eyes widen in shock at him saying that. "W-What are you saying you demon child! That I-I would actually e-enjoy such a d-disgusting thing!"_

"_Of course you would you pathetic human. I can see it in your eyes! I can smell it from your pheromones. Your lust is betraying you." Naruto said as he tore her dress off and threw her down onto the bed. "Your mark on your arm tells me everything I need to know Sakuya, Your loyalty is to me whether you deny it or not." He mused as he walked over to her. _

_Sakuya was crawling back on the bed trying to get away from the person in front of her 'This can't be happening. There's no way a woman like me could enjoy this… could I?'_

_She was broken out of her thoughts when Naruto pinned her down onto the bed "Let's see how that really is Sakuya…" He said darkly. It was then that her screams of pain and pleasure were heard well into the afternoon. It would be a long time before Sakura returned home and it was more than enough for Naruto to fully break the woman into what she should be._

**End Flashback**

Walking past the two he glanced at Sakura while inwardly laughing, her mother was literally eating out of the palm of his hands at this point and he would love to rub it in her face on occasion. Without giving away the actual notion of him using her mother of course.

"Morning you two, I see the loyal puppy is following the grumpy _orphan_" Naruto smirked as he spoke, much to the ire of Sasuke and Sakura.

"Shut up baka! What would you know, your family wasn't murdered by your brother!" Sakura yelled out. The moment she did she regretted it once she felt the ominous feeling of death focus on her. Naruto's eyes were glaring at her and she could swear they turned red for a moment.

"That's right Sakura, I don't know the feeling. But I do know that my parents were killed during the night the Kyuubi attacked." Naruto shot back while flaring his KI even more at her

Sakura was staring wide eyed in fear as she saw her own death play out in his eyes over and over again. It was too much for the poor girl and she ended up peeing herself in fear while falling to the ground.

Sasuke himself was feeling the effects of Naruto's KI even though it wasn't directed at him and he could only stand still as the malicious feeling slowly vanished away as Naruto himself walked away from the two.

"S-Sasuke-kun… H-Help me…" Sakura stuttered out while shaking uncontrollably, for once Sasuke actually felt pity for the girl because he himself felt that his own death was near. Deciding to get out of character if only for a moment he pulled her up from the ground and said.

"Just ignore the feeling. It goes away… Sakura…" He said quietly to her so that only she would hear. It had immediate effects on her as she snapped back into her Sasuke savior behavior. "Oh… Sasuke… I knew you cared…"

"Hn. Whatever Sakura." He said as he walked away from her. Leaving her to rush after him despite the wet feeling she had, she played it off as her lusts for him growing tenfold.

'**Oh that was cruel Naruto, using my youki to instill fear into the girl… I love it Hehehe… Hahaha!' **Kisara said out loud in between laughs at what she just saw. '_Yes well that banshee needed a reality check. One I'll gladly give again. And again.' _He responded while she shivered in delight at the cruelness in his voice. **'Oh please do it! Please say you'll do it kit!' **She practically begged

It was one thing to hear the mighty Kyuubi enjoy the acts of cruelness, but to hear her beg for more of it was another thing entirely to Naruto, whom of which just chuckled at her antics. '_We'll see, she needs to fuck up more first which honestly isn't too hard.'_

Walking into their class they took their respective seats, Iruka wasn't due to show up for several more minutes so in the mean time everyone was talking amongst themselves on how amazing it would be or how their start of their career and making a name for themselves.

From what Naruto could overhear it was nothing but banter between students, they were in for the harsh reality that life wasn't going to be as sweet as they think it would be. It was something Naruto would make sure was going to happen if someone else couldn't do it first.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba called out as he entered with several seconds to spare, his grin was as large as ever at the prospect of being an alpha male and showing the world that he meant business.

"Hmm… what do you want dog breath?" Naruto replied lazily as he stared at everyone down in the other rows in front of him. "Aren't you excited to becoming a ninja man? Wasn't that like your goal or something before becoming Hokage?" He ranted on; unaware that this Naruto was far from the one they've grown used to.

"Ah, yeah. Sure Kiba" Naruto said uninterested, something Kiba didn't pick up on being as dense as he was. "So you better say out of my way…" At this point Naruto tuned Kiba out and focused his attention back towards other things. Unfortunately he was brought out of it again when Ino and Sakura started bickering amongst themselves about Sasuke.

"Shut it Billboard brow, just because Sasuke helped you up doesn't mean he actually likes you!" Ino screamed while butting heads against her rival. "Oh yeah! If it wasn't love then what would it actually have been Ino-pig!?" Sakura screamed back while making many that were close by hold their eyes in hopes of having hearing still. Sparks were flying as they glared at each other while Sasuke merely ignored their usual exchanges over him yet again.

'_I swear these fan-girls will hardly last a day in the real world…'_ Naruto thought as he glanced over at Hinata, who was at that moment glancing back at him. Immediately she turned red when their eyes met for a moment before she looked back down at her desk while twiddling her fingers together.

'_Poor girl, I'm actually starting to feel sorry for the girl. Those confidence issues she has will really need to be improved if she wants to stand a chance against someone of higher caliber.'_ Naruto mused while Iruka finally stepped inside.

"Alright everyone quiet down, you know the drill!" Iruka yelled while once again using his trade mark jutsu. "Now then, this is your last day as my students so I'd like to give my sincere gratitude knowing I had the honor of teaching this year's shining students." Iruka said proudly while looking at each one of them.

"It's my great honor to present this year's Rookie of the year. Based on everyone's scoring over the years it was none other than Uchiha Sasuke." Every girl screamed minus Hinata and a few others that had gotten over their ridiculous crush over him. "Hn" was all Sasuke had to say to it as he glanced forward, a small victorious smirk on his face hidden by his hands.

'_That'll teach you dobe. Nobody stands above the Uchiha.'_ Sasuke thought arrogantly, already in his own world where everyone bowed down before the might of him.

"Before we continue I would like to introduce a late entry into this year's genin. Sai if you would please introduce yourself to your peers." Iruka spoke as he ushered his hand towards the pale looking child standing in front of the door.

"Hello, my name is Sai. I hope you'll all treat me well" He said with an obvious fake smile. Naruto immediately took notice of him due to how broken he was. '_So Danzo managed to sneak in a last minute student huh? Probably to watch over duck butt down there'_

Sai was a very pale 5'5" looking child with a bowl cut hairstyle, wearing black sweater that cut off at his stomach, finishing off with black pants and a small ninjato on his back. As he continued to look at him Sai took a seat nearest the door and away from those that would notice how his demeanor had an on guard look to him.

'_Seems Danzo trained you well little rat. Wonder how long it'll be until your forced to terminate him'_ Naruto mused darkly as he turned his attention back to Iruka as he started naming the teams.

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura…" He was interrupted when Sakura yelled in glee at being paired with her love interest. "…. And Sai"

"Team 8 Will consist of Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and lastly Hyuuga Hinata" Iruka said while ignoring Kiba's ridiculous claim about being the best and his obvious attempts at getting Hinata to take note of him.

'_N-No… I was hoping to get pair with Naruto…'_ Hinata said gloomily to herself, hanging her head down in defeat of having to deal with Kiba's sad advances towards her. Something Shino picked up on and used his Kikai to distract Kiba, much to Kiba's dismay.

"Since Team 9 is still active. Team 10 will consist of Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino" hearing Shikamaru and Choji give a small acknowledgement towards each other and Ino's yell of frustration. Naruto tuned everything out once more, knowing he was the odd man out of the group and would most likely be thrown into either the reserves or in this case an apprenticeship with Anko from what he overheard from the seals that recorded the conversations in the Hokage's office.

"Excuse me Iruka-sensei, what about Naruto?" Sakura asked in curiosity "His name wasn't called during the team selection." She continued while Sasuke snorted "Ha. I knew the dobe wouldn't be able to make it as a ninja." Everyone actually shook their head at his arrogance towards that comment; remember what happened yesterday when Sasuke was easily beaten down during a fight between them.

"Actually Naruto was placed under an Apprenticeship, so he'll be forming a one man squad under a Jonin of a specific skill set." Iruka said cheerfully, his surrogate brother would be able to progress better having one on one interaction with his mentor.

"What? How does Naruto warrant such a thing when Sasuke was Rookie of the year?!" Sakura suddenly said while Sasuke was seething in his seat. '_How dare he take what should be mine!'_

"That I'm afraid I can't answer Sakura, this was decided by the Hokage for whatever reason." Iruka explained while ignoring the other questions that was pointed towards that situation.

At that moment a cloth ball broke through the window and shot out towards the four corners of the room with the banner saying '_**Sexy and Single Anko Mitarashi**_!' This caused everyone from going from initial fear of what happened towards sweat dropping at the banner itself. "Ya-hoo! How's it going runts? I'm Anko Mitarashi, newly appointed Jonin and I'm here for you gaki!" She said as she pointed at Naruto, who merely chuckled with a shake of his head.

"Honestly Anko-chan, must you do such a thing with every entrance you do?" He replied while Kiba suddenly yelled in complaint "What?! Naruto's Jonin is this amazing looking woman!" "Why thank you brat, but you're far too young and inexperienced for me… Plus I can smell dog piss all over you from here" Anko chirped without a care in the world while Kiba shrunk down in embarrassment.

While this was happening the two other Jonins came inside seeing the banner. "Oh no, Anko they made you a Jonin sensei?" Kurenai suddenly asked while smiling lightly at her antics. "Well, I'm not sure I should start praying for the poor group that's stuck with you" Asuma said soon afterwards.

"What? It's not that bad, I've got my favorite little gaki to look after" Anko said happily while twirling a kunai around in her finger. "Come on Naru-chan its time to go!" Anko leapt out breaking another window in the process once again making everyone sweat drop.

"Can't help but love the woman…" Naruto sighed as he vanished via shunshin, shocking many of those that were there "How does he know how to do a shunshin?! Isn't that a Chunin level technique?" Sakura said while everyone nodded dumbly.

"Anyways… Team 10 your with me" Asuma said while Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru got up and followed him. "And Team 8 your with me" Kurenai said with a smile once again trying to ignore the pang of jealousy of her friend for having Naruto. '_Come on now, there's no reason to be jealous of her…'_ Kurenai thought to herself as Hinata, Kiba, and Shino followed afterwards. Leaving the remaining team 7 to wait for their sensei, poor souls wouldn't get to see him until several hours later.

* * *

**With Naruto and Anko**

* * *

"So it seems we're stuck together for a long while Anko-chan" Naruto said teasingly while Anko was busy munching on her afternoon meal of Dango and red bean soup. Smiling at Naruto she nodded while smirking at him "That's right brat, you're stuck with me until I deem you ready to move on without your sensei." She shot back while taking a sip of her soup

"Not that I mind, what do you have planned for me now that I'm your apprentice?" Naruto said seriously, Anko immediately followed suit with the seriousness and pulled out several scrolls. "First off we'll have you learning minor snake summoning techniques I use. Since you'll be my apprentice you need to learn all the things I have to offer. The snake contract being one of them since I'm the current holder after Orochimaru went rogue a long with Manda's clan of snakes."

"And afterwards?" Naruto asked while glancing at the scrolls that were set on the table '_So she wants me to learn the Sen'eijashu eh?'_ "After that we'll go into training you in the Taijutsu style Orochimaru made. He only trained me in the basics of it so we'll have to compose it from there."

"Seems you have this somewhat thought out Anko-chan" He responded as he looked over the basics of the Snake fist style. '_this form focuses heavily on the fluidity of one's body and allows one to attack from normally unreachable angles… interesting'_

"Well of course, I'm not going to slack off with you just because you're my favorite little _genin_ Naru-kun" Anko teased while Naruto smirked at that jab "And your one of the few I'd rather be stuck with as a Jonin-sensei my _hebi-hime_" He retorted back while Anko blushed slightly at being called that.

"Shut it Gaki and finish your meal" she said while suddenly more focused on her food in front of her, ignoring the widening smirk on Naruto's face. "Hai hai… But one more thing, what about missions?" Naruto said seriously once more "If we're stuck doing D ranks I'll be sending Shadow clones to do them because there's no way in hell I'll waste my actual time with them."

"I like the way you think Gaki, but in the off chance we do have to do them… we'll be focusing more on C to B rank missions for now until I deem you ready for A ranks." Anko replied while finishing her last stick. "Now then… Let's head to the forest to begin your training!"

Shaking his head he placed money down for the both of them and followed her out towards her favorite stomping grounds where his training would begin.

* * *

**Several months later **(_AN: Because saving time on Training montages is fun.)_

* * *

Naruto was currently seen going through the katas for the Snake fist style along with several hundred clones, several of which were walking down the rows and correcting the mistakes one clone was making or another. Anko herself was lounging around with a proud smile on her face at seeing her handy work Naruto's shadow clones were so productive it should have been illegal for him to use. Not that she was actually complaining mind you.

Over the course of the past few months they'd have made significant progress in teaching Naruto the personal style she had been using. He immediately took to it like a sponge in water, everything he was told to train in he and his clone took seriously. As well as the several hundred D rank missions they took for an increase in cash flow, not that Naruto really needed it from the income he received from all the businesses he owned. In the end he gave majority of his payments to Anko, much to her delight at having a much fatter wallet. They've done several C-Ranks and B-Ranks as well, involving elimination of bandit camps and small time assassinations. Their track record for each was flawless.

"Oi! Naruto, dispel your clones we're going to spar for a change!" Anko called out, watching the sudden cloud of smoke as the clones started dispelling at a reasonable time lapse, and Naruto himself was already standing in front while all of the collective memory returned to him.

"You sure Anko-chan? I'm not going to hold back if you want to do this." Naruto joked as a kunai sailed by his cheek, followed by Anko reappearing behind him and grabbing a hold while licking his cheek shamelessly. "Oh? You've got balls to try and joke with your sensei Naru-kun" She cooed into his ear when he suddenly vanished and appeared behind her with his arms around her waist.

"Only because I know I can get away with it Hime" He teased while whispering in her ear, making her sputter and blush heavily before turning around and trying to stab at him "Damn you Gaki!" she yelled as she immediately started the spar.

Ducking and weaving Naruto's grin never left his face at managing to rile her up once again. He was doing things purposely at this point because he enjoyed seeing the strong willed woman give way like a woman in love. Which she was he reminded himself as she jumped and kicked at him now, grabbing her foot and tossing her away he assumed the Snake fist stance and waited for her to strike once more.

"Not bad Naru-kun but can you really keep up?" Anko said as more kunai lunged at Naruto, he barely dodged out of the way using the bare minimum of movement, coiling himself up like a snake ready to strike. "I'd say I'm doing well don't you think?" He shot back as Anko suddenly struck from behind, connecting with her fist to the back of his head only to have a puff of smoke appear as the shadow clone dispelled.

'_Shit! When did he?-'_ her thoughts were cut short when Naruto struck from her side and sent her skidding back as she blocked the strike. "Fuck you hit hard Naru-kun; don't you know not to hit a lady?" she mused as she rubbed her arms trying to ease the pain.

"If I see one I'll let you know" Naruto teased once more making a tick mark appear on her head. "Oh fuck you Naruto that was low" She pouted before lunging with another kick which he grabbed once more, only for her to follow up while twisting her body around, doing a low upper-cut that connected and successfully launched Naruto into the air.

Spinning in the air he suddenly used a **Katon: Fire stream Jutsu** which shot out from his mouth in a straight line that went straight for her. Clicking her teeth she jumped out of the way while the attack hit the ground '_I didn't know he could do seal-less and without mentioning the Jutsu's name!'_ She thought to herself as she ran through her own handsigns and called out "**Katon: Fireball Jutsu!"**

Smirking at her attempt at getting him while he was mid air he evaded using a fire shunshin to conceal himself with the fireball as it hit where he was. "Ah, Naruto! I didn't think that'd actually hit you!" She yelled out in horror as she rushed to where the suppose body landed.

Suddenly a foot connected with her face and she was sent flying across the field and landed hard as her body continued to slide on the ground "Anko… You really need to learn that I won't go down _that _easy…" He mused before walking over to her slowly in case she retaliated from that.

"Ugh… What the hell Naruto-kun, do you know how scared I was after seeing that?!" She yelled while rubbing her cheek as she lay on the ground. "Bastard making me worry over you for nothing…" She pouted as she sat up, sitting there with a sad expression on her face that he couldn't really ignore.

Leaning down he tilted her head up and gazed into her eyes, she couldn't help but blush at the contact he was making with her. Moving her hand away from her cheek he channeled healing chakra into his hand and slowly stroked her cheek. The effect was rather immediate on different levels.

One was the bruise was healing, while another was that she was blushing much more heavily at the contact. And lastly was that she was leaning her head into it as he caressed her cheek lovingly. "There… That's better isn't _Hebi-Hime_" He said quietly as he kneeled down in front of her as he continued to caress her cheek. "H-Hai… Naruto…" She said quietly, her mask was fully dropped once more since it was just the two of them.

"L-Listen Naruto…" She said quietly once more while looking up at him he smiled gently at her. It wasn't every day he would see her like this so he would return the gesture since it was only right. At least in his opinion anyways. "Hmm? What is it Anko?" He chuckled seeing her so timid compared to her outward appearance. "Thank you… for e-everything you know… Y-you've always been able to accept me as I am…" Nodding as she spoke he kissed her forehead lightly. "What are you saying baka, you're the one that accepted me remember? At least you weren't seen as something demonic" He chuckled darkly at that, something she wanted to press but didn't.

"No… It's not just that Naruto-kun… You've seen me at my worst… as well as my best…" she said before grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "You know this is unbecoming of you Anko-chan, I wonder how the others would react to seeing the Konoha's bad girl being so… cute."

Earning a tick mark he smacked his chest lightly before continuing. "Shut up, you know exactly how much my reputation would take a hit at that." She pouted when he heard him laugh at that but ignored it.

"Well, I'll continue to accept you as you are _Hime._ _Believe it._" He said before mentally slapping himself for saying that line after so long. He heard Anko giggling a bit before breaking out into full blown laughter. "Oh god, you didn't just say that did you? It's been so long since you did."

"Hush, it wasn't meant to come out." He said while scratching his cheek with his free hand as he sweat-dropped. "Anyways… I think it's time for us to get our missions for today isn't it?" Nodding she got up and patted herself off, while Naruto was about to get up. He was suddenly shoved back onto the ground while Anko had a smirk on her face.

"That's for kicking me in the face you asshole." She said light heartedly while smiling happily once more. "Well, it's still a win for me" He said as he glanced up her skirt which barely concealed what she was currently wearing, or lack of with only her fishnet body suit underneath.

"I didn't know you were so bold Anko-chan" He teased before dashing away leaving her blushing heavily. "Oh you're so dead when I catch you Naru-chan" She said with a demented gleam in her eyes while having several kunai in her hand.

* * *

**After Several more hours of chasing**

* * *

The two finally arrived at the office to gather their mission requests for the day. Both were looking rather banged up from their chase. Anko had actually managed to corner Naruto at one point and was hard pressed for once in his life after receiving his powers. An angered woman hell bent on catching a pervert was definitely something he didn't feel like experiencing again. Even if he had a healthy appetite with the female body.

"Ah Naruto, Anko. I see you've finally arrived for today's missions" Sarutobi said as he glanced at the two of them. "Though I am curious what took you so long today…" He joked knowing from watching their antics with his **All seeing Eye Jutsu** that was restricted to the village parameters.

"We had a long training session and we'll leave it at that" Anko said with an angered gleam in her eyes still. Causing all the males in the room to shiver in fear knowing that was the look reserved for only the wrath of perverts.

"Sadly though almost all the missions were taken for today" Iruka said while going over the roster of requests. Naruto had been taken off the mission roster for catching Tora after the first attempt was made and she was retrieved while being constricted by a viper summons that came from his sleeves.

It was then that team 7 walked in and started demanding for a higher caliber mission. "Sir, I demand you give me something that would prove my strength towards!" Sasuke said suddenly "Yeah! What Sasuke said" Sakura said afterwards like always.

"One would think a person of your caliber would be something that would stay far away from even D ranks ugly." Sai said only to get hit in the head by Sakura "What was that Sai?!" While this was going on Kakashi sighed and did his patented eye-smile.

"You can't be serious. Your only Genin! You've barely made a mark for yourself and you already think you can handle such a thing in C-rank Missions?" Iruka yelled out.

"Honestly _Sasuke_, your far from ready anything past fence painting and catching Tora the cat for the Fire Daimyo's Wife." Naruto suddenly said while Anko snickered at him.

"And you think your any better Dobe?" Sasuke shot back. "Well, if you count however many times you've challenged me since graduation… I'd said yes." Naruto said coolly while gazing at his nails without a care in the world.

"He's got a point you know Sasu-chan" Anko chirped in while Sasuke was becoming furious. Sakura was pissed but couldn't say anything because of how she previously tried only to find vipers all over the moment she tried.

"Hokage-sama, if I may, I believe my students are ready for such a thing…" Kakashi said while reading his book. "If anything it'll show how difficult things really are from D to C ranks comparatively."

"If you mean getting them killed because of their inexperience then your right" Anko said teasingly while Sakura gulped in fear while Sai kept impassive and Sasuke smirked at that "Please, this is nothing an Elite can't handle"

"Your right, an _Elite_ can handle it. Maybe you should point out this elite you're talking about and let him or her do the job instead" Naruto shot back once more, making Sasuke even more furious at that.

Seeing this Naruto channeled his chakra to his voice box once more and focused on Sasuke while using Itachi's voice once more. **"Foolish brother, who are you trying to convince? You'll never last the moment you step away from those walls that protect you… You'll die long before your able to face me" **Only Sasuke heard this and clutched his fists together until blood was started to be drawn.

"We're ready for whatever can be thrown at us!" Sasuke yelled once more.

"Fine, since you're so desperate to prove yourself. We just received a mission for protection for a man named Tazuna." Hokage said seriously. "However, team Anko will be accompanying you on this mission as backup in case something goes wrong."

Anko and Naruto Nodded seriously at this, mainly due to the fact that Sarutobi was in his hokage mode and nobody would argue with him once it came out. "Bring in our guest Iruka." With that Iruka walked out for a moment before bringing in the client.

The man was an rather old man that looked to be about 5'8. His hair was grey and looked to be receding back slowly due to age; He wore standard looking clothes that were native to the country of Wave. Taking a large gulp from his flask he suddenly spoke. "Is this the protection your providing for me? They look nothing like ninjas. An emotional looking guy, a girl that looks like she shouldn't even be a ninja, a pale looking child, and a scare crow?" He said with a drunken tone.

"And what about the other two. The Female looks like she belongs in a brothel—He was suddenly stopped there when a kunai broke through his flask, shattering it in his hand while the kunai sailed upwards and sliced his cheek. "I'd rather you didn't insult my Sensei, Tazuna-san." Naruto said darkly with a calm face while flaring his KI almost uncontrollably, He didn't take kindly to those talking down about who was associated with him. The room itself suddenly became very cold, as it hell froze over when Naruto did this.

Everyone around the room was feeling the effects of KI Naruto was giving off. Even Sarutobi was sweating in fear at what he was feeling and it was far from being directed at him. '_What is this? How can Naruto know how to focus such KI around him, let alone towards others!'_

Sasuke was shaking in fear at what he felt, this was nothing compared to what Itachi did to him that night. No this was far worse because he felt he was about to die at the hands of the grim reaper himself from how cold the air felt around them.

Sakura had gripped onto Kakashi as a life line, fearing that if she let go she would instantly die at the maliciousness the was radiating off Naruto. Kakashi himself was tempted to release his Sharingan just to try to dispel whatever feeling he was having about things right now.

While Sai himself was showing one emotion he never thought he'd show, absolute fear for what was going to happen. Even with Danzo's emotional training it was never tailored to the point where such a feeling would override his sense of control. _'Danzo-sama must know about this immediately'_ was all he could think about at the time while trying to control himself but failing miserably.

Anko herself was flaring her own KI at being told she belonged in a brothel but it paled in comparison to Naruto's which she was very fearful of, but at the same time felt comforted that Naruto would become angered like this and felt protective of her.

Tazuna himself was immediately regretting he even opened his mouth to make that comment. He felt the chilling feeling of death's caress the moment Naruto spoke to him like this, he had visions of his own death play out at the hands of the one before him.

"F-F-Forg-give me f-for my I-insolence S-sir, I-It won't h-happen again" He choked out that sentence as the feeling of dread suddenly left the room. He was panting heavily as he tried to understand what happened.

"Good, we won't have any more problems _will we?"_ Naruto said as he stopped releasing his KI and the room seemed to raise several degrees soon afterwards. "N-No none w-whatsoever sir." Nodding he released the remaining KI he had flaring go and everyone let a sigh of relief.

"Well then, the mission will be tomorrow morning where you'll set out for the Land of Waves." Sarutobi said while inwardly he was still unsure what to make of what just happened. _'Naruto… what could you have possibly learned during your time at the academy and with Anko_'

With that he dismissed team 7 while team Anko remained for a moment longer. "Surely you know just sending Anko and me would be enough right?" Naruto said seriously.

"Yes, But there have been rumors lately concerning Gato of Gato's Shipping company." Hiruzen said just as seriously. "There have been reports that he's been buying up every port in the lands there and have been taxing everyone heavily. We have reason to believe he's also been fueling the Kirigakure Civil war on the current Mizukage's side." He took a small breath before continuing.

"We've also heard that he's been selling captured bloodline users on the human trafficking market. I'm issuing an investigation of this as well as an Assassination of Gato should the evidence prove that he is doing such an action." Sarutobi said while placing the Mission scroll in front of them.

"This is considered an A-rank mission. It'll be your first A-rank and it needs to be handled with the utmost care. We can't have you being discovered prematurely while actively looking into this." He finished as they took the scroll.

"Yes Hokage-sama" Both said in unison. They both knew there was a time to call on formality and time to call in a more friendly manner. This was one of those formality moments. "Then your dismissed." Both vanished away via Shunshin leaving him as he relaxed and took a puff of his pipe.

"I hope things will go according to plan there…" He said to himself as he turned around in his chair and overlooked the village.

* * *

_**And that's the end of Chapter 6. In the end I chose to go with Anko being the sensei because Naruto wouldn't really fit in properly with the other teams. This doesn't mean he won't interact with them but at least this way it opens up other pathways to the story I can work with for the future. Hope this chapter was good And Yes I know I'm doing more cliche things once again Sorry I can't think of unique ideas every chapter. – Oni **_


	7. New Arc, Wave Inbound!

_**Little to say this time, so let's get on with Chapter 7! At this point its obvious Mei, Tsunade, Kurenai, Anko, and Samui will end up in the harem; I may decide to add some at my own whim of course. But I never know until I get to the part where I want them to make their entrance so yeah. **_

**Mei – 20| Tsunade – 17| Kurenai – 15| Anko – 13 | Samui – 12 | Hana – 9 | Mabui, Fem. Kyuubi, & Yugao – 8| Mikoto– 7 |Konan, Yugito & Shizune – 5 | Fuka, Fem. Haku & Tsume – 4 | Shizuka – 3 | Guren, Karui & OC – 2 |and lastly Fuu & Tayuya – 1 |**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Wave Inbound, New Arc**

**The Following Day; Morning **

* * *

It was just the beginning of the day for the people of Konoha, shops were barely beginning to open and the citizens were doing their usual routine of their daily rituals. Waiting at the gate were our two favorite gate keepers lazing about from their usual duties.

"Hey Izumo, you ever wonder why we never tried taking on the Jonin exams and making a better name for ourselves?" Kotetsu asked as he stared out towards the open road while everyone else was busy living normal civilian lives.

"Because Kotetsu, sitting here is easy money after all even if it's considered D-rank pay. No danger, no hazardous things to our health. We even get to lounge around all day" Izumo said as he leaned back in his chair with his feet propped up.

"This is the life if you ask me" He followed up as he yawned and stretched out. "Yeah but nothing exciting ever happens around here, we never get to see any action man" Izumo whined out.

"Well nobodies forcing you to stay here are they? You could go onto trying out for Jonin yourself and doing… _actual _work" Izumo shuttered at the thought of it.

"No I mean, I just wish things would liven up around here again… It's been too long since Naruto did anything to rile up everyone" Kotetsu replied while sighing.

"True, we haven't had any reports of him doing anything as of late at all… You think the little guy would have done _something _to _someone_ at this point…" Izumo said light heartedly. The two enjoyed the antics that Naruto pulled and started missing the shouts of anger and glee of his pranks victims.

At this point team 7 arrived with the client while waiting for their sensei and team Anko to arrive. "Hopefully Kakashi-sensei won't keep us waiting… _again_" Sakura deadpanned as she glanced around for any sign of them.

"Hn. Whatever, as long as they stay out of my way I'll be able to prove that I'm strong." Sasuke said as he leaned against the massive gate while looking outwards away from the village. "If you say so dickless, you've yet to prove anything other than being an over emotional person hell bent on reaching their brother's strength" Sai said with a smile.

Sasuke was angered by the comment but didn't press it and opted to stay silent while Sakura slammed her fist on the top of his head making Sai fall to the ground. "Sai no Baka! You know those words are taboo to him" She paused for a moment before saying "And stop with the perverted comments!" stomping on his fallen form to further prove her point.

"Well… It's not exactly the kind of excitement we were looking for, but at least it's something, right Izumo?" Kotetsu said as he watched the scene play out. Izumo merely chuckled at their childish antics while agreeing with his partner.

'_I swear this bunch of brats will get me killed trying to protect me, but then again it's better than what that blonde kid did… Whatever it was I nearly gave up drinking for the day there' _Tazuna thought to himself as he took a swig of his morning beverage.

While this was playing out Naruto was long busy with his morning routines on top of the mountain. He was awake and training long into dawn before anyone else was awake. He was busy channeling his youki around his body while trying to gain better control over it.

Around him various boulders were floating about, something that seemed impossible to those unknown to various ninja ways. Any ninja would be able to feel the amount of chakra/youki being poured out of Naruto's body as it held the items in mid air.

What Naruto did was take things a step further. He started making the items circle around him slowly while he himself was using his own chakra to levitate himself in the air several feet above the ground.

'_I'm getting better at this exercise, soon I'll be able to use my youki freely without too much consequence to the recoil of the actions'_ Naruto thought as sweat poured out of every part of his body. The intense concentration as well as the amount of chakra/youki being used was staggering and if someone else were to try this they would not only fail miserably, they would no doubt pass out from chakra exhaustion.

What Naruto decided to try next was forcing his youki around him even further, before he suddenly felt the rush of it all ready to explode within him. "**Demonic Ice Release: Eternal Glacier imprisonment" **He called out as ice pillars shout out all around him, capturing the boulders within them. The grass around became covered in snow while Naruto found himself sitting on top of the largest Ice pillar among the now frozen over field. The air felt very cold while the trees at the edge of the field had been covered in snow.

Panting out he shivered slightly at the sudden chill he observed his handy work. "Well now… this is a most welcomed success" **'whatever you say Kit, it's far too cold for my tastes'**Kisara huffed

'_Oh I'm sorry, is the big bad cold too much for the fire demoness?'_ Naruto teased playfully towards her while he heard a growl in return. '**Quiet you damn brat, I just dislike feeling icicles around me'**Kisara retorted while forcing her chakra into his coils making everything around them start to melt.

'**It's almost time for you to go you know, shouldn't you get ready at this point?' **Kisara said rather lazily. '**You've been getting lazy with being malicious you know, ever since you absorbed back your pathetic light side. You've been a stick in the mud'** She teased while Naruto merely shook his head.

'_I know, it feels strange not wanting to cause mischief and a bit of mayhem'_ Naruto replied as he made his way back inside. He remembered that Anko mentioned that Kakashi would be two hours late regardless of what needed to be done.

He returned to the bedroom to find Mikoto just barely beginning to stir. "Morning Mikoto-chan" He said as he walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Ohayo Naru-kun… You have a mission soon don't you?" Nodding he made his way over to the shower while Mikoto followed with while removing her clothes along the way. "In that case, we might as well spend our time rather… _intimate_ since you'll be gone for so long." She said sultry to him.

"I suppose we should Mikoto, I suppose we _should_" Naruto said as he grabbed Mikoto once he finished stripping and stepped into the shower with her. Immediately her moans were started as they began their usual love making.

After an hour later they stepped out refreshed and ready to start the day. Mikoto had the afterglow to her being completely satisfied while Naruto merely left with a smile on his face. He had to go find Anko for a last minute supply check. "Take care of yourself Naruto-kun" He heard Mikoto call out from the side as he got dressed. "I want you coming back to me safe you hear?" She said threateningly. He had to remember she was a ninja to be feared even outside of her active duties.

"You know me Miko-chan, I'll be fine" Naruto said in attempts to ease her worries. Shaking her head she sighed and smacked his arm lightly. "That's what I'm afraid of baka…" She replied softly before stepping away. Nodding he shunshined away towards their usual meet up point.

In other words, the Dango Shop.

Instead of finding Anko there when he arrived he saw one Yuuhi Kurenai sitting alone while enjoying her usual morning coffee. She was also currently reading a small novel that she kept with her to pass the time with.

"Good morning Kurenai-chan" Naruto said as he walked up to her all the while smiling softly, which caused her to smile in return. "Good morning to you Naruto. What brings you here?" She asked as she set her book down.

"Nothing really, waiting on Anko-chan to get here to do a last minute check on supplies…" He shrugged while noticing the small frown on her face. "Oh? I take it you two have a mission today then if you're doing a supply check." She replied while he just merely nodded.

"Yeah, we're going as a backup unit for team 7 on a C-rank. It'll be in the Land of waves. So we'll be packing for at least a month." He said as the waiter came by with a plate of dango and a glass of tea. "Ah, I see. I haven't heard much from wave other than some wealthy business owner working tirelessly to improve it."

"Well I wish I could agree with it, but we've heard from the client that things are quite the opposite." He said seriously while Kurenai raised a brow at that. "From his state of duress the land seems under a lot of problems because of this Gato person."

"Hopefully we'll be able to make a difference with this bridge builder." Naruto finished as he took a sip of his tea. The two went into a small comfortable silence while sending subtle glances between each other. They both couldn't help but give small smiles at how they were acting.

"So…" Naruto said teasingly catching her attention once more. "… How goes your team Kurenai?"

"They've been doing well… But Kiba was able to first hand see what I do to perverts… Poor guy never saw what hit him when I stuck him in a situation with Guy…" She responded while Naruto shuddered at the thought. He didn't want to end up on that end of the Genjutsu with THAT of all things.

"I see… What about the others?" He asked wanting to get away from those thoughts. "Shino is very quiet but that was to be expected with his clan. And Hinata was able to show case her skills more to a certain extent, but her father really did a number on the poor girl" Kurenai spoke with a sad expression about that. She really wasn't sure what she could do for the girl but didn't stop trying.

"That's too bad… she'd really bloom into an amazing person if she could only work on that more" Naruto replied as he finished one of his dango sticks. "But enough about that for now, how's things been going with Anko as being your teacher?" Kurenai asked curiously.

"Ah… nothing really, she's been teaching me her way of fighting as well as assassination techniques required for the dirty work of things" Naruto said nonchalantly, much to Kurenai's dismay about teaching someone such a thing.

"You can't be serious can you?" Kurenai said seriously obviously finding this new shocking that her friend would be teaching that of all things to a child. "Yeah, I'm serious Kurenai-chan, I am studying under her to become someone with those valued skill sets for her range of work"

"You didn't think she wouldn't teach me things like that being her apprentice did you?" Naruto continued on while finishing his tea. "Well, to be honest no I didn't Naruto-kun. Are you sure this is something you want to do?" She asked concerned about how Naruto could turn out.

"Why Kurenai I didn't know you cared" He chuckled lightly at this while Kurenai herself was sporting a small blush on her cheeks. "No that's not what I'm trying to get across… I mean well it is but… Ahhh what I'm trying to say is this isn't something you so be experiencing yourself to so soon..." Kurenai sputtered out, completely out of character while Naruto just sat there amused at this.

It wasn't every day the most cold of the Ice queens would become a sputtering mess. "Yes yes, I understand Kurenai-chan and I know the risks involved learning such a job trait but it's something I'll see through. You know my nindo after all." Naruto replied as he grasped her hand in reassurance. Something Kurenai welcomed as she returned the gesture.

"Well lookie here, Nai-chan's hitting it off with my student!" Anko suddenly called out from the side, making Kurenai jump as she released Naruto's hand. "S-Shut up Anko its nothing of the sort!" Kurenai half said/yelled all the while Anko was cackling at what she just caught although inwardly she was slightly upset Kurenai got that close with him.

"Ohayo, Anko-chan. It's about time you showed up, we've got to be at the gate in half an hour and we haven't even done our usual checks yet." Naruto said trying to ease the attention away from the already flustered Kurenai.

"Aww, but I just got here Naru-kun can't I have a bite before we get going?" Anko pleaded as she sat down besides Naruto. Shaking his head and sighing he handed her his plate of dango which she gleefully started eating. Kurenai herself was trying to recompose herself after being caught in such an intimate moment between her and Naruto but was inwardly pissed that her friend ruined the moment.

"Alright Gaki" Anko said as she pulled out her scroll of sealed items and equipment in between munching on her current dango stick. "I've got everything I need, I'm assuming you've been ready this entire time right?" Naruto only nodded his head while Anko placed hers back inside her trench coat.

"Alright it's time to get going, Kakashi should be arriving there in the next few minutes" Anko said as she waved goodbye to Kurenai and dashed out. "Bye Anko, Naruto" She replied while smiling lightly at them.

Naruto however stayed for a moment before grabbing Kurenai's hand once more. "You don't have to be jealous you know." Naruto said seriously while looking in her eyes which made her blush and turn her head away, but didn't make an effort to remove his hand.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, N-Now get going before she gets suspicious" Kurenai stuttered out while glancing back at him every once and awhile. Smirking knowing he got the desired effect he wanted he got up and walked to Kurenai's side and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"I can see it in your eyes, but I won't mention anything Kurenai-chan. I'll see you when I return" Naruto said while giving her a pleasant smile. Kurenai herself was losing her cold façade she always kept up '_Oh god dammit Naruto, I'm not supposed to fall for cheesy charms like this!'_ she screamed out in her mind as he left.

"Damn him…" She muttered although she couldn't help but enjoy the butterflies in her stomach at what just happened. Soon after she left the shop as well, having to meet her team at the usual training ground.

After Naruto did that Kisara couldn't help but give her two bits. '**As much as I enjoy the Casanova act. Are you trying to create something here with her?' **

'_Why yes, I didn't think you'd pick up on that Kisara.' _He teased while Kisara merely huffed. She couldn't help it she was starting to feel rather jealous of all the attention these other women were getting. '**Shut up, I was merely curious on what you're planning to do with all these women'**

'_I have no idea what you're talking about. Is it so bad I want _pleasant _company as I manipulate things my way?'_ Naruto said as he continued dashing from roof to roof towards the gate.

'**If you really wish for pleasant company you should spend more time here with me, or have you forgotten that I'm a woman as well?'**Kisara said rather angered, but Naruto could detect the faintest bit of jealousy in her tone. '_Why is the all mighty Kyuubi asking for her warden to spend time with her?' _

'_All you had to do was ask. I'm sure we'd have figured something out that was _beneficial _to us, since isn't that what you want out of everything?'_ He teased once more while Kisara herself was rather silent after that.

'_**I don't know if everything I wish for would be beneficial…'**_ Kisara thought to herself at that, she hardly regarded feelings past her anger and desire for destruction. _**'If anything, being stuck inside here has made me lonely, just like any other woman in the end…'**_

'_Kisara?' _Naruto interrupted her from her thoughts as he arrived in front of everyone. "ITS ABOUT TIME YOU SHOWED UP!" Sakura yelled only to hear "Hmm? You say something pinkie?" Naruto mused in a Kakashi like manner.

Something he regretted soon after as Kakashi grabbed him and was crying anime tears "Thank you! Finally someone understands and uses my lines!" He cried out as he patted Naruto's shoulders. Much to the ire of everyone else.

'_What the hell?' _was the general train of thought everyone else was thinking at that moment. "Uhm... Your welcome?" Naruto replied feeling uncomfortable being touched in that way by him.

'**Nothing Kit. I'm going back to sleep so don't bother me…'** Kisara replied as all this was going on, cutting the conversation between the two of them. '_Alright then…'_ Naruto thought confused, she was acting much more strangely as of late.

"Well team, shall we get going?" Kakashi said aloud as moved forward with the client. "We'll move in diamond formation with Sasuke in front, Sai and Sakura on the sides and me in the back" Getting into formation the group set out while Naruto and Anko decided to walk in the back flanking Kakashi on each side.

The trip was uneventful in the beginning; it was mostly banter between Sakura and Tazuna. She was constantly asking him about wave which he gladly told the story of it. All the while leaving out the more saddening parts to keep their spirits high as they continued to trek down the road.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, are there any Ninja we have to worry about in Wave?" Sakura asked as they continued going. It was near mid day and they've been traveling for a good several hours. Taking a stop for a rest they moved off to the side where a river was located.

"No Sakura, Wave doesn't have its own ninja because it's one of the more smaller regions. The only thing we'll have to worry about is the possible bandit and nuke-nin's. But it's rather unlikely that we'll run into any of them along the way, right Tazuna-san?" Kakashi asked while Tazuna himself stiffed slightly before relaxing.

"O-Of course not there wouldn't be any worry for such a thing, and I have you guys to protect me if some bandits decided to try anything" Tazuna said rather shakily which Anko and Naruto immediately picked up on. It was safe to assume Kakashi noticed the sudden shift in his attitude as well.

Shifting a look towards eachother Anko and Naruto immediately switched to a more protective guard at the possibility that they were being watched. However they continued to play it off which was something none of the genin picked up for obvious reasons.

They were in the middle of lunch and they were each eating their respective meals. Kakashi was somehow eating while keeping his mask on. Sakura was pathetically eating very little, it was obvious she was trying to diet which Anko frowned about seeing.

"What's wrong with you pinkie, you need to eat a lot more if you want to keep your strength for this trip." Anko said suddenly catching everyone's attention.

"No that's okay, I'm not all that hungry so I'll be saving the rest for later" Sakura replied while failing to hide not so subtle glances at Sasuke. "Pathetic." Was all that was said and Sakura immediately went on guard. "What the hell is that supposed to mean Naruto?" She yelled out.

"It's pathetic your weakening yourself just to garner someone's attention. With all the _training_ you should be doing it's more than enough to keep you fit it not even more so than trying to diet." Naruto jabbed at which Sakura flinched. She was obviously doing very little training in all actuality.

"I train baka!" Sakura yelled in defense while Naruto just looked darkly at her. "If you do, then why the hell do I see very little changes to you, there would never be a need for a diet if you were actually following through. You would be eating much more to compensate for the amount of work your body does if you really did." Naruto continued to hack away at Sakura's already falling confidence.

"But I guess Sasuke must enjoy weak women since you're doing such a degrading thing to yourself" Naruto laughed at this part. All the while Sakura was on the verge of tears and was looking to Sasuke for some reassurance. What she saw broke her even more; Sasuke was actually nodding his head in agreement with what Naruto was saying about her.

"Now now, I think she's got the point Naruto. Thank you for pointing out that she's been slacking though. I'll be sure to rectify it" Kakashi replied breaking the attention from Sakura. Anko merely narrowed her eyes at this but left it alone. If the girl wasn't going to actually work for it then she should have to suffer from the consequences of her actions.

"If you say so Kakashi. As of right now she's nothing but dead weight to this team." Naruto gave one last jab at her before moving away from the area. "I'm going to scout out the area before we begin moving again."

Jumping far away from their current site he immediately summoned several hundred clones in front of him. "Go. Search out the surrounding area and dispel upon finding something, if you run into issues I've given enough chakra to each of you to be as ruthless as needed. I want a clean sweep within the next 100 miles!" He called out; the clones themselves saluted and dashed off.

Afterwards he started manipulating the water in the air, making it into a whip that he started moving around in several fluid motions. If one were to see it looked as if Naruto was dancing around with it when in actuality if someone got to close the whip itself would have severed the on looker in half in a clean sweep.

This went on for several minutes before he added Raiton manipulation into the mix, the electricity in the water made it all the more deadlier. As well as the control needed to maintain balance between the two elements. If Naruto wasn't careful he would easily have fried any part of his body should he lose any sort of control.

At this moment everyone had begun looking for him since it was time to move on. Anko was the first to stumble on his training. The moment she did she was shocked seeing Naruto use two elements simultaneously. "Holy…" Was all she could say at this scene, the way Naruto was moving completely focused on his actions he wasn't fully aware of Anko's presence.

"I didn't know Naruto could do this, it's almost unheard of for a genin to be able to handle this much so soon." Anko said to herself as Kakashi and the rest of the group caught up.

"Kakashi-sensei? What's Naruto doing exactly?" Sakura asked while Sai kept an impassive face. Sasuke though was furious that Naruto was able to do such a thing when he could not.

"Naruto's doing something very difficult Sakura, I've rarely seen anyone able to manipulate Suiton and Raiton like this. His control must be incredible for him to be able to do such a thing in the first place." Kakashi replied in awe.

'_This wasn't mentioned in the report about Naruto…'_ Sai thought to himself, '_I'll have to let Danzo-sama know about this in my next report'_ While Tazuna himself was staring in disbelief. "No way, can any ninja do such a thing or is he some kind of super kid?"

They all sweat dropped at that… the things he compared with super and the likes were rather, unusual. Sasuke decided to do something completely stupid though, he started walking towards Naruto in attempt to challenge him.

"Wait Sasuke! Don't approach him like that!" Kakashi yelled suddenly, the moment he did Naruto snapped at Sasuke with the whip, barely missing and hitting the ground at his feet. Followed by several more which caused gashes to appear all around him.

"You should listen to you sensei teme. I'm barely keeping this together as it is, it'll kill you if you're not careful" Naruto said as he released the technique. Sasuke was stunned because of the obvious threat that was made but was fearful about almost being hit by such a technique. What he failed to notice was that Naruto's eyes were cold, very cold while he spoke.

Anko ran up immediately with a gleam in her eye. "So Gaki's been holding out on me. I didn't know you could manipulate both Suiton and Raiton to such a degree. And here I was starting to think you were a fire type like most of us" Anko teased, obviously excited by Naruto's deadly moves.

"You'd be surprised Anko-chan" Naruto said off handedly, patting her head like a spoiled child that was over excited about a new toy. Earning a tick mark she swatted away his hand "Hey! Stop that you damn brat." She said as she got in his face, obviously falling for Naruto's attempts to annoy her once more.

"Well, they're certainly an unusual bunch… but I can't help but be jealous he gets to spend so much time with such a woman" Tazuna muttered to himself as he watched the two give playful glares at one another.

With that they continued on their way for the rest of the day until dinner and night fall.

* * *

**Night Time**

* * *

Everyone was enjoying dinner while Naruto was busy taking first watch, He was currently sitting on top of a branch overlooking the campsite He was currently meditating while a constant flow of information was being processed by him from his clones as they continued their search.

To his surprised he found several camps of small time bandits that were swiftly dealt with by them before dispelling. What was troubling though was a group of his clones found several mid Chunin level signatures, as well as high Jonin signatures. Upon closer inspection from what his clones could find they were identified as nuke-nin as well as one hunter-nin among them.

'_Well that's a surprise, one would think that a hunter-nin would be actually _hunting _his or her prey.'_ He thought to himself as he continued to look outward. '_Even more so, they look to be heading this way sometime in the near future. It'll be a good chance to test out what I've learned since nobody will complain… except teme anyways but that's of little concern to me'_

Naruto was suddenly brought out of his musing when Anko appeared beside him. "Yo gaki, how's things up in your little lookout tree?" She joked. Sitting down beside him she got herself comfy while Naruto was busy on looking everyone down below once more. "Fine I guess, anything happening down below I should be aware of?"

"If you count pinkie being the little fangirl she is? Nope, not a single thing" She said as she leaned more against him. "Well, then there's little to worry about I guess." Naruto mused, the two sat in a small comfortable silence as they watched the sun go down.

However Naruto noticed her demeanor was slightly shifty, there was something obviously bothering her so he voiced the obvious question that seemed to be needed to asked. "Is there something you want to say?" He asked honestly while bringing an arm around her waist.

"What happened earlier with Nai-chan?" She asked quietly, it was obvious she was afraid of the answer that could come from the blonde but she had to know. "I'm not sure what you mean Anko." He replied getting her to huff at that.

"When I found you two together you looked to be having quite a good time…" Anko said even quieter which he was surprised at how insecure she was suddenly being. "Well of course, I don't see why we wouldn't enjoy each other's company in a friendly environment" He replied honestly. Something she didn't really like but didn't press it that hard.

"You two looked like you had a thing going on Naru-kun…" she barely said after that, noting this he gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Why Anko. I didn't know you were that self conscious about this." Naruto teased lightly, giving her a small kiss on the temple making her blush lightly.

"Can't I be?" She shot back "you're the first I've ever opened up to like this after all… I can't help but feel like you'll go searching for someone else" she pouted at that before burying herself into his side.

"Anko, you know you and me aren't an item right?" Naruto said seriously. Nodding she brought her arms around his waist and squeezed him like he was a life line, afraid if she let go he would vanish right in front of her. "I know… But a girl can hope right?" Anko teased while obviously holding back tears that were threatening to fall.

"Anko…" Naruto started to speak before he was interrupted "No, no… I'm a big girl Naruto, I can handle being rejected" Anko said before trying to pull away. Until she felt his embrace stop her from doing so. "I don't remember saying you could go… let alone interrupt me." Naruto said in a commanding tone using his more regal voice he rarely used as of late. It's effect was immediate as she stopped right in place with a serious blush on her face, she almost _never _saw this side of Naruto and she found it _hot _in her opinion.

"W-What is it Naruto?" She squeaked out while looking up at him. At that moment his eyes seemed to glow purple instead of their usual ocean blue, something she shook off as being a trick of the night sky.

"I don't take kindly to you putting words in my mouth girl." He started speaking using the same tone. She nodded dutifully, not wanting to anger this sudden change in Naruto. "You'll do well to remember that if you want to be with me." Anko's eyes widened at that, it was full of hope at what she thought he was saying.

"Yes, it means what I'm saying. But right now, things aren't set in stone Anko." Naruto said seriously. "I have goals, things I need to achieve for the future Anko. If you really want a place there, you'll have to understand that things will change. And they will change drastically should problems arise."

At this Anko was slightly alarmed, '_Plans? Drastic changes? What are you planning Naruto?'_ She thought to herself as she contemplated what was said. "I can see your wondering what I mean. I can't tell you yet, you'll know by the end of this mission if things happen as I think they will."

"What do you mean Naruto?" Anko said seriously "From what my clones have searched the past day, we've got a handful of Chunin and Jonin coming for us. Probably within the next few days or so depending on how fast they move."

"From what they could identify, they were the demon mist brothers, and Momochi Zabuza. Lastly, there was an unknown Hunter-nin working for them. From what I could tell the person looked female." Naruto said seriously as he reported his findings.

"What are you planning on doing?" Anko said more for herself than anything. "For now, nothing. Our job is to handle Gato remember? We'll let them handle it for now… if worse comes to worse we'll provide the backup necessary." Naruto replied before looking towards her.

"That is, if sensei has anything she'd like to change about that." Naruto joked light heartedly. Earning a small giggle from Anko while she shook her head. "None as far as I care. Kakashi can take care of his students. I'll take care of mine" she replied with a twisted smile.

"Besides, my priority is to my man… my Naruto-kun…" Anko said quietly while burying her face into the crook of his neck. "Yours huh?..." Naruto replied before kissing the top of her head. '_I suppose that isn't so bad.'_ Naruto thought as he looked up at the night sky.

Looking back down he noticed that Anko was slowly drifting off into sleep, chuckling softly he gripped her waist tightly as he secured her to him. Slowly he joined her soon afterwards knowing he could use the rest as well after the long day. That night both of them fell asleep with a small smile on their face.

As they slept the ninja that were headed towards the group were making fast pace to intercept them.

"Stop." Zabuza said as he landed into the clearing. "We'll stop here for now; we've covered enough ground for tonight."

Nodding the remaining three set down and unpacked little, they chose not to pack anything encumber some for the trip due to how fast they wanted to get this job done with. "So, how do you plan to approach the bridge builder Zabuza-sama?" The female hunter-nin asked as she pulled out her pet rabbit.

"Feh. We'll let the demon brothers go in first to see what sort of protection the bridge builder might have. If it's too much we'll back out for now until they reach more advantageous grounds for us." He responded while resting against his executioner's blade.

"Hehehe. The bridge builder what know what hit him, right Meizo?" Gozu said arrogantly. "Of course, with our combinations he and whoever they sent with him won't stand a chance."

"Cocky little shits, no matter. Whether they succeed or fail is of little consequence to me." Zabuza muttered while looking down the road. "Are you sure you wish to rely on them for such a task?" she replied as she fed her pet.

"Who said I'd be relying on them for anything girl?" He shot back before pulling down his mask and eating some rations. "At most they'll be forward scouts. If they actually do succeed, then this job wasn't worth my time."

"But Zabuza-sama, we needed the money desperately if we were to continue our plans for over throwing the Mizukage." She said back as she set her rabbit down. "I know that girl; you don't have to remind me. Just do your job as my weapon, that's all you have to be."

"Hai… Zabuza-sama…" She said sadly but composed herself quickly; it was unbecoming of her to feel anything other than to live for this purpose. It was what she was taught to understand and live by thanks to her savior.

'_Everything is for my savior… everything…'_ she chanted to herself to fight down any negative thoughts she might have at this point. '_He saved me from a life of being alone… this is the least I can do for him…'_

"Gozu, Meizo, pack it up your going ahead at day break. Set yourself up properly, and don't fuck it up!" Zabuza yelled to them as lounged about sharpening their claws. "Yeah yeah, we hear you Zabuza." Meizo said as he pulled out the shuriken chain they use. "Day break, set out, trap." Gozu repeated in an uninterested fashion.

"Ungrateful little shits they are." Zabuza muttered, he was starting to regret having them around all the time.

* * *

**The following Morning**

* * *

Anko started to stir slowly in her sleep as she felt her pillow move. On instinct she latched onto it more and snuggled it further, something she immediately noticed was wrong as she opened her eyes to find that Naruto was staring down at her as she snuggled against him.

"Morning sleepyhead-chan" Naruto said playfully while Anko blushed up a storm as she remembered how they ended up like this the previous night. "Ahahaha…. Good morning Naruto-kun" She said sheepishly at being caught in an embarrassing moment.

"Seems like you enjoyed your sleep Anko." He said as he gently stroked her side making her a shade of red that would make Hinata's pale in comparison. "Ah… Yeah I did actually, having you as a pillow made things much better" Anko teased trying to regain at least some of her dignity at this point.

"We should probably get down there; it looks like their starting to wake up." Naruto said as he peeked down at the tents. Kakashi was already out and about looking around for any signs of trouble. He noticed something immediately with Sai's tent when a small black rat looking creature scurried away. '_Probably doing his usual report to Danzo. He really needs to learn to use colored ink'_ Naruto joked to himself. '_At least it'd be a more realistic looking animal_'

"Do we have to? I'm enjoying using you as my pillow dammit." Anko whined as he shifted away giving her a playful look. "Yes we have to; if you really want you can use my chest as a pillow when we arrive at our destination." Naruto replied as he kissed her temple once more before dropping down to meet with the rest.

"I see you've finally come out of your love nest Naruto" Kakashi said lazily as he looked up from his book. "Very funny Kakashi, you're just upset you didn't get to sleep with Konoha's bad girl." Naruto shot back while Kakashi merely let out a perverted chuckle.

'_Oh this would make such a good book'_ Kakashi thought to himself wondering if he would be able to get in contact with the author of his books. "Oh I don't know about that Naruto. Are you sure you can handle such a woman?" Kakashi egged on trying to get more ammo for the possible book idea.

"Well, she is my sensei; I'm sure she can find some ways to _teach _me after all." Naruto said with a roll of his eyes. The desired result only got Kakashi to giggle even more perverted "Anyways, onto more pressing matters." Kakashi said seriously, back in his Commander Tone of voice.

"We've got a long journey ahead of us and there's still no telling what's actually out there. So it's best we get moving." Nodding, Naruto decided to play a small prank on everyone else since they were still asleep in their tents.

Channeling the water from the molecules in the air when Kakashi wasn't looking, he quietly used **Suiton: Disturbance of Tides **causing several small waves of water to rush towards the tents and effect was immediate.

Sakura screamed out at suddenly being soaked completely and had rushed out of her tent in nothing but her undergarments from the previous night. Sasuke was furious that he had been forced to wake up this way. While Sai was completely covered in his ink pouches from the water mixing in with it.

"What's the big idea!?" Sakura yelled out to no one while Naruto just walked away without saying a word. "My, ugly. I didn't know you would use this tactic to try and garner the attention of dickless in such a way." Sai said while wiping away the ink from his face. Only to have it replaced with dirt when he was punched to the ground by Sakura.

"Shut up Sai!... Oh my… Sasuke" she said with blood dripping down her nose. Sasuke was currently shirtless and that was all Sakura needed to see. "No… we mustn't do that sort of thing here…" She said with a huge blush while Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy.

"What the hell are you talking about…?" He said before he noticed her state of clothing as well as his. "Oh hell no, no Sakura. Just no." He yelled immediately afterwards. "Oh don't be shy Sasuke…" She said still in a dream like state, too far gone with it at this point.

"Oh for fucks sake…" channeling just enough suiton chakra to form a whip, Naruto slapped Sakura several times until she turned red with anger. "Dammit Naruto! I was having such a good dream!" She yelled only to be slapped once more where the water entered her mouth making her sputter.

"You done yet or would you like another?" Naruto replied with a smile while Sakura was about to say something when she was slapped once more. "Another? Well if you insist" He said with a sadistic grin. Sakura decided then just to run back to her tent and finish getting dressed.

"Hn." Was the entire acknowledgement Sasuke gave with it after having to witness such a disgusting thing. Inwardly he was actually glad he was saved from such a view and gave Naruto more secret acknowledgement for that.

After another 15 minutes later Sakura came back fully dressed this time with an annoyed look on her face due to Naruto interrupting her from her day dreams. "Alright Kiddies, we've been here long enough we should get moving now" Kakashi said with an eye-smile as he returned with Tazuna.

With that everyone took their positions once more and started going off.

"So… Anko, I see you've been getting on much more friendly terms with your apprentice lately" Kakashi said off handedly, with a perverted giggle once more. "Shut it Kakashi, at least I have a good relationship with my students, can you say the same?" Anko shot back.

"Maa maa, no need to get offensive Anko. I was simply making a healthy observation" He replied while reading his book and giggling some more. Anko grew a tick mark and wanted to do something to the pervert but left it alone since it wasn't worth her time at this point.

Naruto would have jumped in on the teasing, but he was also annoyed that Kakashi was starting to pry much more into their private lives than he cared to admit. While this was going on though one of his clones dispelled once again and immediately he knew that the demon brothers weren't too far ahead at this point.

Using silent hand signals that he and Anko made uniquely for their own understanding she was also put on guard in case something were to happen. Kakashi grew suspicious when he noticed Anko making similar handsigns but couldn't figure out what they meant.

"Having a silent conversation with your lover there you two?" Kakashi asked curiously only to receive a grin from both of them. "Oh nothing, just finding this to be a nice _clear _day is all." Naruto said cryptically. "Yeah Kakashi, it's great it hasn't _rained_ here that often" Anko said as well.

"I suppose that's true… the weather has been a nice calm feeling since we started this trip" Kakashi said lazily. "What are you two talking about?" Sakura interruptedly decided to join the conversation. "Oh nothing for you to be worried about Sakura" Kakashi replied as he patted her on the head with an eye-smile.

"Um… Okay then…" Sakura said unsurely, but moved back up to her position.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

* * *

Gozu and Meizo were currently trying to figure out what to disguise themselves as for setting up the ambush. "Hey hey, why don't we use a Genjutsu and hide somewhere?" Gozu said excitedly.

"Stupid, they'd notice such a thing like that." Meizo replied while scratching his head. "Well, we could always try that thing we do." Gozu said next.

"And that would be…?" Meizo said warily. "Puddle!" Gozu said as he jumped to his feet. "Seriously? You want to do the puddle maneuver again?" Meizo deadpanned while looking around the place.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any bright idea's brother!" Gozu whined as he ran over to their packs several feet away and grabbed a sealing scroll that had the kanji for water in it.

"Ugh fine, whatever you dim whit. We fail this time you'll be the one to explain to Zabuza why this attack went wrong." Meizo yelled out annoyed grabbing the other scroll that also contained water in it.

"Think we have enough time to grab some early lunch?" Gozu said as he patted his belly "We had to skip Haku's delicious breakfast again…" he said as he whelped comically. "Yeah, but what do you expect? Zabuza always like keeping her close by for whatever reason. You'd think he was going soft on the girl" Meizo said while wondering that now.

"Lately he's been holding her back from doing anything too dangerous, not that he'd let either of us admit it before getting our heads chopped off" Meizo sighed at that. "You sure about that? He's been really hard headed with her lately. Wonder why…" Gozu said while munching on rations again.

"Who cares, I still say he's turning into an overprotective dad." Meizo laughed at that thought before he could swear he felt the temperature drop several degrees for a moment. "The hell was that?"

"The hell was what brother?" Gozu said curiously, "I could have sworn I felt something ominous" Meizo said fearfully. "I think the hunger is starting to get to you man, you should eat your ration bars" Gozu deadpanned while biting into his again.

"Hold on… Look over there!" Gozu said as he immediately threw aside his things. "Looks like our target finally showed up" He continued on as he got a better look at who was approaching. "Oh and one of them is a hell of a looker at that… but what the hell is with that smaller girl…? Pink hair? I wonder if it's natural…"

They could see the group walking slowly towards them from a far distance, using binoculars they could clearly make out the bridge builder. "Quickly! To the puddles!" Gozu said as he jumped down and unsealed the water before quickly entering it.

"Hey! I didn't agree to this god dammit!" Meizo said as he jumped after him "Annoying brothers and their stupid ideas!" He yelled as he did the same and hid himself in another puddle near the first.

"Hey that was uncalled for!" Gozu whined once more "You liked my puddle disguise when I first showed it to you! Remember? Everyone we had to face failed to notice it before…" He said sadly.

"Shut up Gozu, they're about to get here" Meizo said in a disoriented voice. As the group slowly arrived none of them seemed to have noticed the oddly placed puddles in the area and continued on. Whispering to Meizo "See, I told you they always fall for this…" what they failed to notice was that Anko, Kakashi, and Naruto had noticed it quite well.

"Go!" Meizo yelled as they jumped into action, locking their chain together with their gauntlets as they rushed the three in the back first.

Stabbing Naruto and Anko they both yelled "That's two!" Before wrapping the chain around Kakashi and making a bloody mess of his remains. "Three!" Gozu said happily at how easily things were going.

"Kakashi! Naruto! Anko!" Sakura yelled as she completely lost herself to fear after watching them die. Sasuke was feeling something similar but grinned at the chance to prove himself to someone stronger.

Sai remained impassive as he quickly got into motion and started drawing "**Ninja Art: Super Beast Imitating Drawing"** Ink Lions shot out and tried to grasp at the brothers. The brother's immediately dodged while Gozu released the chain from its lock and Dashed forward in an attempt to slash Sai.

**Meizo vs. Sasuke**

Meanwhile Meizo whipped the chain around as he fought Sasuke to a standstill but was obviously gaining the advantage with the range. Sasuke was smirking the entire time as he felt the adrenaline rush hit him, pulling out a kunai he deflected the chain but made the mistake of doing so. The chain wrapped around his wrist and embedded itself into him while Meizo pulled back. Making the chain itself tighten and create gashes all over his arm while poison started to leak into the wounds.

Gritting his teeth to try to block out the pain he felt from the wound, he stabbed at the chain in attempt to break it. "Haha, what are you doing kid? The chain's made from the same material as your kunai. You'll never break it this way!" Meizo cackled menacingly as he yanked the chain forcing Sasuke forward.

"Dammit!" Sasuke yelled as he felt the tips dig in further as he flew forward. He barely managed to dodge out of the way when Meizo made a slash attempt at his face. "Hold still brat! This'll be over before you know it." Meizo said arrogantly.

Sasuke himself was starting to sweat bullets from feeling the pain as well as the poison start to take affects. _'This can't be the extent of my powers! It can't!' _Sasuke thought to himself as he gripped the chain for once, causing more gashes to appear on his hands as he pulled Meizo in for a punch.

Connecting with it he started following through with more punches and kicks, forcing Meizo on the defensive now. He was unable to pull away because of the chain still being attached "Tch, you think you're a hot shot now?" Meizo said while releasing the chain making Sasuke lose his balance from tugging on it still.

It was then that Meizo took back the advantage, managing to cut Sasuke's other arm with his claw. "Argh!" Sasuke cried out from the blades pulling back he took a moment to regain control of his breathing while looking over his wounds. '_This can't be happening, I'm an elite dammit! These people should be bowing down before me… If only I had my Sharingan, then I'd make them pay'_

"What's the matter kid, not so tough now are you?" Meizo taunted which further infuriated Sasuke. He immediately when through several handsigns and called out "Take this! **Fire release: Phoenix flower Jutsu!"** Shooting several small fire balls towards Meizo who merely dodged out of the way.

"That's it? That's your best?" Meizo laughed pitifully at this, it was becoming too easy. "Man, Zabuza was right, this wasn't worth his time." He continued on endlessly taunting the boy. "We'll have Gato's paycheck in the bag with how easy this is going. Once we kill the bridge builder we'll have it made!" He laughed arrogantly once more.

"So that's your game is it…?" A voice was heard from behind Meizo who was about to turn around when all he saw next was black. Kakashi had appeared before him completely unharmed as he single handedly stopped Meizo in one move. "There we go… Sasuke we'll have to treat the poison quickly before it spreads further, you've already moved too much"

Gritting his teeth he nodded. _'I have to get stronger, this cannot happen again dammit!'_ "Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura suddenly yelled out, glad that her sensei was fine.

While all this was happening, at the same time Sai was busy dealing with Gozu.

**Sai vs. Gozu**

"Hehehe! We'll make quick work of you brats!" Gozu chirped with a sadistic smile, he had clawed down yet another one of Sai's Ink lions while continuously trying to get an attack off at Sai himself.

'_This'll be more trouble than it's worth… but I can't reveal my real skills here'_ Sai thought to himself as he continued to dodge, pulling out his ninjato he followed in for melee fight now. "That's better! Come on and fight me with everything you've got!" Gozu said gleefully as they continued to exchange blows.

After another exchange Sai followed up with a kick that sent Gozu skidding backwards giving Sai enough room to summon more Ink lions to assist him in the fight. Moving in tandem with his creatures he was able to force Gozu onto the defensive fully due to the constant blows.

"This is getting annoying!" Gozu yelled out as he slashed one ink lion down but dodged a slice at his face from Sai who merely smiled his usual fake smile. "It seems you do have some skill dickless" which made Gozu mad "W-What did you say you bastard! I'll cut you!" This gave Sai the opportunity he needed.

Gozu started making obvious mistakes that Sai followed up on, taking full advantage with connecting several cuts with his sword while the lions were slowly starting to get several claw swipes in.

"Argh! That's it!" Gozu said as he jumped into the air and went through handsigns. "******Water release**: Water bullet Jutsu!" Shooting several bullets at Sai and his lions, he managed to break another two, leaving only three to fight while Sai dodged out of the way.

Continuing his attack Gozu followed through shooting more while the Ink lions jumped after him, he managed to destroy another one, but it was too late. The lions gripped his right arm and his left leg. While Sai went in for the kill and sliced diagonally and made a clean cut across Gozu's chest.

"Gyahhh!" Gozu cried out as blood seeped through the wound and Sai followed through with a stab through his shoulders disabling his arms completely. Hitting the nerve clusters the pain was too much for Gozu who passed out soon afterwards.

"Well well, it seems you handled your target just fine Sai" Kakashi replied as he came by while holding onto Sasuke who was completely bandaged up. Sakura herself was still shaking in fear of what happened while fawning over Sasuke trying to help with his injuries.

"I see dickless here failed to handle himself." Sai said smiling, but something was off about this smile, it seemed genuine, which was a shocker to those that paid enough attention to notice.

"Shut up Sai! Sasuke was merely caught off guard!" Sakura yelled out despite seeing Sasuke get beaten miserably. "Hn." Sasuke said with a scowl, he was pissed that a no named orphan managed to handle his target so well.

"Where are Anko and Naruto Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked while looking around, if Kakashi managed to pull off this, surely they must have too, right?

"Oh them? Their up there in that tree over there" He said as he pointed to the tree behind him. "Ahh Kakashi, why did you have to go and point us out?" Anko whined as she jumped down in front of them. "Naruto get down already, Kakashi pointed us out" She yelled as she pouted.

"Bah, why'd you go and do that Kakashi? We were enjoying a good show here" Naruto said as he brought himself down as well. "And what were you doing up there dobe? Too scared to fight?" Sasuke taunted trying to regain some of his arrogance over the situation.

"Sasuke, we all know you did piss poorly there. But then again I guess you're a masochist. Seeing how you like having to have people berate you for your failings…" Naruto sighed as he patted Sasuke _hard_ on the shoulder which was still freshly wounded. Making Sasuke do a rather unmanly yelp.

"Well that proves my point, he is a masochist" Naruto teased while Anko was on the ground cackling loudly. Sai merely made an observation and decided to comment on it as well. "I see, so dickless really is dickless to enjoy some of these sort of things" Nodding his head at what he said Sakura blushed up a storm at what that implied.

"Oh my…" Sakura sputtered out until she was slapped by Anko "Down girl, we've got things to do" She said as she pointed her thumb over her shoulder at the two captives. "Like planning what to do with these two now." She chuckled at seeing her possible new victims.

"We could just leave them tied to the tree and let local police forces deal with them…" Kakashi suggested; he didn't feel like dealing with them obviously. Anko just pouted at that "Aww that's no fun…"

"We already got the information we needed… Tazuna." Kakashi said seriously turning everyone's attention on him. "Mind explaining why nuke-nin was hired to come after you?"

Tazuna himself had been quiet the entire time until he realized everyone was looking to him for answers. He started panicking at being abandoned because he lied. "We couldn't pay for anything higher than a C-rank. You have to understand, Gato's been bleeding us dry for so long. We barely scrounged together enough just for this alone. You have to understand we're desperately in need of your assistance to get this bridge built and completed. It'll free us from his tyranny." Tazuna pleaded.

Sakura look buying into what he said while Sasuke and Sai remained impassive. "Well… it's a nice story and everything but you still lied to us about the mission specifics… This is at least a B-rank, if anyone of greater caliber shows up this will easily turn into A-rank"

"No no, I understand. You ninja's have a code to follow, I'll just continue on my way and get myself caught to the wolves… Don't worry, you'll sleep easy knowing I had a slow death at the hands of Gato…" Tazuna said trying to pull the pity card on this. "My grandchild will wonder where I went, and he'll lose yet another of his precious people" He carried on while wiping his eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei we aren't abandoning him… are we?" Sakura asked while still falling for the sob story he was putting up. "Well… It's up to you guys, since majority rule can overturn what I have in mind."

Sasuke immediately spoke up. "I say we continue. It's beneath us to abandon a mission because it got challenging." While Naruto scoffed "Of course, you have to find some way to stroke that ego of yours." Anko merely snickered at it while she pressed herself against his back. "Good one Naru-kun"

Sakura was seeing red but stayed away from it seeing the gleam in Anko's eyes that promised pain. "If Sasuke says yes then I believe we can handle what comes our way" Sakura said with a confident fangirl smile. Making others give deadpan looks at her for doing nothing this entire time.

Sai merely nodding his head, there was nothing that needed to be said at this point. His mission was only to observe and protect Sasuke after all. "Then that settles things. Team let's move out!" Kakashi said with a thumbs up.

Anko and Naruto stayed behind with the two captives with a gleam in their eyes. "So, first one to make them scream horribly in excruciating pain?" Naruto challenged Anko with. "You're on Naruto-kun" Was all she replied as the screams of pain started echoing throughout the area.

Further away from them team 7 stopped the moment the screams caught up with them.

"W-What's that?" Tazuna asked fearfully while Sakura was trying not to scream in horror of what she was hearing. "Oh that?" Kakashi said offhandedly "Why that's our two torture specialists hard at work I suppose" He mused thoughtfully before eye-smiling at him. "T-Torture s-specialists?!" Tazuna sputtered out.

"Yup! It's something their good at I suppose" he replied as he ushered them to continue on. "Maa maa, there's nothing to worry about… I hope"

* * *

**With Zabuza**

* * *

He was silently observing everything that happened with Haku by his side. What he saw was nothing that would be deemed a challenge. "Pitiful, to be taken out by a single blow and a child." He said distastefully.

"Yes, it's a shame that was all they could do for us." Haku said sadly, she would miss their antics that they would always pull. They lightened up the darker moods their group usually had.

"Whatever, they did their job. Now all that's left is for me to make my appearance. They won't even know what hit them." Zabuza said as he dashed off to meet them at the second ambush point, Haku opted to stay back a bit just in case things went wrong.

However she felt an ominous feeling wash over her all of a sudden, if she were to look back she would have noticed Naruto's gaze completely fixated on the two as they moved away. '_What is this feeling… I hope nothing bad happens Zabuza-sama…'_

"So the big leagues are coming…" Naruto said to himself as he finished off Meizo by using his own claw blade to run him through. "Guess It's about time I prepare" He mused as he started releasing his chakra suppressors.

"Anko." Naruto said seriously getting her attention. "Hmm? What is it Naruto-kun?" She replied as she continued to gut Gozu as she screamed rather loudly at the pain. "Were you serious about your priorities that night?"

"W-What do you mean?" Anko stuttered out, seeing the look Naruto gave that said 'I know, don't play this off' she sighed. "Fine… yes, I was serious… Naruto you make me feel things no one else has ever been able to do. Can you honestly blame me for siding with someone that knows similar pains and that is the same person that… That… I love…" She said with her head lowered.

"So are you saying what I think your saying?" Naruto teased lightly as he moved closer to her. She only responded by nodding her head slowly at first before speaking. "…Yes okay… god, putting me on the spot here Naru-kun… I-I l-love you okay… There I finally said it" she felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders when she finally admitted it.

"Good to finally hear you say it yourself Anko-chan…" He said with a gentle smile as he brought his hand to her cheek and raised her head to look at him. "W-What do y-you mean—mmmph! " She was interrupted when Naruto leaned down and gave her a kiss.

Her eyes widen in immediate shock at what Naruto did. It was gentle, passionate, and even more so possessive. All the feelings she felt during the kiss happened all too suddenly as she eagerly started to return it. Closing her eyes soon afterwards as tears of joy started to fall, she hadn't expected this in her wildest dreams to happen now of all places.

Licking her bottom lip she moaned slightly while opening up enough for her tongue to lunge for his, starting to battle it out with his for dominance. Something she was rather inexperienced in because it was not actually something she freely gave away. Soon enough she lost the fight and Naruto's tongue began to roam around inside her mouth as it continued to tease hers.

Pulling away soon after Anko had been blushing up a storm at what just happened while having a dazed look on her face with a eat shit grin. "N-Not that I'm going to complain… b-but what does that mean… about us? Anko squeaked out while shuffling her feet.

"It means your mine Anko. Just like you've always been." Naruto said with a small grin while running his hand through his hair. "You should have realized that by this point. I let you get away with it all. I'm surprised you didn't jump me" Naruto teased while Anko just blushed even further than what thought possible.

"S-Shut up…" Anko stuttered out before moving closer and embracing him. "M-Mine…" She said quietly as she held him "You know you're losing your Konoha's bad girl image by the second right?" He chuckled as she slapped his back rather hard. "Tell anyone I got like this and you'll be missing what makes you a man." She said sadistically.

"You wouldn't do that, otherwise how else would we have _fun_?" He shot back while she decided to get even and slap his ass making him jump. "Ha. You've got one hell of an ass you know that?" Anko teased as she stepped away.

"We should probably catch up to the rest of them don't you think?" Anko said suddenly as she looked over her shoulder. "I suppose. They've probably run into our other friends by this point." He said jokingly before starting to move in their direction. Catching up to Anko he decided to play the same game she did.

Moving his hand back he slapped her ass _hard_ making her yelp at the sudden impact which almost caused her to slip when she landed back on the ground. "Na-ru-to!" She said with a blush adorned on her face once more. He responded by leaning down and kissing her once more before jumping away. "Love you too Anko!" He yelled back leaving her sputtering once more at what he just did and said. "H-He loves me…" she said to herself with a blissful smile before remembering what he did. "God dammit Naruto! Get back here you asshole!"

* * *

**Meanwhile with Team 7**

* * *

While Naruto and Anko were busy playing their usual trade off's. Team 7 was having the worst of it right now. Sasuke was basically useless due to how weak his arms were from the previous attack, Sai was using his ink Lions to hold off Zabuza's water clones as they continued to assault them while Kakashi was busy dealing with the real one, Sakura was doing her best and failing miserably to stay calm and protect Tazuna.

"Where are Anko and Naruto!?" Sakura yelled out as she shook in fear while holding a kunai in her hand. "They should have been here with us!" She continued to fearfully speak unable to hold herself together at the Killing intent being flared around all over the place.

"Shut up Sakura! You're not helping anybody with your screaming!" Sasuke yelled out as he grit his teeth while trying to constantly move his arms to defend and try to attack one of Zabuza's clones.

"Useless girl." Zabuza's clone spat as he kicked away Sasuke while he tried to stab at it. "Completely unfit to being a ninja, it's almost as pathetic as you are." It said once more while bringing its blade over head in a down swinging motion.

Sasuke looked up in fear as the massive blade came down, however the clone suddenly dispelled when one of Sai's lions lunged at it mid swing causing it to take the full brunt of the lion's charge.

"Dickless, you really should consider your own abilities more… you'll only die at this rate" Sai said as he created more lions to help defend everyone at this point.

"Shut up you bastard, this is nothing I can't handle." Sasuke said arrogantly as he slowly stood back up and observed the battlefield that was taking place. The mist around them was already heavy as it is and wasn't making anything easier for the genin.

**Kakashi vs. Zabuza**

"Seems like your brat's won't last much longer Kakashi. You sure haven't been training them well" Zabuza said as they clashed at eachother. Smirking behind his mask his blade was completely over powering Kakashi's kunai as they jumped back from eachother.

Kakashi himself was sweating heavily, the battle was taking its toll on him from having to use his Sharingan. "They'll manage Zabuza. I trust in my genins' abilities!" Kakashi muttered as he went through handsigns and called out **"Fire release: Great Fireball Jutsu" **spewing forth from his mouth the fireball itself rushed towards Zabuza who at the same time ran through his own handsigns.

"******Water release**: Water Wall Jutsu" Using the water at his feet he summoned a large wall of water that stopped the fireball as steam formed around from the impact. Zabuza immediately following through with his silent killing technique to get behind Kakashi, he swung in a diagonal arc that would cut down Kakashi had he not replaced himself with a **Kawarimi Jutsu** at the last moment.

"Give up Kakashi and give me the bridge builder. You should know when your outclassed." Zabuza said arrogantly as he ran through the handsigns for his next jutsu. **"****Water release**: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Kakashi had immediately copied it with his Sharingan and mirrored Zabuza as he finished.

The two dragons clashed with one another in their own battle before both fell back down in a large splash of water. Both were panting heavily at this point, more Kakashi than Zabuza though who had focused more on physical attacks while Kakashi had to rely constantly on his Sharingan to keep up with him.

"Come now Kakashi, I hope you aren't done just yet" Zabuza chuckled before coming onto a full blown laughter. "I'd hate to have the legendary _Sharingan no Kakashi_ fall short of himself after all the stories of your heroism were told!"

'_This is bad, I'm running out of chakra fast! My reserves are nowhere near as I need them at this point'_ Kakashi thought as he tried to catch his breath. "Don't worry Zabuza. You won't be disappointed." He said as he tried to bluff his way through this for now.

"Hmph. I guess even the mightiest of people fall to those that outclass them." Zabuza retorted before vanishing via shunshin into the air and used the momentum of the fall to add more power to his swing. "Now Die!" He yelled as he brought down the blade once more.

Kakashi had to release his chakra flow on his feet to avoid the blow at this point, quickly falling into the water he moved away from the spot that Zabuza came crashing down into, creating large ripples of waves. "So this is all that your good for now, not even a challenge." Zabuza spat disappointingly

The moment Kakashi tried to resurface he was caught by Zabuza who was standing above him **"Water release: Water Imprisonment Jutsu!" **He yelled out as he trapped Kakashi in an orb of water.

'_Shit! I got too careless!'_ Kakashi thought to himself unable to move inside the prison now, he was helpless at this point being unable to properly mold chakra due to how much he already expended.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled as they were rejoined by the others, they had barely been able to fight off the remaining clones and only thanks to Sai's ink Lions were they able to put them down. "Get out of here! You can't handle someone like Zabuza on your own!" Kakashi yelled as he saw them standing around unsure of what to do.

"B-But Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura replied "No! Take the bridge builder and go! Look for Anko and Naruto if you have to, but leave me and go now!" Kakashi yelled back while Zabuza just laughed at this predicament.

"Foolish children, they can hardly be considered ninja's if this is all their capable of" Zabuza said with a sadistic tone. "There's nothing you can do now. You're barely standing from fighting my _clones_ of all things. They each only had 1/4th of my strength."

'_It can't be… are we really that weak?!' _Sakura thought while Sasuke was seeing red. '_Why, if I had my sharingan this would be child's play for me!'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he watched helplessly.

Sai couldn't do much at this point, he had used far too much chakra to continue using his jutsu to aid them in the fight. '_I should have persevered myself more, I will need more training after this. I just hope Anko-san and Naruto-san get here soon'_

"Now then… **Water release: Water Clone Jutsu**" Zabuza said as three more clones came into existence each wielding an executioner's blade. "Say your prayers brats!" He yelled as the three charged the already exhausted Genin. Anko and Naruto were nowhere in sight and it looked to be the end approaching for the genin and Tazuna.

* * *

**And I'm ending it here. I didn't want to extend this chapter too far along since I have more things planned for this battle / arc. You'll just have to wait and see what happens next. I'm planning something very cruel and horrible to come so I hope you don't take it too seriously when it happens (No nothing horrendously disturbing like the rape of a character). But it won't happen for until towards the end so you've been warned! Hahaha. Yes i know I'm focusing alot on Anko's development towards Naruto, its because she's going to have the most interaction with him for awhile. I'll be introducing the others soon enough with what i'm planning on doing this arc onto the next. Since it was brought to my attention that using half japanese and english for Jutsu's and the like I'm just going to use english from this point on. Obviously there will be made up moves in the story because generic overused Jutsu's aren't fun (except for abuse of clones. that's ALWAYS fun. *wink wink*)  
**


	8. Meet and Greet, Painful times

**Nothing to really say so quick pole update and we'll get on with the story**

**Mei – 22| Tsunade – 18| Kurenai – 17| Anko – 15 | Samui – 14 | Hana, Fem Kyuu & Yugao – 11 | Mabui – 10| Mikoto – 9 | Yugito – 8 | Fuka, Konan & Fem. Haku – 7 | Shizuka, Shizune & Tsume – 6 | Tayuya & OC – 3 | Guren & Karui – 2 |and lastly Fuu & Temari – 1 |**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Meet and Greet, Painful times**

* * *

_"Now then… Water release: Water Clone Jutsu" Zabuza said as three more clones came into existence each wielding an executioner's blade. "Say your prayers brats!" He yelled as the three charged the already exhausted Genin….._

Kakashi looked in horror as he saw the three clones rush at his students, he already feared for the worst when he noticed the small vipers swimming their way towards his and Zabuza's positions when he knew that Anko and Naruto were already in motion to help.

'_Good it looks like things won't turn out for the worst… I hope…'_ Kakashi thought to himself as he concentrated on regaining his strength for when he would need it should things go the way he was hoping it would go.

"W-What do we do?!" Sakura yelled as she panted out, looking frantically between her two teammates for an answer. "We're going to die!" She screamed as her resolve to stand with Sasuke and Sai began to waver.

"I don't want to die… I don't… I don't… I don't…" She started tearing up at the thought of being cut down by the clone that was running at her. '_I haven't even gone on a date with Sasuke yet!'_ she thought to herself as her last thoughts went towards her object of obsession.

Sai was trying to figure out what he should do. He had to follow mission parameters set by Danzo in protecting Sasuke's life even at the cost of his own. Sadly he was too fatigued to realize that Sasuke would either do a last ditch effort or stay in range of him to throw himself into the blow.

"Sakura calm down!" Sasuke yelled at her despite being just as fearful himself. '_I can't let it end here dammit! I've yet to get my revenge on Itachi!'_ He thought as he tightened his grip on his kunai and tried to keep his resolve firm.

'_I will not die here!'_ at that he did a desperate charge at the water clone that was approaching him. "Uwahhhh!" Sasuke yelled out as his battle cry as he continued to desperately move forward in his attempt to fight.

"Well would you look at that, the little arrogant brat has some fight still left in him." Zabuza said to Kakashi as he watched in horror that Sasuke would do such a thing. "Sasuke no! Don't do anything reckless!" He yelled which Sasuke ignored and continued on.

The water clone swung his sword in a wide arc the moment the distance shortened between them, Sasuke's footing slipped just enough for him to dodge the blow which he used as a momentum to bring the kunai around and stab the clone in its neck causing it to dispel.

Panting heavily at his win over this water clone the one that was meant to go after Sakura broke off to fight Sasuke since he was consider more of a threat than an sniveling girl. "Luck won't save you this time brat!" It yelled as he jumped and did a downward slash.

At this Sai had also made a last ditch effort to save Sasuke from taking the blow '_I have to do this for the mission!'_ Sai thought to himself as he steeled himself for this. Unfortunately Sai was cut off by the last clone that moved in front of him having the blade in a blocking motion that would also serve as in attack should it be needed.

"I don't think so." That clone said while shoving the flat side of the blade into Sai making him fly back from the blow '_Shit!'_ Sai thought as he swiftly maneuvered himself back onto his feet and staggered himself to continue to try and get to Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled out as she suddenly gained some confidence and tackled Sasuke right as the blade fell, only managing to slice away the sole of her shoe. Both of them landed in the water while the clone just merely laughed at this. "Seems all these brats have some sliver of life to them after all."

Kakashi could only continue to watch all of this play out while gritting his teeth. '_Damn it! How much longer until Anko and Naruto arrive!'_ Zabuza looked over at Kakashi once more and grinned happily at the mighty Kakashi's predicament. "What's wrong Kakashi? Feeling helpless at seeing your students fight for the lives while you continue to do nothing?" He taunted as he gripped the sphere tighter, making it squeeze Kakashi himself.

"Argh!" Kakashi gritted out at feeling the confides of his prison squeeze away at him. '_I don't know how much longer I'll be able to last'_ he thought while feeling his life slowly dwindle away. Losing air as well as trying to keep it in his lungs while being squeezed tightly from the sphere.

"Sasuke!" They heard suddenly from Sakura as she watched Sasuke get cut from the blade diagonally across his chest, followed by being kicked away to hit a tree and fell to the ground bleeding heavily while unconscious.

"That's one." Zabuza's clone said before turning its attention towards Sakura once more. "Soon to be… Ah. Looks like it's just you left girlie." He said as he saw Sai's body fly past with a similar wound on his chest and hit the ground beside Sasuke.

"No!" Sakura yelled out as she backed away fearfully, her life flashing before her eyes up until this moment. She thought she had wasted away her life half-hearted doing all the things she should have done instead of chasing Sasuke. She didn't even properly say goodbye to her mother when she left several days ago. '_I'm sorry mom!'_ She thought as she squeezed her eyes shut as she saw both clones raise their blades in front of and behind her neck. She held her breath and shook in fear at the thought of this being the end for her. Right as both were about to swing they heard a voice call out all over the field.

"Shameful… You're giving up there Sakura?" The voice said in an disoriented tone. "Then again I guess this is all you _could _do given how little you've actually wanted to do in being a ninja over being Sasuke's little follower."

At this there was a sudden gust of wind flew by everyone which progressively became violent, dispelling the two clones when two Ice like blades stabbed through them. '_Haku? What is that girl doing?!'_ Zabuza thought as he dodged several ice blades that flew by, making him release Kakashi who fell into the water.

Zabuza himself had to continue to dodge Ice blades when the vipers in the water struck suddenly making him jump into the air when they went after his feet. '_No… this isn't Haku's doing, this is someone else!'_ He thought angrily to himself as the wind subsided as well as the blades of ice.

"What's wrong Zabuza? Feeling that something's off with this situation?" The voice taunted making Zabuza gradually become more angered at being mocked. "Who are you! Show yourself you damn pest!" Zabuza yelled out to seemingly no one.

"Now… where would the fun be in just doing that?" The voice replied as another wave of ice blades flew by, slashing away at them they dissolved away and reformed behind him and seemingly reversed their flight towards Zabuza once more making him dodge.

"Annoying pest." Was all Zabuza could say as the air around him started to form ice shards **"Ice release: Frozen Tears of the Queen"** the voice said which once finished, the seemingly hundreds of shards suddenly started launch themselves at Zabuza.

"Wha-" Was all he said as he saw the onslaught before him made itself towards where he stood. Placing his blade over himself he covered what he could for the first wave of shards to slam against the flat side, he swung in a very wide are taking out as many as he could in one swing as he focused on using his speed to dodge shard after shard.

Gritting his teeth as some of the shards managed to hit his arms he ducked behind a tree and swiped his arm of the shards breaking them with ease. "Bastard… got me good with those damn things" Zabuza said to himself as he tried to locate this unknown assailant.

* * *

**With Anko & Team 7**

* * *

While this was going on Anko had managed to get to Kakashi and drag him over to his students where Sakura was tending to the wounds of Sai and Sasuke. All the while she was trying to contain herself from the tears that were still flowing from her eyes at almost losing her life as well as her teammates. "Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled out as she saw him and Anko approach them.

"Thank god your okay! But wait, what about Naruto? Where is he?" She asked as she looked around, Tazuna was beside them as well off to the side trying to come to copes about almost losing his life from this battle.

"That's right… Where is Naruto Anko?" Kakashi asked warily, barely conscious after the whole ordeal, panting heavily as she brought him down and set him against the tree nearby. "He's busy keeping Zabuza occupied" She responded while pulling out several more medical supplies for them.

"W-What do you mean he's keeping him occupied!" Sakura yelled out as she looked in shock at Anko. "We have to help him!" she was about to get up when she fell back onto the ground, still very shaken over the whole situation.

"There's nothing we can do now. Besides pinkie you'd only get in the way, your team is practically useless and Naruto told me to stay out of the way." Anko shot back while going over Kakashi's wounds; which other than a few small cuts and bruises and chakra exhaustion

"What do you mean?! Aren't you his sensei?!" Sakura said in disbelief giving her a very unsure look, while Anko just looked at her like she saw completely out of the loop of things. "Yes, but I understand Naruto's capabilities far more than you'll ever know. Not that you really cared about him" she finished with a roll of her eyes before walking over to Tazuna.

"Oi? Mr. Drunk you okay over there?" Anko asked getting off the subject. Tazuna himself was in a stupor over the whole situation "Huh? What the- when did you get here?" He replied while looking around. "Wow… you guys got your asses handed to you" He said off-handedly while taking a _very_ long swig of his drink which he ended up finishing rather quickly as he calmed his nerves.

Sakura would have given him a retort but she was far too gone with things as they were now to really give anything at this time. Sai was the first to stir himself awake "ugh… What happened?" He said groggily before grabbing his chest in pain from being cut there.

"Anko and Naruto arrived just as Zabuza was about to finish us off… Naruto is keeping him distracted while the rest of us recuperate what we can" Sakura said replying to his question.

"What? Is Naruto actually able to handle someone of Zabuza's caliber?" Sai asked while looking unsure of that. "He may have been able to escape Jonin and ANBU level ninja while pranking… but this has a very different risk to things…" he continued on as he took a thinking position.

"Be that as it may, he still is the fastest out of all of us… and the most… _energetic _in what he does I suppose" Kakashi mused weakly as he tried to stand back up. Just then several explosive notes could be heard going off in the distance making everyone turn their head in the general direction.

* * *

**With Naruto & Zabuza**

* * *

"Another fucking trap?!" Zabuza yelled out in frustration just barely escaping another one of them, he was starting to get bloody from the shrapnel of bark that came with the explosions. Whoever was doing this to him was going to pay dearly for messing with him like this.

"What's wrong Zabuza, can't handle my little game?" Naruto mused in a very amused tone as he watched Zabuza struggle to find where he is. "When I get my hands on you I'm going to wring your pathetic little neck!" Zabuza yelled out while looking around once more trying to find his unknown assailant.

"I suppose you could do that…" he started to respond as more explosive notes went off around him on the trees, making them fall into a ring like fashion. "… We could finally have some real _fun_" Naruto finished while appearing in front of Zabuza using a storm shunshin.

It was then Zabuza started to laugh maniacally at his poor choice. "So the brat finally shows his presence." Leaning on his sword for a moment and glaring at the person in front of him. "Am I going to get a name out of the person who's been fucking with me the entire time?" he asked pissed at being led so far astray from his prey.

"Hmm? Oh right… I don't suppose you know, let alone care enough to actually want to know my name do you?" Naruto replied amusedly. Zabuza on the other hand was seething in anger at this point. The boy continued to mock him at every turn and he was quickly losing his patience.

"You have guts kid, to mess with the Demon of the hidden mist like this. But for that, you will die here now." Zabuza said as he brought up the handsign for the **Hidden Mist Jutsu** and covered the entire area with it. "I'm going to end you slowly child." Zabuza said all around Naruto who merely shrugged and smirked.

"If that's what you really think I suppose." Naruto said uninterested in him still. As Zabuza quickly and quietly approached Naruto from behind bring his blade in a horizontal fashion to cleave his head off.

Naruto however was still able to clearly hear Zabuza's approach due to his heightened senses. Smirking more to himself he ducked cleanly avoiding the attack as he kicked out towards Zabuza's direction while he was still in mid swing making it awkward for him to dodge, however he followed the motion of his blade to have it pull himself along. The kick only managed to graze his side as it connected with Zabuza.

"Hoh… So you have some skill to avoid my strike brat." Zabuza taunted while inwardly he was gritting out the pain he felt from the graze. '_Fucking brat hits at least twice as hard as Kakashi did. I've never felt a blow like that, ESPECIALLY one from a child!'_

Chuckling at the way he was playing off the pain from his strike Naruto just turned in the direction Zabuza was currently hidden in within the mist. "I see you" Naruto said in a sing song voice before summoning Ice shards once again and flung them towards Zabuza who dodged out of the way.

"Grah!" Zabuza yelled out as he came at Naruto's side and swung horizontally again. This time though Naruto poured his chakra into his hand forming a protective coating around it, catching Zabuza's blade and stopping it abruptly.

"What!?" Zabuza yelled while completely shocked at the fact that his blade; The Executioners blade was stopped by a mere grab of the hand. "Impossible! How can a brat like you stop my swing like this!"

"There's a lot of things I can do Zabuza-chan" Naruto taunted playfully which infuriated Zabuza to no end at being mocked once more. "I'll kill you! You arrogant piece of shit!" Zabuza shot back while trying to put more wasted effort into continuing the swing.

"Is that right? Well alright then…" Naruto said nonchalantly as he let go and shunshined away from him. Making Zabuza completely lose his balance when it happened, as he was trying to regain himself he was met with a hard hit to the face from Naruto's knee.

This caused him to fly back from the sudden hit but Zabuza quickly recovered and spat out the blood that formed in his mouth. "Tsk… bastard." He muttered as he grabbed his nose and snapped it back into place, he quickly ran through handsigns soon after. **"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu"**

As the technique was going Naruto merely chuckled as he saw the dragon head sprout of the water and began shooting water bullets at Naruto. "Zabuza… you forgot something very important…"

"Oh? And what would that be brat?" He said victoriously as he continued firing the technique. "That the technique in the very beginning…" Naruto said amusedly as he focused his chakra as well as a sliver of his youki. Speaking once more in his regal voice "… was my doing. **Demonic Wind release…**" Zabuza heard as he suddenly felt the shift in Naruto's attitude.

"**Divine Fist of the Wind God"** thrusting his fist forward gale winds shot forward in an overwhelming rush. Blowing away the water bullets that flew towards Naruto as the wind overpowered it. "Impossible!—" Zabuza quickly said as he dove out of the way of the cyclone that came right at him. Unfortunately he didn't see the sudden ice blades that formed from the moisture around and ended up slicing Zabuza's legs in several places as he narrowly escaped.

"Well would you look at that, seems your reflexes aren't as good as you need them to be." Naruto taunted as he saw Zabuza land on the ground while holding his legs where he was cut. "Rahhh! You bastard you're going to pay for that!" he yelled out despite the pain and numbness he was feeling.

The ice blades might not have severed his legs but the wounds itself were frozen over with frost bite. Clenching his jaw Zabuza shakily got back up with the assistance of his zanbato; He was completely caught off guard by the sudden attack that came his way. '_So the wind before was his doing as well!?'_

"I'm going to pay for that eh?" Naruto said as while shrugging "In a way I will once this is all said and done." His carefree attitude would get him in trouble one of these days, but for now he didn't really care.

"Let's see if I can do something fun…" He said as he channeled Ice manipulated chakra in his hands. What happened next shocked Zabuza once more at the technique that came next. A blade of pure Ice shot out of Naruto's hand in the shape of a Katana, it glistened through the mist as clear as day.

The blade itself was an icy clear color that was completely free of any scuffs and dents, as if it was tempered to perfection. "Well that's definitely interesting… I hadn't tried any shape manipulation along with elemental manipulation" He said as he admired his handiwork.

Taking several test swings around his body he brought the blade over his shoulder while he faced Zabuza. "Ready to continue?" Naruto taunted while using his free hand to gesture Zabuza to come at him.

"Foolish boy… trying to fight me with Kenjutsu" Zabuza gritted out as he started to charge at Naruto. Naruto himself calmly walked towards Zabuza while assuming the stance for Iaido as Zabuza came into range for his swing he did a downward attack using all of his remaining strength into cutting Naruto in half.

Naruto saw this coming by a mile away having practiced with all his clones, he lunged forward just enough to do the draw which sliced Zabuza cleanly across the chest before he side stepped the downward cleave.

Zabuza didn't feel the slice due to the already numb feeling he was having from frost bite of Naruto's previous attack to notice any change. All the while Naruto continued to use quick draws as he slashed away at decisive muscle areas while Zabuza himself continued to swing wildly at Naruto as he continued shifting positions around Zabuza's sides.

'_This boy! He's getting on my nerves damn it!'_ Zabuza thought as he gritted his teeth in unusual pain, his body was becoming much more sluggish than it should have been from just swinging his sword around. It was then that he noticed that there were more cuts all over his body that were covered in frost.

"Seems like you've finally noticed." Naruto said as he brought Zabuza out of his thoughts "What did you do to me boy!" Zabuza said as his body started to lock up on him from all the sliced muscle tendons.

"Oh you know… made things harder for you, cut your muscles finely at the muscle structure… all that" Naruto said as he counted his fingers in a childish manner. Zabuza found himself becoming much more pissed than he ever thought possible "I'll get you for this!" He responded as he forced his body to make one last swing attempt at Naruto.

Naruto already saw this coming and prepared his move. "**Secret Sword Art: Flash of One hundred Cuts" **in one fluid motion Naruto disappeared from Zabuza's view and appeared behind him in a lowered stance with his sword extended forward ahead of him.

Zabuza himself stopped mid swing with his eyes wide open, completely shell shocked at what happened to him just now. His entire body was cut to shreds as one hundred slices all over his body suddenly appeared as blood splattered from each cut.

Releasing his blade Zabuza started to fall over when a pair of senbon needles hit Zabuza in his neck immediately dropping him from his frozen stance as he hit the ground with a heavy thud.

"Well now, I must say that was impressive work young man." The sudden intruder said as she landed beside Zabuza. "I have to thank you for dealing with such a prey as Zabuza. He was not easy to track down, let alone catch off guard." She continued on as she assessed the damage done to him.

'_Zabuza-sama… I'm sorry it took me so long to get to you, getting rid of this person's clones were nearly impossible to do without alerting them to who it was'_

"You've done the mist a great service at helping take down one of its more elusive nuke-nin." She continued to use her façade as being one of the hunter-nin meant to track down people and eliminating them.

"Oh? Is that so…" Naruto said as he _played _the ignorant party as he continued to watch her. "So would you like help in disposing of the body…" he continued on as she started to sweat bullets. "No that's alright, you can leave now young man. I will take care of things here" She replied as she moved to identify the 'killing' blow.

"No actually, I'll help you with this…" Naruto said as he started going through handsigns despite not needing them. Haku was starting to become frantic as she continued to try and get out of this situation. "No I insist, you've done your part. Allow me to take care of the rest."

Smirking at seeing her attempts to get him to leave he walked over towards the body slowly in a tense fashion. "Its fine, just cut off his head and I'll cremate the body…" Finishing the last needed handsign he was about to assume the position to do the jutsu when Haku couldn't handle it any more. She grabbed Zabuza's body and sword and quickly shunshined away from the threat.

"Aww… That's too bad, I was hoping to mess with her more" He said in a disappointed tone as he started making his way back to the rest of the group.

* * *

**Later with the rest of the group**

* * *

"Come on! We can't wait any longer we have to help Naruto!" Sakura complained once more, much to the ire of the rest of the group. Sasuke was pissed that he was taken down by Zabuza's _clone_ of all things. Sai himself was relaxing against a tree after consuming several blood and chakra pills to regain his strength.

Kakashi had to take several of chakra pills himself just to become slightly mobile again while Anko was the most relax of the entire group. She was enjoying her delicious meal of dango and red bean soup as usual.

"Calm the hell down brat, you've been doing nothing but yell for the past two hours!" Anko chirped from above as she sat on a tree branch overlooking the field. "But!—" "But nothing, just relax. We all know Naruto is capable of escaping" Anko said shooting down her complaints once more.

"Maa Maa… we'll wait another 30 minutes before we go searching for Naruto, we can trust in his ability to prank and escape others with ease." Kakashi said trying to ease Sakura's worries, though inwardly he himself was very worried about the possibilities of Naruto being caught by Zabuza.

At this Naruto appeared in front of them with a tired and bored expression on his face "Yo… what's going on?" Naruto said innocently as he looked over the battered team 7. Everyone sweat dropped at his antics as they just stared back at him, at least until Sakura decided to break the silence.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Going off on your own and taking on Zabuza like that!" She yelled while Naruto just gave an oblivious look at her for being this loud. "I was thinking of paying Zabuza an old visit to my _prankster_ side" He said with a shrug and a very dangerous gleam in his eye which made everyone who knew of his exploits shiver in fear of what could have happened.

"But regardless, what's done is done, Zabuza was rescued by a fake hunter-nin. There's a good chance we'll see him again once the ahem… _injuries_ he might have gotten heal" Naruto said as he walked over to Anko's side who was smiling at him the entire time.

"Seems my training with you paid off didn't it you brat?" Anko said while winking playfully. "Hmm? Oh yes, indeed it did Anko-chan" He said with an innocent smile. "But anyways shouldn't we get moving to getting Tazuna-san here to his home? We're still quite a ways away from Wave"

Everyone nodded in agreement, more begrudgingly than _one_ in particular would love to admit. He was far too focused on how strong Naruto might be if he was able to pull off fighting with Zabuza…

* * *

**With Zabuza**

* * *

Awaking in a death like state was not fun for Zabuza. When he had awakened he immediately felt the pain of every wound that was given to him which made him _almost_ scream out in pain from how much damage he actually sustained now that the adrenaline finally subsided.

"Graaahhh! Haku! Where are you god damn it!" Zabuza yelled out while trying to fight the pain as he sat up from his bed. "That fucking brat will pay for doing this to me… One way or another I will return this pain a thousand fold…" Zabuza muttered swearing to get revenge for this transgression.

Haku came rushing in the door soon afterwards of hearing Zabuza yell out. "Zabuza-sama! You mustn't move so soon, your injuries are still fresh despite it being several hours ago" Haku said in a half command half pleading tone. She was worried about her master and she couldn't allow him to further injury himself by moving about so soon.

"Be quiet Haku, this pain is nothing to me." Zabuza gritted out as he leaned back against the headboard of the bed. "No matter, where were you? What took you so long to stop the fight when things became like this" He angrily spat out as he looked at her.

"Forgive me master, but if I had jumped in without taking his clones quietly he would have done the same to me. And you would be dead if I had rushed in." Haku said as she pulled out several medical supplies to tend to the wounds that still had to be taken care of.

"That boy… He could manipulate Ice to such a degree like this Haku." Zabuza muttered while Haku looked shocked at this revelation. There was another like her that could use the same powers she had.

"A-Are you sure Z-Zabuza-sama? There was someone with the same bloodline abilities as me?" Haku asked in a somewhat hopeful tone. She was the last of her people and the loneliness of that was inwardly eating away at her inside.

"Yes, he was able to create a katana made purely of ice. I'm fairly sure he can use the same techniques you can. He's much more skilled with them as well." Zabuza muttered the last bit relatively angered by being beaten by a child.

"I see…" _'I'm not alone… there's someone out there that's the same as me'_ Haku thought to herself almost desperately wanting to see this person, but remembered that she hurt her precious person. Something that angered her to no extent, Zabuza was the one that saved her from her loneliness without a family. She would never allow such harm befall him once again after seeing the wounds inflicted on him.

'_But… he could be someone that understands me… No! I mustn't be thinking things like this, he hurt Zabuza-sama…'_ Haku was starting to go into turmoil, one side she wanted to meet this person that understood the pain she had about being a freak with such a power. But on the other hand she wanted to kill the person that hurt her savior. '_What do I do…'_

She was broken out of her thoughts when Gato and his bodyguards came into the room. "Well would you look at this. So much for the demon of the hidden mist, you couldn't even finish off a group of brats that were sent to protect one man." Gato said with an angered and displeased look at the sight of Zabuza.

"How do I know that my money's not going to be wasted on you pathetic bunch if you can't even handle a simple killing job?!" He continued to rant while occasionally looking at Haku with a lecherous gleam in his eyes. Something Haku was quickly wanting to stamp out while Zabuza himself was inwardly very pissed that Gato was looking at her like this.

"Shut it Gato, this was only a minor setback. Next time I see them they will die. There won't be another incident like this." Zabuza replied while gritting out the pain from his wounds acting up. Gato saw this and decided to be brave and stepped forward towards them.

"There better not be! Otherwise you'll be lucky to even get _any_ sort of payment from me" Gato yelled while getting in their face before turning to Haku. "And you, if Zabuza here doesn't do his job you'll be looking for a new _master_ to serve." He said with the obvious threat of being taken by him for whatever he wanted. His two bodyguards were already getting lecherous looks of their own at getting the chance to go at her.

Haku herself was barely containing her anger at the man for said such a disgusting thing. However since Zabuza had told her not to cause any trouble until they got paid she would bare with such horrendous comments.

Zabuza however decided he wasn't going to let such a thing happen by quickly grabbing his sword and decapitating both of Gato's bodyguards while only slicing off Gato's hair. "Do not test my patience you pathetic little shit. And don't even try to make some sort of claim on what belongs to me. Or you'll lose more than some hired help." Zabuza spat as he looked at the fearful expression on Gato.

"J-J-Just don't fail me this time Zabuza! T-This is your last w-warning!" He said as he stepped away from them and left the room. "Fucking little shit." Zabuza muttered as he glanced at the now two dead bodies on the ground. "Get rid of those two Haku."

"Hai… Zabuza-sama…" Was all that Haku responded with.

However Gato was far from pleased at seeing two of his best men being killed with a single blow. He was muttering incoherent words as he rushed back to his office where his top body guards were on standby in case they would be needed. Waraji and Zori were his best men out of the hundreds of hired thugs that were at his disposal. His best of the best and were truth worthy enough after years of long service to him.

Waraji was more suited towards strength while Zori was meant to being fast. Together they were unstoppable in his opinion.

"Waraji! Zori!" He yelled at them as they stood at attention. "Yes boss?" They both said in unison as Gato sat in his chair and looked over his profit files. To his right there were several of the more beautiful women that were sold to him in order to cover debts. Each looked to be completely broken after months of constant abuse at his and his men's hands.

"I need you to find me another missing-nin. Someone much more capable than Zabuza's skill set… I believe he will fail me once more, and I'd rather pay someone of more _workable_ standing than him…" Gato said as he looked through the bingo book he acquired through his channels of information.

"Ah this will do!" He said with an evil gleam in his eyes. "This one values his loyalty towards his paycheck." He laughed while looking over his file "Yes… this _Kakuzu. _Ex-ninja of Taki… Find him, offer him the job should he complete it he will be paid handsomely… Tell him the bounties of both Zabuza, and Kakashi Hatake. That should get his attention at the combined amount of money to be earned…"

"Sir, are you sure? He's an S-class ninja from what the bingo book says. We won't be able to handle such a man like we've done with previous missing-nin you've hired." Zori said, being the more thoughtful one compared to Waraji.

"This is nothing compared to what we have to pay Zabuza should he finish the job. The outrageous bastard…" Gato said as he went over his assets once more "This will be a minor setback compared to everything if I lose this damn bridge. No. Just bring Kakuzu here to me with my offer."

With that finishing he decided to look towards the broken women once more. "Well what are you waiting for? You all know what to do!" Gato said as the 3 women shamefully disrobed what little Gato made them wear and began to do what they've always done for the man that shamefully used them.

"Sir, we've got the latest batch of prisoners to sell from the Mizukage during their usual raids. It seems they've sent several of their leaders as well. With what we could make they'll easily pay back the offer we have towards our newest paycheck." One thug reported as he brought in the paperwork with all those accounted for.

"Is that right?" Gato said in a relaxed tone as the women continued to work him. "Yes, one of the more prominent being… the rebel leader herself it seems." At that Gato smiled in a much brighter tone "Is that right? And you said the leader was female?" Gato's eyes were completely lecherous at that. "Make sure no one touches her. She'll bring us the most amount of money, from the rumors she has multiple bloodlines. Yes, she'll make a very hefty sum of money… once I'm done with her of course"

"Right away sir" with that the thug left ready to have his own fun with some of the other prisoners. Leaving Gato to his on things as he enjoyed the three broken women.

Inside the Prison the rebel leader Mei was looking around in utter disgust at the state of their surrounding; full of captured ninja, civilians, and children. All of which were malnourished and was either dying of hunger, or dying of sickness. This disgusted her and her remaining troops at their situation.

Mei was a beautiful woman at the age of 30, she was a rather tall 5'10 woman with bright reddish hair that was tied with a samurai bow on top of her head. Having bright green eyes that were full of fire in them. She was currently wearing her dark blue dress that was ripped and torn in several areas finishing off with heeled open toed shoes. _(AN: I'm only going to do the appearances of Naruto and important characters from this point on because we all know who each individual looks like. We also have the internet to search for their appearances lol.)_

"Mei what are we going to do? Without you to lead everyone the rebellion will be crushed easily" the one identified as Ao asked with a weakened voice. Obviously being affected by chakra seals and the damage from the battle in which they were captured.

Ao was her right hand man that was always by her side unless he was required for certain tasks that needed him to be away from her. "Chojuro, stop looking so scared. Back in my day…" Everyone tuned out Ao's rant about back in his day.

"B-But… we were captured so easily… what's going to happen to us now?" Chojuro, Mei's second after Ao spoke quietly, he was a very timid person normally unless the situation called for things. He was comforting several children that were also caught during the raid several nights ago when they were captured.

"We wait… someone will hear about what happened to us and they'll send a rescue team. We'll just abide our time for now." Mei said trying to calm everyone down despite being very fearful herself.

_'We got too careless with our last base, someone must have ratted us out to the Mizukage's forces' _Mei thought as she looked around at everyone that was sent with them, the children that were caught and used against them into surrendering were here as well.

'_Please… if there really is anything like a god out there… help us all..'_ Mei thought as she looked out her cell towards all the other captured people. She was still very afraid deep down of the chance they would never be found.

* * *

**Back with Naruto and the team**

* * *

They had long since arrived at Tazuna's home where they were greeted by his lovely daughter Tsunami, she was a very beautiful 29 year old woman that had long blackish-blue hair that went just past her shoulder blades. Black pupil-less eyes and creamy white skin, she wore her usual attire of a light red top with a bold red edging at the collar and sleeves, finishing off with a dark blue skirt that went down to her knees with blue standard civilian shoes.

Her son Inari was 8 years old with black unkempt hair with a fisherman's hat on, having black eyes. He was wearing green overalls and a white undershirt, finishing off with open toed sandals that were blue.

Tsunami was a very kind woman that lived as a house wife during all this, staying home with Inari to take care and watch over him since Tazuna was out most of the time doing his job as a builder. She was currently a widow to her late husband Kaiza who had fallen to the hand of Gato from what was explained that night during dinner when Sakura pointed out a ripped photo on the wall.

This led to a very heated talk from Inari going on about heroes not existing and that everyone would be killed by the hands of Gato. He was clearly down about losing his father and was in a lost state of mind at seeing his father's execution that day long ago.

At this time everyone was currently seated at the table besides Inari who had run off to be alone once more. "I'm sorry about the way my son's been acting… we've all been through a very rough time and he didn't actually mean what he said" Tsunami said apologetically Sakura nodded in understanding while everyone else was in their own thoughts to this situation.

"That's alright! It isn't easy losing someone like that…" Sakura said trying to lighten the mood of things while everyone dispersed towards their own lodgings. Sakura opted to stay with Tsunami in her room while Anko decided she would much rather stay with Naruto than anyone else.

Something team 7 and Tazuna's family found strange but when Naruto explained it was better this way since they were used to each other's company it would serve to ease everyone's questions for now.

"Well today went swimmingly if I have to comment on it…" Anko said off-handedly as she snuggled against Naruto's side. "Kakashi and his team got their asses handed to them… something that was obviously seen coming a mile away"

"Mhmm.. your right, Kakashi over estimated his abilities as both a sensei and as an ANBU level ninja that's been out of practice for so long." Naruto replied as he held Anko close, stroking her shoulder slowly much to her enjoyment.

"Damn right he did. Look where it got him, chakra exhaustion and two severely wounded students, as well as one traumatized girl that probably won't even live to make it past this mission." Anko continued to hash out what was wrong with this mission so far.

"This is already considered an A-Rank mission now that both the demon brothers & Zabuza attacked this man. It's already been bumped up to our mission for being out here, we'll have to report this so we can get proper orders now… It's already clear Gato will be trying to cover his ass." Anko clicked her teeth in annoyance at the problems that were arising.

"For now, it'd probably be best for us to stay on mission don't you think Anko-chan?" Naruto replied after thinking it over some more. "If there's more to this than just the bridge we'll have to make sure there aren't any other _issues_ like Zabuza and this hunter-nin of his" Naruto was curious as to what else Gato would throw at them despite the arising problems from Team 7 being practically incapacitated.

"What should we start with then Anko-chan?" Naruto asked as she continued to enjoy her 'Naruto time' as she so called it now that she laid a claim to him. She pouted at having to mix work with pleasure but it was something she knew she'd get used to quickly because of how their team was organized.

"We should track one of his men, particularly ones that would lead us to the compounds, the holding area for the suppose human trafficking, and lastly where he hides all of his _regular_ merchandise." Anko said seriously as she used a kunai to mark the possible areas where Gato would use on a map they obtained of the surrounding areas of the city.

"What about Kakashi and his team though? Knowing them they'll be asking for our assistance now more than ever." Naruto asked next as he went over the areas that she had marked, figuring out which part would be perfect to hide away what piece of Gato's industry.

"Why that's what your shadow clones are for of course. Have them on constant perimeter guard and watch them from the shadows." Anko chirped as she pointed out several locations where to station the shadow clones.

"If anything I'll make a clone of myself as well. It'll keep an eye on Kakashi while yours keeps an eye on team 7." Anko continued on as she started placing small kisses on Naruto's chest. Naruto just smiled at her as she started becoming much more affectionate now that feelings were out in the open between them.

"Someone's in a good mood." Naruto mused as he watched her do whatever she pleased, she smiled sheepishly before leaning up and biting on his bottom lip. "Can you blame me? I got to see blood go everywhere thanks to them, I've got my man that lets me do what I want… and he messed with the feared Demon of the mist and came out on top." She sighed happily as she pressed herself closer to him.

"Today couldn't be any better…" he chuckled at hearing that, shaking his head at her antics he couldn't help but find himself loving the woman on top of him right now. Sure Mikoto did similar things but it never amounted to much other than a woman that seemed to cling to someone that showed her real care at the time.

Sure Naruto had some feelings for the woman as well, but as far as he was sure at this moment it wasn't anything like he felt with Anko. She was carefree, confident, and she was comfortable with herself. What no one else saw was that Anko was actually a shy woman that had dreams of starting her own family one day, she wanted to become retire and become a house wife for the person she fell in love with. It was all hidden away behind a mask that she wore where she was sadistic, crazed and always had a false smile that only those closest to her would notice. This was to protect herself from those that would use her like Orochimaru did.

"Naruto…" she mumbled bringing him out of his thoughts, he didn't notice that she fell asleep on top of him. Smiling gently his thoughts were once again brought to the night she confessed to him.

'_This… definitely isn't so bad…'_ Naruto thought as he got cozy with her once again. '_Even with all the evil in this world… me being one of them…'_ Out of everyone that went to bed this night, only these two had sincere smiles on their faces. In the morning they were going to continue with their mission. But for now they were far more content with enjoying each other's embrace once more.

"So… those two had a thing going on with them eh?" Kakashi chuckled lightly as he peeked in on them "Can't say I'm surprised. They had a lot in common I suppose." He looked down at his current reports and sighed, there was going to be a lot of problems coming up. Upon looking closer one would have seen the letter written specifically to the author of his books as well.

* * *

**The Following Morning**

* * *

Everyone was currently sitting down eating breakfast except for our two who decided to sleep in. "Where are Anko-san and Naruto-san?" Tsunami asked as she set the plates down for the two that were supposed to be for them as she ate her own meal.

"Oh you know… their just enjoying their morning together I suppose." Kakashi mused as he magically drank his juice while keeping his mask on, much to Tsunami's amazement and to a hidden extent Inari.

However Tsunami picked up on the innuendo that came with his response. "Oh? Is that so…" She was very concerned about any illicit action happening in her home.

Right at this moment the two of this topic came down, Anko herself was without her coat and just opted for her body suit and skirt. Which made Inari and Tazuna blush at her figure, Tsunami had the look of jealousy from such a figure and envied Anko for that.

"Good morning you two, I see you both had a rather _good _night's rest" Kakashi teased perversely at that. Anko merely grinned and slung her arm around Naruto's shoulder. "Is the great Kakashi jealous he doesn't have a woman like me?" Anko shot back with her usual antics.

"Now we'll have none of this at the table!" Tsunami somewhat yelled hearing where this topic was going fast. She didn't want her son to become corrupted at the hands of perverts. She put an aura around her that would scare even the strongest of people; the aura of an angered mother.

"Maa Maa, sorry Tsunami-san" Kakashi replied while Anko and Naruto took their respective seats next to eachother. "Anyways, since what happened the day before our team's strength has been severely cut in half…" Kakashi said as he looked at Sasuke and Sai who were both bandaged up in different areas.

"We're fine Kakashi! We just need more training to be ready for this." Sasuke gritted out, he had to get stronger so this wouldn't happen the second time around. "Sasuke's right, if we had more training we would be able to handle ourselves better" Sakura responded right after he did.

"I agree, but do you really think you're in any real condition to start training after such a battle?" Kakashi said as he looked between the two of them in disbelief. Sai remained quiet the entire time knowing he already would need to improve himself more.

"Yes, I'm more than ready!" Sasuke yelled out, he was losing patience quickly '_I will get stronger damn it!'_ "Yeah!" Sakura yelled out in her usual fashion with Sasuke.

"Pfft." Naruto grunted at that, making everyone look at him. "You really believe you're ready? You? The first one of the group to get severely wounded because your ego wouldn't let you be weak?"

Sasuke was becoming furious fast at that "Shut up dobe! You weren't there. You didn't have to fight a battle beforehand!" Sasuke argued as he glared at Naruto. Naruto however merely chuckled at that response.

"You couldn't even handle fighting Meizo of the demon brothers. What made you think you could handle a 1/4th of Zabuza's strength when he was considered to be a High A-Ranked ninja. They were nothing compared to him" Naruto shrugged before glaring Sasuke in the eyes. "You're nowhere near considered A-Rank you arrogant prick."

"Fight me dobe!" Sasuke yelled in anger as he stood up while slamming his hands on the table. "Can't even see the truth of things… you know for your famed eyes that can see even the slightest muscle movement, you're blind to everything." Naruto said as he got up and walked away. "Only a fool rushes to their death"

Naruto left it at that as he left the house Anko just smiled innocently at the whole situation which made everyone wary of that smile. "He's right you know little Uchiha will really be the _last_ of his clan if he keeps up his suicidal march" Anko chirped in which Sasuke found himself rushing out after Naruto while Sakura went right after him. "Yup. Death march." Anko cackled madly at that.

Kakashi sighed at this and looked towards Sai. "Go look after them will you?" He asked while Sai merely nodded and went after them. "Well Anko, what do you think? Should we go calling in for more back up, my team and yours might not be enough" Kakashi said seriously as the mood changed drastically once more.

"It might be good, but until we know everything about the situation here it might be best to hold off." Anko replied while getting up to leave as well. "I'm off to do scouting" she said while waving away. Leaving Kakashi to go after his team as well.

As Naruto left he quickly vanished via shunshin to quickly escape Sasuke and Sakura, knowing they would come after him at this point. He appeared on top of one of the more taller buildings in the area that overlooked the town. "Let's see… where will I find someone… ah there's your standard looking thug" Naruto chuckled lightly as he saw the guy try to intimidate the populace.

He decided it was time to pay the little grunt a visit. Jumping down he quickly rushed towards the grunt that went into the store to collect the usual _taxes_.

"Please! You've already taken everything we own what more could you ask for?!" the shop owner pleaded with the man. "Well Gato can always take your lovely daughter there." The nameless grunt said lecherously.

"You can't! She's all I have left!" the owner cried out as he held his daughter securely. "Oh but I can! Gato run's this town and we can do whatever we want!" He laughed at that while starting to move in to take away the girl when Naruto appeared behind him.

"Oh really? Since you can do whatever you want… I guess I'll do the same" Naruto said darkly as he grabbed the grunt from behind. "Let's have some _fun_" Naruto said in his ear "Wha—" was all he could say as Naruto shunshined away with him to a much more secluded area.

"Who the hell are you, do you know who your messing with?!" the grunt yelled out as he turned around, only to be met with a strong left hook that sent him into the wall. "No not really, don't really care either."

The grunt felt pain like he never felt before after that, his whole body was screaming at him from the trauma of the blow. Spitting out blood he looked at Naruto fearfully. "W-What do you want with me?" He stuttered out afraid.

"I know your working for Gato. I want to know where his base is." Naruto said seriously as he looked at the now broken man before him. "I-I can't! I can't tell you where that is!" He yelled out in response. "Wrong Answer."

Naruto slammed his foot down on his knee and shattered it making the grunt scream in agony "Ahhhh! My Knee! You fucking bastard!" He grabbed it and started shaking he started rocking himself to try and sooth the pain. "Let's try that again. Where is it?" Naruto demanded more firmly this time.

"Why the hell would I tell you!" He gritted out trying to act tough despite the situation. Sighing Naruto smiled cruelly at the man. "I thought you'd never ask…" repeating the process on his other knee he shattered it completely this time, leaving nothing but dust inside where the knee cap used to be.

"Gyahhh!" he cried out in a rather unmanly scream at his now ruined legs. "I-I'm g-g-going to kill you b-b-bastard" he stuttered out losing himself to the pain quickly now.

"We'll be at this all day I suppose. Great!" Naruto chirped as he slammed his fist into the grunts face breaking his nose cracking his skull as it bounced against the wall from recoil. His breath was starting to become ragged as he continued to take blow after blow; his resolve was quickly falling at the fact that he was being tortured for this.

Naruto however just continued to find ways to hurt the man in front of him. This person deserved no pity from him after seeing that he was trying to take a little girl. Pulling out several kunai he decided to have more fun with this. "Let's try a different approach to things… We'll play darts…" throwing the first one; it slammed into his left arm which went through skin and bone with ease.

"Ahhhh! Stop it, just stop!" the man cried out feeling his arm go limp after that "I don't know anything! I swear! I'm just a new hire that they picked off the street, I haven't even been here for over a month!" he admitted easily.

"Great great, but!" Naruto smiled as he through the next pair of kunai that hit both thighs and severed his connection to his legs. "You didn't answer what _I _asked. Where. Is. The. Compound." Naruto said as he stepped on the kunai in the man's thighs and made it go all the way through.

"This doesn't have to keep going you stupid prick, just tell me that what I want to know and you can go" Naruto said as he slapped the man's cheek with another kunai before stabbing his remaining untouched limb.

"Gah! Stop stop stop stop! I'll talk dammit just stop this!" He yelled while panting heavily now, blood was dripping down his mouth as he continued to weep at the pain he had. "The compound is to the east! 10 miles out hidden in the forest, there's a cave nearby where he stores some of the more secretive things! That's all I know, I swear on my life it's all I know!"

"Good boy…" Naruto said as he patted the man's head like a dog, for all it was worth he was that, nothing but a dog. Gripping his neck the man looked much more scared "W-What are you doing?!" the man choked out as Naruto squeezed slowly. "I said you can go…" He said as he snapped the man's neck, killing him. "You can go die anyways…"

Taking a deep breath he wordlessly used **Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu** and cremated the now deceased lackey. "The hunt continues" Naruto mused as he made his way towards where the compound was told it would be.

While Naruto was off hunting down Anko was busy exploring the more shady part of town, the _red light _district. "Hey baby, you looking for a good time?" One of the random thugs that were hanging around there called out as he saw Anko's state of attire.

"I doubt you'd last long enough to even get me going bud." She shot back before continuing on. "Hey don't be so hasty girl, I'm sure I can show you that there's more to me than my amazingly good looks" He said with a lecherous grin, he was missing several teeth which disgusted Anko greatly.

"Is that right…? Too bad I'm not interested." She grinned wickedly as she continued to shove her was past him. He wasn't going to have that and attempted to grab her. "You little bitch—" he started to say when he felt a cut appear on his cheek, followed by a stab wound where his pride and joy was.

"—Ahh! You bitch!" He yelled out getting the attention of several more thugs. "Oh my, looks like there was less to you than you boasted pal." She laughed as she kicked him away towards a trash bin making him bounce into it and fall inside.

"Who else wants to fuck with me?" Anko chirped happily as the thugs gathered around and pulled out their weapons. "Well… looks like all of you do?" She sweat dropped before grinning madly "Let's go then!"

She jumped onto the shoulders of the closest one and gripped the man's head with her legs, twisting her body around as she went down behind the man's back and snapped his neck before kicking him away towards the rest of the group.

"Get her!" One called out as several charged at once, making several kunai appear from her kunai loader hidden in her sleeves she flung them hitting them dead center between the eyes and killing them instantly. "Too easy, come on boys give me a challenge" She replied while licking a fresh kunai in her hand.

Everyone was starting to get fearful at seeing how fast they were being taken down. "Who the hell is this girl? She's killing us all!" one of the most terrified of the group cried out before he was swiftly cut down by a more arrogant thug's blade. "Fucking pathetic, half a dozen armed men and you can't even take a woman."

Brandishing his sword above his head he assumed a bastardized stance "I'll take you on pretty girl, I'll be taking your head home with me soon after." Grinning like an idiot he charged at her soon after and started swinging wildly.

"Hehe, seems one of you has the balls to at least come at me" Anko taunted as she ducked and weaved out of each passing attempt at slicing her. She decided she'd play with this one awhile since he seemed like the leader of the pack of morons.

She counted the man's attacks with ease as she stabbed his arm in several places that were meant to slowly weaken him. Her kunai were covered in paralysis poison from one of her favorite snakes and was taking her time with this one. "Come on now, I'm getting bored. I guess this is all your muscles are good for?"

The man was angered by this and tried swinging faster but to no avail. "Why. Can't. I. Hit. You!" He said with each attempt only making him tire out quicker. "That's no fun though. Oh well." She teased before stabbing the man's neck in both places, doing a hand stand while still holding onto the kunais.

"Bye bye!" She chirped as she suddenly twisted her body in a full circle motion decapitating the man and punting the head towards the remaining two grunts who watched the entire thing play out.

The head itself rolled past between the two of them and Anko did a cheerful pose "Goal! Ahahaha!" Anko said innocently before turning her attention back to them. "So, you wanna go next?" she asked as she twirled both kunais with her index fingers.

Both were sweating profusely at feeling her KI radiate off her, they both fell on their asses as they crawled away from her. "N-No… Stay away from us you demon!" one stuttered out as he turned around and started crawling faster.

"Hey! Don't call me a demon" she replied with a pout "That's just mean." She said as she threw one of the kunai into the man's back and through his heart killing him next. "W-Wait! P-Please wait!" The last started to beg as he stopped dead in his tracks. "I'll do whatever you want just please don't kill me!"

"Now that's more like it, but you need to smile when you offer your services mister" Anko chirped as she approached the sniveling man. "You can start by pointing out where you're holding pens are for all the women you force to work in brothels." Anko said seriously to the man while holding a kunai to his crotch.

"Next you can tell me of the shipping routes you guys have about the bloodline prisoners you've been selling in the black market." She said as she held up her fingers to count. "And lastly, you can point me in the direction of Gato" She said with a smile that promised complete and utter torture.

"O-Okay, I can do that… just don't hurt me" The man said as Anko pulled out the map she held onto which he took and started marking each spot she asked for. "There, c-can I g-go now?" He pleaded which Anko nodded. "Huh? Sure sure you can die now" She said as she waved him off.

"Thank you!" He yelled as he started to get up to run away, only to run into a hidden ninja wire about neck height which severed his head off with ease. "Hehehe, I love when they do that" Anko said to herself as she cut down the wire to prevent anyone else from hitting it on accident.

* * *

**Later that Night**

* * *

News had spread that someone was eliminating Gato's men and rumors of saviors were starting to spread like wild fire among the populace. When Naruto and Anko rejoined each other to discuss their findings they had killed well over two dozen men to make sure the information was accurate.

Safe to say after so many torture sessions and other means they had all the information on locations they needed.

"So tell me Naru-kun, now that we have all the locations marked out whats the next phase of the plan?" Anko said as she cleaned off several of the kunai she used today. "Well, we'll have to meet Gato in person sooner or later to see who the man really is. We'll try to get close to the pens if possible but we won't rush into it, Gato isn't a fool he'll know something is going on if we continue to go at the pace we have been so far." Naruto answered as he continued to think of a way to get into said places.

"Well you could always just walk right up to the front door and say your there to buy some things…" Anko said off handedly as a joke, something Naruto smirked and took seriously as he thought about it.

"You know, I just might Anko-chan. Thanks for that option" Naruto replied as he kissed her cheek and smiling lightly at her. "Ahhh mou, don't take what I say seriously like that Naruto! As much fun as it would be to do that. This is serious" Anko said while blushing lightly at him with a pout.

"But it's such a good idea. It'll get me inside and let me slip into the pens with ease." Naruto said with a smile as he pushed her down and kissed her deeply, something she returned eagerly while moaning into it.

Several moments later when they needed air Anko laid there with a dazed smile on her face "that's so cheating Naruto-kun…" She said light heartedly with a huff. "Yes I know it is, but you love it all the same." Naruto replied with a grin which made her heart flutter.

"Indeed I do Naruto… Indeed I do…" Anko said with a bright smile while being under the man she loved dearly.

They were interrupted from their private time when Tsunami knocked on their door "Anko-san, Naruto-san it's time for dinner" both yelled out that they'd be there in a minute and decided that they would wrap things up later tonight.

Once they made their way downstairs everyone was well into their meals once more while Inari was sitting there mostly playing with his. Looking up and seeing every one of those that were sent here he couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you guys still here!?" Inari yelled as he got up and glared at them.

"You should all just leave, you'll die facing Gato. It's hopeless to stand against someone like him!" Inari continued to yell. Naruto smirked and chuckled maniacally at him while Anko just merely cackled at how he was acting.

"Boy, you have no idea what the difference is between ninja and civilians with money do you?" Naruto said darkly as he looked at Inari in the eyes, freezing him in place. "A man like Gato is only as strong as the paycheck he writes. Take that away and he's weaker than you are, but that is pushing it I guess"

Inari was shaking as he listened to Naruto talk back to him; he gulped and looked back at him with tears in his eyes. "What do you know about the things he's done huh?! What do you know of the pain he's caused to all of us! He's taken away everything we have while you ninja just sit here with comfy lives! What do you know about loss?!"

At this KI flooded the room in waves, far more than anyone could handle let alone hold their own against. "Insolent little pest, you speak as if you've lost the world. I've never had the comfort of a family. You have two remaining. If you want I could kill them both and then you can cry about loss." Naruto said full of malice in his voice that scared everyone in the room even further as the temperature dropped drastically.

Ice was starting to form around the room while the drinks on the table had fully frozen over. Everyone's breath started to become visible as they continued to try and control themselves from shaking and hyperventilating.

Inari however was feeling the worst of it being directed at him "Well child? Do you want to truly feel what loss is?" Naruto said in his regal voice that was much darker than usual, as if the moment he heard his answer he would strike if it wasn't something he agreed with.

"N-N-NO!" Inari screamed as he passed out suddenly as more KI suddenly burst forth from Naruto, everyone else was on the ground holding their throats as they rasped for much needed air. Tazuna and Tsunami were on the verge of passing out themselves as they continued to shiver in fear.

Sasuke was shaking madly at once again being reminded of the feeling of being in front of deaths door while Sakura was starting to foam at the mouth having long passed out with Inari because she couldn't handle the pressure.

Sai was holding much better than the other two having training in this sort of thing, but he was still sweating in complete fear once again because of what Naruto was doing.

Kakashi seemed to be holding on as best he could being an ANBU level ninja but even then this feeling was only something he felt once, during the Kyuubi attack but it felt much less controlled than it did then.

Anko was the least affected but was still gasping for breath, reaching out for Naruto she grabbed his arm and it had the immediate effect of cutting off the flow of KI. "N-Naruto that's enough, you don't have to do anymore!" Anko panted out as naruto recomposed himself and smiled lightly at her.

"Do what Anko-chan? I was merely asking a question" He mused innocently as he kissed her forehead. "I'm going to go for a walk alright?" With that he left the house. Walking towards an open clearing far away from the house he sat down in the middle of the field and began meditating.

'_I really need to learn to control myself better. Being with my other half has made me more susceptible to such unnecessary things'_ Naruto thought to himself as he started breathing deeply. Focusing his chakra under him he started floating in the air as a distraction, not that he would need it.

Ice started to form everywhere once more as the field became a winter wonderland as Naruto continued to expunge his anger unneeded stress into the earth. He continued to change the shape of the field to that of a frozen haven for him. Pillars of Ice rose from the ground forming a defensive perimeter around the entire field that would prevent anyone from freely entering easily.

Taking deep breaths he started making the snow on the ground rise from the amount of wind pressure that was being expressed from just him breathing. Making it look like it was snowing around him. One would marvel at the sight if anyone were to discover this location.

While this was going on everyone back at the house was still recovering from the effects that Naruto supposively did. "Kakashi-sensei… why does it feel so cold in here?" Sakura asked as she awoke shivering and trying to warm herself up from how cold it was.

"I'm not sure Sakura… I have a feeling that Naruto did this, but Naruto shouldn't be able to manipulate Ice of all things… it's unheard of anyone without a bloodline being able to do sub elements so easily… What are your thoughts Anko?" Kakashi replied as he looked at the food on the table that was completely chilled or frozen over.

"I wouldn't know Kakashi; he's never showed something like this around me." Anko said honestly, this was indeed the first time she's seen Naruto manipulate anything other than the five basic elements.

"Then how does Naruto do it?" Sasuke asked, wanting to know how it was possible so that he would be able to utilize it for himself. "If he could do it than there must be a way for others." He said while squeezing his fists. '_Whatever you did Naruto, It will be mine!'_

"If one would truly be able to do something like this, one would need years upon years of practice in each main element alone before attempting to combine them…" Sai said as he too wondered how Naruto possessed such ability.

"Maa Maa, whatever the case. We should wake our hosts up from the floor first before we continue wondering what happened." Kakashi said as he pointed to the three unconscious people in the room making everyone sweat drop at forgetting about them.

'_Naruto… what else are you hiding from me?'_ Anko thought as she grabbed her glass, examining how the liquid inside was completely frozen from just KI alone. '_No matter what, I'll find out what your planning Naruto.'_ She swore to herself she would learn everything there was to know about the man she called hers.

While team 7 and Anko continued with their own thoughts Haku was busy still tending to the wounds of Zabuza. '_This isn't good, I'll have to go out and find some more herbs in the morning at this rate… Whoever this man is I will make him pay for causing such pain to my precious person'_

"Grah, Haku! More medicine dammit!" Zabuza yelled at her making her snap her attention back to him. "Yes Zabuza-sama right away!" She replied as she ran off to grab her remaining herbal medicines.

As she was doing that Zabuza was muttering to himself "I will get him back for this, that bastard… No one makes a fool out of me and lives!"

Moving on towards the prison cells of Gato Mei was continuing to provide whatever morale booster she could to ease the growing worries in herself as well as everyone else. '_There has to be someone out there… there has to be…'_ "Mei-sama…" A female child called out while tugging on her ruined dress, she was only 7 years old and had been living here for most of her life as it was.

"There there Chiyumi, it'll be alright…" She said as she picked up the child and held her close, stroking her hair in a soothing motion as she sang a quiet lullaby for her and whoever else was close enough to listen. '_This is all I can do for them for now… until someone saves us all, I have to be strong…'_

* * *

**Day Break**

* * *

Haku had left the hidden compound just as daylight began to rise, she had run out of her herbs that night like she predicted and had to quickly find what she needed. However the more she made her way towards the field that she usually got the best herbs for her medicine.

"What in the world…" She said as she saw the Ice fence all around the field itself "This… shouldn't be possible, unless—" she stopped there already thinking along the lines of one that caused such damaged to Zabuza. '_If he's in there, I'll have a chance…'_

With that she decided to play things quietly as she approached the field as she went inside, she found Naruto in the middle of the field still meditating and seemingly unaware of her presence. '_Perfect I'll be able to get him if he's like this...'_

As she moved in closer she couldn't help but blush at getting a better look at the man in front of her, she had never seen a more handsome man in her life while on the road with Zabuza. This was definitely something she wasn't going to pass up the chance to admire despite the situation at hand.

Naruto himself however was long since aware of her approaching his location, but figured he'd play a game with her instead; he waited like a predator for the right moment to get her attention.

Haku continued to step much more slowly to him as she took in every aspect of him, He was perfect in her opinion as her eyes roamed around his entire body, she contemplated actually not attacking the man before her at this moment now that she was no longer acting on anger, but in interest at having such a man before her that also had the same powers as her.

However the moment she stepped too close she heard him speak in such a regal voice that made her blush far more than she ever thought possible. "Hello Haku…"

* * *

**Ending it there, the plot thickens. Mei has been introduced and she along with her men had been captured because of a raid on her camp. Will she be saved like she hopes will happen, or will she fall victim to Gato's schemes like so many before her. Haku has met Naruto and is enraptured by him after seeing him in person. Danger is on the Horizon as the S-Ranked Nuke-nin Kakuzu is being tracked down to get on Gato's pay roll. Hope this chapter wasn't too bad, I had serious writers block here and forced myself to get the chapter out so I'll understand if it's not as interesting as the previous chapters.**


	9. Complications

**Seems I got some good reactions about Kakuzu being sought out by Gato, some good, some hilarious, some bad. Someone wasn't paying enough attention to when I introduced Mei it seems, she wasn't captured by Gato. She was captured during a raid on one of their bases from the current Mizukage's forces. As to how I mentioned that there were children that were captured along with them and others during it. Mei would have had a sense of responsibility to save as many as she could, which in a way led to her downfall at being captured by Mizukage's forces. HOPEFULLY that clears it up because people should pay more attention to important things like that *wink***

**Also about Kakuzu, the reason I chose him was for the cruel situation that was to come towards the end that I mentioned in chapter 7. I know exactly how he'll destroy everyone at their currently level; He'll even give Naruto a run for his money because of his experience. I'm hoping it gives the right emotional moment I'll be gunning for but until that comes around let's continue with the story. Lastly in this story Kakuzu hasn't been recruited to the Akatsuki yet so there is no other group member to back him up, He's still a mercenary for hire while being a bounty hunter. The smell of money will always attract a man of his caliber.  
**

* * *

******Chapter 9: Complications**

**Lemon Alert! This Chapter contains a lemon!**

* * *

"_Hello Haku…"_

Haku froze the moment she heard her name be called by the man in front of him despite blushing redder than a tomato, the fact that this person knew her name immediately through her on guard.

"H-How do you know my name?!" Haku stuttered out still shocked that this man knew more about her than she did of him, this itself was already a very disadvantageous thing for her.

"Knowing your enemy is always a valuable thing Haku." Naruto replied with a smile as he gazed at her, she was out of her usual attire and was wearing a pink kimono that looked to have been a little loose on her. It seemed to be larger size than her body frame, something he supposes she would grow into if time would be kind to her.

"I suppose it is… so what do we do now?" Haku said as she prepared herself for a fight. "That's up to you right now Haku. I haven't made a single attempt at you despite you entering my domain." Naruto replied as he brought his hand and moved it in a circle around him where the ice pillars fenced in.

"I was looking for herbs for… Zabuza-sama…" She said as her anger started to build up, remembering that the person in front of her was the one that cause him such pain.

"I see, you mean the ones that are now buried under this snow correct?" Naruto chuckled lightly at this predicament. Haku however let out a small giggle despite the anger that was building up inside her. "Yes… the ones that you so happen to have buried" Haku replied between light giggles.

"I guess I could help with that" Naruto said while channeling Wind chakra to his hand and waved it around in a carefree expression. The wind itself started to dance about as Naruto continued to do his gesture, the scene before Haku was breath taking as the snow started to rise from the ground once more.

She could see the wind blow gently around her as snow continued to be lifted up into the air and drop slowly around her as if it was dancing for her. Despite the cool air that came with it she found herself becoming much more amazed at the sight of it all. Naruto himself couldn't help but chuckle at the innocently amazed expression on Haku's face.

"Wow…" Was all she could say at this, looking back towards Naruto she couldn't help but blush once again at seeing him smile at her. "There, that should do it for now… We get to enjoy the light snowfall while we gather those herbs for Zabuza." Naruto said while Haku shifted once more to a guarded posture.

"We?" Haku said suddenly as she looked at him as if he was crazy "Why would you help me like this?" She finished harshly, the fact that the one that hurt Zabuza was offering his help soon after was very suspicious to her.

"Yes we, unless you'd like to only collect half as much as you'd like today before snow covers it once more." Naruto replied as he stood up from his position. "But then again…" He said as several clones came into existence from behind him, stepping into view as they stood at attention.

"If we can get twice as much with just two of us, why not get ten times as much." Naruto smiled amused at the gawking expression on her face before she remembered how many she had to take down to get to Zabuza.

"How do I know you won't attack me with this many with you?" Haku shot back as she gripped several senbon she carried with her. "If I wanted to attack you, I could have just as easily done so the moment you stepped into this field." Naruto said nonchalantly as his clones began working.

Naruto himself began to work as well as a showing of good faith to her, something she should have questioned but since he had seemingly let his guard down to her. She could trust him for now at least.

"True…" Haku said softly as she bent down to gather herbs as well. They continued on in complete silence for the next few minutes as each clone gathered their findings into a pile nearby. "Tell me, why is it that you continue to stay with Zabuza?" Naruto asked breaking the silence

"I stay with him because he saved me from my loneliness. He saved me from a horrible life, I owe everything to him because of a simple gesture of kindness" Haku said with a distant look on her face.

"So… because he saved you, your obliged to give up your life to him when it calls for it?" Naruto mused as he listened to her story. "If things come to it, yes. I will gladly give my life to him" Haku said with a firm resolve.

Naruto merely rose a brow at her conviction "Why?" Was all Naruto asked while Haku looked shocked at that question.

"That's hardly a reason to give up your existence for a man that will throw it away one day." Naruto said darkly as he looked at her, looking for any signs of waver in her eyes and inwardly smirked when he saw that there was indeed a flicker of weakening resolve.

"The thought of being alone isn't easy I know… But clinging to someone as a life line isn't a life I'd rather live" Naruto continued on with this seeing more signs of Haku wavering. It seemed he was right that she would feel this way after hearing about being saved.

"What would you know? I was saved because he didn't think of me as a monster! A freak! Do you know how it feels to be looked down upon just because your different?" Haku yelled out as tears started to form. "I lost my mother because I was the same as her. I have a rare bloodline that manipulates Ice… My father killed my mother because of this! And he would have killed me too if I hadn't acted on instinct to protect myself…" She said as she started to cry.

"Funny how that works out…" Naruto started to speak catching her attention once more "Back in my village, I was scorned by everyone. For something I had no control over since I was born, I was born an orphan believe it or not. The night the Kyuubi attacked my village, I lost both of them. I was born that day Haku. I grew up with no one." Naruto finished seeing that Haku was completely caught up in with his story.

"Something you were able to be saved from I suppose Haku" Naruto chuckled at this as he looked up to the snow falling around them still. "H-how did you do it? How did you manage to live knowing you were alone?" Haku asked as she wiped her eyes.

"I survived because I made something of myself, I have people that care about me now because I was able to change things to the way they are now." Naruto said seriously while looking in her eyes.

"You can do the same you know… Everyone has the strength to do what they truly wish to do, can you honestly say that giving your own life up to a man that finds it to be expendable is something you want?" Naruto asked just as seriously as he saw Haku's confidence completely shatter at that question.

'_Can I?... can I do all the things he could do if I had the strength to change myself back then… Zabuza-sama gave me life… but do I want him to take it away if he finds that I am nothing but a hindrance one day?' _Haku thought to herself while in turmoil.

Seeing this Naruto leaned over and kissed her forehead softly, making her blush immensely at that since no one had ever done something like that to her before. "W-Why did you do that?!" she stuttered out while Naruto merely smiled.

"Something to ease your thoughts about honestly Haku, it worked didn't it?" Naruto teased as she blushed even more "…I suppose it did…" she said quietly as she sat there, her mind was completely blank now except for the man in front of her.

'_He kissed me…'_ Haku thought and buried her face in her hands unconsciously from embarrassment at that. Naruto merely chuckled at this and petted her head gently. "It's a good feeling isn't it Haku?" Naruto asked teasingly.

Haku peeked between her fingers in confusion to that question until he elaborated "The feeling of affection from someone. It feels good doesn't it?" Naruto teased more while she merely nodded before answering "It does… You know, you never gave me your name…" Haku replied while Naruto merely smiled.

"If you meet with me more here, maybe I'll tell you" Naruto replied off handedly as he handed her all the herbs. Before standing up and stretching "It's about time I head back anyways… so it's up to you" offering his hand to her which she gladly took, his hand was firm yet amazingly soft in her opinion.

"… I'd like that…" Haku said almost immediately, almost without thinking about it. "Great, then I'll see you around the same time" Naruto chirped as he vanished via Wind shunshin, making the snow blow all around her once again giving it a falling effect.

She couldn't help but smile as she watched the amazing sight before her once again before remembering that she only came here to get herbs "Ah! I have to get back, I spent way too long here!" She said to herself as she grabbed all the herbs she could place in her basket before running back to the compound.

As she left she failed to notice that Naruto was hiding his presence in a tree nearby and decided to follow her. After about 10 minutes of walking / leaping in the trees he arrived at what looked like to be one of Gato's main compounds. "So this is where it was…" Naruto mused as he pulled out a map and marked the correct location for it.

"Seems Zabuza has been staying at an off sight location though… none of the men I _interrogated_ told me that this was here" He saw Haku walk inside and decided he did enough scouting for this area, he leapt away towards another location where Gato supposively handled his shipping operations.

* * *

**Unknown Warehouse**

* * *

It was about mid day at this point, Naruto had spent a lot more time with Haku than he realized and figured it was a good thing. He had sent a clone back towards the house and was given the information about what happened soon after, he was questioned about what happened last night and he merely played ignorant. Something they bought due to his knowledge of tricking one's mind.

"Let's take a lot at what Gato has here…" Naruto said to himself as he landed on top of the roof. There wasn't any guards here which was rather funny considering how precious this cargo was to Gato.

Silently entering through a broken skylight window he dropped down with ease and started to take a look around. There were hundreds of boxes all over the place that weren't labeled. Some though had the village hidden in the mists symbol on it which immediately Naruto marked with a kunai.

"So Gato is supplying Mist with what it needs for war." Naruto said as he opened several boxes which had various rations, medical supplies, even weapons. "With all these things here the mist would easily win the war they've been having."

He made a note on his map that this needed to be raided when everything went down, things like this would be put to much better uses other than being made as profit from Gato. '_Remember to send an extraction team from one of my more… secretive companies._' Naruto thought to himself as he grabbed a shipping manifest.

Everything here was scheduled to leave over the next month in small increments. Something that was perfect since Naruto could intercept the cargo mid transport each time. "Alright… now to move onto the next part of things." Naruto was looking for other manifests that would lead to the more secretive areas.

"Figures Gato wouldn't leave anything like that in this warehouse…" Naruto said after 30 minutes of searching. He was interrupted from his findings when Gato himself started walking in with a handful of men.

'_Well would you look at that, I really do have the luck of a fox to get the main man himself_' Naruto thought as he listened to their conversation. "Move it everyone! I want today's supply shipment ready for transport tonight. We've already been paid handsomely for this week and a forward payment on the next one!" Gato yelled out as the group of 10 men started grabbing several boxes.

Smirking Naruto waited until one was far enough alone where he wouldn't be seen. He dove down quickly and stabbed the man in the throat, killing him with ease. He summoned several clones to move the body away while he used a **Henge **to look like the man.

Grabbing the box the man was carrying he quickly found where he was supposed to go and put the box down with the rest of the shipment. "Hey you! Kuro get your ass over here!" One of the grunts yelled at Naruto who was now Kuro.

"What the hell do you want now?" Naruto replied as he moved over to him. "Boss wants us to hurry up with this and report back to the base for the rest of our duties today." The man said as another came up to him "Captain Zori!" the grunt yelled as he gave the report. "Everything's loaded and ready!"

Naruto was quickly learning the names of the group of men that he had to work with for now to get to the base. "Great Yajuro, everyone! Let's get going now!" with that they began their trek back towards compound.

* * *

**Gato's Main Barracks**

* * *

After a long slow walk back towards the compound it took almost an hour at the pace they set, something Naruto was quickly growing to hate. Naruto only took the time to remember Zori's name since he was the leader, but if he was to be asked he at least knew everyone's name off hand.

"Hey Kuro!" Yajuro yelled out getting 'Kuro' to look at him. "What do you want man?" he responded while looking over towards the guy. "We're heading down to the slave pens later, there's a new batch of girls from yesterday that boss said we could break in." He said lecherously.

'_Today couldn't get any better.'_ Naruto thought as he secretly marked the map on more locations of each spot that he overheard. "Yeah, let's get going then." Kuro replied as he met with the rest of the group.

"This is so fucking great, we're getting first dibs on fresh meet" a random grunt known as Lars said with an eat shit grin on his face. "I hear these women were captured during the Mizukage's raid on their base, their fucking bloodline users. We get a chance to fuck a girl raised as a ninja. They've always been the best lays."

'_Too bad you won't live to make it to that point Lars'_ Naruto thought as they approached the pens. Once inside Naruto immediately was hit with the foul odor of blood, sweat, tears, and worst of all semen. His blood was starting to boil at this and by the time they reached their destination he was furious.

Naruto was never one for rape because he respected women greatly, despite using women like Sakuya in the past. She was willing to let things continue even after knowing who he really was.

"Hey look over there, that's Gato's big prize of all this. I heard she was one of the top leaders for the rebellion." Yajuro pointed out while naruto looked in the direction and saw her. Mei Terumi was her name if he recalled. "No one is allowed to touch her until Gato's done with her." Zori replied before leaving the men to return to his other duties. "Aww man, someone like her would be the best fuck of anyone's life!" Lars whined as he made his way over to the cells to grab another.

"Gato won't be here until several days later. He's been busy searching for a new guy." Yajuro said as he and the rest of the men walked over to the cells. "Get away from us you bastards!" One of the girls yelled out as they saw them approach. "Don't you dare fucking come near us assholes!"

"Look at them! We've got some real fiery ones tonight boys!" Lars yelled out while everyone cheered at that. "Yes we do." Naruto said darkly as he was the last to approach them. "Too bad you'll never touch them."

"What are you talking about Kur—" Yajuro said before getting a hand shoved through his chest, killing him instantly.

"What the fuck is going on Kuro?!" Lars yelled as they all looked in horror. "Oh nothing really, just killing you all." Naruto said as he called out "**Ice Release: Frozen Tears of the Queen"** Making several shards form in the air which made the men pale at seeing this.

"Kuro c-calm down! You don't h-have to kill us! Y-you can have first pick!" Lars pleaded while Naruto looked uninterested. "Ah right, I forgot… I'm not Kuro!" He said as he dispelled the henge, making everyone look in awe at someone saving them.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Lars yelled out, each of the men were helpless due to leaving their weapons in the barracks. "Me? I'm your judgment in all this, I'm your lawyer and _executioner_." Naruto said darkly with a grin as the shards started flying at the men and killed them one by one.

Their screams of pain weren't heard of because the guards before them were also killed and replaced with shadow clones. After several minutes of continuous attacks Naruto finally decided it was enough.

"Ah, that's better…" Naruto said as he looked at the 9 dead bodies in front of him. He glanced around and saw all the expressions of everyone that gave up hope until now. "A-Are you here to save us?" One stuttered out, still shocked at seeing their captors die right before their eyes.

Looking over to the one that asked that question, he had to look down to see it was a small girl, she had approached the cage to see their savior. Naruto bent down so that they were at eye level and smiled gently.

"That's right little one, I'm here to save you all…" petting her head reassuringly she gave the brightest smile she could in such a long time. "T-Thank you!" she cried out as she received that gesture.

"Don't thank me yet… I can't get you all out right away…" Naruto said with a sad tone as he looked over towards Mei.

She had been quiet the entire time since she saw things play out, she was utterly shocked at how quickly they were dealt with as well as the brutality of it. "W-Who are you?" She asked quietly. "Are you part of the resistance? Is there more of you?" Mei asked hopefully.

"You can just call me Naruto… as for being part of the resistance, no I'm not part of your group. I'm here with my mistress under a mission to investigate the actions of Gato as of late." Naruto said seriously while Mei nodded slowly.

"I see… What did you mean you couldn't get us out of here now?" She asked next, everyone was so hopeful that someone had come so quickly to save them only to find out they couldn't leave yet.

"It'll have to come in due time, plans are being set to take down Gato. But if I were to free you all now, mass panic would spread throughout the base. Many weakened people would be caught in the cross-fire." Naruto said seriously while Mei nodded in understanding, there were perhaps hundreds if not close to a thousand people in this prison.

"I see…" She said sadly while Naruto looked at her downed expression. He grasped her hand and looked over the chakra seals they placed on her, while she was blushing at the contact despite the situation. While he was busy studying the seal she herself was taking in his looks, she couldn't help but admire Naruto's amazing looks.

'_He's handsome' _She thought as she unconsciously licked her lips at what she saw. '_I wonder if I can convince him to help me—I mean the rebellion once he's done here…'_

"Are you enjoying what you see Mei-chan?" Naruto teased when he saw her giving him a rather long stare without realizing it. "If you want I can pose for you when this is all said and done" He continued one before pulling out an ink brush and started drawing on the seal until it glowed blue and evaporated into the air.

"That should at least let you recover your strength in the mean time." Naruto said as he moved along gesturing for the other soldiers that had chakra seals on them and repeating the action. "You have training with seals?" Mei asked amazing that someone so young was able to counter high apprentice level seals.

"Bonafide Seal Master actually." Naruto said off handedly, much to the shock of Mei who widened her eyes at hearing that. "No way, you couldn't be a master at such a young age!" She practically yelled out while Naruto merely looked at her funny. "Is it that hard to believe I had a lot of free time on my hands?" Naruto teased her once more making her huff.

"Frankly, yes it is. I've never heard of anyone being this good with seals since those from the destroyed city of Uzugakure." Mei replied as she continued to look at him. "Ahh… I see you know the history of my clan." Naruto said as he listened to her speak, this shocked Mei even further at hearing that Naruto was a live member of her clan's lifelong sisterhood clan.

"I do… my clan was a younger sister of sorts to the Uzumaki clan… My mother was actually of Uzumaki decent.." Mei said quietly while Naruto merely nodded. "I see, well it's good to know more about my clan's history I suppose" Naruto said as he finished taking care of the remaining chakra seals.

"I have to go… my shadow clones have already taken place of the men I just killed. They'll watch over you in case anything happens before the time to strike. Just have everyone rest. I'll have some other clones sneak in some of the supplies from Gato's warehouse to help everyone here." Naruto said as he got up to leave.

"Thank you Naruto…" Mei said while the little girl named Chiyumi grabbed Naruto's leg. "Please… don't forget us…" She said while tears started to fall, Naruto couldn't help but look at her once more and leaned down. Bringing her into a small hug despite there being bars in the way.

"I won't, just listen to Mei and everyone else… I'll come back for you alright?" Naruto said easing her doubts once again. "You promise?" She said hopefully with a cute pout on her face. "Promise of a life time dattebayo" Naruto replied with a gentle smile before kissing her forehead and stepping back. Chiyumi couldn't help but giggle with a small blush and a smile on her face at that action. "Thank you big brother!" She yelled as Naruto snuck out of the building and vanished away.

"Naruto… Uzumaki huh…" Mei said to herself with a small smile of her own on her face, Chiyumi started tugging on her leg once more breaking her out of her day dream. "Naruto-Nii-chan will save us…" Chiyumi said with a bright smile which everyone in return gave a small smile of their own.

"That's right Chi-chan… He'll save all of us." Mei replied before turning to everyone else. "Alright! You've heard him, we save our strength and wait until the right moment to free ourselves!" Mei said commandingly, her will restored to and her hope was well placed on their savior.

"Yes Mei-sama!" Everyone yelled in unison before one of Naruto's clones disguised as a grunt returned with a box full of food and medical supplies. "First delivery ere!" it said in the grunts tone of voice. It was currently disguised as Yajuro, the 4th in command of the unit while Lars, Kuro and lastly Zori were the ones ahead of him.

"We'll be back with more when the time's right" 'Yajuro' said as he walked back out. "Its food! It's actually food!" one of the civilians called out as he started passing around everyone's rations. "Medicine!" a female civilian called out as she rushed to find the right one for their sick.

"We're saved!" They started cheering as they passed around everything '_you've saved us all Naruto… now please get us out of here soon'_ Mei thought as she overlooked everything at this point.

* * *

**With Haku and Zabuza**

* * *

After having spent most of the day so far grinding away herbs and making the salves needed to make finish the medicine she was currently walking towards Zabuza's room where Zabuza was already cursing up a storm demanding her attention to ease his pains

"Haku! What's taking you so god damn long!" Zabuza yelled as Haku finally walked into the room. "Forgive me, it took longer than I thought it would to retrieve the herbs I needed" She replied as she quickly got to work at applying the salves a long his wounds while Zabuza himself was gritting it out the entire time.

"It never took you half a god damn day to get the necessary things for this girl, what were you doing?" Zabuza muttered as he felt the pain start to subside. "I was just gathering herbs Zabuza-sama…" Haku replied sadly as she pulled out more salves for his other wounds.

"I had to gather enough to last us awhile because I had no idea how long it would take to fully heal." Haku said as she looked down. "Whatever the case. Soon we'll be striking the bridge. We can't keep putting this off any longer." Zabuza muttered as he moved around his limbs, it still hurt to move around but it was better than several days ago.

"Are you sure you should be doing this Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked as she watched him stumble to his feet. "Yes, only this time you'll be joining the fight." Zabuza replied as he stretched himself out, it was enough to move around, but he was still far from being able to do any serious movement.

"I don't know how much longer Gato will hold off on cutting us off. We can't allow ourselves to lose this major pay day." Zabuza said while looking over at Haku. "Failure is not an option here."

"Yes Zabuza-sama…" Haku responded as she left the room, the talks with Zabuza have been getting shorter by the day since Naruto had so easily dealt with Zabuza that day by the river. '_What should I do… Zabuza is slowly becoming someone I don't recognize… This is his fault, he made Zabuza-sama this way'_ Haku thought as she walked down the hall way.

As she returned to her room she continued to think about her encounter with him earlier this day, how she had learned that the person she talked with had in fact gone through what she feared the most and lived. She had a new found respect for the man, as well as the possibility of growing feelings for the blonde because of his strength.

'_Stop it, do not think of him like this. He's making you think differently from all of this. He caused your precious person all this pain… he must pay… he must…'_ Haku repeated to herself as she continued to fall into turmoil once again.

* * *

**Back at Tazuna's Home**

* * *

As she continued to think of the blonde he had long since returned back to Tazuna's home where he found team 7 busy working on tree climbing exercises while Anko was busy _assisting _them via the use of vipers that would make attempts to bite at them whenever they failed to do things properly.

They quickly learned how to get up the tree, but opted to move slowly back down instead of rushing. Much to the ire of Anko at having to delay her fun whenever they did that. "Come on you brats! It's only a little encouragement to get you moving!" Anko chirped as she looked up at them.

"Hell no you crazy woman!" Sakura yelled while Sasuke was busy catching his breath after barely escaping the much larger and deadlier snake that Anko had assigned as his torture—training partner.

This served to make Anko angry at Sakura at being called crazy "Oh you want crazy! I'll show you crazy you pathetic fangirl!" Anko said as she summoned a snake twice the size of the one Sasuke had. Even worse this one quickly slithered itself around the tree and started climbing after her.

"Ahh! Get away from me!" Sakura yelled out as she started running up higher into the tree. Naruto couldn't help but slightly feel sorry for the girl since there was only so much tree left to run up on. "Anko-chan, what are you doing scaring them? And why didn't you tell me sooner?" Naruto pouted playfully before taking out several kunai.

"I needed target practice anyways" He chirped and started flinging kunai after kunai at Sakura's feet making her jump higher to move about and away from Naruto's wrath. "That's better Sakura! You're learning control much more quickly.

"Stop it! Stop Naruto! You're not helping the situation at all!" Sakura yelped as she felt a kunai dig into her shoe as it hit the tree. He decided he tortured her enough and turned to Sasuke who was busy catching his breath on the ground. "Your turn teme." Naruto said darkly with a gleam in his eyes that Sasuke couldn't help but shudder in fear as he quickly started to run back up.

"Don't you dare dobe!" He yelled down at Naruto as he begun flinging kunai in the same fashion "Careful where you stop Sasuke! One wrong move and you'll be in worse shape than you already are!" Naruto yelled back up at him as he used the last of his kunai.

"Ah, nothing like messing with them in the middle of the day… Where's Kakashi anyways?" Naruto asked as he looked over at her. "Oh you know, he's around… guarding the drunk guy while he works. I'm surprised he's even able to get up and about after using so much chakra a few days ago" Anko replied as she clung onto his back.

"Are you going to stop hiding things from me?" Anko asked quietly as she buried her head into his neck hiding her face from his view. Naruto merely raised a brow for a moment at how she was acting "Anko, there are things you're better off not knowing until it's really necessary." Naruto replied as Anko squeezed tighter.

"Bullshit Naruto… Knowing whether or not I have to worry about you every time you go off on your own breaks my heart each time you asshole…" Anko said in between sniffles that were known only between them, team 7 was completely oblivious to the loop from still being chased by vipers.

"Anko…" Naruto began to say before Anko interrupted "Don't Anko me Naruto… You need to trust me more dammit… I told you my priorities are to you, doesn't that say something?" Anko pleaded as Naruto felt tears start to run down his neck. It was clear this was really eating away at her.

Sighing he turned and kissed the temple of her head. "I'm sorry Anko, we'll discuss everything tonight. No more secrets…" Naruto replied softly while she only nodded, squeezing Naruto's waist tighter as if for some reassurance before she let go. "Better not be you brat…" She said before tapping Naruto on the forehead.

"Good, you need to be more trusting of your… Girlfriend Naruto." She chirped as she smiled sincerely at him. "GIRLFRIEND?!" Sakura yelled out making the two look over at her, she apparently came down just in time to hear that part.

"Oh hi pinkie, this was a private conversation you know…" Anko said with a painful gleam in her eye which Sakura would have noticed had she not been shell shocked that Anko and Naruto were actually an item.

"Is that even legal!? And why would you go with Naruto of all people!?" Sakura started sputtering in complete disbelief. Sasuke and Sai overheard her yelled and looked down to see the scene play out.

"Yes its legal pinkie and I'm with him because he understands me more than anyone ever will. You can spend your life looking towards someone that will never look back, or you can find someone that actually wants to spend time with you, make you feel special, and most of all. Actually loves you back." Anko said while obviously hitting Sakura's fangirl ego.

It was apparent that it was given its desired effect when Sakura flinched at each of the things she pointed out. "Y-Yeah, b-but loving someone so much younger than you is so weird!" Sakura said trying to defend herself.

"Sakura…" Naruto spoke in his regal voice once more but it was in a much more angered tone. Sakura had obviously been treading on thin ice and she just broke through. "You of all people should understand that '_love knows no bounds'_ you so happily preached back in the academy."

Naruto's KI started to radiate off him once more as it completely focused on her, she started shivering uncontrollably in fear as she felt her body become cold for who knows how many times at this point. "Do not try to question someone else's happiness when you can't even find your own." Naruto said as Ice shards started to form on their own around Sakura.

'_What's going on?! Is Naruto really the one doing all this?!'_ Sakura thought in disbelief as the shards finished forming completely. Sasuke was seething at Naruto's power '_that power… it doesn't belong to him… it should be mine!'_

'_Danzo-sama will be pleased to know that Naruto indeed has the ability to manipulate Ice.'_ Sai thought as he stealthy wrote out a report that changed into an ink bird.

Anko herself was becoming gitty at seeing Naruto defend what they had, though one wouldn't be able to tell if it was that, or if she was actually enjoying seeing the display of power Naruto was showing at this point.

Naruto instead of continuing to do anything more he turned and gave Anko a kiss all of a sudden which shocked everyone, Anko herself was too shocked at the public display to respond before Naruto pulled away. "Figure out what you really want Sakura, or don't it's not a concern of mine."

With that he left the field and returned inside the house "hehehe, god I love that man." Anko replied after getting out of her stupor before glaring at them "Alright shows over." Using her **Hidden Shadow Snake Hands **which immediately grabbed onto Sakura and threw her up into the trees. "Get back to work!" Anko chirped as she continued using her technique to get everyone going again.

* * *

**Later that Night**

* * *

Ever since that afternoon Sakura had been pestering Anko about the whole situation with relentless questions. Something Anko decided she'd milk every last bit of it, something Sakura quickly learned she'd regret asking when she returned to the house completely red faced and couldn't even come close to looking at Naruto.

Sasuke learned to ignore everything that was being said because he really didn't want to hear what there was to be said about Naruto. But he couldn't help but feel strangely jealousy of some of the things he overheard Anko say.

Sai himself was impassive as always and stayed that way because he did not understand the concept of things past the book of "_Animal's Mating"_ and chose to stay clear away from them after making an unneeded comment.

It was late at night at this time with everyone as they took their respective lodgings once more, Anko and Naruto however we're wide awake and currently sitting across from each other due to the much needed talk they were going to have.

"Alright, you've put it off enough Naruto. What the hell are you hiding away from me?" Anko half asked half demanded. Naruto however stayed quiet until he slammed his hand down on the table and activated several interlacing seals all around the room. **"Sealing Art: Dimensional Area Displacement"**

"Wha—" Anko said as she saw every seal lit up in unison, something that shouldn't have been possible for Naruto despite all of the surprises he's been pulling out of nowhere. "Now there won't be anyone to interrupt or listen in on our conversation." Naruto said seriously, much more seriously than she'd ever seen.

"Alright, ask your question Anko." Naruto said as he gestured her to speak as he took on a much more regal posture as he leaned back in his chair while leaning on one arm as it rested under his chin, his leg was propped over the other.

In Anko's opinion Naruto looked like a king on his throne at this point, he looked very intimidating as well as his eyes seemed to have taken a much more sharper look to them. '_Is this really Naruto?'_ was the first question that came to mind at this moment.

"How are you able to use the Ice release ability Naruto? Something like that shouldn't be possible." Anko asked as she shifted unsurely in her chair, she couldn't get over the pressure that seemed to radiating off him in waves.

"Practice my dear, years of practice." Naruto said offhandedly "That's impossible though!" Anko yelled out before feeling the pressure suddenly increase around her. "You forget that shadow clones are my specialty Anko. Thousands upon thousands of shadow clones can accomplish _anything_" he said as he waved his hand in an uninterested fashion.

"H-How… one would die from using so many clones… not even Kage level shinobi can only pull off maybe 10-20 at any given time…" Anko said in disbelief. "Yes, but I'm not a Kage level shinobi Anko." Naruto replied as he shifted to another arm as he glanced at her.

"I've been far above that level for a long time." Naruto said cryptically. "That shouldn't be possible… it can't be…" Anko said more for herself than anything "Anko… you should know my abilities better than anyone else with my shadow clones." Naruto replied to her own question.

"True… But then, what exactly are your abilities?" Anko asked as she tried to relax once the pressure started to ease up.

Naruto however merely chuckled at that question. "My abilities eh…? Besides mastery of the 5 basic elements, some of the sub elements, there isn't really much I can't do after several days of training to get it right."

Anko looked dumbfounded at this as Naruto continued. "Mainly Ice since my strongest affiliation was Wind and Water. My weakest of course would be the opposites which I fixed immediately, Fighting styles… Well I know everything that was placed in Konoha's Library, as well as many of the hidden styles… my Sword play is basically unrivaled, Genjutsu is one of my favorite subtle things to use. And well like you've seen just now, my Sealing ability is that of a grand master… Well, in comparison to the legends of the Uzumaki's sealing arts anyways."

As Naruto continued to list off everything he knew, Anko continued to look more and more stupefied at all that he was saying. '_I can't believe Naruto has this kind of skill set… what does he even need me for if he can do all this…'_ Anko thought sadly to herself which Naruto noticed.

"What's troubling you now Anko." Naruto asked with concern in his eyes, Anko felt herself suddenly be smothered with warmth around her just from seeing his eyes.

"It just really sucks you know? Having a student that far exceeds his teacher in so many ways as it is…" Anko said sadly as she looked down. "I feel useless to you right now because of that… Like all the work I gave into training you was pointless in a way"

"Now you know that's not true. I learned everything you had to teach me, from your techniques to your quirks. It was all invaluable to me in so many ways." Naruto replied while Anko merely shook her head.

"It's not just that dammit! You have so many amazing qualities to you, there's so many out there that would probably be more suited to you… there's hardly anything special about me… I'm a used person remember? Orochimaru threw me away after sticking me with this stupid curse mark…" Anko ranted on as tears started to flow freely, she hugged herself tightly as she began to shake as well.

"How do I know you won't do the same…?" Anko said fearfully as her face contorted into one of complete misery at saying that. "Baka." Was all that Naruto said after hearing her say all that.

"Wha—" Anko said as she was stopped when Naruto put a hand up "You complete, and utter Baka." Naruto said once more. "You've known me for years at this point Anko. Would you really believe I'd toss you away like trash after all that we've built together." Naruto said while Anko continued to look down.

"You've shared with me everything about you; you've told me your deepest secrets. I've only begun to tell you mine. I've kept my secrets secret because I don't know how you'll take it, just like now. You're already in disbelief of my abilities, so what makes you believe you won't be in disbelief with anything else I say?" Naruto said in a soothing yet scolding tone.

"You've been at my side since as far as I can remember; I won't be abandoning you like a pawn. We're together Anko, just like I told you that night. You've always been mine." Naruto said in a much more commanding tone which Anko couldn't help but blush at.

Naruto stood up at this moment and walked over to Anko, their gazes never leaving each other as he approached her. "Naruto…" Anko said softly as he leaned down and kissed her deeply, something she eagerly returned as always, only this time there wasn't any sort of battle for dominance. Anko had fully submitted to him at this moment, her barriers were broken down completely at this emotional moment.

Bringing her arms around his waist she pulled him closer to her as they continued to kiss, Naruto had slipped his tongue into her mouth and was currently exploring every inch of it as it batted itself against her tongue.

As she moaned into it she felt Naruto slowly start to undress her from her over coat. She gladly tossed it to the side leaving her in just her skirt and body mesh suit. "N-Naru-to…" She moaned in between kisses as he retracted his tongue and licked her lip, breaking the kiss.

He had pulled away just enough to look at her face as he cupped her cheeks. "Yes Anko?" He said softly as he stared into the dazed look of her eyes.

"I want more… much more…" Anko pleaded as she squeezed him in her arms, wanting this moment not to end between them. "You do huh? So soon?" Naruto teased light heartedly while she merely nodded meekly. "Shut up… like you said, we've been together for years…"

"If that's what you want Anko." Naruto teased once more as he pushed her down onto the bed.

* * *

**Lemon Warning!**

* * *

"Yes god dammit I want it!" Anko yelled out in frustration as she looked back at him; however the moment she did she blushed up a storm as Naruto began to undress right in front of her. Tossing aside his overcoat to where hers was he smiled at the reaction he got from her.

'_I knew he had a god like body but my god… seeing it up close is a whole nother story!' _Anko thought to herself as she began licking her lips. "And to think you used to be some little squirt not too long ago…" Anko muttered while Naruto just merely smirked.

"Please… I've always had this body; you've just never seen it until now." Naruto shot back while Anko merely nodded. "Damn right I didn't…" Anko said before Naruto grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer to him while getting between them.

"I've always wondered if you usually went commando here…" Naruto muttered as he tore off the skirt this time she heard him mutter that it was in the way and she grinned happily at the ferocity Naruto used to rip it off her.

"I shouldn't say I'm surprised at this point…" Naruto said as he saw that she was indeed going commando once again while Anko merely smiled sheepishly. "What it chaffs with the body suit so I stopped wearing them…" Anko replied as Naruto smirked with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Whatever works I suppose, makes this much easier." Naruto replied as he gripped her once again. "What are you—" Anko never got to finish that question as Naruto ripped a large hole in her body suit, getting her to gasp as she felt the air hit her spot. "Ah… so that's what you were—" Once again she was interrupted when Naruto ran his finger along the lips of her pussy.

Her breathing started to become irregular as he continued to work her teasingly, occasionally kissing her thighs which made her breath hitch each time he did that. "Oh god… Naruto…" She moaned out in pleasure at his actions.

"Heh. I'm glad you're enjoying this Anko." Naruto said in a husky tone which sent shivers down her spine as she gripped the bed sheets. She could only nod at this point as he increased his pace while slipping two of his fingers inside. Letting out a much louder gasp at this Naruto merely chuckled as he moved up towards her and kissed along her body.

Stopping at her luscious mounds he used his free hand to tear the suit even further which exposed her breasts to him. Smiling he couldn't help but enjoy fondling them with his hand while cupping his mouth around the nipple of the other one.

"Ah… Ah…! That's it Naruto right there!" Anko panted out as she moaned loudly this time, his fingers were working her much faster than before as he pushed them as deep as they would go. He loved the tightness around his fingers as he remembered she was in fact still a virgin, having sworn that she would never do such things with anyone but the one she considered her true lover.

Smiling against her breast he bit down on her nipple and tugged on it while pulling on the other with his hand, he continued to tease them mercilessly as she felt herself building much faster now. He decided he'd tease her further as he pressed his thumb against small nub of her clit making her scream out in pleasure at the new sensation.

She couldn't last much longer and came into his hand as she gripped onto Naruto tightly all the while moaning at the top of her lungs as her eyes rolled back in complete ecstasy. Smirking at her reaction he didn't give her any time to relax as he moved downward once more and started to lap his tongue all around her pussy making her snap back to reality for a brief moment at what he was doing.

"N-Naruto! I just… I just came… give me a minute dammit!" Anko pleaded while still in her high from coming just now. She was squirming uncontrollably at how good his tongue felt as it cleaned every last drop of cum before he decided to thrust it inside her.

Her eyes widened at the feeling of his tongue move around inside while she wrapped her legs around his head. She was already breathing hard as she continued to enjoy every bit of feeling she was having at this. "So good Anko…" Naruto said in between using his tongue as he continued to fuck her like this.

Soon after several more minutes of him continuing to do this she came yet again "Ahhh!" She screamed out as Naruto drank everything that came rushing out of her. He loved the taste of her juices as he slowly removed his tongue and kissed the lips of her pussy softly before moving back up and kissed her deeply.

The taste of her own juices mixed with Naruto was something she found unusual but loved all the same. The kiss itself only lasted for a few moments due to Anko still needing air to catch her breath. "Naruto… please… No more teasing… Give it to me…" Anko pleaded in between breaths while Naruto merely chuckled and gave her butterfly kisses.

"Alright then Anko, since you asked." Naruto replied as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his fully erect member. Anko who was watching this couldn't help but blush at the size of it. "T-That won't fit!" Anko stuttered out as she looked in awe at Naruto's cock.

"Oh I'm sure you'll manage Anko-chan. You're a _big girl_ as you put it back then…" Naruto teased while she blushed heavily at that. "J-Just… go easy on me…" She said quietly while Naruto merely nodded and positioned himself properly. "Then let's begin." Naruto said as he gripped her hips while Anko had gripped onto the sheets in preparation.

In one slow motion he entered her until he reached her barrier, the hymen itself was already broken but it was still very tight at this point. Anko herself was already squirming in discomfort as she tried to get used to his size, that was until the very last moment when Naruto thrust it all inside in one fluid motion.

Anko screamed out in pain as she felt herself become completely full of Naruto's cock, he paused briefly to let Anko get used to it while he himself was enjoying exactly how tight she was around him.

After about another minute of so Anko finally started moving her hips signifying she was ready, Naruto gave a brief nod and started to move himself slowly at first before getting into a much more comfortable rhythm.

"It feels amazing… Naruto I've never felt this good!" Anko moaned out in happiness as tears started to fall from her eyes. "Yes it does Anko-chan… I'm going to move even faster now okay?" He replied as he picked up the pace, rolling his hips and began bucking them, much to the pleasure of Anko at feeling herself be fucked by Naruto.

"So good… more! Give me more!" Anko yelled out as she started matching her hips against his as he continued to thrust away at her body. Throbbing lightly he continued to force his member deeper into her with each thrust as she matched it willingly; it was starting to hit her womb which sent surges of pleasure to her at this point.

Naruto decided to switch positions as he pulled Anko onto his lap; she immediately started bouncing on top of him as she rode him hard and fast. Screaming loudly each time she came down she felt herself building up yet again, gripping the back of his head she smashed her lips against his once again as they battle each other's tongues for dominance, Anko quickly lost due to how lost to the pleasure she was in which Naruto quickly took advantage of.

"I'm almost there…" Naruto panted out as he bit down on her neck, she ended up returning the gesture as she felt herself release once again, clamping down on Naruto's cock and trying to milk it for his semen.

"Go on Naruto… cum inside me, I want to feel your warmth inside me!" Anko panted out as she continued to ride out her orgasm. Smirking Naruto merely chuckled in between pants and started pulling her hips into each thrust as he used whatever strength he could to ram it inside, the tip of his cock continued to hit her womb with each thrust.

"I'm cumming." Was all the warning Naruto gave her as he slammed his hips into her one last time, the tip going inside her womb briefly as he shot his load inside it. Anko screamed once again at the sudden pleasure it brought forth and came suddenly for the fourth time tonight.

* * *

**End Lemon!**

* * *

Naruto didn't stop there however, as he continued to fill Anko his fangs became elongated and he bit down where Anko's curse mark was. Pouring his youki into it the mark itself started to burn away and become replaced with Naruto's _**Life Mate Mark**_ which was a pair of twin Kitsunes.

One was Purple while the other was White; the appearance of it was in the form of a Ying and Yang symbol where both rested each other's head on the tail or tails in Naruto's case of the kitsune.

Anko herself felt like her body was on fire while this was happening and she couldn't help but gasp as she felt the presence of something she felt for so long vanish as something else took its place. However this feeling was something she felt completely enraptured by as it invaded her body.

She went limp soon afterwards completely passed out and drained of all her remaining energy. Falling forward onto Naruto he gladly embraced her in his arms. "There… You'll feel much better in the morning my _Hime_." Naruto whispered into Anko's ear as she snuggled herself into him unconsciously.

He fell back slowly onto the bed and covered themselves with the sheets as they both got a much needed nights rest.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

* * *

Anko had yet to awake from their night of consummation and everyone else was starting to get worried. Naruto however knew that removing both the curse mark and placing his own would do this to her. So when he explained that she had been over working herself with things as of late they quickly understood the situation.

However Kakashi decided he would try to tease the information out of Naruto during this time, Naruto simply denied whatever Kakashi was asking and said it had something to do with a certain _mark_ and left it at that.

Kakashi immediately knew what Naruto was talking about and dropped all questions he might have had. Especially since the mark itself was a very hard topic to approach, let alone talk about with Anko so he respected what he was told and left it there.

During the past few days Naruto had also met with Haku each day, their conversations had gone a number of ways, at one point it was a heated argument about serving Zabuza, while another was them actually becoming _very _close to one another.

_**Flashback**_

_Haku and Naruto were currently leaning back against an ice pillar that was set in the middle of the field. Haku had wondered why everything around them hadn't melted after so long, something Naruto merely chuckled at and pointed out that everything around them was laced with chakra and it would take much longer for it to even begin to melt without any sort of interference._

"_I see… so you can manipulate your abilities far better than I can…" Haku said sadly while Naruto merely smiled gently at her response. "You can do this too you know? I've been practicing things like this for a very long time Haku" Naruto replied while bringing his arm around her shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze._

"_But how long did you take to do this?" Haku asked as she picked up a handful of snow. "Surely this must have taken years to do…" _

"_Yes Haku, it did take years to have control to this degree. But it was worth it to create such a wonderland at will" Naruto mused as he pulled her closer to him, something he found interesting when she made no attempt to break away and instead found herself resting her head against his shoulder._

"_Yes… I suppose it really is… maybe I should take pointers from you one of these days" Haku said with a small smile while giggling. "I wouldn't mind that, Haku. I'd be glad to help you with it." Naruto teased while she merely Nodded and blushed._

"_Naruto…" Haku said quietly as she looked up at him "Is there really a way I can have the strength for myself to do what I want like you have…?" Looking into his eyes she couldn't help but blush more._

"_Of course Haku, but you need to be willing to find that courage in your heart to make that first step to do it" Naruto said as he lightly tapped her chest making her blush furiously. "Baka…" Haku responded as she slapped his arm lightly._

"_Hmm?" He teased lightly as he looked at her, oblivious to the fact that he just poked her chest. Something she was self-conscious about due to her having to hide it away for so long. _

"_Nothing…" Haku said as she looked back down and out towards the field. Smirking lightly Naruto had moved his hand from her shoulder and brushed it against her cheek slowly. Seeing that she began to lean into his hand he slowly turned her head as she closed her eye._

_He leaned in closely to her and gave her a small light kiss on the lips. Making her eyes snap open in utter shock at what he did. However she didn't pull away from him, instead she felt herself wanting to kiss him back something she wanted to fight against but found little reason to do so._

_As Naruto started to pull away Haku found herself chasing after him and kissed him herself, blushing at the fact that she did something bold like that she closed her eyes tightly and focused on just doing what felt natural to her._

_Naruto was inwardly smirking at this but he chose not to use his enzyme on her and decided to let this play out naturally because she was deep down, a shy innocent girl just like any other that was denied of having feelings._

'_She doesn't need that happening to her… as much as it'll be beneficial to me; she's far too innocent to be used like that.'_ _Naruto thought to himself as he pushed his lips back against hers as he cupped both of her cheeks. The kiss itself was becoming very heated as they continued to let it go with the flow._

_Naruto licked her bottom lip slowly which made her breath hitch, she was completely inexperienced in this and had no idea what to do in this situation. Naruto sensing this he gently guided his thumb to her chin and lightly brought it down making her mouth open slightly._

_Slipping his tongue inside he met hers and slowly started to caress it. Haku's mind started to go a million miles a second at how pleasurable the sensation was as her tongue started to move on its own and matched the caresses Naruto's was giving her._

_Acting on instinct at this point she lightly nibbled on his tongue which caused it to make a tickling motion as it wiggled against her tongue, she couldn't help but giggle at this and pulled away slowly with a blush on her face._

_Naruto just smiled sincerely at her which she couldn't help but return. "Naruto...kun..." Haku said softly as she leaned in and kissed him once more before hugging him tightly._

_**Flashback End**_

Naruto also continued to send supplies to the rebels locked away in the prison, he found out that others had tried to enter the cell as well and were quickly knocked out and positioned back at their barracks with several empty bottles of beer in their hands to make them believe they drank too much.

Naruto had spoken with Mei a number of times as well, she continued to try and convince him to sneak others out of the prison but he denied it saying it would cause more harm than good. Gato was a cunning man that kept a tight leash on his supplies after all.

Naruto himself had also paid a visit to Gato to see what he was really up to past several days.

_**Flashback**_

"_So… What can I do for you today Arashi?" Gato asked in a business fashion, Naruto had approached him under his Arashi guise with several business offers as well as several _discrete _dealings that would otherwise not be discussed out in the open._

"_I'm here looking for several more partners in my growing business ventures. As well as a few… 'Servants' to handle some more 'personal' things."Arashi replied as he pulled out several contracts as well as placing a rather large suitcase down on Gato's desk._

_Grabbing the case Gato had opened it and his eyes had nearly bugged out of his head at the possible amount. He immediately put on his best smiles and waved at the guards to fetch some of the 'merchandise' he had._

"_It'll be an absolute pleasure to provide you what you're looking for my good sir; are there any preferences to what you'd enjoy?" Gato asked as he continued to get on Arashi's good side now. _

"_Why yes actually… I'm looking for bloodline users that have a very nice fire to them." Arashi replied as he looked over the women that were brought in the room. "Particularly those that haven't been broken completely yet. How I enjoy doing it myself in all honesty…" he continued to say while Gato nodded immediately thinking of his new stock from earlier this week._

"_Then I have the perfect batch you'd enjoy!" Gato exclaimed as he had the men quickly fetch those from the pens. _

_Once they were brought in they immediately recognized Naruto despite having his hair a different color and were slightly longer while having the ends of his hair more wild and unkempt but still had the Aizen look to him._

"_These I assure you are still fresh and barely touched. With all the money you're offering its much more than enough to pay for these group of women" Gato said while Naruto had long sent a mental message to his hidden clones that some were going to be 'bought' by him and not to act too surprised._

_Arashi merely nodded and went over to 'examine' the women brought before him having to play the part he gripped one of their chins and gave an appraising look. "Yes… these will do nicely." _

"_Excellent! Would you need any help getting your new merchandise put away?" Gato asked while Arashi merely shook his head. "No that's fine, I'm sure I won't have any trouble since they'll be restrained the entire time._

"_Of course of course, we wouldn't want anything to happen after all!" Gato replied as Naruto had several of his disguised clones escort them away. "Then all that's left is for you to sign these papers." Arashi said as he handed over the business offers._

_Gato took a quick glance at each and found that they were heavily favored in his position and greedily signed each quickly. "I have no problems with this at all! I hope our partnership will flourish greatly here Arashi" Gato said quickly as he placed his copies to the side while handing the copies back._

"_Excellent. Then our business here is concluded, you'll be hearing from my group soon about all the details it entailed." Arashi said as he got up to leave. "Thank you again!" Gato said as he watched him leave._

"_What a fool, he easily paid for more than half of what those women were truly worth." Grabbing the papers once again that he signed he smiled happily. "And with these new business opportunities I'll be even richer!"_

_What he didn't realize was among the papers were hidden shadow clones that were under a __**henge**__ at the time._

"_Sir, we've found Kakuzu like you asked for." Zori said as he walked in with him. "Ah, so you're Kakuzu. You were very hard to track down my friend." Gato said happily as he stood back up._

"_This better not be a waste of my time Gato. If I'm not paid properly. Or you'll lose far more than just your money." Kakuzu said as he glared at the man._

"_Relax Kakuzu; I'm a man of honor here. If you can handle taking care of the bridge builder you'll be paid 20 million ryo, as well as the bonus of having to kill Zabuza who's worth 25 million and Kakashi who's worth 40 Million." Gato replied as he pulled out their bingo book pages._

"_It'll be more than worth it killing them all don't you think? 85 million ryo goes a very long way after all… for just killing 3 men and a handful of children playing ninja." Gato finished as he pulled out 10 million from his newly acquired money. _

"_Half up front, and the rest once you finish the job" Gato said in a businesslike manner. While Kakuzu merely grabbed that and another 5 million from the suitcase. "15 Million Up front, you're asking for the best mercenary for hire you'll ever have." Kakuzu said while glaring leaving no room for argument._

"_They'll all be at the bridge within the next few days, Kakashi's team and Zabuza will be busy fighting it out. You'll easily be able to take both of them during their weakened state." Gato said as he remembered he confronted Zabuza the day before about getting the job done soon._

"_Fine. A patient hunter is the most profitable after all." Kakuzu said as he sealed the money away in his pocket. "Show me to my lodgings then. I'll be staying awhile." He said as he looked towards Zori who brought him in._

"_Right this way." He said as they left._

"_Bastard taking more money up front… but whatever, there's 100 million in this case, what was taken is nothing." Gato said as he put the case away in his vault and left to check on the rest of his 'merchandise'._

_He never noticed that the paper had transformed back into Naruto. "So Gato's brought in a very strong adversary eh?" He mused to himself as he walked back over to the vault._

"_Too bad you just gave it all away for free" Naruto's clone said as the paper's dispelled the Genjutsu they were under, revealing that Gato had signed over ALL of his assets to Naruto. "Boss will be very happy to have all this back and then some." With that it began sealing away the billions upon billions of ryo that was stored in Gato's main safe while grabbing all of the deeds to the city of wave as well. _

_Once it was all said and done he walked over to Gato's computer and quickly looked at all the records of his bank accounts stored there. Smirking he started funneling every single bank account towards the various ones he had that were untraceable. "Perfect, your penniless now Gato. And now the final act can begin." The clone said as it transformed into a bird and flew away from the window._

_**End Flashback**_

After he had taken those that he 'bought' far enough away he released them saying to head to the warehouse where all the supplies were located and start sealing them away for their war efforts. Something they gladly accepted and quickly dispersed to handle their new job.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he looked over towards the window where team 7 was currently training once more. Tomorrow would be the day they all had to go guard the bridge due it being at their last stages and he was sure Gato would have his men strike then.

"Tomorrow is going to be hell for everyone here. Kakuzu wasn't expected but nothing I myself can't handle but still… he didn't survive fighting Hashirama Senju on power alone after all… or did he? He does have some strange forbidden jutsu under his belt from the bingo book entry" Naruto said to himself before he turned around to hear Anko stirring.

Shaking his head at the sight of her, she was sprawled out all over the bed at this point. However the smile on her face never left since that night they spent together. A gentle smile appeared on Naruto's face at seeing this. "I guess even demon's have their happiness." Naruto mused to himself as he walked over to her.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head softly getting her to mumble something incoherent, but he could have sworn she said 'Naruto and Dango' in that. "Anko… it's time to wake up" Naruto said softly while she mumbled a 'no'.

"Come on now Anko-chan… you've been sleeping for three days straight" Naruto said softly as he started tickling her lightly. She began to stir juvenilely as she refused to get up at this point. Shaking his head he sighed and smirked evilly.

Unsealing her favorite flavored dango he gently blew the fresh aroma at her and spoke teasingly. "Then I guess all this will go to someone else." Instantly Anko jumped up from bed with the plate in hand holding it in a protective fashion.

"No! You no give dango to someone else" She pouted hard at that while taking one of the sticks and started eating. A dreamy smile on her face appeared the moment she did. "Ahh… breakfast in bed. How thoughtful" She said as she started stretching while she ate.

"Three days huh?" Anko asked as she looked down at herself, her body felt a lot lighter than she remembered, her breasts seemed fuller and more perky than before. Her whole being felt changed since she slept.

"Okay, what did you do to me and is it permanent?" Anko said seriously while giving him a playful glare of approval. "Oh I didn't do much… I fucked your brains out; left you passed out on the bed for three days. Changed you, cleaned you, and made sure you had proper nutrients until you woke up." Naruto began counting off a list teasingly while she blushed up a storm at each thing he mentioned.

"Oh and got rid of your curse mark—" He was stopped suddenly when she leapt and grabbed him and started shaking him like a mad man. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" She yelled out before throwing Naruto to the side and running over to grab a mirror to look for herself.

Naruto himself just laughed at how she was acting and being thrown to the side like a rag doll. It wasn't every day she did something ridiculous as that.

"Oh. My. God…" She said softly as she ran her hand over the new mark that took its place, it glowed brightly for a moment before dulling to a much more reasonable color but kept the same look it had nevertheless.

"How—Wha—This is—" She said incoherently as she looked shell shocked at what was now there… so many years she had the curse mark on her, and now this one took its place.

"THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Anko yelled as she threw the mirror away and pounced on Naruto's downed figure. "Tell me dammit!" She continued to yell as she shook Naruto once more.

"If you'd stop shaking me I'd tell you" Naruto said distortedly as he was being shook. Nodding and stopping if only momentarily Anko sat on Naruto's lap as she waited _impatiently_ for him to explain.

"That's _our _mark Anko. It symbolizes that we're one." Naruto said seriously as he looked in her eyes, the same sharpness returning to them as she remembered the night they talked. Whenever he put this on she knew not to question what he was saying as if on instinct upon seeing such a gaze.

"What do you mean we're one?" Anko asked confused, Naruto merely chuckled and kissed the mark making her shiver in complete delight. "It means what I said it means Anko. This means much more than a simple wedding ban, marriage or any type of thing related to that. We're mates. Life mates to be precise." Naruto said with a smile while Anko just looked shell shocked.

"Wedding band…? Marriage…?" Anko repeated in disbelief "You mean…" Anko started to say unsure of herself now. "Mhmm… You and me are life mates. Even in death we will never part from each other." Naruto said seriously while Anko started to get tears in her eyes.

"This… isn't your way of proposing to me is it?" Anko asked curiously "If you want to put it that way, then yes I suppose it is." Naruto teased while Anko merely had a bright smile on her face as she nodded while tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life, you know that?" Anko teased but nevertheless couldn't help but lunge herself at him.

"You've got that right…" Naruto shot back making a tick mark appear on her head "Asshole, you don't agree with me on that!" Anko replied as she light heartedly continued to hit him. "Really, I thought in marriage the male was supposed to agree with whatever the female said" Naruto teased more making Anko blush a bit.

"Yeah but not in THAT particular thing!" Anko chirped as she kissed him as deeply as she could. "Never on things like that…" Anko said softly after pulling away with a sincere smile.

From behind the door Kakashi could hear just about everything past the mark part anyways, he had a perverted smile hidden under his mask as he continued to write the letter meant to _Jiraiya _to push for this next book '_This is gold! Pure gold!'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

Ending his little perverted moment he knocked on the door getting their attention. "We're having a meeting downstairs, there's been rumors floating around." Kakashi said seriously while Naruto and Anko quickly got ready and went downstairs.

"It's been almost a week and there haven't been any issues from Zabuza or Gato as of late. Something very troubling because he wouldn't just give up on this city so easily." Kakashi said while everyone was busy listening to this.

"From what I could gather from the rumors he's been biding his time for some reason" Kakashi said next while letting them absorb all the information. "Even more concerning most of his men moved out of town and only kept to the outskirts to prevent anyone from leaving… something big is going on"

"He's waiting until the hope of everyone is at the highest…" Naruto said cutting in "If he stops everything right before the bridge is finished it'll destroy the last bit of will these people have."

"That's horrible…" Sakura said as she took it all in, this wasn't a time for jokes and she knew that what Naruto said there was no reason to doubt it. Even Sasuke found this reason to be the most thinkable answer and he normally disagreed with everything Naruto had to say.

"That seems most likely… Tomorrow the bridge is scheduled to finish by night fall. Most of the bridge hands have come back to work thanks to the fact that there isn't much muscle in the area." Kakashi said next while pulling out a map of the river bed where the bridge was located.

"With how far the bridge itself spans we'll have to be wary of any ships coming close to it. But that's not all; Gato will most likely use all his remaining forces on the bridge. They'll probably strike when everyone's tired, so it'll be mid afternoon until nightfall." Kakashi said finally.

Anko decided to point out the areas where they'll most likely approach by throwing a kunai at the end of the bridge. "The little shit will probably arrive by boat there. He'll want a front row seat at the carnage."

"If that's all, then I believe we should get ready for tomorrow" Kakashi said dismissing everyone from this.

"Anko." Naruto said quietly as he looked over to her once everyone left. "There's been a problem." He said next immediately putting her on guard. "What is it?"

"My clones have been steadily changing with the all of the guards, I've managed to replace majority of them. But that isn't the problem. Gato's brought in a much more dangerous foe…" Naruto said much more seriously than before.

"He's brought in Kakuzu of Taki…" Anko gasped as her eyes bugged out at that. "You can't be serious! We're nowhere near ready for anyone like him. Are you absolutely sure?"

"My clones confirmed it when I managed to sneak in a clone into his office." Naruto replied as he pulled out the scrolls of money he sealed away as well as the audio recording. "He'll most likely show up at the last moment along with Gato, when we'll most likely be drained and exhausted… We best prepare for this Anko." Naruto said as he was pulled close to Anko as she held him tightly.

"I'm not going to lose you after finally getting you…" Anko said quietly as she buried herself into his chest. "Don't worry, you won't… I promise you" Naruto said as he picked her up. "But for now… I think we need a repeat of three nights ago." Naruto whispered in her ear as he used a shunshin to take them back to their room.

This night Anko and Naruto spent as much time together as they could. '_I'll need to be extra careful with this… now more than ever…'_ Naruto thought to himself they began their long time.

* * *

**Gato's Various Compounds**

* * *

While this was going on Haku's thoughts were going out to Naruto, she was in complete turmoil knowing that tomorrow was the day they possibly would have to fight. '_Can I do this…?'_ Haku thought to herself as she looked out her window, it had started to rain heavily as the night went on.

'_Will I be able to face him… after all the things we've done together in this past week alone…'_ Haku bit her lip hard as she continued to think about these things. '_Zabuza-sama has always been my life line since that day… but Naruto's opened my eyes to more reasons to live now more than ever before… he's always reassured me, while Zabuza-sama put me down…'_

As she continued to think this Zabuza himself was busy in his room carving away at his blade, making sure it was sharpened to perfection. "Tomorrow's the day; I'll cleave that bastard in half this time. No one will stand in my way from completing my job." Gritting his teeth in anger he started swinging his blade in practice while focusing his chakra to try and enhance it all.

Moving on to Mei, she was preparing for the break out that one of Naruto's clones had told them when to do it. "Tomorrow's the day we escape!" Mei yelled as every able body was now able to move properly thanks to Naruto sneaking in every bit of supplies that he could. "Our strike teams are already in position, Naruto has gotten the rest of the supplies to our cause and we're more than ready to properly fight back now!"

Everyone started cheering as they stood up in arms; all 1000 prisoners not including children were able to move on their feet and were given arms secretly thanks to Naruto's clones. Thanks to the remnants of Gato's forces and his large stock piles, the rebellion would be able to properly wage war once it was all said and done.

"We cannot let this opportunity go to waste! Naruto has given us the means to end the bloodshed in our home!" Mei yelled while everyone saluted her "We will win back our freedom!"

While every bloodline user and civilian was preparing for the break out, Gato himself was enjoying the good life; all of his assets were flowing in waves as far as he knew. The bank wouldn't notify Gato of any spending until debts were racked far more than he could pay "Tomorrow's the big pay day. I'll be rid of that foolish bridge builder AND I'll have the city in my grasp."

"You better remember your end of the bargain Gato. I want the rest of my money the moment this is done." Kakuzu said from the shadows scaring Gato completely.

"Relax your money will be ready on the boat when the job is done and the head of the bridge builder is mine. You've got your other two pay day's waiting for you as well. It'll go as planned" Gato said fearfully

"Just be ready to pay me." Kakuzu said as he walked away and left. "Easy money…" Kakuzu said darkly as he laughed maniacally while returning to his quarters.

There was an ominous air all around the city that night. Something that Naruto felt as he continued to make love to Anko. But his mind wasn't towards that, he wanted to focus it all on her right now. He would worry about it tomorrow…

* * *

**Chapter 9 Done. It'll be a long day tomorrow for both team 7 and team Anko. Mei has begun mobilizing every prisoner willing to fight and the assault will begin, Gato's flat broke and he has no idea that he'll be in debt soon. Anko and Naruto sealed their love for each other but will the happiness last… You'll find out Next chapter. Chapter 10: Battle of the bridge, Heartbroken.**


	10. Battle of the Bridge, Heartbroken

**Okay here we go, this will be my first attempt at doing a long fight, so understand I might do things rather poorly with this chapter. I've been sitting here trying to figure out how I'll pull it off and make it as lengthy as I usually do with my chapters. Also I'm sure people are wondering where Kisara is, and you'll see soon. Same for Naruto being much less dark than I want him to be. It's a build up for a reason and this chapter shit is meant to hit the fan for everyone. **

**So. Harem Pole Update! (In the Harem Mei, Tsunade, Kurenai, Anko, Samui, Fem. Kyuu.) (Possibly in the Harem: Hana, Yugao, Mikoto, Mabui, and Fem. Haku) I may throw in those I want to later on, or if I'm given a good enough reason as to why a particular woman should be in it.**

**Mei – 24 | Tsunade – 19 | Kurenai – 18 | Anko – 16 | Samui – 15 | Fem. Kyuu – 13 | Hana & Yugao – 12 | Mabui & Mikoto – 11 | Fem. Haku & Yugito – 9 | Fuka & Konan – 8 | Tsume, Shizune & Shizuka – 6 | Tayuya – 5 | OC – 4 | Guren Karui & Temari – 2 | Fuu – 1 |**

**Also... After writing this chapter I feel i did pretty bad at the end, or somewhere in the middle of the it all. Don't really know, It'll go either way i guess depending on how you all react.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Battle of the Bridge, Heartbroken.**

* * *

Today was like any other day at the home of Tazuna's. Everyone except Anko and Naruto were up early this morning; tension was all around them as they sat down to eat at breakfast. One would almost be able to see it in the air if they were to look closely enough.

"Well now… Today's the day." Tazuna said cheerfully breaking the silence all around. "That's right Tou-san, you're finishing the bridge after so long… maybe you'll be able to spend time with Inari once your business is finished" Tsunami replied as she waved her spoon angrily at him.

The man barely spent time with any of them in this past week alone, mostly due to the bridge sure but that was far from an excuse to not at least spend some moment of time with family.

"Ahaha… Yes yes, the moment things are done tonight we'll all go out and celebrate its completion." Tazuna replied while sweating profusely. This seemed to have the desired effect of calming everyone down at least for a moment.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Tou-san, doesn't it Inari?" Tsunami asked making the boy look up at him. "Yeah… whatever you say Kaa-san" Inari replied as he looked at his grandfather. Ever since Naruto threatened to kill them he's been more docile, something that was supposively an improvement. But one could never really tell what he was thinking after having his only remaining family be put on the line from his decision alone.

"Is everything alright?" Tsunami asked team 7, they were much quieter than usual which was saying a lot because of Sakura always seeming to try and talk to Sasuke. "Hmm? Yes everything's fine Tsunami-san. It's just I had them train rather late last night and their still rather tired." Kakashi replied with an eye-smile.

"Yeah… Kakashi-sensei had us working on many more techniques" Sakura said despite the fact it was only tree walking exercises… _again_. "Ahh I see, well I hope you don't work them too hard Kakashi-san, it's the last day of work after all" Tsunami replied as she looked around for the two missing once again.

"I'm guessing Anko-san and Naruto-san will be late for breakfast again" She asked next while Kakashi merely giggled perversely "Oh I'm sure those two will be down eventually, Naruto did just propose to Konoha's bad girl after all." He replied rather perversely to that as well.

"Oh my" Tsunami said clearly surprised. "Is that really okay though? Besides the age difference, isn't it frowned upon between Teacher and Student?" She asked curiously.

Kakashi just eye-smiled thankful his mask was hiding the bloody nose he started to have at that sentence. "Maa Maa, once someone puts on an official headband their considered adults. They understand the responsibilities that come with it. And believe me, age means little in our line of work; while it is unorthodox it's still alright. You know the saying… Old enough to kill, old enough to…" Kakashi left the last part out of it for the sake of Inari being in the room.

The three genins were rather surprised to hear that Naruto had actually _proposed_ to his sensei, sure they found out not too long ago that they were an actual item. But to hear that they were _that_ serious already? Now that was what confused them.

"I see, well I'll have to wish them the best when they come down then." Tsunami replied while Tazuna let out a hearty laugh while being jealous of Naruto's situation. "All the more reason we need to celebrate then!" Tazuna exclaimed happily having another excuse to drink merrily.

While team 7 was continuing to converse with Tazuna's family Anko and Naruto were busy doing much more _productive _things. Having just finished yet another round of love making they were currently resting in each other's arms.

"It's only morning and we've already gone at it twice." Naruto chuckled while Anko merely continued to snuggle herself closer to him. "So? You weren't complaining while it was happening Naruto-kun." Anko shot back as she lightly smacked his chest.

"If I remember right you were yelling at the top of your lungs. If I didn't put the seal arrays back up they would have heard us." Naruto teased while Anko blushed heatedly at that. "S-Shut up… It's your fault… you did this to me…" Anko said quietly.

Ever since Naruto had marked her she had began acting more… _intimate_ than she ever had previously. Granted it wasn't much to begin within the span of this week aside from small kisses to long make out sessions when they were alone. She hadn't been apart from him since she'd awaken the day before.

"Hai hai…" Naruto mused happily as he ran his hand down her back in a soothing gesture. "You know we have to start the day sometime." He said next as he looked down at her, she pouted and shook her head. "Don't wanna." She replied childishly while trying to curl herself into him more.

"You do realize today is going to most likely end horribly right?" He continued to argue with her slightly as he looked out the window. "All the more reason to stay in bed." She shot back making him sweat drop. '_She does have a point…'_ He thought to himself while kissing her forehead.

"As much I'm inclined to agree…" He said in a slightly sad tone. She merely nodded at this and slapped his chest once more before getting up. "Fine… But you owe me a lot of alone time after all this is over buster." Anko said in mock anger.

"Whatever you want hime, whatever you want." He replied while smiling as got up as well. They quickly dressed themselves before finally joining the rest of the group downstairs who were merely staring at them the whole time.

"So…" Sakura said as she looked at the two in particular. "So what?" Anko shot back as she gave her a questioning look. "You two are more than official now?" Sakura half teased knowing it could be dangerous for her to say more.

"Let me guess, a little crow told you?" Naruto said while giving Kakashi an obvious look, however he merely eye smiled as usual and gave his perverted giggle. "I thought it'd be a nice morale booster for everyone?" He asked innocently.

Anko had a tick mark appear while she glared at him "I think I'd rather tell people of _my _damn engagement Kakashi." Before flinging a kunai at him while he merely caught it.

"Maa Maa, no throwing weapons in the house Anko" He said light heartedly, making Anko more furious at him and opted to eat her meal. "You know you're in for it the moment you step out of the house right?" Naruto deadpanned as he continued to eat his meal.

"I wouldn't doubt it for a second." Kakashi chirped happily knowing he won this argument for now. "But anyways, we've got a long day ahead of us so we best get ready soon." He said as he glanced at his team. "As long as we stick to the plans we put together we'll be fine."

The three merely nodded and got up having finished their meal and went back to their respective rooms to prepare for later. Kakashi himself merely walked out of the house leaving Tazuna and his family along with Anko and Naruto. "So, you two are hitched eh?" Tazuna asked as he looked at the two.

Anko grinned her having put her usual mask back on and nodded. "What can I say; the little gaki couldn't keep his hands off me." She replied as she grabbed onto Naruto who smirked. "If I remember right you were the one that confessed to me Anko." He shot back while pointing his fork that had a piece of food on it at her.

She huffed at that response and pouted for a moment. "So? It doesn't matter when you're the one that proposed in the end." She chirped, leaning down and stealing the bite of food that was waving in front of her.

"Well whatever the case, I hope you treat her right Naruto-san" Tsunami said threateningly while waving her knife at him. He gulped slightly knowing _never _to play off a threat from a woman, especially ones like Tsunami.

"Oh relax, he's done a good job so far" Anko chirped as she patted him on the head making Naruto look at her strangely. "Mhmm, if anything I should be worried about Anko-chan here and her usual antics." Naruto teased making Anko get a tick mark and look at him in mock anger.

"So I throw an occasional kunai at you, big deal you dodge it whenever you _actually_ feel like dodging." Anko deadpanned knowing Naruto could dodge everything she threw at him. "That's beside the point. You actually throw things at me for _fun_" Naruto continued to tease as they finished their meals.

"Hey, you never complained before, why start now?" Anko replied while poking him with her fork. Naruto merely smiled and kissed her forehead making her blush a bit. "Because that's what we'll be doing a lot with marriage." Naruto said giving one last jab in at her before running out the door.

"Damn him! He always does that…" She pouted before getting up and chasing after him once again. "I'll get you one of these days Naruto!" She yelled after him once she got out of the house.

Tazuna and his family merely sweat dropped as they watched the whole thing play out. "Well… that just happened…" Tsunami said while Tazuna and Inari nodded dumbly. "Still… lucky bastard." He said more to himself than anything but Tsunami heard it all the same. "Tou-san! Watch your language!" She replied while smacking him on the head with a frying pan.

As this continued on, Naruto had been receiving a constant flow of mental messages from his clones stationed at Gato's base. Everyone was anxious to leave soon and was barely holding in their patience at this point. However when Naruto's clones managed to calm them down stating if they moved too soon everything would be ruined.

* * *

**With Haku & Zabuza**

* * *

They were awakened early by Gato telling them that this would be their last chance to act before the bridge was complete. Naturally Zabuza sprung into action stating that Gato wouldn't have to worry about things, however he could see that Gato was obviously planning something after seeing how many men were being re-stationed elsewhere.

"You better get it right Zabuza! I've let you do things as you've liked for this past week and you've been sitting here doing nothing. I better see that damn bridge builders head on my desk by the end of the day!" Gato yelled while being guarded by Waraji and Zori this time.

"I already told you, you'll have the results Gato. We'll be going once the mist around the bridge begins to settle. Keep trying to wear my patience down and you'll be in need of _another_ pair of body guards." Zabuza shot back while holding his sword over his shoulders.

Zabuza was much more intimidating being out of bed now more than ever. Haku herself was wearing her full hunter-nin outfit so they couldn't see what she feeling. Gato however seemed to have grown more of a back bone having secretly hired Kakuzu and stepped right up to Zabuza.

"I've heard enough words to last a lifetime Zabuza, you better start showing some action or you're out, you hear me?!" Gato spat at him pissing him off more.

Haku decided it was time to act and kicked the little man away while stabbing both of his guards in the neck with senbons, paralyzing them completely as they crumbled to the ground. "You'll do well _not _to push your luck Gato. You already chose poorly before, there won't be another warning."

Gato himself was screaming in pain while holding his face from the kick, rolling around on the ground while trying to get his bodyguards to act. Completely missing the fact that they themselves were screaming on the ground on why they couldn't move.

"You fucking bitch!" Gato yelled out as he tried to stand only to see Zabuza's sword barely missing him and hit the ground between his legs. "Don't. Fuck. With. Me." Zabuza said while adding extra emphasis on each word. "It'll get done. Keep trying to pull your bullshit around and we'll just kill you and take all your money."

Gato had pissed himself after seeing how close the blade came to ending his life; he was physically shaking while tears were coming down from his eyes. "J-J-Just d-don't fuck t-this up Z-Za-Zabuza!" He stuttered out before crawling away quickly.

Haku quickly grabbed the two bodies still on the floor, quickly removing the senbons and throwing them out as well. "Disgusting little shit is getting too cocky." Zabuza muttered as he spat on the ground. "Haku get ready, we're leaving."

"Yes Zabuza-sama." Haku said in a battle harden tone, she had to steel her resolve for the oncoming fight. '_I hope I don't have to fight Naruto-kun…'_ Haku thought to herself as she followed him out of the compound.

"Haku!" He yelled while not looking over his shoulder, she was obviously lagging behind and he was becoming irritated with that "Yes!" Haku replied as she quickly caught up to him. "Girl, your quickly wearing my patience down as well. You've been acting on your own far too much lately."

"Not at all Zabuza-sama, I've only done what is necessary to ensure your goals are realized sooner." Haku replied trying to get him away from the topic. "I haven't told you to do anything other than scout and report back Kakashi's activities." Zabuza said angered, if that was really all that it was she wouldn't disappear for most of the day.

"I'm sorry Zabuza-sama." Haku replied while looking down. '_He's grown far too irritated as of late… He's definitely not the man I once knew… Naruto… what should I do…'_ Haku's thought were no longer of anger towards him for hurting him, rather she was concerned that they would have to fight eachother now.

'_Please, whatever god that's out there… don't make my two precious people fight each other…'_ Haku thought as they started to run off towards the bridge.

* * *

**Inside the prison**

* * *

"Mei-sama, why haven't we begun to do _something_ yet?" Ao asked as he looked over the group of restless people. "We haven't moved because we want to have as little casualties as possible Ao." Mei shot back

She was getting very tired of his impatience; he was a shinobi for god's sakes. "But Naruto-san said that today was the day. Back in my day…" Ao was interrupted there when KI started to radiate off of her. "Ao, shut up. Or I'll kill you." She said with an evil glint in her eyes making him cower in fear.

"Everyone, I know your anxious to leave but please, we have to wait until Naruto's clones give us the signal to start." Mei said pleadingly to her troops "we've waited this long as it is… surely half a day longer isn't asking for too much"

Everyone seemed to nod reluctantly as they thought more about it. "We'll return to our loved ones soon, I'd rather we all do than only most of us." Mei said finally while picking up Chiyumi, she'd grown very attached to Mei since being in this prison.

"Nee-chan's right, I want to go home… but not when my friends will get hurt…" She said quietly while everyone looked at eachother in sympathy. A Child was acting better than they were.

"Relax everyone." One of Naruto's disguised clones said making everyone turn to him "boss says you're all good to go once Gato leaves. You'll know when to start when you feel the tremors."

"Tremors?" One random soldier asked making the clone nod. "Yup, you know, the thing that makes the ground shake and everything starts to fall apart?" it said while acting in its usual role. "Dun worry about it. Just get ready to go once it happens." With that it turned and left.

"Must his clones be so… into it?" another deadpanned while many nodded at that. "At least he's playing his part" Chojuro said admiring how well Naruto's clones blended in.

They could only dumbly nod at that, Naruto's clones acted exactly like the ones they were disguised as that they almost were mistake for the real thing by everyone in the prison. However things took a turn for the worst when Gato came in.

"Ah. Look at all my profit just waiting to happen." Gato said with a lecherous grin as he looked over towards Mei. "I see my men have been treating you with the _upmost_ care my dear." Mei couldn't help but shiver at the tone the man was using.

"You're lucky I can't use my chakra you disgusting pig." Mei shot back while kicking at the cage. "I'd melt your damn balls off for even looking at me with your disgusting eyes" She replied once more while glaring hard.

"Oh hoh, but my dear; you don't have any of your abilities now. So there isn't much you'll be able to do to me. Once I'm done with you, you'll definitely have a different tone to your song." Gato said while laughing proudly.

"Uhm… Sir? Shouldn't you be getting ready for later. It is the big day." 'Lars' said as he looked over at Gato, making him turn around and glare at him. "What I do with my time is my business grunt! You should do well to remember that!"

Shaking his head he turned his attention back to Mei. "Get her out of the cage, it's about time I stopped putting off having fun, today's a glorious day for celebration after all!" Gato yelled out with a happy smile, today everyone would die and he would rule the City of Wave until it bled completely dry.

The clones could only look at eachother at this situation and nod. While 'Lars' and 'Yajuro' moved towards the cell 'Kuro' swiftly moved behind Gato and hit the back of his neck knocking him out with ease. "Little shit should have just listened." 'Kuro' said before dragging him back to his quarters.

Everyone sighed in relief when that happened. Some feared for the worst when Gato demanded that Mei be taken away for whatever Gato had planned. "Don't worry, he won't remember anything." 'Lars' replied before going back to guarding the door.

"Boss better move soon, I'm getting tired of having to knock out every thug that comes into this joint." 'Yajuro' said to 'Lars' pulling out his usual form of entertainment being a deck of cards. "You said it… wonder if boss will have any fun with these girls afterwards. You know that one girl in the corner over there? She's been crushing on him ever since he slaughtered those guys." Lars replied off handedly. "So I've heard, pity it's only hero worship." Yajuro said with a laugh, they were way too into their roles.

Gato was knocked out well into the day and would be awoken when the time came.

* * *

**At the bridge**

* * *

Tazuna and his crew were working much more diligently having many more people to lend a hand, everyone in town wanted this bridge to be completed now that Gato seemingly had pulled out as of late.

"Quickly get that beam into position! Just because we're in a rush doesn't mean we can cut corners!" The foreman yelled as he watched several more inexperienced people work at this. "I swear, just because you can help doesn't mean you should" he muttered to himself as Tazuna approached.

"Now now, they all mean well… and once this bridge is complete we can all celebrate our complete freedom from the hands of Gato…" Tazuna replied with a smile as he passed the man a drink.

"…Kaiza would be proud you know?" he said back as he patted Tazuna on the shoulder. "Seeing everyone come together for something like this. He must be smiling wherever he is now." The foreman said solemnly.

"Yes, I'm sure my son-in-law would be very happy that his home had stood up on its own two feet." Tazuna said before snapping back into his work persona. "Alright, c'mon everyone we're starting to fall behind schedule. That last segment isn't going to finish itself you know!"

A loud cheer was given as they started to work much harder than before; however with the mist starting to settle in it was beginning to be hard to see where they were going or what was in front of them.

Kakashi and his team were immediately put on guard seeing this, remembering their encounter with Zabuza and how he used the mist to his advantage.

However the attack never came as far as they knew. Seeing this they relaxed if only slightly, however they started patrolling the area much more frequently for any changes that would happen.

"Strange… why hasn't Zabuza made his move yet?" Kakashi muttered to himself staying on high alert. As if he had jinxed himself, the mist became very thick and the cries of the works on the bridge were heard.

"H-H-Help us!" One yelled out as he tried to run away, only to be stopped when a senbon hit the back of his neck and he immediately hit the ground supposively dead to the rest of them. "I don't want to die!" Another yelled causing mass panic among the group.

"Everyone get away!" Kakashi yelled while everyone sprung into action. "Sakura stay with the bridge builder, Sai & Sasuke watch each other's back and provide support when needed."

Everyone nodded and ran into their positions, Kakashi immediately dodged several senbons that flew in his direction and had to roll out of the way when he heard the air being cut by Zabuza's sword.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up Zabuza." Kakashi shouted out while Zabuza's laugh started to echo all around. "It doesn't matter what you do Kakashi, the results will be the same as last time." Zabuza replied as he swung at Kakashi again, this time Kakashi moved in forward after ducking the blow and tried to stab at him while Zabuza grabbed and deflected the attack.

"Last time you caught me unprepared, this time I'm ready for you." Kakashi shot back as he immediately revealed his Sharingan. "It mattered little back then and it matters little now Kakashi!" Zabuza yelled as he continued to slash away at him, tossing his sword into the air slightly he quickly ran through a series of handsigns. **"Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu"**

As the dragon started to form Zabuza moved with it making the head of the dragon swirl around the sword itself. "Dodge this one Kakashi!" Kakashi could only stare wide eyed as the attack approached; he was unprepared for a combination like this and quickly replaced himself with a **Kawarimi **just barely escaping the fierce attack.

Running through his own handsigns he quickly rushed towards Zabuza. **"Lightning Release: Lightning Ball!" **A ball of lightning shot out of Kakashi's hand as it began to charge, with a flick of his wrist the ball shot forward at high speeds.

Zabuza just laughed at this and sliced it away causing the charge to dissipate into the air, unfortunately he forgot that he had recently coated his sword with water and made the attack connect anyways. "Raagghh!" Zabuza gritted out as volts of electricity coursed through his body.

"You're getting careless Zabuza" Kakashi mused despite the serious situation. "Shut up Kakashi!" Zabuza yelled while trying to hack away at him once more.

* * *

**With the Genin**

* * *

While this fight was going on the rest of the team was currently guarding Tazuna, however they started feeling the air grow cold, since Anko and Naruto weren't there with them they immediately went on high alert.

"Sai… you better make some of your lions. Someone's coming." Sasuke muttered quietly while Sai nodded and quickly started to use his **Beast Drawings** to create a pack of lions that formed a perimeter around them.

It was then that they heard a technique be called out all around them. "**Ice Release: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals" **large mirrors of Ice started to form all around them as Sasuke quickly shoved Sakura and Tazuna out before the technique could finish.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled out as she looked back towards the mirrors to see that Haku had stepped inside one of them. "Who are you?" Sasuke demanded having seen this person for the first time.

"It doesn't matter who I am, you will die here today." Haku replied in a cold tone as she started throwing senbons from inside the mirror. The lions that were also inside took several of the attacks but dispelled after several hits were made.

"Fine, but you'll be the one defeated here today!" Sasuke yelled as he went through handsigns. **"Fire release: Fireball Jutsu!"** spewing forth from his mouth he shot the ball directly at the mirror where Haku was residing.

Smirking thinking he'd destroyed the mirror he looked back towards Sai. "Seems she was all talk." Sasuke said arrogantly before Sai tackled him out of the way from an attack from behind. "What the hell Sai!" He yelled before looking back where he was standing to see the senbon sticking in the ground.

"You should learn never to turn away from an enemy dickless." Sai deadpanned before returning his gaze back to where Haku was. "As you can see the mirror remains unscathed." He continued on before shoving Sasuke away once more while deflecting several more senbons with his ninjato.

"You have considerable skill for one so young." Haku said as she swiftly exited at speeds faster than Sai could keep up with. Before he knew what happened he was pelted with several senbons all over his body.

Gritting his teeth he deflected what he could while Sasuke was busy trying to keep track of her. '_This is ridiculous; if I had my sharingan I would be able to see her!'_ he thought angrily to himself as he continued to use his fire techniques in hopes of hitting her.

"No matter what you do you'll never be able to touch me in my domain" Haku said while continuing her attacks. Sai couldn't move fast enough to create more lions and had to focus on dodging, making him entirely useless in this sort of fight.

"Sasuke, I suggest we work together otherwise neither of us will be effective." Sai replied while looking over towards him, however Sasuke was far too angered to listen and continued to recklessly attack the air as Haku flew by.

"Sasuke!" Sai yelled rather uncharacteristically trying to get his attention. This time Sasuke turned since Sai _never_ raised his voice. "What do you want dammit?" He replied before getting several more senbons into his arms. "Argh! Dammit Sai if you're going to be helpful stay out of my way!"

"You two really aren't fairing well for a team." Haku deadpanned as she used rather unusual handsigns before calling out **"Ice Release: Certain Kill Ice Spears!" **Jumping out of her mirrors for a moment she stomped on the ground and created several Ice pillars that shot out of the ground under Sai and Sasuke.

"Wha—" Sasuke said as he barely managed to escape the attack, only having been grazed while Sai replaced himself with an **Ink Kawarimi** when he was impaled straight through the chest. "So you managed to escape death." Haku said with a cold voice, though inwardly she was glad she didn't actually kill them.

'_Where's Naruto-kun… he should have been here with them…'_ Haku thought as she tried to sense his chakra signature only to find nothing. '_At least I was right; I don't have to fight him'_

Naruto however was hidden away in plain sight while masking his chakra completely; he wanted a firsthand view of Haku's abilities as he stood behind an Ice mirror outside of the dome.

'_So you're deliberately trying to exhaust them Haku? Whatever the case, it's not my problem.'_ He thought as he turned his attention back to Kakashi's fight. Anko herself was told to only observe and provide any interference if someone did the same.

"Uwahhhh!" Sasuke yelled out catching Naruto's attention once more as he tried a much larger fireball. However the results were the same, at least until he saw that they had actually worked together with Sai so he could create several more lions to assist them.

"Good, your finally learning something" Haku said before trying yet another move **"Water Release: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death" **She yelled out as she stomped on the ground once again while water senbons shot out of the ground killing the lions instantly while creating enough force to lift Sasuke and Sai into the air while they were pelted.

"Give up, you cannot win against me." Haku somewhat taunted "Shut up! I will beat you!" Sasuke yelled in frustration while on the ground. However this time he felt the sting of his eyes as his Sharingan finally awakened from the stress of this battle.

"Your eyes have changed." Haku pointed out while Sasuke smirked triumphantly "You'll never beat me now, I have my legendary bloodline Dojutsu." Sasuke taunted as he started dodging the senbons with ease. "Your attacks will never touch me now!" Sasuke yelled as he kicked Haku mid flight to another mirror.

'_He was able to see me? Is his bloodline that powerful enough to see inhuman speeds?'_ Haku thought to herself as she tried again, only to fail once more. "So you've finally begun to use your true potential… no matter" Haku replied as she used her handsigns once more inside the mirror.

"**Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm!"** She yelled out as the water around the ground started to freeze and senbons shaped like swallows launched themselves into the air and attack them. '_I have to thank Naruto for those scrolls he gave me the last time we spoke'_ Haku thought as her attack began.

Sai was getting weaker by the minute due to overexerting himself he was barely able to block the assault. Sasuke however merely smirked and went through his handsigns for **"Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu"** which chased after the birds and melted them away.

"Is that all you've got?" Sasuke taunted arrogantly now that he was able to put up a fight. Haku was starting to tire herself from the constant use of chakra for her mirrors as well as her other techniques.

"Cockiness will be your downfall." Haku replied as she focused her chakra more potently, she wanted to finish this in the next move without killing them. "**Ice Release: Ice Prison Jutsu"** She called out as ice quickly formed around Sasuke and Sai, trapping them at their feet first to prevent them from moving

"This isn't enough to stop me—" Sasuke said before becoming completely encased in Ice along with Sai. It was then that Haku's Ice mirrors shattered due to Haku's inability to keep the flow of chakra going to them.

"Like I said… Cockiness will be your downfall…" Haku panted out as she fell to her knees from exhaustion. "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled out as she saw her teammates frozen in ice. "What did you do to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she quickly ran over to attack Haku.

Haku tried to stand up to counter her but she was far more spent than she realized and couldn't dodge the punch that Sakura threw let alone attack back, despite it being pathetically weak it still did damage and sent Haku tumbling to the ground with a thud. '_Dammit… if only I hadn't wasted everything on stopping them like this…'_ Haku thought to herself as she blacked out from exhaustion.

"Wha… I did it?... I did it!" Sakura yelled for joy at defeating her before quickly turning to Sasuke again "Oh no, what do I do now? I don't have any fire techniques…" Sakura said pitifully, knowing she didn't have _any_ techniques outside the basic ones from the academy.

* * *

**Exactly at the same time Kakashi Vs Zabuza**

* * *

Kakashi and Zabuza were clashing fiercely with Kunai and sword, they have continued to fight only using their sword skills however Kakashi was at a far disadvantageous with only having a kunai.

"Come Kakashi, where is your bravado now?" Zabuza taunted as he went through handsigns and called out **"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!**" sprouting out a dragons head from the ground it started launching continuous attacks while Zabuza rushed forth.

Kakashi was being hard pressed to defend and dodge each incoming attack he suddenly replaced himself with a shadow clone mid fight and used **Earth Release: Hidden like a Mole Jutsu **to silently move away and prepare for his counter attack.

"**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet Jutsu"** Kakashi yelled out from behind Zabuza's technique, destroying it from overpowering the technique itself and continued to rush after Zabuza.

"What the?" Zabuza said as before he felt the attack connect at his back and caused him to yell out in pain from the burns. "Grah! Kakashi!" Zabuza yelled as he sliced the clone in half and did a 180 turn and lunged himself at where the real one was.

"The fight's not over yet Zabuza." Kakashi panted out as he threw several kunai at Zabuza while rushing forward as well. Running through more handsigns and calling out **"Ninja Art: Shadow Kunai Jutsu"** Multiplying 5 into 20. Throwing ninja wire which attached to the kunai; he also ran through more signs calling out **"Fire Release: Dragon Fire Jutsu"**

This made a fire stream follow close behind the kunai as he controlled their path to encircle Zabuza. Zabuza smirked and quickly prepared a Water clone to switch with as the attack itself began to wrap around him while the kunai quickly tied itself around Zabuza's clone and embedded itself into the ground.

"Got you." Kakashi said stoically as the fire technique caught up and incinerated Zabuza. The technique exploded upward in a fiery pillar that evaporated some of the mist around them causing things to be much more visible.

"Seems my team needs my help" Kakashi said as he started to run over where they were fighting it out with the mysterious hunter-nin. Only to be stopped when Zabuza slashed at Kakashi's back while using his **Silent Killing **technique.

"Gah Ahhh!" Kakashi yelled out in pain as he turned to see Zabuza with a maniacally look in his eyes as he slammed his foot into Kakashi's side and sent him flying away. "Our fight's not over yet Kakashi!" Zabuza screamed as he ran after Kakashi as he flew away.

Zabuza himself ran through another set of handsigns and yelled out **"Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!"** The dragon formed and rushed quickly after Kakashi, his only option was to grab onto the side of the bridge as he fell over the edge while the attack sailed over his head.

"Phew… that was too close…" Kakashi said to himself as he quickly formulated a plan '_Okay he has my blood on his blade… my dog summons should be able to track and entrap him'_

Jumping back onto the bridge he quickly ran through handsigns and slammed his hands on the ground. "**Summoning Jutsu: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Jutsu!" **Kakashi yelled out as his ninja hounds dug under the bridge as they rushed at Zabuza.

Zabuza being unprepared for the attack was caught completely off guard. Four dogs burst forth from the ground and grabbed each of his limbs, while the fifth dog being the largest jumped onto Zabuza's back and bit down on his neck, completely immobilizing him.

"Raagghh! This won't be enough to stop me Kakashi!" Zabuza said angrily, struggling as hard as he could but failing due to how the dogs biting down on specific muscle joints to prevent him from moving.

"It's over." Kakashi panted out as he quickly ran through his handsigns for his signature Jutsu **"Chidori!"** Kakashi called out as he began charging his attack.

* * *

**Meanwhile Back at Gato's Compound sometime before while the battle took place.**

* * *

Gato had long left having been stirred awake by his two bodyguards Waraji and Zori. "What the fuck happened to me?" Gato yelled out as he looked over his office. Rubbing his neck he realized that the attack on the bridge would have been well under way.

"You two, gather the men! We have a bridge to destroy and the hopes of many to shatter." Gato yelled out while Kakuzu walked in the room displeased. "It's about time we began moving. I was starting to get impatient with you." Kakuzu muttered while glaring at Gato.

"Don't worry, I assure you things will go smoothly for you and you'll walk away 85 million richer." Gato said trying to ease Kakuzu's anger. "I better be, if I don't have the money in my hand the moment it's done. It'll be your head on a platter next." Kakuzu threatened making Gato sweat.

"I told you you'll have your money!" Gato pleaded as Zori came back in. "Boss we're all set, we can leave at any moment."

"Good! Good… let's go now then!" Gato yelled in relief as he quickly walked out of the room. "Let's get a move on then!" He yelled back to Kakuzu frantically as he rushed towards the boat.

"Finally… Get out of my way." Kakuzu said to Waraji who was standing off to the side but in his way at the same time. He quickly made quick work of the man by extending his arm out while his hand rushed forward and grabbed his face.

"What are you—" Waraji said before his face was squeezed until his skull shattered, killing the man instantly. "Why did you do that?!" Zori yelled fearfully. "Simple. He was in my way and I _removed _him." Kakuzu said as he walked out of the room.

"Bastard…" Zori muttered leaving a silent prayer for his long time partner. As Zori returned to the rest of the army he heard them all cheer in victory of getting their payday after this day was said and done.

"Everyone aboard the boat and let's move out!" Gato yelled as everyone that was assigned to this assault filed in. They quickly set sail leaving only a handful of men to guard the facility as well as the prison.

As soon as one of Naruto's disguised clones saw that they were far away and clear from view he smiled cruelly. "Time to begin." He muttered as he made a ram handsign. "Kai!" He yelled out and hell broke loose in the compound.

Explosions all over the place were going off as Gato's main building was set ablaze making those who were guarding it frantic. "What's going on!?" one yelled while another of the clones ran up to the man. "We're under attack! We're under—" Naruto's clone stopped and ran his blade through the man. "—Attack by yours truly." Naruto's clone said loudly as he primed himself to explode.

"I've remembered this line was used a lot from a ninja from Iwa that was hell bent on explosions for art so… _**Art… Is an explosion!"**_ With that Naruto's clone packed full of explosive notes trigged them as well as his own self. Causing half the building to collapse from its explosion.

While in Iwa, Deidara the young artist of the demolition core had a shiver of pure joy run down his back. "Someone out there understands my art!" He yelled out to no one while priming his own art. "Art… Is an explosion!" he said in utter happiness someone out there understood him.

While deep underground they could feel the tremors of it and immediately went into action. "Everyone that's the signal let's move!" Mei yelled out making everyone yell out a war cry as they opened their cell's curtsey of Naruto's clones that had dispelled their **Henge** back into what Naruto originally looked like.

"There are only about 100 of Gato's thugs still remaining in this area. I just exploded the barracks with that last attack and took out about a fourth of them." Naruto's clone said as he led the group outside.

The moment the group made it outside they could hear the clashes of swords being made as the army the Naruto's clones switched with faced off against the thugs in sword fights. However they were no match for them as Naruto's clones made quick worth of each they were fighting. Some of the clones were dispelled due to lucky hits but were quickly replaced by another clone that had won their fight.

"Quickly into the forest! Those bound for Wave follow this group of clones; the rest are with me! We're heading for the other warehouses and raiding whatever Gato has ready for the Mizukage's forces!" Mei yelled out while the crowd started to disperse. "Ao, I want you to go with those bound for wave, Take a small handful of troops and guard them. We owe them at least this much after all that has happened."

"Yes Mei-sama!" Ao said before taking his division of troops to guard the civilians. They were met with several thugs that were returning from patrol when the explosions went off.

"**Water Release: Water Shockwave Jutsu!"** Several soldiers called out in unison to perform the attack, sending a large tidal wave towards those that were charging at them. "Ahhh!" They all screamed as they were hit hard by the attack.

"Quickly! We must get these civilians to safety!" Ao Yelled out his orders as he quickly took down several thugs that made it past the tidal wave.

As Ao continued on his path Mei grabbed onto one of Naruto's clones "When this is all done, I hope you'll consider my offer in helping us win the war. We could use a man of your caliber to fight the Mizukage himself." Mei pleaded with the clone making him nod.

"I'll relay that to the boss, but for now you should get going. There aren't many thugs in the way now but those that were in the surrounding areas will overwhelm the civilians if you waste time." The clone said while Mei merely nodded and kissed its cheek.

"Please be safe." Mei said lastly before running back to her troops and yelled out **"Lava Release: Lave Bullet Jutsu!"** She called out as she melted away several other thugs making them flee in fear.

"Boss will be angry he didn't get that in person…" The clone said as it rubbed its cheek with a smile on its face before dispelling itself to give back the information of the success of the attack.

* * *

**Back at the bridge, current time**

* * *

"Are you ready for this Zabuza, this is my own original attack!" Kakashi yelled out as his Chidori became complete. The sight of visible chakra was very intimidating to Zabuza. "Wha—"

"Haku! Where are you! Haku!" Zabuza yelled out towards where Haku's battle took place. "Damn it girl! Get your ass over here!" He continued to yell at Haku who was beginning to stir

She had only heard Zabuza barely with the last line making her eyes snap open "Zabuza-sama!" Haku yelled out as she staggered to stand. "Is this what you want?" Naruto voice rang out only to her all of a sudden.

"To throw your own life away for this man now?" Naruto continued to speak as he stood behind her while hiding his presence. "For a man that wants you to throw it away, when he was the one that saved it."

"N-No… N-No… I am his tool… I have to do this for him… I owe it to him…" Haku said to herself as she continued to struggle her way over to him. "Is that so… What about your other precious person? Wouldn't he be sad knowing you threw yourself away for a man that doesn't care?" Naruto said as he placed a Genjutsu on her.

Making Naruto's figure appear in front of her with a pleading look in his eyes. '_What about me Haku? What about the time we spent together…'_ It said before disappearing and Zabuza's frame went back into view. '_You are a tool to me, you mean nothing to me other than to be useful towards my goals.'_ Zabuza's voice rang out making Haku wide eyed. '_You are mine Haku! You're nothing but a tool to be used and thrown away!'_

Haku was visibly going into turmoil as the Genjutsu continued to show her the truths, as well as her deepest rooted fears. However when Zabuza's frame left her view and everything went back to normal. Naruto's voice carried over through the wind.

'_You left me to be alone…'_ At that Haku froze as tears started to drop from her eyes. "Naruto-kun…" she said to herself as she stopped trying to approach Zabuza.

"Your time on this earth has come to an end Zabuza. Pity you couldn't do something with yourself!" Kakashi yelled as he began running at Zabuza. His hand cocked down to the ground as it left a trail inside the bridge while it grazed the floor.

"Chidori!" Kakashi yelled out, but as he was about to hit Zabuza Anko dived and tackled him out of the way as the ground suddenly erupted with grey tentacles that dispelled the dogs holding Zabuza while he dove out of the way soon after.

"What the hell was that?!" Kakashi yelled out thankful Anko had stepped in. "Kakashi Hatake. Zabuza Momochi. Your bounties are mine!" Kakuzu's voice rang out as his masked creatures used **"Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work!" **While another called out **"Wind Release: Godly Wind of the Mountain!"**

The techniques combined and rushed forth towards everyone who was on the bridge. "MOVE IT!" Kakashi yelled as everyone jumped off the bridge as the massive attack came by. However Haku wasn't able to move in time nor could Sasuke and Sai due to being frozen in ice. Until suddenly Naruto appeared in front of her.

"Naruto!" Haku yelled out as she looked in horror from Naruto standing in the way. "No! Naruto-kun get out of the way!" Anko yelled as she also watched from afar.

Smirking Naruto held a hand out while channeling as much youki as he could without hurting himself. **"Demonic Ice Release: Rapture of the Endless Blizzard"** Suddenly a frozen tundra of wind came forth from Naruto's hand as Naruto empowered it with more chakra. A flurry of hail and snow formed as it met the attack head on and collided with it.

The fire storm itself began to die out as it was slowly overpowered by the attack causing steam and other particles to fly into the air. Turning his head around he smiled gently. "Hmm? Did you say something?"

Everyone face planted at that before quickly standing back up "Naruto you idiot!" Anko yelled out but was extremely glad Naruto didn't get hit from that attack. "Who are you boy?" Kakuzu said as he looked towards where he still stood.

"I'm just nobody special, protecting those I care about." Naruto said with a shrug as he pointed behind him where Haku was still seated. "Naruto move it! He's completely far above your level!" Kakashi yelled as he jumped back onto the bridge along with Anko and Zabuza.

They stood in front of naruto as they looked towards Kakuzu. "My my… how the mighty have fallen eh Zabuza?" Gato suddenly yelled out behind Kakuzu with another 100 of his men. "Gato you swine, whats the meaning of this?!" Zabuza yelled out in anger.

"Why this is obviously me cutting you loose! Your far too expensive to pay, especially when you can't even handle this pack of rats!" Gato yelled as he stood confidently behind Kakuzu.

"You see here, Kakuzu of Taki has come to finish the job you failed to do, As well as take your bounties because you are better off as pay check to someone else!"Gato finished as everyone of his thugs cheered.

"You fucking bastard! I should have gutted you the second time you came around to fuck with me!" Zabuza yelled out in complete anger. "It's just business Zabuza-chan. You understand." Gato said with a shrug before turning to Kakuzu. "You can finish them whenever you like."

Kakuzu having been silent the entire time was inwardly curious about the blonde that stopped his combination move. A lone child should not have been able to counter such an attack so easily.

"Whatever, I'm only here for my payday." Kakuzu muttered to himself as he threw off his tattered leather cloak revealing his black outfit underneath. He suddenly started to convulse as his four masks jumped out of his body revealing them to everyone.

Those behind him were green with disgust at seeing how his body contorted as whatever it was that held him together shot out. Gato however just smiled with glee at seeing his work finally be complete.

"Looks like our fights over Kakashi." Zabuza muttered as he looked over to him. "We've got bigger fish to fry." Kakashi merely nodded while Anko bounced with glee at finally being able to get some action. "Let's rock then" Anko chirped while looking over towards Naruto with a smile.

"Are you going to sit this out or what?" Anko asked while Naruto shrugged before tilting his head in the direction of Haku.

Anko pouted before nodding, she understood that there was a thing going on between the two of them but after a long heated conversation Anko had decided as long as she was always known as the first to be with him and was the first he'd start a family with, she relented somewhat peacefully. After she beat him close to within an inch of his life and demanded a life supply of Dango of course.

Turning her attention back to the danger in front of them the four masks growled angrily at them.

"Naruto…" Haku said quietly as he picked her up with a gentle smile. "Hello Haku… it's good to see you again." Giving her a light kiss on the forehead she smiled before jumping away from the field to where everyone else were.

"Naruto! What are you doing?! She's an enemy" Sakura yelled as she saw him approach with her in his arms. He merely ignored her and set her down against a nearby tree. "Not anymore. Gato betrayed them." Naruto said as he turned away and moved back towards them to grab Sai and Sasuke.

However instead of actually retrieving them simply wordlessly used **Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu** which immediately freed them from their prison. "Damn you! Sasuke yelled out unaware of the situation and aimlessly attacked the air with a fireball of his own.

Naruto merely swatted it away as he looked at him. "Calm down teme, the fight got a whole lot worse." Naruto said darkly as he pointed over to where the fight was going on. "Who the hell is that?" Sasuke asked as he watched them face off against whatever it was.

"Kakuzu, S-Ranked nuke-nin. Completely out of your league." Naruto said seriously, much more seriously than Sasuke liked but nodded. He was crazy, but not a fool when there was someone S-ranked involved.

"Zabuza and Haku are on our side now. Business and all." Naruto replied as he watched the battle take place.

"I see… so Gato chose to cut a loose end." Sai said as he observed it all.

* * *

**The Fight Kakashi Vs Kakuzu**

* * *

Kakashi was currently fighting against Kakuzu's main body as well as the Wind mask, Anko was busy fighting off the Water and Lighting, while Zabuza was fighting against the Fire Mask.

"Come now Kakashi, your bounty tells me little of what you really can do." Kakuzu said as he launched his arms forward in attempt to grab him while using **Earth Release: Stone Skin Jutsu** to enhance his strength and durability.

"Well I wasn't planning on fighting an S-rank today" Kakashi mused as he dodged another Wind technique from the masked creature, leaping forward high into the air he called out **"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" **and sent it towards the mask while following through with four other shadow clones. "**Combination Jutsu: Fire Release: Supreme Fireball Jutsu!" **

All four Kakashi's spewed forth separate Great fireball jutsu's entrapping the Mask within every direction while a hidden shadow clone had grabbed onto the creature from below **"Earth Release: Double Decapitation Jutsu!" **Burying the creature in to where the mask itself was revealed.

Destroying it with ease Kakashi's shadow clones all faced towards Kakuzu who merely grunted at losing one of his hearts. "No matter, I'll have plenty of hearts to choose from once this is all over!" Kakuzu yelled as he charged at Kakashi while calling out **"Earth Release: Earth Spear!" **He yelled out as his hands became much darker.

Launching them at Kakashi with great speeds he dispelled two of the clones Kakashi had while the rest dodged out of the way in different directions. Each went through their own handsigns calling out the attacks. **"Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!" "Fire Release: Running Fire!" "Wind Release: Divine Wind!"** each clone called out while the real Kakashi called out. **"Chidori!"**

Each called out using in unison, the three attacks combined into a flashy Tornado of Fire and lightning that slammed into Kakuzu, while the real Kakashi ran forward with his signature technique into the tornado. Slamming it into Kakuzu's chest.

The entire thing exploded soon after as the display of power ended with Kakashi's hand run right through Kakuzu's body. Or so he thought until Kakuzu's body changed into a Mud clone and trapped him in place from his arm. "What the?!" Kakashi said in disbelief he was sure that all of his attacks had hit.

"Is that all you can do Kakashi?" Kakuzu taunted unscathed before grabbing onto his throat. "Because I haven't even begun to do my turn." Slamming his fist into him soon after Kakashi spat out blood before dispelling in a burst of smoke revealing a shadow clone replacement.

"This is bad…" Kakashi said to himself as he blended in with his remaining two clones that were panting from chakra exhaustion.

* * *

**Zabuza Vs Fire Mask**

* * *

"Come now. Sending a fire type to deal with water?" Zabuza muttered as he swung at the creature. However he wasn't expecting the Lightning mask to come from behind as it used **Lightning Release: False Darkness** frying Zabuza's back as his eyes rolled back in pain. "Arghhhh!" He yelled out as the full attack hit him dead on.

However once the attack ended he gritted his teeth through the pain and created four water clones which joined him in a 2v1 fight between the two masks.

"Let's see how you handle me now!" Zabuza yelled out the clones ran forward towards the masks to keep them occupied while Zabuza himself created a much more potent water clone that stood by his side.

Quickly they started running through a seemingly endless amount of Handsigns they both called out **"Water Release: Elder Water Dragon!"** a massive dragon serpent three times the size of the standard water dragon arose from the sea. Letting out a massive howl before it slammed itself into the two masked creatures, destroying the four clones that were also fighting it.

However that was short lived when only the fire masked creature was destroyed; leaving the Lightning one unharmed. It immediately launched another **False Darkness** towards Zabuza and his remaining clone which kicked away the real one, taking the blow it dispelled instantly when the lightning struck.

"Bah, these masks are becoming more of a pain than their worth dealing with!" Zabuza spat out as he wiped away the blood from his lip. Apparently the first attack did much more damage to his body than he'd have liked.

Suddenly he coughed up blood which was a clear tell sign that his internal organs were damaged as well. "I don't think I'll last much longer with this." Zabuza muttered as he stood back up shakily.

* * *

**Anko Vs Water Mask**

* * *

She was currently evading water bullet after water bulled the creature was spewing out of its mouth making her pout despite the fact that she lost the other creatures attention when it ran after Zabuza. "You're not making this easy are you fella?" Anko teased which seemed to have worked.

The creature opted to use a much more power technique. **"Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave"** which Anko couldn't dodge, she was hit full on with it after back pedaling several feet before it managed to catch her.

Being shoved away she had to focus her chakra to her feet to stay afloat at this point. "Okay… I shouldn't have teased the big angry creature." Anko muttered to herself quickly going through handsigns she used her **Hidden Shadow Snake Hands** to have it lunge at the creature as it began to dodge.

Smiling at the attack working she immediately followed through with more handsigns **"Fire Release: Great Flame Flower" **as she jumped in the air she released massive fire balls towards the mask.

However it was un-intimidated as it looked upwards before it used **Water Release: Water Bullet** hitting each of the massive fire balls dead on until they eventually became overpowered by the water.

However the creature didn't stop there, while Anko was still falling the creature jumped up after her and grabbed her mid air. Before opening its mouth and used **"Water Release: Large Projectile**" Which hit her square in the face as she tried to free herself.

"Blurb—" Anko sputtered as she tried to free herself while water forced its way into her mouth and nasal passages it was trying to drown her as it descended to ground and pinned her to it.

She continued to sputter about until she managed to maneuver her legs towards its chest and started stomping on it as hard as she could. The creature was uninterrupted for awhile until the damage became too great and was forced to let go.

After one last hard kick it was sent flying away while Anko rolled over and started vomiting the water out of her system. "Bah! That's so fucking nasty…" Anko wheezed out as she panted for much needed air.

"Naruto! I know your enjoying all of this!" Anko shouted out in Naruto's direction who was watching the entire thing. "Of course, think of it as good practice!" Naruto chirped while Anko looked at him like he was crazy.

"What the hell Naruto!" Anko pouted before she turned her attention back to the mask as it shot more water bullets at her. "Ahh!" Anko yelled as she jumped away and back to her feet. "You can help at any time you know!" Anko yelled as she continued to dodge bullets left and right.

"You could say please?" Naruto shouted back teasingly making her dodge her way towards him before vanishing via shunshin behind him making him take the bullet that came next.

"Anko…" Naruto muttered being completely drenched in the face after taking that hit. "Ehehe… Sorry Naruto-kun" Anko Chirped as she jumped up and called out **"Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!"**

The creature managed to dodge away and returned back to where Kakuzu was while the Lightning creature did the same on his other side.

"This… isn't going nearly as well as I'd like…" Kakashi panted out as he was rejoined by Anko and Zabuza. "Come now Kakashi, you're not tired now are you?" Zabuza muttered as he ripped away his own face mask and coughed up more blood.

"You're not fairing any better I see" Kakashi shot back as he continued to take several breaths as he faced Kakuzu.

"At least you guys had techniques to fight these masks. I only had my fire techniques against that stupid water mask. I was almost drowned by that thing." Anko muttered as she glanced at them. "When is that bastard going to get into the fight?" Zabuza demanded as he pointed over towards Naruto.

"You mean my man? I don't really know… he's only watched so far" Anko Chirped while spitting out more water from her lungs. "He wiped the floor with me and he's just lazing about now?" Zabuza deadpanned as he looked over at Naruto who merely gave a friendly wave.

"Wait, what do you mean Naruto wiped the floor with you?" Kakashi asked while Zabuza laughed bitterly. "He did just that. He single-handedly destroyed me. He wasn't even acting serious about it either." Kakashi was shocked at this development, Anko hadn't told anything about this and neither had Naruto.

While they were muttering amongst themselves Gato was watching impatiently. "What are you doing? Stop playing around and finish them already!" He yelled while all the grunts around him also agreed. They wanted to pillage the city once this was all done.

"Shut your mouth Gato. I'm getting to it." Kakuzu muttered as his arms shot out the tentacles once more and latched themselves onto the creatures. Everyone looked sick as they watched him absorb the remaining masks.

"Now you'll see why I survived fighting Hashirama!" Kakuzu yelled out as he used the combination attack once again. Sticking both masks over his shoulders as they opened their mouths.

"**Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave" "Lightning Release: True False Darkness" **Were simultaneously shot out of the masks and combined into a devastating tidal wave of Water and Lightning.

When they tried to dodge out of the way they never noticed that Kakuzu's arms had been thrust into the ground. The massive attack was only a diversion while Kakuzu's hands shot out of the ground along with hundreds of tentacles that latched onto all three of them.

The three prepared for the worst once they had seen the destructive power of the technique came at them and were prepared to use a **Kawarimi** however, Zabuza suddenly started coughing up blood once again and disrupted his technique.

"Now you die!" Kakuzu yelled out as his tentacles tightened around the three of them, only to lose Kakashi and Anko when the tentacles sharpened and stabbed through each of them. Zabuza was unfortunate in that regard and had his heart run through with the technique.

He spat out a large amount of blood once that happened while the tidal wave hit full on further damaging him completely. Everyone who saw this watched in complete Horror as they saw Zabuza take the blow.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku yelled out in hysterics as she saw him die in front of her. She was about to run full on into battle before she was grabbed by Sakura "Don't! You'll only get yourself killed if you run in there now!" Sakura yelled as she help Haku back.

Naruto watched in interest now that this had happened. The techniques Kakuzu was using were definitely unique and he wanted to see how it was done.

"Hahaha! That's one down." Kakuzu said darkly as he dragged Zabuza's body back to him. "Y-You… B-Bastard…" Zabuza spat out as life slowly left his eyes. Gripping his sword in one last effort he made one last slash at Kakuzu's head which was easily blocked by him.

"Give me your heart Zabuza." Kakuzu mocked darkly as he used his **Earth Grudge Fear** technique. Everyone watched in disgust while Gato was smiling madly at this. Zabuza's heart was torn out of his body just barely beating before it was absorbed into his body. The connections from the heart to Zabuza's body were severed and his body was tossed away.

Another of Kakuzu's masks started to form on his back in the shape of an Oni mask with blue markings.

Haku broke down and cried as she watched the body of Zabuza was thrown off the bridge as it landed into the water. "No! No! Zabuza-sama!" Haku yelled in anguish while in tears as she clawed her way on the ground while Sakura just held her back.

However Kakuzu just merely laughed at this, before turning himself towards Kakashi "That's 25 million now… 60 million to go." Kakashi and Anko were panting heavily at this point, they weren't sure how much more they could last.

Instead though, Kakuzu turned his attention to Anko and launched his hand at her. Kakashi would have tackled her away but when he started the motion to another hand grabbed his ankle and through him to the side.

"I need another Fire element… You'll do nicely." Kakuzu laughed as she was pulled quickly back to Kakuzu's side. "Let go of me you bastard!" Anko yelled as she struggled in vain. This was when Naruto's patience wore thin.

"It's about time to join the fun…" Naruto muttered as he quickly stepped into the fight, but he failed to notice that one of the masks had slipped away and slammed itself into Naruto. "Ah Ah ah. You're not interfering now after all this are you?"

"Your turn will come soon. Enjoy my masks until then!" Kakuzu laughed loudly as the mask used **Water Release: Water bullet Jutsu**. Naruto however found this pitiful and slapped away each technique.

"I'd rather you _didn't_ touch my mate." Naruto said darkly as KI started flooding everywhere around him.

Smirking Kakuzu only felt a tickle of KI compared to everyone else He flared his own KI which mad everyone freeze in place within the vicinity all the way to the river bank where everyone else was.

"Boy, you have no idea who your fighting with. Hashirama made me sweat. You however, I only feel like laughing when I feel your anger!" Kakuzu yelled out as he went back towards extracting Anko's heart. The tentacles started to squeeze her body as she continued to struggle free.

"I'm warning you Kakuzu. Put. My. _Mate_. Down." Naruto gritted out as he tilted his head down enough for his eyes to become darkened by shadows. "So you care something for this woman huh? Then I'll rip her heart right in front of your eyes!" Kakuzu shouted as the tentacles wrapped itself around Anko's heart making her gasp in pain.

Naruto himself would have sprung into action however something inside prevented him from moving a single step now. He shook and struggled with every fiber of his body while Kakuzu merely laughed thinking he froze in his place.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" Anko panted out as tears started to form in her eyes. "Now she dies!" Kakuzu said as he began to pull it out of her.

That was the last straw for Naruto, but as he was about to act he was pulled inside his mind when time seemed to slow down around him. All there was then was blackness followed by a demonic laugh

"**I'm Back…"** Kisara said in a sickeningly sweet tone as she dragged him inside.

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

* * *

"Kisara… You chose a bad time to pull me here" Naruto gritted out in anger while Kisara merely chuckled seductively.

"**My my, did I really now?" **Kisara said in her sing song voice. **"You know you won't win against him, not with your power as it is. By the time you get to her, she'll be dead." **Kisara laughed at this.

"Shut up Kisara. I don't have time for you." Naruto replied angrily as he looked at her. **"You've grown much to soft having taking in your other half again… Don't you see? Loving that **_**human**_** like she was worth it. Playing around with the **_**Ice girl**_** too. There's too little hate in your eyes now." **Kisara teased as she pulled each memory from his mind.

"Kisara. I'm warning you!" Naruto's KI started to pressure everything around him as he glared into the giant Kitsune's eyes. **"You don't have enough power Naruto… you've become lax! You've greater strength in you than me alone. You'll never realize it like this!"** Kisara yelled with a maniacal laugh.

"**Tear off the seal! You'll become vastly more powerful than even with your Hanyou powers. Becoming the demon you were meant to be. Having the **_**Queen**_** inside your mindscape besides me." **Kisara's voice sounded resentful at that. Knowing that her container had some of the _Queens_ power which was enough to hold her back if needed.

"I don't need that power!" Naruto yelled out as he looked at her right in the eyes. Kisara merely smirked as she raised her paw from the ground. Showing Naruto his real dark half **"Hehehe… Look at you, I can't believe I let you take over me. But I guess that childish nature of yours was far more powerful than a demon could handle"** the dark figure of Naruto said as it waved its hand in the air.

"You… That's impossible, why are you there instead of outside the prison of my mind? I locked away my childish ways as far as I could!" Naruto yelled out as he stared in disbelief at the figure in front of him.

"**The **_**Queen**_** has a lot more power than just the **_**sliver**_** of what she gave you is you know. You didn't even realize it because you were too busy loving your precious **_**mates**_**"** The figure replied as it stepped up to the bars.

"**Rip it off!" **The figure yelled as it slammed its fist into the bars making the entire seal vibrate as it held them at bay. **"Rip off the seal!"** It yelled in a much more disoriented demonic voice.

"**See Naruto-kun? You've become far too soft… far **_**far**_** too soft now…"** Kisara muttered more to herself than anything but was still heard clearly.

"**You'll lose your life mate if you wait any longer. Time may have slowed down to the simplest of moments out there… but every moment you reject this, is another moment you'll regret once you've lost her" **Kisara and the figure said in unison.

"**Is rejecting what you really are more important than her?" **the figure said. While Kisara continued on. **"Is it really all that bad, that you would consider this more than your mate?" **

Naruto's mind was beginning to become more alive as it seemed to visibly show that Naruto was going into turmoil.

'_Reject me and lose your mate, accept me and save her…' 'She'll die if you continue to ignore whats really inside you' 'She can be saved, but at the cost of your own humanity!'_ were the various thoughts running through his head as he grabbed onto it and fell to his knees.

"**It'll be easier, knowing you saved her and gave up the part of you that made you weak"** the figure said as he pointed up towards the seal.

"**Break it, and save her." **Kisara said as she looked at the downed figure of Naruto.

Naruto's mind went back towards all the times he had spent with Anko, the precious moments he had when he felt his heart lighten at how important she was to him. Then it suddenly changed to seeing Anko's dead body in his arms, the tears in her eyes as she looked up at him with her pupils whitened signifying her death. There was a hole in her chest where Kakuzu had pulled out her heart. That alone broke Naruto inside.

Just then, as if something snapped inside Naruto, from what they could visibly see as a spark of electricity suddenly flew out of the wall and struck at the bars. Naruto stood up slowly with a dark look in his eyes.

"… Fine… If I can save her from that, then I'll gladly become something I'm meant to be." Naruto said painfully as he looked up at the seal.

As he reached up to yank the rest of the seal off another figure jumped in and stopped Naruto from continuing. "Naruto! Stop!" The figure said in a unfamiliar voice.

Both Kisara and the dark figure of Naruto looked at the interloper with complete unrelenting anger in their eyes. Both said this at the exact moment. **"Fourth Hokage/Father…"**

Naruto himself looked up in shock when his father's figure came into view. "I can't let you do such a thing to yourself Naruto. You're much better than this… I've watched you from the seal, I've seen your real heart." Minato said with conviction as he looked down at his son.

"Naruto… You may have made some bad choices in the past… We all do, but if you rip open the seal she will escape!" Minato continued to try and reason with Naruto. Naruto however was far too gone having Anko's life on the line.

"Shut up Father." Naruto said darkly as he suddenly kicked Minato back against the bars. Minato yelled out in pain as he felt the amount of strength that Naruto put into it.

"The woman I care for is dying outside my mindscape, and your telling me I shouldn't use what I have to save her?" Naruto continued to speak with a dark tone now, His voice becoming colder than winter itself as his eyes gleamed purple instead of their bright blue.

He began laughing at this, running his hand through his hair as he put on a solemn expression. "Your fucking kidding. Right?" Naruto said with a demented smile as he vanished suddenly from everyone's eyes only to reappear in front of Minato with his fist slamming into his gut.

'_Fast!'_ every on looker thought as they quickly looked back to where Naruto was standing to see an after image.

However once they got over that they quickly gained demented smiles of their own as they watched Naruto utterly destroy Minato right before their eyes.

"N-Naruto… What are you doing?!" Minato said as he spat out blood, he couldn't feel his lower body any more due to how powerful that last hit was. "I only need power to save those I cherish. You however, are not one I cherish in the least _Father_. You gave me a blessing, but you gave me a much bigger curse than the blessing itself." Naruto muttered as he raised Minato in the air while still having him against the bars.

"I did it because you were my son! I believed in you to handle such a burden—" Minato was interrupted once again when Ice shards formed all around Naruto as they pointed towards Minato.

"I said Shut. Up. Father." Naruto said as a shard slammed into each of his limbs to emphasize the periods, embedding them deeply making Minato cry of pain. "I couldn't handle any burden you gave me because I was scorned by the village you chose over me." Naruto said as more shards started to impale Minato.

Minato could only look in horror as his son's face started to twist into a wicked smile. "Now I'm going to take that seal off, and I'll do whatever it takes to save those I find worth saving." Naruto said before throwing Minato to the side leaving an impact on the wall.

Stepping forward he reached up once again only to feel the heel of Minato's foot as he kicked him away while using his **Hiraishin **technique as one of his kunai flew at Naruto. "I can't let you do that Naruto!"

"Whoever it is isn't worth saving if it means the Kyuubi can roam free!" Minato yelled in frustration, which only angered Naruto further as those words came out. "If it was Kaa-san on the line you would gladly do the same." Naruto shot back while Minato shook his head.

"No. for the needs of many, I would be one of the sacrifices of the few." Minato said gravely while Naruto just started to laugh. "Is that right? Well I'm sure _mom_ would gladly understand hearing you wouldn't save her." Naruto muttered darkly as he looked at Minato. "Too bad, I'm not you. I will choose who I want to save. And Konoha isn't one I want to save!" Naruto yelled out as his hair became longer while also becoming black streaks became visible.

He moved even faster than he did before making Minato look in shock as he suddenly felt several blows hit all over his body. Fist sized craters formed all along Minato as he slammed once again into the cage bars.

"Fuck off _father_. Better yet…" Naruto smiled cruelly as his hand started to glow with black flames that made Kisara look in shock. '_You know that demonic jutsu Naruto?'_ she thought in amazement. The Fire around Naruto's hand became much more intense as it extended to his arms and engulfed it in an unholy fire.

"I'll take whats left of your soul. That knowledge and insight of yours would be most… _helpful" _Naruto muttered darkly as he approached Minato slowly. Minato himself could only look in wonderment as well as horror as he heard his own son declare he would take his soul.

"Naruto you can't! Don't become like this!" Minato pleaded, he tried to move but Naruto's dark figure grabbed onto Minato and kept him in place. **"Stay still **_**Father, you've served your purpose well**_**"** the figure said in Minato's ear while he continued to struggle.

"Naruto No!" Minato pleaded once more as Naruto stepped in front of him. **"Demonic Art: Soul Severing Hand of the King"** Naruto said darkly as he gripped Minato's head. He could only scream in pure agony as Minato felt his soul start to rip apart from what remaining chakra he left for this moment. His mind started to feel like it was going into shock as everything Minato had learned up until the sealing was literally ripped away from his mind.

Naruto however felt in utter amazement as he gained every single bit of information he could out of his father. It was pure bliss feeling his father's soul become absorbed by his own.

A black flare suddenly shout out as it blinded every other onlooker, Minato's soul was in Naruto's hands, a bright white wisp flicking around. Suddenly the black flames started to consume the wisp as it struggled to stay out of the black flames in vain. Eventually it was swallowed whole and became completely a part of Naruto.

As Naruto felt himself become completely one with his now dead father's soul he looked up at the seal array itself and with a flick of the wrist destroyed it entirely making the cage sweep open. The moment it did the dark figure of Naruto leaped at Naruto and merged with him once more. '_**Yes! This is what I've waited for after so long!'**_

A black Diamond figure appeared on Naruto's head as he began to transform once more, his hair became more sharper and went down to his shoulders now in length from the back. His hair continued to stay combed back while a little strand of hair was curled forward. His eyes grew dark purple as black outlines started to form around it, followed by three outlines in the retinal that pointed towards the middle where it glowed with an eerie color now.

His arm that had used the demonic technique had tattoos written in demonic language that would be completely unreadable to anyone else but the demons themselves. Naruto tore off his coat as he felt heat start to gather on his back where jet black skeleton wings formed and extended themselves outward before returning into his back and formed a black tattoo that had fallen angel wings as the design.

His entire being started to glow with grey flames, he felt a confusing power that he didn't feel was his but accept it all the same, other tattoo's started to form in different shapes and patterns. (Think of Naruto's Kyuubi cloak but instead of yellow its grey with black markings)

Looking up at Kisara she couldn't help but shiver completely under the gaze of him now. He was no longer just hanyou, he was a full demon that had rage like any other. He felt her youki try to invade him next but merely batted it away entirely.

"We all knew you were waiting for this." Naruto said in his regal tone of voice before but it now had a demanding tone to it that would make anyone bow down if asked. "Change." Naruto commanded and Kisara obeyed against her will.

Returning to her human form she still towered over him by a good 5 inches. Something Naruto merely raised a brow at but didn't question. "Kneel." Once again Kisara obeyed reluctantly while keeping her head down.

"You might think you can manipulate me, but I understand your game at every angle now. Father was indeed legendary in his prowess." Naruto said as he put his hand on top of her head. The moment he did she felt nothing but complete fear.

Fear for the fact that Naruto could easily take away her soul from this position and there was nothing she could do. The mere presence of him screamed for her to listen and obey without question.

Petting her head gently he easily ripped away her chakra in one fell swoop making her gasp at the sudden loss of power. "This, is mine now Kisara. You. Are mine." Naruto said to the point as she nodded. She was visibly shaking now being more than helpless.

"I'll be returning later. We have much to discuss about your _new_ living arrangements." Naruto said as he snapped his fingers and immediately a collar, wrist cuffs, and shackles snapped around Kisara and locked itself in place.

She immediately blushed at this because of how lewd it would look if someone were to see this. "Yes… Naruto-sama…" was all that she said as she faded back into his mind.

* * *

**Outside the mindscape**

* * *

As time returned to its original flow power exploded. Pure and ultimate power radiated all around them freezing everyone in place. Even Kakuzu froze as his hold on Anko released while she looked towards Naruto once again. Everyone immediately looked back at him and saw that there was something completely different about Naruto now.

The moment he opened his eyes everyone shook in terror at seeing his new eyes. **"I warned you Kakuzu"** Was all that they heard before everyone heard the sound of a strike connecting against Kakuzu who slammed into the crowd of thugs suddenly.

They could only look wide-eye in shock, then in an instant Kakuzu was on the ground with most of Gato's thugs. They turned around once more to see that Anko was resting there in Naruto's arms as Naruto kneeled down and caressed her cheek.

Looking up Anko smiled weakly and grabbed his hand. "Kick the bastard's ass." **"I plan to."** Naruto replied as Anko passed out from her near death experience.

* * *

**Chapter 10. Done. I probably did very badly with Naruto becoming a full demon thing, I just kind of let it go as I typed things out after Kakuzu grabbed Anko and Naruto being dragged into his mind. I'll think of something better when the time comes for explaining it. I'm tired, my head hurts from trying to finish up this last bit in the chapter so I'm done there. I hope this was alright. Next chapter 11: Mournful Celebrations. **


	11. Mournful Celebrations

**Heh, I'm glad to know **_**mostly**_** everyone enjoyed the last chapter and didn't give me too much trouble on the whole demon thing. I might have lost a handful of people's interest but that's alright, I will continue to provide for everyone as best I can. **

**Someone asked if Naruto had the Rinnegan, the answer to that is no he doesn't. I've thought about giving it to him and right now I'm still undecided about it. What Naruto has right now is just another form of Demonic Eyes that merging with his demonic dark half that was locked away in the seal with Kisara/Kyuubi.**

**Some were probably wondering if the Harem pole was still going and the answer is ****yes**** it indeed is, though I'm not sure how much longer it'll stay up. It will mostly depend on how well I feel my skills are up to the challenge of getting everyone's character development properly. As most of you have seen I've diligently worked hard to provide at least 10k+ Chapters since the 3****rd ****chapter. Which I'm proud to say that I've broken 100k+ words within 10 chapters in under a month. This achievement was only made thanks each and everyone that encouraged me to continue writing and to update often. **

**Thank you all once again. Now for another Pole update before we begin the chapter!**

**| Mei – 26 | Tsunade – 24 | Kurenai – 19 | Anko – 18 | Samui – 17 | Fem Kyuu – 15 | Hana & Yugao – 13 | Mabui & Mikoto – 12 | Fem Haku, Konan & Yugito – 10 | Fuka – 9 | Karui, Tayuya & Tsume – 8 | Kushina & Shizuka – 7 | Shizune – 6 | OC – 5 | Temari – 3 | Fuu & Guren – 2 |**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Mournful Celebrations**

* * *

_Looking up Anko smiled weakly and grabbed his hand. "Kick the bastard's ass." "I plan to." Naruto replied as Anko passed out from her near death experience…_

Naruto smiled gently as he looked down at her, leaning down and giving her a lightly kiss on the forehead he whispered something no one could hear nor understand. However immediately Anko's wounds around her chest where the tentacles had impaled her to remove her heart were with a small sizzling sound.

As Naruto watched carefully as her wounds started to close everyone else looked on in fear of what just happened.

Naruto's power had skyrocketed beyond belief as they felt nothing but pure pressure reign down over their shoulders. Kakashi who was standing nearby was close to collapsing as he continued to take several large gasps of air.

'_What's going on, this can't be the Kyuubi's chakra could it?'_ Kakashi thought warily to himself as his legs finally gave out and he fell back to lean against the wall.

Sasuke was as fearful as he was furious at this now; the sudden spike of power from Naruto's being made him completely jealous as to where it was coming from. '_How… How can he have such a thing when I need it far more than he does!'_

Sai was in complete shock at this revelation, Naruto had far exceeded anything that should have been possible from his files. '_Danzo-sama, our scouts have made a major mistake in Naruto's abilities. He will be very displeased with this.'_

Haku was bewildered by the amount of strength Naruto was showing now, she could feel sweat dripping down her forehead just from being in the vicinity of the area. However despite how afraid she was of Naruto, her heart reached out for him to avenge Zabuza's death even if it wasn't the intention. '_Please Naruto… don't let Zabuza-sama's death be in vain…' _

Sakura was in complete disbelief of what just happened in front of her eyes once more. Her mind was trying to understand what Naruto had done while feeling her consciousness slipping due to her inability to handle such pressure being exerted. '_Mom… is what you said about Naruto true? That Naruto could really be a demon incarnate walking among us?!'_

While team 7 was trying to make out what happened, Kakuzu himself was laying on top of a pile of thugs that were either passed out or had died from the impact from Kakuzu slamming into the crowd.

His eyes were wide open in disbelief as many of the other thugs gathered around to see what happened to him. What they saw was a deep imprint of a sandal embedded in his chest.

'_That kick… it was unlike anything I've ever felt before… That was far from the kick of a child!'_ Kakuzu thought as he staggered to get back to his feet. "I'm going to enjoy ripping your heart out boy!" Kakuzu yelled as he looked to where Naruto was still comforting his unconscious lover.

Standing up Kakuzu called out **"Earth Release: Earth Spear!"** launching his arms towards Naruto's direction, Naruto however merely stood up with his back turned to the attack. "I'm going to destroy you." Naruto muttered as he suddenly caught both hands with ease.

"What—" Kakuzu said in surprise, Naruto wasn't even looking at his general direction and he had managed to catch his attack like it was nothing. Naruto yanked them forward slightly and stared down at the two darkened arms.

He grinned to himself as he studied the jutsu at a glance; before ripping away the connection of the tentacles and squeezed both of them tightly with ease. The hands themselves looked to have been utterly crushed as Naruto tossed them to the side like trash.

"Thanks for that. Your Earth Spear jutsu will be put towards much better use**."** Naruto said with glee as his hands suddenly darkened to the same color as the jutsu itself. "**Earth Spear**" Was all Naruto said as he vanished once more.

"Impossible—" Kakuzu said as he saw firsthand as his technique was seemingly copied right before his eyes. Frantically he looked around for the blonde the moment he disappeared in thin air once more.

"These pests have to go." Naruto muttered out of nowhere, scaring the entire crowd of thugs that looked to where his voice came from. When they saw him his arms were through two of the thugs that died instantly when Naruto's hands had ripped through their chest while holding their hearts.

"You like these things right?" Naruto said offhandedly as he crushed both of the thug's hearts before removing his arms. He began cackling with glee seeing their blood on his hands, immediately everyone became scared at the sudden attitude change of their assailant.

"What the he—" Another said before his face was smashed in from Naruto's fist as Naruto started slaughtering those around him. "Get away from him!" Zori yelled out as he stepped further away from the carnage before him.

Acting quickly he grabbed Gato's already unconscious body and with a small handful of men, and snuck away from the fight using a small raft on the boat they came in on. '_We have to get out of here now! We can flee towards the Mist... Gato said he had connections with them.'_

Kakuzu became enraged at how he was suddenly being ignored, let alone lose his two limbs he used his **Earth Grudge Fear **technique sending his tendrils towards a fleeing thug that went past him.

"Give me those." Kakuzu muttered as he ripped away the arms from the poor victim in his grasp making him scream in utter pain as he was thrown to the side. His lightning mask moved forward on his body and repositioned itself over his shoulder as he yelled out **"Lightning Release: False Darkness"** sending it towards the rampaging blonde.

Glancing over he moved his palm into the path of the attack the moment it came close, he felt the sting signifying that it did connect properly but other than a small amount of electrical burn marks it was nothing to him. "That's what you killed Zabuza with? I hardly felt a thing." Naruto taunted as he quickly grabbed another thug that was charging at him with his sword.

Crushing his windpipe, Naruto slammed several explosive notes onto the now dead thug and threw the corpse towards Kakuzu as the tags burned away and exploded right before the body reached him.

Kakuzu didn't react in time due to the body facing away from him, he thought Naruto had used it as a weapon. "You little shit! I haven't even begun to show you my real power" Kakuzu yelled out as Zabuza's Water mask appeared on his other shoulder.

"**Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!" "Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!"** Kakuzu yelled out simultaneously. The Dragon launched from sea at high speeds while surging currents of electricity combined with it mid flight. It was a terrifying sight to those that were in its flight path as it slammed into the bridge and continued to move towards Naruto.

Naruto himself was smirking before raising a single handsign with one hand. The water already on the bridge itself immediately froze over as Naruto channeled his chakra. "**Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger" **Naruto muttered while watching the attack from Kakuzu race towards him.

Immediately a large frozen tiger shaped being rushed out of the ice in front of Naruto, letting out a fierce howl as it began charging the dragon head on and collided with it, however due to Naruto's attack being Ice the water dragon froze the moment it came into contact with it as the attack continued on.

"Impossible! There was Lightning combined with it!" Kakuzu yelled out as he dodged away while the tiger slammed itself into where he stood, freezing the spot entirely as the jutsu ended.

"That means little when that particular attack freezes whatever it touches." Naruto shot back as he rushed forward with his speed and slammed his fist into Kakuzu's face sending him flying out towards the river itself.

As he skidded across the water he immediately focused his chakra around his body to stabilize himself and brought himself to a halt. "This would go a lot easier if I had other elements…" Kakuzu muttered to himself as he began running back towards the bridge.

However he noticed that his main objective was off to the side along with the rest of the genin. "Those will have to do." Kakuzu spoke to himself as he changed directions and immediately went after Haku, Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke. "Your hearts will be most welcome to my collection!"

Immediately the four went on guard as they saw Kakuzu running after him. "Sai, we need your ink lions!" Sasuke yelled as he dashed forward in an attempt to face and stall him at the shoreline. "Wait Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she followed after him blindly only to stop behind him and provide _morale _support to her beloved Sasuke.

Sai having recovered enough immediately pulled out his scrolls filled with premade drawings of lions and eagles. **"Ninja Art: Super Beast Imitating Drawings!" **Immediately several groups of his beasts came to life and quickly followed after his teammates. "This will end very badly." Sai said as he continued to use whatever chakra he could muster to continue summoning.

Haku herself started to grow with anger towards the man that killed her precious person. Against her better judgment she also joined in and started using **"Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm!"** releasing a large flock of ice birds following after the ink creatures.

"No! Get away from him! You're all no match for someone like Kakuzu!" Kakashi yelled as he stumbled back onto his feed jumped off the bridge to intercept Kakuzu's path.

"Yes COME! COME TO YOUR DEATHS!" Kakuzu yelled out as he used **Lightning Release: False Darkness **along with **Water Release: Water Bullet**. Mixing the two together the bullets became heavily electrified as they rushed towards them all.

Naruto however decided it was best not to let them die pointlessly after all this and called out **"Ice Release: Twin Ice Dragons Jutsu!"** Causing two separate large dragons to form from the frozen water molecules in the air. They became twice the size of the water variant of the **Water Dragon** **Jutsu** due to how much chakra Naruto unintentionally put into it.

Both dragons intercepted both the pack of ink creatures and Kakuzu's charge, when he had to jump away to dodge the attack which caused the river to partially freeze over. None of the ink creatures survived when the other dragon had come into contact with them.

Kakashi was thankful that Naruto had stopped the attack but was very concerned and curious as to how Naruto could manipulate Ice attacks so effortlessly, let alone pull them off. '_Naruto shouldn't be able to do such things… it's supposed to be impossible without a bloodline'_

"I don't remember giving you permission to interfere!" Naruto yelled out to team 7 causing them to look over at him. "You're barely hanging in there as it is. Just let me handle him!" He continued on while Sakura yelled back.

"What are you talking about you idiot! How do you plan on handling this when Kakashi-sensei couldn't?" Sasuke was pissed seeing that he was being shown up by Naruto's power while Sai just merely nodded in agreement with Naruto.

"And you Kakuzu." Naruto muttered as he looked over to Kakuzu "You're not getting anything until I'm done with you." Naruto said darkly as he started releasing extreme amounts of KI once more.

This alone completely froze every thug that was still alive as well as team 7 entirely. Kakuzu himself was actually starting to sweat from feeling how much killing intent Naruto was suddenly giving off. '_This is impossible… I haven't broken a sweat like this since fighting Hashirama!'_ He thought as he went through his handsigns for **Earth Release: Stone Skin** and jumped back towards the bridge.

"Not bad. You're actually starting to be a challenge for me" Kakuzu taunted trying to keep his cool; he wasn't sure how this battle would go anymore if Naruto could continue to do such impossible things unlike before.

"And, you've hardly been a challenge for me." Naruto taunted back making Kakuzu annoyed by that. He was getting far too cocky because he had been holding his own well against him surprisingly.

"We'll see about that you arrogant brat!" Kakuzu yelled out as he brought both his water masks forward. "**Combination Jutsu: Violent Water Shockwave!"** Kakuzu yelled out as both creatures brought massive waves forward and made them rush out towards Naruto.

Tidal waves started to form along with the attack as it continued to propel itself forward. However Kakuzu didn't stop there, next his lightning mask jumped forward un-attaching itself from Kakuzu's back as it used the attack **"Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder" **sending high amounts of voltage to follow with the attack.

Smirking however he only used this entire attack as a diversion, he slammed his hands underground once more to catch Naruto by surprise for when he had to dodge the massive attack.

"Come now Kakuzu, you've done this tactic before." Naruto yelled out as he rushed forward instead of attempting to dodge it. Clasping his hands together he called out **"Earth Release: Earth Style Wall" **making a wall the span of the bridge itself rise high into the air to block the attack.

Once the attack slammed into it, he sensed out where Kakuzu's hands were currently hidden away underground, channeling earth chakra to his feet he mentally used **Earth Release: Dark Swamp** to stop his underground movements as the swamp itself came into being.

Kakuzu was confused as to why his hands were suddenly bound to where they were as he felt the slime of the swamp all around his tendrils as well as his hands.

'_What's going on behind that wall?!'_ he thought to himself while trying to figure out what Naruto was planning to do behind the large wall that stopped his attack.

Jumping up towards the middle of the wall he used **Earth Release: Earth Shrapnel Jutsu** causing the entire wall to suddenly explode forward as chunks of earth rushed forward towards Kakuzu and the entire crowd of thugs.

All of them stared wide eyed before they tried to remove themselves from the bridge by either jumping into the river or back onto their boat they arrived in. However many were far from lucky as the sharpened earth chunks started pelting those that remained. Screaming in agony many more died from the onslaught while Kakuzu himself dodged and parried as much as he could.

"This isn't enough to hurt me boy!" Kakuzu yelled out as he used his tendrils to destroy the remaining rocks that were on a flight path towards him. However he never noticed that Naruto had rushed forward.

"**Lightning Release: Static Rush"** Naruto said as his body quickly became encased with lightning sparks as he ran forward followed by a quick series of impossible to see hits. Each time Naruto had connected with a strike it also did nerve damage to the particular area where he hit.

To everyone else that saw this, they only saw the blue lightning streaks that signified that Naruto was there, followed by Kakuzu's grunts of pain from being shocked while he was taking an uncountable number of hits that felt like he was hit with a sledge hammer each time.

Naruto finishing his combo off he leapt high into the air channeling his strength into the heel of his foot. Coming down hard he slammed his foot right on top of Kakuzu's head with tremendous force.

"Grah!" Kakuzu yelled as he took the full blow, the bridge itself couldn't handle the amount of pressure that came with the strike and collapsed under Kakuzu making him drop into the river.

"No! My bridge!" Tazuna yelled out as he fell to his knees and wept, those around him sweat dropped that he cried about it _now_ of all times. "Maa Maa… we can always fix it later Tazuna-san." Kakashi said as he patted the man's shoulder in sympathy.

Naruto was standing on top of the large hole he created with that attack and couldn't help but whistle at how precise it really was. He wasn't exactly holding back with that attack and couldn't help but admire his own work.

However that was short lived once Kakuzu's tendrils shot up through the hole and latched on to Naruto. "Now I have you!" Kakuzu yelled as he pulled Naruto down through the hole while being slammed back into the river. However he didn't stop there, Kakuzu brought Naruto's body around once again and slammed it into a supporting pillar on the bridge causing it to collapse at that part of the bridge.

Smirking arrogantly at delivering such a blow his lightning mask gripped onto his tendrils. **"Lightning Release: Surging Lightning Current" **sending extreme voltage of lightning through his tendrils it rushed forward to where Naruto was currently buried underneath a pile of rubble.

Once the attacked reached where Naruto was it exploded upward as the electricity coursed through the area. "Heh, let's see you get up from that brat." Kakuzu muttered while turning his attention back towards the group at the shore line.

"He certainly gave me some trouble, but right now I need hearts, and yours are perfect for this occasion." Kakuzu said as he quickly made his way towards them with a hint of glee in his eyes at surviving yet another encounter with a strong opponent.

'**Are you having fun teasing the man like this Naruto?'**Kisara asked as she continued to watch this play out.

'_What can I say; I enjoy seeing the despair on everyone's faces a little too much. Blame the trickster side of me.'_ Naruto replied with a mental shrug. '_Should I get serious? Well, as serious as necessary.'_

'**Naruto you shouldn't play with your **_**food**_**. Its unbecoming of a demon'** Kisara teased like a scolding mother making Naruto scoff. '_Gee thanks, I'm still new to the whole carnage and rage thing you demon's have.'_

'**Oh that will come with time, but you should get back to the fight you know, they're not going to survive long even with the damage you did'**Kisara said making Naruto focus back on the fight.

"I won't let you touch my student's!" Kakashi yelled as he charged his **Chidori** once again and started running at Kakuzu, the rest of team 7 had already been slapped away with ease by his tendril attacks that Kakuzu lunged at them with.

"I haven't even begun to play with you Kakashi! You're still worth 40 million ryo and I intend to collect!" Kakuzu yelled out as his masks all left his back once more and charged at the genin.

However that was when Naruto decided he'd step in once again. He decided he wasn't in the mood to play anymore and broke his chakra limiters that he never removed since the beginning of the fight.

The moment it did everyone stopped what they were doing, paralyzed in utter fear at the power they felt suddenly rise beyond all expectations. They looked over to where the pile of rubble was where this immense power was coming from.

Chakra visibly shot out towards the sky as the rubble itself was lifted into the air and disintegrated from existence unable to handle the pressure of Naruto's chakra. Suddenly they heard a loud howl penetrate the air as shockwaves followed soon after the massive pillar of chakra continued to surge itself into the air.

* * *

**Mei's troop somewhere on the way to Mist**

* * *

People miles away could feel the immense pressure they suddenly felt once Naruto released his limiters. "Mei-sama what is going on?!" one of her soldiers yelled out in fear as he tried to keep himself composed.

"Ao! Situation report now!" Mei yelled out while Ao channeled his chakra into his right eye, however he immediately screamed in agony as he found the direction it was coming from.

"Auggh Ahhh!" Ao yelled out while gripping his right eye as he deactivated it. "Ao! What happened?!" Mei yelled out while running to his side. "Mei-sama… I've never seen anything like that before in my life… the moment I looked at it I went blind with how much chakra I saw" Ao replied as he panted hard from the feeling of pain.

"But that was towards the bridge where Naruto was…" Chojuro said quietly as he looked that way, his eyes went wide open as he saw the pillar of chakra even from this distance. "Mei-sama! Look!" Chojuro yelled out as he noticed it.

"What in the world is that…?" Mei said as she looked at it '_Naruto… please tell me that whatever it is, isn't anywhere near you'_ Mei thought as she ushered everyone to continue on their way. However they were stopped once more when they felt the shockwave catch up to them. "Brace yourselves!" one in the back yelled out as he felt the wind rush past him in a massive spike.

Some were unfortunate and were unable to hold themselves down when the sudden wave hit them all. "Ahhh! What is going on?!" a random soldier yelled out as he held onto some of the children that were with them. "Whatever it is it can't be good!" Mei yelled as it suddenly died out. "It's over… I think…" Mei said as everyone slowly stood back up.

"Let's go, we can't be in this area any longer, whatever that is we'll find out eventually." Mei said as they all quickly fled further towards one of their bases in the Mist.

* * *

**Back at the Bridge**

* * *

Everyone up close was not so lucky at being up close to the sudden spike; the thugs' couldn't handle any of the pressure that was being given off due to their inexperience in such a thing. They all soon passed out or flat out died because of previous wounds that started acting up from this as well.

The genins' were also unlucky in that regard having no prior experience to this aside from Sai, who was barely holding on at it is. It was only thanks to his ROOT training that he had felt something even remotely close to what Naruto was giving off.

'_Danzo-sama… Naruto…' _Sai thought as he finally gave out as well. The only ones that was conscious at this point was Kakashi having his training in dealing with threats of high calibers and Kakuzu having fought since the times of the forming of the Shinobi Nations.

'_Naruto… what's going on here?!'_ Kakashi thought in utter disbelief, the only one that had the power signature close to this was his sensei Minato, the fourth Hokage.

'_This can't be possible, this shouldn't be! No one was even on par to Hashirama's power yet the boy himself is exceeding that by leaps and bounds!'_ Kakuzu thought to himself as he started to feel something he hadn't felt since he fought with Hashirama.

**Fear.**

His instincts were screaming to run away at this point, there was no possible way that any _human_ could produce such an enormous amount of KI or Chakra alone.

"What… What are you!? No human should have such power!" Kakuzu yelled out as he stared towards where the blast was, the view of the massive chakra pillar vanished and only the dust of debris was left covering Naruto completely. The figure itself seemed completely different from the one he had just finished fighting.

"That's right… no _**human **_should have this power… But I'm not _**human **_anymore!"Naruto's voice boomed its regal demanding tone that made Kakuzu pale at hearing the voice of Naruto now. With a wave of his hand the dust instantly blew away. Kakuzu was sweating bullets entirely now at the figure of Naruto.

Gone with Naruto's look up until this point, the boy turned demon stood at an imposing 6'4" tall, his body became much leaner than it already was while the definition of muscle was still clearly visible. He no longer had his blonde hair as it changed completely black and grew much wilder and went down to his shoulders. It was no longer combed back as it just fell straight down from his head.

His body color had grown slightly paler than before while his overcoat was ripped and tattered to pieces around his body. The demonic tattoos on his right arm became completely visible once more, however only the bottom piece of it was glowing white. The kanji that was glowing read _Minato Namikaze_. This was where Minato's soul resided now.

'**I've been waiting for you release yourself from those ridiculous seals **_**Naruto**_**' **Naruto heard inside his mind as he realized that his slumbering dark side had awakened from this. '_Yami… why am I not surprised.' _Naruto thought as he glanced through his hair at where Kakuzu stood still.

'**What do you expect…? That I would just sit here all day like **_**Kisara**_** does after you sealed her with those bondage cuffs of yours. She's waiting for you by the way.'** Yami shot back as he heard the sounds of a scuffle inside his mind. **'Isn't that right Kisara?' **_**'Shut up Yami. It's not my fault these things were linked with obedience seals.'**_Kisara pouted as she said that.

'**Now now my dear. Since Naruto and I are one and the same now, it doesn't matter how one of us acts for you**' Yami replied with a twisted grin towards her. '_**That doesn't mean you can drag me about of all things!'**_ Kisara yelled out.

'_Enough you two. I have someone I need to humiliate in front of me right now.'_ Naruto yelled inwardly to the two making them stop and look towards the view point where they could see through Naruto's eyes.

'**Ah yes, that ridiculous user of the Earth Grudge Fear technique you studied when you grabbed him to look at that Earth spear. It's about time you decided to **_**spread your wings**_**'** Yami said cryptically.

'**Show him the power of a new rising **_**demon king**_** in the making'**Yami said with glee while Kisara agreed with Yami on that point. '_**Indeed Naruto… show him what makes you so powerful**_' Kisara said as they cut the connection.

'_Fine… let's test this body out then'_ Naruto thought before yelling towards Kakuzu. "I hope you're ready for me KAKUZU!" Naruto yelled out in a booming voice that echoed throughout the area.

Kakuzu himself was trying to steal his nerves for the battle to come, however a tiny voice in the back of his mind said that he would no doubt die this day. "Alright brat, show me this power you have so that I may take it from you when I have your heart for my collection!" Kakuzu yelled back.

He was about to run forward when he saw that Naruto's eyes had changed to the demonic purple with black outlines. The sclera of his eye however changed to black as well only leaving the purple in clear view, what made it all the more fearful was that there was a purple glow to his eyes that trailed as he moved.

"Then… Let's go!" Naruto yelled as his body suddenly became incased in black flames at his shoulders, lower arms and lower legs. When the fire died out moments later Kakuzu could see a black sheen to where it caught on fire. Looking closer he saw that black armor formed at those places that were jagged with spikes and claw like nails on each piece.

Digging his feet in he vanished leaving a trail of debris to fly back where he was walking. Each step he made sent more and more pieces of it in the opposite direction until he suddenly reappeared in front of Kakuzu in an instant.

Kakuzu having been prepared for anything was unprepared for that. He tried to move his arms to block the moment Naruto appeared in front of him again but to no avail when he suddenly felt the grasp of a hand around his heart as well as the feeling of being impaled in the chest.

"You have four hearts… I doubt you'll miss one." Naruto said darkly as he squeezed Kakuzu's heart from within and killed the body of the heart that resided in it. Kakuzu looked up in shock at feeling his heart crushed and spat blood through his mask before another heart moved around into place for it to take over.

Kicking himself away from the blonde who was still holding onto his old heart he could see the tendrils that were attached to it be ripped away from the now splattered heart in Naruto's hand.

"That was for Zabuza. The next will be for trying to take my mates heart." Naruto said as he vanished once more to where one of the water masks were on Kakuzu's back and slamming his fist right through it with ease to crush another heart.

"Ugh! Dammit!" Kakuzu yelled out as he felt another heart die within his body, the other water mask twisted itself around towards Naruto still held onto the crushed water heart. "**Water Release: Large Projectile!"** Kakuzu yelled out as the mask launched the attack right at Naruto.

However the moment the attack connected Naruto just vanished from existence once more while the attack continued to spray itself out towards the bridge. The mask soon realigned itself forward in a guarding fashion of where the Lightning heart now resided to cover the next attack that would surely come.

"I'm sad Kakuzu. Even with all the power being radiated out of me you still can't find me?" Naruto's voice echoed throughout the bridge as Kakuzu continued to frantically look around.

"Where are you Demon!?" Kakuzu yelled out into the air when his eyes widened suddenly at seeing Naruto _flying_ above him with Bone wings that had a skin light material attached in between each section.

"Oh look. You _found _me" Naruto teased before raising his arm into the air. "Let me show you what Dear old _Dad_ created!" Naruto yelled out as a massive **Rasengan** formed in his hand over his head.

"That's…!" Kakashi yelled out as he continued to watch the battle take place, he was still holding on strong despite how massive the KI was around the entire place, his eyes widened into complete shock from Naruto growing wings.

However seeing Naruto use **Rasengan** without any prior _knowledge_ of it alone actually use such an advance variant of it made Kakashi wary of what Naruto really was.

'_Naruto couldn't be sensei's son! Could he?'_ Kakashi thought as the massive **Rasengan** charged even larger. "**Massive Rasengan. **Complete." Naruto said as the giant ball of spinning chakra fully formed itself to a stable size.

"Dodge this." Naruto yelled as he vanished along with the attack and reappeared under Kakuzu slamming his fist in an uppercut and sending him _high_ into the air. "**Massive Rasengan!"** Naruto yelled as he appeared under him once again only this time to slam the technique into Kakuzu.

"Ahhh! Ugahhhh!" Kakuzu yelled out in sheer pain as the technique started to contort his body in several different spirals. He hadn't ever experienced such a technique not having met the Fourth on the battlefield himself. However now he knew _firsthand_ of all things of how it felt being shredded away by such a technique.

Naruto gripped the ball tightly after several hundred rotations, compressing it entirely making it unstable in his hand as it exploded outward towards Kakuzu sending him much farther into the atmosphere while Naruto gracefully flew back down to the bridge.

He landed on one of the beams that was still standing and looked to where Kakuzu himself was falling while pieces of him trailed behind. "_Father _truly made a devastating attack." Naruto commented as he saw the destruction of it himself.

Several moments later Kakuzu hit the ground with tremendous force while creating a 10 foot wide and 5 feet deep. His body lay slumped down in utter defeat having lost the last water heart he had, leaving only the lightning heart that was still inside him.

He was unconscious as he lay still defeated inside his own personal grave. "Too bad… I wanted to play with him more after all that bravado _he_ showed to me despite being heavily out classed for a human… albeit mutated one at that." Naruto said with a shrug before glancing at Kakashi who surprised him at seeing the entire thing.

Vanishing once more he appeared in front of Kakashi startling him entirely. "N-Naruto… What are you… how did you pull of Sensei's technique like that?!" Kakashi sputtered in fear as he put himself on guard feeling the power radiate off Naruto this close.

"About that… I'd rather you didn't remember such a thing so." Naruto said lazily before his eyes morphed into a spiraling pinwheel **"Demonic Genjutsu: Enticing Slumber of Ignorance"** Naruto said while looking into Kakashi's eyes.

His Sharingan was unable to counter such a thing despite spinning itself trying to unweave the unknown Genjutsu that was invading his mind and altering the memories of this battle. "Relax Kakashi, your Sharingan pales in comparison to a demon's eye. Just sleep, let yourself _forget_ this battle ever happened." Naruto said in a soothing voice that was putting Kakashi to sleep along with the works of the Genjutsu as it finished altering everything he saw regarding Naruto's demonic transformation.

Kakashi muttered incoherently as he continued to fight as he succumbed to everything "Na… Naruto… What…" he said lastly before falling forward while Naruto stepped to the side and let him fall to the ground uninterrupted with a loud thump.

Kakuzu himself having woken up just stayed lying there wide eyed at how devastated he was taking the full brunt of that attack. Naruto had calmly walked over to the crater after having dealt with the onlooker and decided he'd finish off the man that caused such problems.

"So… This is how the mighty Kakuzu dies?" Naruto mused twistedly as he crouched down on his feet resting his arms on his knees. "The man that fought Hashirama Senju and lived. The man that helped shape the tide of the Elemental Nations themselves… I'm not entirely impressed as I was in the beginning." Naruto ranted on while Kakuzu just looked at the man.

"Go on. Finish me already _demon_" Kakuzu muttered as he looked up towards Naruto seeing the cruel smirk on his face. He enjoyed being called a demon now while he was in his demonic form, moving his fingers around one at a time playing with them a little. "I'd be hurt by that comment normally… but being one feels so good, it feels more like a compliment now" Naruto shot back.

"I should kill you, but I feel your knowledge of the world would be put to _very_ good use. So I'll be taking your soul instead." Naruto said with glee as black flames once again formed on his right arm, intensifying as it rose upwards to his shoulder. "**Demonic Art: Soul Severing Hand of the King"** Naruto nonchalantly as he looked at his hand while showing it to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu was fearful hearing that Naruto would take his soul of all things; however he was nowhere near as fearful as he saw the unholy black fires on his arm. "W-What are you talking about…?" Kakuzu yelled in pure fear.

"Oh you know, using the flames of hell blessed by the Shinigami himself. Ripping your soul out painfully, so painfully… it was pure ecstasy hearing my _father_ scream out as I took his soul away from being sealed inside my body." Naruto said soothingly as he waved his hand around.

"You see… I take your soul as my own… you become sealed in my arm for all eternity while this unholy fire constantly damns your soul as it imprisons you all the same. _Never to pass on; never to face judgment of the so called __**gods**__ of this world"_ Naruto continued on in a sing song voice as he spoke.

Kakuzu was becoming much more paler than ever hearing what was going to happen to him. "No! D-Don't do this to me! I lived for the bounty of money! I only clung towards it because I didn't have it as a child!" Kakuzu pleaded out. "Kill me! Kill me you pathetic scum!" Kakuzu yelled trying to agitate Naruto into doing so.

"You know Kakuzu… every human can claim their not afraid of death or damnation, but when it's actually presented to them they show such _enticing _fear. It's so delicious to hear… it's far more enjoyable when a man as old and as _powerful_ as you does it." Naruto teased as he slowly lowered his hand towards Kakuzu who was struggling to move away.

"No… No no no!" Kakuzu yelled out as he tried to claw his way out. However Naruto's fun ended then and there when he felt far more tainted chakra then any human would normally walk around with.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that sir, nope indeed I can't!" the unknown person said as he appeared behind Naruto. "He still has uses in my boss's organization after all, and he would be very upset if he lost Mr. Kakuzu before he could help him in his endeavors." The man spoke in a childish voice as he hopped around in an excited innocent fashion that Naruto immediately saw as a fake persona. "Isn't that right Mr. Kisame?" the unknown person said as he saw Kisame Hoshigaki, S-Rank missing-nin from the village hidden in the Mist as his slashed headband represented.

Naruto could hear the angered growls of Kisara as she stared at the man before Naruto. '_**That man! He's the man that controlled me!'**_ Kisara yelled out in pure anger from inside Naruto's mindscape.

'_So that's this so called Madara Uchiha eh?' _Naruto thought as he looked at the orange masked man in a rather plain black ninja outfit. "That's right Tobi, our boss wouldn't like that he lost one of his future representatives before he could meet the man in person." Kisame replied to the man named 'Tobi'.

"Is that right? It's too bad I can't let him leave so easily you know" Naruto said in a childish voice of his own deciding to play along with these two. "Aww, why not? Tobi was asked to retrieve Mr. Kakuzu and Tobi said he would do it because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi chirped as he took a good guy pose.

"That's right, so why don't you let us take him away now. But if you don't want to I could always be up for a good fight" Kisame said with a shark like grin making Naruto smile twistedly at seeing them. "Is that so… too bad there isn't much left of this landscape for such a fight." Naruto gestured lazily once more at the destroyed battlefield.

"And as much as I'd enjoy being a treat for your sword Samehada I don't think he'd enjoy my _taste_ of all things." Naruto said with glee as he flicked the black flames on his wrist making them fly out at Kisame who merely grinned and slapped it away.

However he was inwardly freaking out for a moment when he saw that Samehada screeched out in agony as the fire burned it for a moment before it died out. "Oh? That's rather impressive. No one's ever been able to hurt Samehada like you did" Kisame said with excitement at a challenge.

"But Mr. Kisame, Leader-sama said not to fight anyone and just return with Mr. Kakuzu, you know Mr. Zetsu will report us if we do… And Tobi doesn't want to be a bad boy and not listen because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi whined out childishly once more making Naruto cackle at how well Madara was pulling it off.

Naruto however didn't feel like fighting another S-Rank today despite still being at full strength. The area itself was already destroyed enough and would take much more time than needed to repair.

So instead, he spent most of the time glancing each of the men before him in the eyes, sending subtle messages and used a demonic genjutsu called **Demonic Genjutsu: Alternative Memories** **of an Unknown Time **to quietly erase his existence from their minds of him a demon, let alone everything else that had to do with himself in his human form. To them his human form was passed out along with the rest of the genin on the shore.

He was now just a large unknown interloper that was a possible experiment of Orochimaru, having known of the history of the man using strange experimentation with the curse mark from Anko, as well as having seen the mark on her so many times. There was more than enough time for him to study and break it down.

Knowledge of him being a demon he kept hidden for so long get away from him to S-Rank ninja's would serve as a large security risk in the future if he wasn't careful with who found out about his powers. _'I'll let you go for now you bastard. But i sure as hell won't do so next time'_ Naruto thought as he looked at Kakuzu in particular.

Putting on a fake smile of his own he looked towards this 'Tobi' character once more. "You know what… Take him, you've made my day all the better with your _personality_ Tobi." Naruto said despite hearing Kisara yell incoherently about letting her target go.

"Yay! Tobi thanks you because now Tobi will be seen as a good boy!" Tobi said as he clasped Naruto's non burning hand. "Yes yes. _Tobi_ go on and take the man." Naruto replied as he waved him off. However he gripped Tobi's hand tightly making Tobi wince slightly before letting his hand phase through Naruto's grip. Never once did he notice the tracker & listening seal on his hand that would transfer to a more secure object once it was touched by him for a prolonged period of time.

"Yeouch! You sure have a strong grip Mister, Tobi almost couldn't escape it. Too bad Tobi's such a good escape artist that he is!" Tobi chirped as he waved his hand trying to ease the pain of the bones being crushed. '_He's trying my patience…'_ Tobi thought to himself as he rubbed his broken hand.

'_So… the man uses a pocket dimension to escape this plane of existence eh? By the looks of it, it needs a Dojutsu to pull off though. I wonder which exactly…'_**(AN: Naruto doesn't know that the Sharingan has several stages, never having seen it himself nor finding any public knowledge of it that wasn't deeply hidden away as the Uchiha's greatest secrets)**Naruto thought as he quickly learned how the man pulled off such a technique. Naruto was really enjoying his father's prowess as well as his own in understanding any technique he came into contact with while looking at it to break down every aspect it was.

That… and people really enjoyed calling out their techniques with made it all the easier to figure out exactly what was needed. '_And they call themselves Ninja…'_ Naruto thought with a sweat drop.

"Enough Tobi, let's just grab the man and go already. Seeing as you won't let me have fun right now and someone who's watching will definitely have me fight a losing battle later if I did." Kisame said disappointedly as he picked up Kakuzu from the ground.

"Okay!" Tobi yelled out as he quickly rejoined Kisame's side. "Bye Bye Mister!" Tobi yelled as he waved at Naruto who merely waved back as the flames on his arm vanished away.

"So someone's gathering S-ranks eh? Sounds like fun." Naruto mused happily as his armor phased out of existence and his body returned to its normal human state. "Now then… I should probably fix all this before everyone awakes…" Naruto said to himself as he looked at the bridge to see it almost completely destroyed.

"Oh god dammit…" Naruto muttered as he summoned several thousand clones to quickly rebuild what was destroyed. As well as disposing of all the thugs that was laying unconscious or dead on the ground.

"The things I do for these _humans_" Naruto sighed as he heard the cackling voices of Yami and Kisara, '_Shut up you two! You're not helping anyone!'_ Naruto yelled as he began working on removing everyone's memories of the battle with Kakuzu and left it towards just fighting Zabuza.

* * *

**Several hours later**

* * *

Everyone had awakened feeling rather drained and exhausted as they sat on the bridge while Haku was weeping on top of Zabuza's corpse that Naruto retrieved and fixed up to look as if he was stabbed with Kakashi's **Chidori**.

Kakashi himself was confused as to how they ended up in this position; he tried recalling every step but only could find the fact that he had _indeed_ stabbed Zabuza with his signature technique they were caught in a surprise attack by Gato's men.

Gato himself however was nowhere to be found when Naruto was cleaning everything up, when he had searched the large boat he found that a smaller life raft of sorts was missing and he assumed that the slime ball had escaped during the actual fight between him and Kakuzu when Naruto joined the fight.

'_The man is certainly slippery considering how small and chubby the man is…'_ Naruto thought to himself as he played the ignorant person to it all having been _knocked out_ himself from Haku's attacks along with the rest of team 7.

Anko had awakened fairly refreshed despite also feeling drained; he could only recall slaughtering several hundred men before passing out from chakra exhaustion after fighting both the thugs and Zabuza himself.

"So… we won right?" Sakura asked in hope having tried to remember how she ended up on the ground in the first place, she could only recall being saved by Sasuke while he shoved her and Tazuna away, coincidentally hitting _both_ their heads on the hard stone bridge.

"Yes Sakura… we… won" Kakashi said unsure of himself still feeling the strange effects of Naruto's Genjutsu despite not remembering anything about it. "Great! Sasuke did you hear? We won!" Sakura yelled in happiness.

Sasuke and Sai were very skeptical at this because _everyone_ was knocked out when they supposively won. "Hn." Was all Sasuke could say for now, he was seething at remembering that Haku had soundly beaten him and Sai while Naruto only had a tough time before he fell as well.

"Whatever the case, Tazuna. Your bridge is just about finished wouldn't you agree?" Kakashi mused with an eye-smile while he nodded as he saw his workers had returned after having their memories altered as well.

"Yes, we have to thank Naruto and Inari for inspiring the town to join in building the bridge once the battle was over." Tazuna said with a smile at Naruto who merely smiled back _innocently_. While Inari himself was smiling innocently along with his mother.

Naruto had altered their memories to where Inari had saved his mother along with Naruto from a pair of bandits that were hired by Gato to take her away. It was sound enough due to leaving two random bodies on their dock while leaving Inari and Tsunami to comfort eachother from such a thing.

* * *

**Later that Night. Celebration**

* * *

'_**You know you wasted a lot of effort to hide the fact you're a demon right?'**_Kisara said as she watched him play the fool he was once again after all the things that happened today.

'_So what? I'd rather not deal with people suddenly running in fear of me right now. As fun as it would be.' _Naruto replied as he held Haku who was weeping in his arms now after he had joined her at her side.

"Naruto-san?" Tsunami asked getting his attention. "Yes Tsunami-san? Did you need something?" Naruto replied as he gave a gentle smile. "I wanted to say thank you for saving me and my son earlier… if you hadn't… I'd rather not think about, but thank you." Tsunami said with a bow.

"Oh it's alright; you don't have to thank me for that. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't _save_ you from them." Naruto replied with a smile as Inari ran up to him. "Hey Naruto! Look everyone's celebrating the completion of the bridge! I've never seen anyone so happy like this and its all thanks to you!" He yelled out while hugging Naruto

"No Inari, it was thanks to everyone here that they can celebrate as happily as they are. It wasn't what I did. Rather what everyone did." Naruto said as he patted him on the head before ushering him off.

Suddenly he gripped a kunai that was aimed towards cutting his cheek, seconds later Anko appeared behind him and held him closely against her. "Someone's being modest aren't they Naruto-kun?" She teased as she kissed his cheek.

Chuckling to himself he turned and gave her a small peck on the lips which she happily returned. "Only the _truth_ Anko-chan. Only the truth." Naruto said with a rather hard emphasis on the word truth.

"Well whatever the case it's a celebration!" Tazuna yelled out placing his hand on Inari's shoulder while having a drink in his hand. "Yeah!" Everyone cheered as families brought out as much as they could to celebrate tonight.

As everyone ate into the night cheerfully, Naruto was busy contemplating the new players that came into being today. '_Madara… Itachi… Kakuzu… Kisame… each S-ranked shinobi in their own right. What could they be planning gathering such powerful people together._'

'**Whatever they're getting them for, we can bet it's for a cup of tea and some laughs.'** Yami chimed in while Naruto just gave a deadpan look at him saying that. '_Sure, let's not go with that because it's the obvious choice.'_ Naruto shot back while Yami just cackled madly.

'_**You know, they could be planning some world domination scheme. There aren't many S-Rank shinobi around anymore.'**_ Kisara said as she lazed about in the mindscape. '_That seems possible I guess?'_ Naruto replied with a sweat drop. He wasn't sure if he should be worried about that or not.

'**You could just do it yourself? It'd make it all the more fun in the meantime. We could go find the gates of hell and watch as demons flood the world!'**Yami said with glee at that.

'_While that does sound like fun, I doubt the gates of hell would be that easy to break into, let alone open for the masses if it hadn't already happened.'_ Naruto deadpanned once again. Was Yami really that bend out of shape for causing mayhem?

'**Excuse me! Don't go into your own monologue Naruto!'**Yami yelled out while pounding on the walls making Naruto wince. '_God alright, ease up you stupid thing.'_ Naruto muttered while Yami yelled more.

'**Hey I'm not a thing you ass! I'm just a physical manifestation of your deep dark destructive self.'**Yami explained proudly while puffing out his chest.

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts once again when Anko decided she'd steal his plate of food for a bite "Thanks Naru-chan I was getting rather hungry for something besides Dango." Anko teased while sticking her tongue out at him.

Sighing he gave a small smile at her antics. It wasn't like she could remember the fact that she almost died from getting her heart ripped out. "Hai Hai… just being the thoughtful mate of the two of us." Naruto teased back while she smiled and nodded.

"Yup! Thinking about me like this you good boy you." Anko teased back while biting on a spoonful of rice while pinching his cheek. "Really Anko?" Naruto whined lightly while patting her cheek and wiping off a piece of rice left on it.

"What? You're adorable when you get like this." Anko said in triumph. Sighing to himself he merely shook his head. **'Aww young love. Almost disgusting if you ask me, but since I am you I have to say your one twisted demon for finding young love disgusting. Hahaha.'**Yami taunted like the trickster he was.

'_Great, I have to listen to my inner demon all the more now'_ Naruto thought to himself in defeat while he could hear Yami cackling like a madman.

As Anko and Naruto continued their night, many on lookers couldn't help but see the love that was held between the two of them despite the playful nature both of them were giving off.

"Makes you jealous doesn't it pinkie?" Sai said while looking at them as he drew, making Sakura mad but jealous as well. "Shut up Sai, one day I'll be doing the same with my Sasuke!" She yelled out making everyone sweat drop at her.

"Must she always be so delusional?" Tazuna asked Kakashi who was busy on the side chatting with two women who were shamelessly flirting with him.

"Maa Maa, she just needs a little reassurance in herself I suppose. I'm sure she'll get over her childish crush soon enough." Kakashi said while the two girls around his arms giggled and held themselves against him.

"If you say so…" Tazuna said as he took a large swig of his canteen of beer. "Ahh. This is the good life!" Tazuna yelled out while others cheered in agreement. It was going to be a long night for the people of Wave.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Amegakure.**

* * *

"Welcome Kakuzu, nuke-nin of Taki. We are known as the Akatsuki, our goal is that of a simple one. To bring world peace through pain. And for us to do that, we must collect the 9 different tailed beasts that have been sealed throughout the elemental nations in those that are called the Jinchuriki. Or the so called "Power of Human Sacrifice" With them we shall achieve world peace through our efforts." An orange haired figure spoke with a powerful voice.

"With the efforts of the group we can easily achieve this goal. But to do this we have a lot of funding to get, as well as others necessary for our endeavor. It is why we had sought you out, your goal for money would be very beneficial to our organization along with your strength in Taki's infamous forbidden Jutsu." The man called Pain continued.

"Peace… it sounds like you have a lot of ambition to achieve something like that. But through pain? You've lost me there stranger." Kakuzu muttered as he looked around to see that there was already 5 members here in the chamber.

"Yes, through pain the world will stop fighting. Through anguish will they learn to understand one another. The world will know Pain. And I will be their god, I will guide them through this era of peace by using the power of the 9 beasts to make them fear us." Pain muttered philosophically as he looked down at Kakuzu.

He merely raised a brow at the man's ideals of peace but to him it didn't matter, these people saved him from the damnation of forever being tortured by that dark flame Naruto had. "Fine, as long as there's money involved you can count me in." Kakuzu replied as he stood there in front of the 5 members that was sitting about in the room.

"How many more will you need exactly for this group?" Kakuzu asked next while he glanced around, there was a lot of firepower in this room. Itachi, Kisame, a blue haired woman named Konan, this Pain character, and lastly Tobi.

"We need we are on the search for 6 more members as we speak Kakuzu. Our group operates in pairs of two at any given time while it only allows 10 members at any given time." Pain replied as he waved his hand among the group.

"6? I already see 6 of us standing in this room including me. How is it that we need 6 more if we're to stand at 10." Kakuzu wondered as he counted everyone in the room to make sure.

"We have one exception to the group being our scout known as Zetsu. He is not a fighter, merely a intel gatherer of sorts. And Tobi as you can see, is not a full member of our group. He is only here to support those when necessary." Pain replied as he pointed towards the orange mask wearer.

"That's right! But Tobi will prove his worth someday and will wear the awesome cloak like everyone else! Because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi chirped as he waved at Kakuzu.

"I see…" Kakuzu muttered, he already wanted to kill this Tobi character. "Now then, we shall begin our search for the next batch of people…" Pain commanded as he brought out several profiles in front of them.

"You are to search out each person in your respective file. They will be a great asset to our cause" Konan said as she placed down the files in front of everyone. "We are to find the one named Sasori of the Sand. He had become a nuke-nin long ago after the disappearance of the third Kazekage." Konan said as she placed his file on top of all the rest.

"He was last seen in a town somewhere in the desert lands of Suna. You are to look there immediately." Pain said finally and walked away while Konan followed shortly behind.

With that everyone dispersed headed towards Suna where they would find this puppet master for their group.

* * *

**Rebel Base**

* * *

"Hey… do you think those from the previous base made it out of there alright?" A scouting ninja asked his partner as they continued to keep watch for any signs of the Mizukage's forces. "I'm sure they'll be fine, they had two of our top leaders there after all. One of which was Mei-sama, you know of her right?"

"Of course I know of her. She is famed for both her strength in having two bloodlines while also being a beauty on the battlefield. How would one _not _know of her?" He replied while the two were smacked in the back of the head by their female member.

"Hey quit the chatter you two. We're supposed to keep an eye out for any survivors as well as any soldiers that would find this place." She lectured while the two rubbed their heads in pain.

"It's not like they're going to find this base all the way near the border Ayura…" one whined out as his friend nodded in agreement. "Shut up Kirito, just because we're all the way out here in our main head quarters doesn't mean they won't find this place!" Ayura yelled out while Kirito just whined more.

"Oh give it a rest Kirito, Sen get back on lookout already. I think someone's coming" Ayura said as she wacked Sen once again on the head. "Hai Hai just stop hitting us already god!" Sen yelled in return as he put his binoculars on again.

"H-Hey! It's a group of people rushing at us!" Sen yelled out while Kirito immediately went towards the alarm seals in case they were the enemy. "Hold on… is that…? It is! They're all friendlies!" Sen yelled once again while handing the binoculars over to Ayura.

"Look its Mei-sama and the rest of those from the base that was raided several weeks ago!" Sen yelled out while others quickly scrambled over to the gates to let them in. "Mei-sama!" several troops yelled out as they ran forward to meet with the group.

"Everyone, we made it!" Mei yelled out happily to have returned back to friendly ground. The cries of joy among the entire group were loudly heard throughout the base as they were welcomed with open arms by their comrades.

"Thank god we made it out okay." Chojuro said as he panted out trying to catch his breath. "Yes, it's definitely nice to be welcomed home." Mei said in agreement as she was joined by several of her other commanders.

"Mei-sama, we're glad to see you made it out of that hellhole of a battle." One commander named Taketo said as he shook hands with her. "I wish we did Taketo, we were captured by the Mizukage's men and sold into the hands of a corrupt individual that's been helping the Mizukage's war efforts." Mei said darkly as she recalled the prison she was forced to stay in.

"How did you all escape then? Surely one would be under constant watch as well as had chakra seals placed on you." Taketo asked in wonderment.

"We were able to escape thanks to an individual that was there to find out the problems this man was causing. Without him it was safe to say we all would have been sold into slavery or whatever else was planned for us." Mei shuddered at that thought, she really was glad that Naruto had helped them escape when he did.

Taketo nodded in understanding, however inwardly he wasn't happy that his efforts to rid himself of these people during the raid itself.

'_whoever that was ruined my plan to get rid of these damn rebels. Mizukage-sama will not be pleased to know that Mei and her supporters are still alive and well_' Taketo thought to himself as he continued putting on his smile.

"Well whatever the case, come we must get everyone back into things… the Mizukage has been moving in our other bases slowly and we must adequately prepare ourselves for the coming battles." Taketo said as he gestured them inside.

"Yes… there is much to discuss after all. We have brought some good news as well, we raided the man's storage facilities and managed to acquire a great deal of supplies. We're set to win this war now!" Mei said in happiness as she pulled out the scrolls that many of the supplies were sealed inside.

"Great, great… we'll have to do an inventory of our supplies soon then." Taketo said as he took a look at the scrolls. '_These items are meant for the Mizukage-sama's efforts! How could they have gotten them… this will be a problem.'_

As Mei quickly rejoined her place among her peers she quickly took charge once more as she reacquainted herself with the situation at hand. The war would turn around with what they now possessed. However her thoughts went back to a certain blonde that saved them back in Wave.

'_I hope you take my offer in joining our effort Naruto… I never did get who you were affiliated with but no matter…'_ Mei thought to herself with a small smile. She would win the war and she would find the blonde once again.

* * *

**The following day with Team 7 and Team Anko**

* * *

"Are you sure you have to go so soon? You can't stay another day for us?" Tazuna said as all the villagers of wave gathered around to give them a formal good bye.

"Yes, I'm afraid the Hokage will need to hear of this situation that happened during the mission. It will be a long journey back let alone report…" Kakashi said with a sigh. Anko merely laughed at his predicament.

However she suddenly remembered she had to report for him as well concerning the disappearance of Gato during the battle. As far as she knew the mission was still going on but for the sake of things she would have to go back and update him before going back out to find Gato.

"I understand… I'll have a lot of problems with that having to deal with being this cities leader and helping them get back on their feet. They all agreed I'd be the best fit for it. they made a bad mistake in that choice." Tazuna muttered as he thought to all the work he'd have to do now.

"Yes I'm sure father. You'll have a lot of issues with that of all things." Tsunami said as she thought back towards the offer Naruto had given her.

**Flashback**

"_What are these Naruto-san?" Tsunami asked as she saw the pile of paperwork in front of her. _

"_This Tsunami-san is an offer. I want you to handle my newly acquired company in this city, curtsey of Gato. He signed over everything in my name and I want you to be the representative of this now." Naruto said seriously as he placed the necessary papers to sign._

"_H-How did you get these Naruto?" Tsunami asked in disbelief as she saw that it was indeed to Gato's company. "How I got these doesn't matter, just know that Gato's company has been assimilated by mine."_

"_Your company? You have a company?!" Tsunami continued to ask meaningless questions._

"_Yes Tsunami, you should already be aware of a company named __**Imperial Dynasty Corp. **__Or rather ID for short. My company absolves small time businesses and profits greatly from the combined efforts of everyone. I own thousands of small time companies as well as large ones." Naruto explained as he showed her his CEO badge and seal of authenticity._

"_You can't be serious Naruto… You're the one that's running all the efforts to improve the entire elemental nations with your revenues…" Tsunami said as she gasped at hearing this. "That's right. And I'm extending to you the offer of becoming another head of this business." Naruto said as he pointed at the contract._

"_I… are you sure?" Tsunami asked in disbelief at this. It was something she never in her wildest dreams though she would have offered to her. "Yes, I wouldn't have offered it to you if I wasn't confident in your abilities." Naruto replied as he gave her a pen._

"_I accept" Tsunami said as she signed sealing the deal as she stamped it with her family seal. Naruto followed soon after with his CEO seal and his own personal one._

"_Then welcome to ID corporation." Naruto said with a smile_

**End Flashback**

"Goodbye everyone, I hope your journey is a safe one!" Tazuna and the rest of the villagers yelled out as Team 7 and Team Anko with Haku following with having nowhere to go after burying Zabuza properly, she chose to hold onto his blade as a memento of her father figure.

She was rather quiet ever since then but had rarely left Naruto's side since she said her final goodbye to Zabuza. Anko was slightly jealous at it but let it go; knowing it was a very hard time for Haku having lost someone she considered her entire life for.

**Flashback**

_Naruto and Haku were currently overlooking the hillside that had a beautiful view of the ocean. They were both kneeling in front of what looked to be a makeshift grave for one Zabuza Momochi, after the battle that had taken place on the bridge Naruto had offered to help give Zabuza a proper burial. Something she gratefully accepted and spent most of their time that early morning searching for a place fitting for him._

"_Zabuza-sama… I never thought I would be the one to live longer than you my master… You had always told me that I only needed one thing in life. And that was to serve you as your loyal tool. However, ever since you fought… Naruto-kun here… you changed…" Haku said softly as she silently wept for Zabuza._

"_You no longer treated me properly even as your weapon, you had me by your side far more than normal… almost as if you were waiting for Naruto to come attack you in your weakened state… however that was not the case… Naruto had shown me that he was only doing what he must to protect the ones precious to him…" Haku continued on as she wiped more of her tears away._

"_He showed me that this life of mine was something I should value… something you never told me to. There were so many things I've never felt before until I met him that day I went out to gather herbs" Haku said with a soft smile as she gripped Naruto's hand. Naruto had been silent the entire time to let her let go of what she needed to let go of._

"_I met him in this wonderful snowfield… there were Ice pillars all around it like a fence, it was his private wonderland that he gratefully allowed me to see… At first I wanted to seek revenge on him for doing what he did to you… But after talking to him that day, I couldn't help but feel intrigued about him… as the week went on… I found myself looking forward to seeing Naruto-kun every morning…" she continued on with a gentle smile now, leaning on Naruto's shoulder as she closed her eyes._

"_He showed me there was so much to live for… the love for… to want… I started to doubt myself in what I really wanted to do with my life… He told me it wasn't worth throwing it away to someone that would throw it away without a care…"_

"_He planted the seeds of change in my life… he supported me the entire time we spoke… It was funny… when I argued with him about you saying you were a great man that understood what my purpose in life was for… and the day after that… he kissed me, and I wanted to kiss him back…" _

_Haku giggled slightly when he heard Naruto huff before sliding his arm around her shoulder. "He became a precious person to me… one I feel that I could never let go of… When I fought him it broke my heart, I was crying when I saw him fall unconscious when he took the blows willingly that day… That's when I realized I couldn't let him go… So I'm sorry Zabuza-sama… I was unable to be what you want me to be any longer…"_

"_You were a father to me you know…" She said as tears started to form once more "… I was willing to do whatever you asked of me, having saved me from my loneliness that day… and then Naruto came along so many years later… and showed me that as long as there is the will to change, so I will change for him… and for you… I will be a daughter to you now… even if you don't want me too" _

"_I loved you as a father… so I will say good bye to you as a father, I will follow my precious person… I hope that you can find it in you to forgive me for this… Goodbye Zabuza… tou-san…" Haku said lastly as she got up having said her peace._

_Naruto followed after and held her hand as they walked away, she rested her head on his shoulder while closing her eyes and sighing contently. "Thank you… my most precious person…"_

* * *

**End of Chapter 11. I've got nothing to say to this honestly, I just hope the fight was something you all enjoyed as well as the aftermath of it. This chapter is slightly shorter than my last two, just couldn't find a better way to end it than Haku speaking with Zabuza one last time before departing...**

**Also, I've decided I'd try taking another fanfic on. It'll be a Naruto crossover with Zero no Tsukaima / Familiar of Zero. It'll mostly be a gag type fic where Naruto just comes in and completely destroys the story in a way. It's meant for laughs mainly but who knows how I'll ruin— I mean **_**creatively **_**write it. Until then!**


End file.
